


Tony Stark's "Real Life" Jurassic Park

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Geese, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Self-Insert, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 145,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: It started as a post on Pinterest.... (Imagine Steve and Bucky fighting over you during a mission.)It grew into a 1800+ comment monster made of laughs, tears and craziness! (between myself and SHERLOCKED)And now.... it's here! (I have no idea what I'm doing!)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~They've been arguing over coms for the last ten minutes. As I snap the neck of a Hydra goon, I sigh into my com, "Hey Clint, you want another wife? I could do with some quiet farm living."As Steve and Bucky shout out protests, Clint yelps, "Don't drag me into this!"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Be gentle, it's my first AO3 post.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149719
Comments: 198
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer! I make ZERO money from this. All Marvel characters are owned by Marvel/Disney. Any original characters were created by myself and my buddy, SHERLOCKED. Please, do not repost this anywhere else. Thank you!

Chapter Notes:

Hello. Long time reader, first time poster!

This came to be from a post on Pinterest, Imagine Steve and Bucky are fighting over you during a mission. When I posted a small snippet of story to it, I had NO idea that it would turn into an 1800+ comment monster between me and SHERLOCKED. We laughed, we cried and laughed some more. Now, with their permission, I'm turning it into an actual story. Be forewarned, there will be craziness, weirdness and some OOCness ahead. This is also my first post here on AO3, so please, be gentle. Since I'm new at tagging, drop me a note if you think I need to add anything. Also, I have no beta reader, so if I make mistakes, sorry ahead of time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 1

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve and Bucky don't argue often. They're best friends for a reason and so, more often then not, they get along great. But on occasion, they have been known to disagree and when they do....

"I WILL END YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

They REALLY disagree.

And this time, they have picked the worse place to fight.... in the middle of a mission.

They've been arguing over coms for the last ten minutes. As I snap the neck of a Hydra goon, I sigh into my com, "Hey Clint, you want another wife? I could do with some quiet farm living." 

As Steve and Bucky shout out protests, Clint yelps, "Don't drag me into this!"

I can't help but laugh as I stomp on the hand of another goon trying to reach for his gun. I put a bullet in the back on his head before heading to the nearest computer and plugging in the device that would give FRIDAY access to the base's systems, "Alrighty. Do your thing, girl!"

"Thank you, miss. Beginning upload."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

"LIKE YOU DO?"

"ARG!"

I hang my head and groan before the com line goes silent. Frowning, I tap my earpiece, "Anybody read me?"

"I'm still here." Clint says.

"What happened to the two meatheads?" Tony asks.

"Probably broke their earpieces.... or knocked each other out. Maybe both." Sam chuckles.

Well crap. What to do? Finish the mission or stop those two idiots from killing each other? Seeing as they're both super soldiers and can take a lot of damage, I decide I have time to finish my part of the plan before preventing a homicide. After a quick sweep to make sure all the Hydra goons are really down for the count, I check the computer terminal. FRIDAY is 76% done. Just then Natasha walks in. "Nice." she says, stepping over two goons.

I smirk, "I learned from the best."

She steps up next to me, "I'll finish here. Go stop your boyfriends from bringing down the building."

I grumble under my breath "They're not my boyfriends." as I head for the door. "Where are they?"

Nat gives me a tiny smirk, "Just follow the sounds of destruction."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It started two days ago when Steve and Bucky decided to do a little impromptu redecorating of the gym. By the time I and the rest of the team got there, the two idiots had demolished half the equipment and busted two windows. Tony had to summon several of the Iron Legion to pull them apart and drop them in the pool to cool off.

Sam was able to ferret out the cause of the fight later that day.

"They both wanna date you."

"What?" I thought he was joking, but the look on his face said he was dead serious.

"Apparently, Steve told Bucky he was going to ask you out. Then Bucky said no, he wanted to ask you out and..." Sam mimed two fists hitting each other. 

Which leads to now.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sounds of screaming, scuffling, cursing, pain, and general destruction leads me through the trashed Hydra base. Last but not least, I hear, “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS GET OFF OF THAT CEILING FAN. I SWEAR TO THE SWEET LORD GOD ABOVE YOU I WILL BEAT YOUR A-“

I feel a headache coming on as I get closer to the source of the noise. I really, really don't want to know what Steve's doing with that ceiling fan. Rounding the last corner, I enter what must have been a garage/storage space. There are smashed crates everywhere, several vehicles with broken windows and dented sides and at least one truck looks like someone was body slammed onto the hood.

"What I'd give for some popcorn right now!"

Of course, Tony's here. He's off to the side, in his Iron Man suit, watching the chaos unfold. Before I can say anything, I see Bucky sail through the air, crash into what was an undamaged crate, jump to his feet and charge back across the room. He ends up pile driving Steve into the floor.

"Any ideas how we can stop this?" I ask.

Tony snorts, "What do you mean we? This is YOUR love triangle, sweetheart, not mine!"

Sighing, I cross my arms over my chest and run through my options. I could shoot them, but they would whine about it and the amount of paperwork would be a pain. There was no way I was getting physically involved so that left me with one choice. "I don't get paid enough for this."

Across the room, Bucky throws the hood of a Hummer at Steve, who leaps up, snags the blades of a ceiling fan and hangs there. This has gone on long enough. I blow my emergency whistle. The sharp sound makes them both stop and look at me.

"That is ENOUGH!" I shout, "Steve get down now! That fan is not designed to hold you." He grumbles as he jumps down, while Bucky chuckles under his breath that I just called Steve fat. I stalk over to them, "The both of you better knock it off. You are grown men and you better start acting like it!"

They both refuse to look me in the eye, staring at the ground like pouting kids. "You both put this mission in serious jeopardy with your antics. Anyone of us could have gotten hurt because you two were busy being idiots!" I get up in their faces so that they have to look at me, "There WILL be a discussion later, but right now you are going to finish your search of the building and I don't want to hear a peep out of you two until we get home!"

They nod their heads.

Spinning around, I snap, "Stark, don't you have something to do?" Not wanting to be on the receiving end of my anger, Tony quickly walks away, saying something about gathering intel. "Barton!" I bark.

Above me, Clint pokes his head out of the rafters, "Yes Ma'am, checking the perimeter now!" 

"Wilson!"

"What you hollering at me for? I'm doing my job!"

"Just making sure you didn't fly south." I stalk away, not looking back, knowing that both of them are watching my ass. "Get a move on soldiers!"

Through my com I hear, “Ooooooh, you just got told by your mooooooom” from Tony.

"Stark, don't make me call Pepper!" The lack of snappy replies means my threat has hit home. I stop in an empty hallway and lean against the wall. Reaching up I rub at my forehead. This headache is rapidly turning into a real monster. I groan, closing my eyes for a moment, "What have I gotten myself into?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you to those who reviewed and left a kudos! It means so much to me.

Chapter 2  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With peace temporarily restored, the team finishes sweeping the base quickly. The ride back to the compound is tense. Steve and Bucky sit on opposite sides of the Quinjet glaring at each other. Up front, Sam pilots the jet, muttering that he needs a better day job, Clint and Tony keep snickering, Natasha keeps trying to catch my eye and I'm trying to ignore them all. 

I can't help but glance back just in time to see Bucky flip Steve off with both hands. Steve snarls and stands up, which makes Bucky stand up. I clear my throat loudly. "Ahem." They both stop and look over at me. I don't have to say a thing, just raise an eyebrow. Steve and Bucky both frown (more like pout) and sit back down reluctantly. Tony coughs what sounds suspiciously like "whipped" behind his hand. I groan, thumping the back of my head against the bulkhead. This flight can't be over fast enough.

When we get back to the compound, I watch Bucky and Steve stalk away. I sigh, hoping and praying this will blow over soon.... or one of them will grow a pair and talk to me. All this damn infighting and neither of them have actually asked me out yet! Not that I know what I'll do, I mean come on, how am I supposed to choose between those two? It's like being given the choice between cake and ice cream, but what you really want is both. Saying yes to one will hurt the other and the last thing I want to do is hurt either of them.

As I walk past the kitchen, Bucky mutters something before I hear the sound of a knife being pulled from the cutting block. "Oh God!" I gasp, eyes widening in fear.

I rush through the doorway, praying I can stop the bloodshed, only to find Bucky slicing a tomato. He and Steve have raided the fridge and are in the process of making sandwiches. A lot of sandwiches. For a moment I hope this means the end of hostility until I see them still glaring at each other. It appears they've called a temporary truce long enough to eat. I guess that's better then nothing.

"Hey Doll, you want a sandwich?" Bucky asks me. I'm still slightly off kilter from finding them not at each others throats.

"Sure, but I'm gonna shower first. Please don't kill each other while I'm away." I plead. Spoting Sam coming down the hall, I call out to him, "Keep an eye on those two, please." 

Sam takes a look at their stormy faces and icy glares, shouting after me, "Oh hell no! I don't want any part of this!"

As I walk away I hear Steve and Bucky bickering over which cheese to use.

"Provolone!"

"American!"

"PROVOLONE!"

"AMERICAN!"

“If you don’t use the right cheese you patriotic disaster, I swear to God that I will personally star spangle beat the devil out of you better than Bob Ross.”

“Oh really? Well who’s the one that's bipolar and has AMNESIA.... WHEN IT'S CONVENIENT?”

That was the shortest temporary truce ever.

I have never wanted to linger in the shower so much in my life, but if I take too long there might not be a building left to call home. So I hurry up, wash as fast as I can and with my hair still damp, throw on a clean t-shirt and shorts. Heading back to the kitchen, I don't know if the silence I hear is a good thing or a bad thing.

The kitchen is empty. I search around, but there's no sign of Steve or Bucky except for the half made sandwiches. I head back into the hallway, looking for any signs of life. Down the end of the hall, Clint's head pops out of a doorway and waves to me. I make my way there, wondering what the hell is happening. I hesitate outside the room but suck it up and go in. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't this. Steve and Bucky are asleep on the bed.

“They’re out cold,” Clint says with a grin. I raise an eyebrow at him. He nods towards Natasha who smirks.

“Enough electricity can knock anyone out.”

I nod my head in thanks. "Maybe a good sleep will cool these two hot heads off." 

Clint and Nat both head out as I turn to take care of my two idiots. I pull off their boots and throw a blanket over them. I lean over and place a kiss on Steve's forehead, "Sweet dreams." I move around to the other side of the bed. Brushing a strand of hair away from his face, I kiss Bucky's forehead and wish him sweet dreams as well.

Turning the lights off, I glance back into the darkened room and whisper, "I wish I didn't have to choose."

Behind me, the door slams shut. I jump and spin around but when I try to open it, the thing won't budge. Outside I hear, "It's about time you make a choice!"

It's Tony.

"You might wanna make it fast. Nat said they should be waking up in less then 5 minutes!"

"Tony, you unmitigated jerk! Open this door!" I try to keep my voice from getting too loud, in case I wake the soldiers behind me. 

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone." Tony has the balls to actually "BEEP".

OK, I can do this. I'll just move that discussion with Steve and Bucky up to now. I turn around to take a seat.... There's no chairs in the room. There's nothing in the room except the bed the guys are sleeping on. All right, I can just wait in the..... The bathroom door is locked. I'm trapped in here with nothing but a bed and two idiots in love. "You set me up!" I hiss through the door.

"Sorry, sweetheart but it's for your own good." Clint says from outside. 

"Barton, when I get out of here I am SO calling Laura!"

To my horror, Steve wakes up with a groan, “What... what happened?” His voice is raspy and laced with sleep and damn, it sounds good like that. Then Bucky wakes up. He grunts and runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up so good. Why? Why do they both have to be so freaking sexy?

Behind me, I hear Tony laughing outside the door. “Just so you know, the door's Vibranium! On the outside! The only way to open it is from where I’m at. Have fun, sweetheart!”

Sitting on either side of the bed, Steve and Bucky start glaring at each other. I can see the argument beginning to brew between them again.

Oh God, I just can't deal with this any more! It's all too much. I throw myself on the bed, flopping face down between them. Rolling onto my back, I grab a pillow, bury my face in it and scream with frustration.

"Doll, are you okay?" asks Bucky.

"Of course she's not okay!" snaps Steve.

Oh God, they're starting again...

"SHUT UP!" I shout, lashing out with the only weapon I have, the pillow. "Shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshutup!" I swing wildly, hitting each one as hard as I can. My aim is off because of the frustrated tears leaking from my eyes, but I'm still connecting with their heads and arms. "Your best friends, stop fighting over me!" I sob.

They don't even try to block me, they just lean away and let me vent. Bucky and Steve share a guilty look over me. Done venting, I let the pillow drop to the bed and throw both arms over my face to hide my tears. 

"Hey angel, don't be like that. Don't hide from us." says Steve as he tries to pull my hands away from my face.

"I'm sorry for hitting you guys." I sniffle.

Bucky chuckles, "Considering what both of us have been through, a pillow is the nicest thing that's ever hit us." Steve joins in laughing. It's nice to hear the two of them agreeing on something.

I let my hands fall away from my face. "It's just that... everyone wants me to choose between you two and I can't because," More tears spill from my eyes, "I love both of you!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note.... first, a thank you to my readers. 
> 
> Second, I am not confident enough to attempt smut, so this will be a smut free story, however.... there will be PLENTY of implied smut.

Chapter 3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“OH MY GOD! It's the freaking Hunger Games! Bucky is Gale, Steve is Peeta and you're Katness!!”

"If this was the Hunger Games, I'd have already KILLED YOU TONY!" I shout. 

Dear Lord, I'm dying of embarrassment. Tony is probably group texting the rest of the Avengers right now. By tomorrow, half the galaxy is going to know about this. Our faces are gonna be on every gossip rag from here to Xandar. TMZ Intergalactic will run a special with footage of Steve and Bucky's "greatest hits". Oh God, they'll use the clip of me falling on my ass during that mission two months ago, I know they will! With a groan, I cover my face with my hands again, praying for the earth to swallow me up right now.

On either side of me, Steve and Bucky are having a silent conversation. The rest of the team noticed early on that the two friends had a language all their own. They could hold a whole conversation without words. Some nods, a couple shrugs, a nose scrunch and raised eyebrows and they seem to come to a decision.

"Hey Doll, don't be like that." Bucky pulls one of my hands away from my face.

"Yeah, let's see those pretty eyes." Steve pulls the other away. 

"Steve and I've decided..." 

"If it's okay with you..."

"That we'd be okay..." 

"With sharing." 

I blink my eyes a couple times, "Huh?" 

Steve's smile could light a major city, "We can't promise it'll work out." 

"But we're willing to try having you be both our best girl." Bucky finishes, smiling as well.

Outside the door I hear what sounds like Tony dropping his phone. “Oh my god. They did it. THEY DID IT! NATASHA, FORK OVER MY WINNINGS. HA HA, NEVER BET AGAINST A STARK!” 

I groan, "Pepper will forgive me for killing him. I'm sure she will. She knows how he can be. Justifiable homicide!" 

This is supposed to be the best moment of my life. The two super hot guys I fell in love with both want me and are willing to date me at the same time. This is beyond amazing. I should be on cloud nine. I don't have to face the impossible decision to choose one.... but Tony Freaking Stark is RUINING IT!

I start to sit up, intent on finding some way through that damned door to strangle the life out of Tony, when Bucky leans over to press his lips to mine. Any thought about hiding Tony's body flies out of my head. I can't help the whine I make when Bucky breaks the kiss, only to be silenced by Steve's lips. 

Oh my... Tony who?

Tony silently unlocks the Vibranium door and sneaks a peak at his new favorite reality show. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, we see the two dinosaurs beginning their mating ritual with their much younger partner,” he narrates. Bucky makes an intense throat cutting gesture at him, which is followed by mine and Steve’s glares. “Oh, it seems I have disturbed the peace. Well, just like real politics, if you don’t have someone fighting, you gotta start a fight!”

"TONY!" I throw the only thing I have on hand, the pillow. Tony, honest to God, actually cackles as he ducks back out of the doorway. I squeal as Steve suddenly scoops me up, holding me bridal-style.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Steve grins down at me.

"Mine, yours or her room?" Bucky asks.

I can't help my blush because damn this feels good. Steve is so solid and warm. "I have ice cream in my room." I volunteer.

Bucky smiles at me as he heads for the door, "Sounds good to me. The lady's room it is!"

The hallway is empty when we enter it. Bucky leads the way as we head towards my room. Unfortunately, to get there we have to pass the common room. Every Avenger currently on site is waiting there. Clint wolf whistles. Sam has a huge shit-eating grin. Natasha smirks. Wanda is laughing and Tony... "Tony, you better not be live streaming this!"

“And as you can see, my 10 million followers who are watching this, we see two dinosaurs beginning something quite exciting. They have found a young lady willing to put up with their ancient asses. Perhaps, if all goes as planned, there will be baby dinosaurs in the near future and I will start a real life Jurassic Park. There will be no entry fee, as I am having too much fun to care.” Tony grins, holding his phone up, "I don't even care that I will quite possibly get my head blown off by the dark headed dinosaur.”

"Put me down Steve! I'm gonna kill'em!" I wiggle around in Steve's arms, trying to get to Tony, who just smiles and tries to get a better angle with his phone. Steve manages to keep a hold on me, even as Tony's comment about "little dinosaurs" has his face turning a bright shade of pink.

Bucky snarls as he points a finger at Tony, "You're lucky I have a compelling reason not to commit murder." Spinning around, he snags me out of Steve's arms, just as I was starting to get loose. I squeal as Bucky tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of flour and marches away from the common room. Steve follows, the blush having turned his ears pink. I lift my head to see Tony watching us with his phone still in hand.

"Just so you know, I am SO going to spoil my godchildren!"

I flip him off.

Tony looks at everyone in the room. “Alright, Operation Dinosaur Threesome is a go,” he says, smirking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Next Morning.....

I wake up with my head on Bucky's chest and his heartbeat in my ear. Steve is pressed up against my back with his arms around my waist. Last night was... wow! Like really WOW! It was beyond anything I've imagined and believe me, I've imagined plenty. I need to up my cardio and maybe take some yoga because keeping up with these two is gonna be tough. 

Next to me, Bucky shifts and groans, "Morning."

"Good morning," I mumble into his chest, "We never did get to the ice cream."

He chuckles, "We can have some later." He rubs the sleep from his eyes before looking at me with the hottest case of bed head ever, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore." I smile, wiggling a bit, "The good kind of sore."

Bucky grins that million watt smile at me just before Steve grunts and tightens his arms around me. I gasp as he sighs into my hair. Bucky chuckles, "I should have warned you, Steve's a cuddler in his sleep. It's like sharing a bed with a koala."

"How would you know that?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Doll." Bucky snorted, "You have no idea how many nights I had to keep his sickly butt alive with my body heat."

"It's true." Steve mumbles into the back of my head, "Bucky makes a great living hot water bottle and cuddle buddy, although I think you just might be my new favorite cuddle buddy. Sorry, Buck."

"I'll try to live with the disappointment." Bucky deadpans.

Once I convince Steve to let go, we reluctantly crawl out of bed. Steve heads for my little kitchenette to make some coffee. I pause on my way to the bathroom to admire his bare butt. That is a sight I will never grow tired of! Across the room, Bucky grumbles as he tries to figure out who's clothes went where.

"So, is she pregnant yet?"

"TONY! What the hell are you doing in here?" Steve yelps, grabbing the first thing he can to cover himself with, which happens to be a placemat on my kitchen island, "That's not yours, STOP EATING ICE CREAM!"

Tony chuckles, leaning against my fridge, “Oh, but I bought it. I buy everything in here. I even bought a pregnancy test.” He smirks as he pulls it out of his pocket. He turns it around to look at it. “Oh, how I love this little game.” his eyes widen. “I wonder how many girls I’ve gotten pregnant. I probably have at least 8 kids running around somewhere.”

"I pity any kid with your genes, Tony." I snap as I enter the room, Bucky right behind me, both of us having thrown some clothes on. Bucky tosses Steve his underwear with a grin. Steve glares at Bucky before moving behind the kitchen island to quickly pull his boxers on. I march over and snatch the carton of Moose Tracks out of Tony's hand, "And for your information, I bought this the last time I was in town. Every time I put in a request for this flavor, it disappears before I get any!" I grab a clean spoon, plop down on a chair and dig in. Yum!

"Oh, cravings already! That's a good sign." Tony smirks, "Super soldiers work super fast apparently." He waves the pregnancy test at me.

I glare around a spoon full of ice cream, "Just for that I'm naming Thor as godfather."

“So you do admit it?” he smirks. “Well. I can’t wait for the grand opening of Jurassic Park!”

"Okay Tony, goodbye." Steve growls. Moving in tandem, Steve and Bucky grab Tony by the arms and push/pull him towards the door. He manages to toss the pregnancy test at me before he's shoved out the door, laughing the whole time. Steve picks up the test where it landed near me, "I know we've only just.... but um..."

Dear Lord he's cute when he's flustered. I take pity on him, "I've thought about having kids before and I think I'd like one or two."

"Yeah? Back in the day, I wanted a family but I didn't think I'd live long enough to have one." Steve admitted.

Bucky chimes in, "I also wanted a couple of kids to spoil.... guess it just took a few extra decades to find the right girl."

Oh Lord, the way they're looking at me! I quickly put what's left of the ice cream away before heading back towards my bedroom, "Well, no time like the present to start practicing!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"CLINT, GET OUT OF THE VENTS!"

“Aw. You’re no fun!” he says. I hear him shuffle off through the dark vents. I sigh when I hear him scream bloody murder as he falls through one of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note.... I'm updating the tags. Nothing much, just adding a few characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several Hours Later...

As much as the three of us would like to avoid the rest of the team, my little kitchenette doesn't have enough food to feed two super soldiers. So I head towards the communal kitchen while Steve and Bucky head to their rooms to grab some clean clothes. I've barely opened the fridge when my cellphone chimes. I've got a text from Nat.

_*Steve's room NOW!*_

Damn it.

I can hear the shouting long before I get there. That's Steve's voice and.... damn it, that's Tony! What's he done now? Sam, Clint and Natasha are gathered around the door but part to let me through. I walk into a construction zone. There's dust and plaster everywhere and part of the wall between Steve and Bucky's rooms is gone. "There's the little Mama now!" cheers Tony, wielding a sledgehammer, "What do ya think? A growing family needs plenty of space!"

Steve picks up a chunk of wall and throws it at Tony’s head. He jumps out of the way and it shatters against the floor in the other room. “Look what you've done! I’m going to kill you,” Steve snarls.

“Allow me,” Bucky says as he pulls a gun seemingly out of nowhere.

Tony shrieks like a girl before he taps his chest piece and the suit forms around him. “HA HA! I'M INVINCIBLE!”

I sigh, turn back around and walk away. Sam calls after me, "Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"Nope," I call over my shoulder, "I'm getting something to eat, then I'll deal with whoever is left standing." I head back to the kitchen, make myself a ham sandwich and grab some chips.

As I sit down to eat, Natasha walks in. She sits next to me and steals one of my chips. She watches me for a moment before, "Hey."

"Hey!"

"So, how was it?"

I smile and blush.

Nat smirks, "That good huh?"

My smile becomes a grin, "Better!"

She chuckles, "Tell me."

"Nat!" I'm turning red in the face.

"I don't need the whole novel, just give me the highlights."

I huff, "If it was anyone but you, I'd tell them to go screw themselves, but since it's you..." I can trust Natasha. She hordes secrets like a dragon does it's gold. Besides, she's the reason I'm where I'm at today. She saw the potential in a support tech and invested the time to train me. So I tell her, not everything or in too much detail. Just enough, between bites of my sandwich to give her the idea of what the three of us did last night..... and this morning..... and afternoon.

When I'm done, she steals another chip before nodding back towards the doorway, "Gonna do something about them?"

I groan, "Yeah, guess so." I finish my sandwich, clean up and head back towards the sounds of destruction.

I walk in and see a freaking standoff. Everyone has their fingers pointed in the form of a gun, except for Bucky who has one pistol aimed at Tony. “Everybody just calm down,” Steve says in what is supposed to be a western accent.

“One the count of three were all just gonna put down our guns,” Tony says, also in an accent. Tony counts and they slowly put their "guns" down. Then all of them scream and put them back up and start "shooting" each other. Turns out Bucky’s gun is full of blanks. They make as much noise as real ones while doing no harm, but Tony acts like he’s been hit. Steve acts the same and so does Bucky. All three fall to the ground, groaning in mock pain.

I shake my head, "Children. The fate of the world is in the hands of children!"

At the sound of my voice, Tony jumps to his feet, "There's the mommy-to-be!" Folding away his suit, he steps over Steve to wrap an arm around my shoulders, "How are you feeling? Did you eat enough? I ordered you some prenatal vitamins... and a few other things, don't worry about them right now."

Tony motions to the missing wall, "What do you think? I'm thinking you and the Twin Icicles will share Steve's bedroom and we convert Barnes' bedroom into a nursery! And don't worry if you add to your herd of mini dinos, the next suite is Clint's and he's at the farm half the time, so we can toss his stuff in storage and expand again!"

I hear Clint's indignant "HEY!" from the hallway.

Tony ignores Clint, "Your glowing. That's a good sign right? Women glow when they're pregnant." Tony rounds on Steve and Bucky, who have finally gotten up, "Good job, soldiers! Talk about not letting the grass grow under your feet!"

Tony stops in his tracks, a strange look on his face as he points a finger at Steve, “Wait a minute! If you have a threesome... does that mean... that you and Manchurian Candidate?" Tony waggles his eyebrows. 

Steve rubs his face. “Tony.”

“Oh meh gerd! You’re dismissing my question. Oh meh geeeeerrrrrrrrd!“

I realize what Tony is implying and try not to laugh at him. His face is a mix of curiosity and shock at the thought of Steve and Bucky doing "that" together. He rounds on me, grabbing both of my shoulders, "Give me the scoop, sweetheart! You gotta tell me! I need all the dirty, sordid, kinky little details!"

I give him a sly smile, "Well....." I hear light thumping from above again and snap, “CLINT!“

"What? I wanted a better view of the fireworks!" Clint's voice drifts down from the vent above us and... is that crunching I hear? Son of a...

"Are you eating popcorn?" 

"Maybe."

Tony flails his arms, trying to get back on topic, "Sweetie, please, your killing me here! Was there any hot Capsicle on Terminator action last night?"

"I'm sorry Tony but no, there was no such action last night." I say. Tony looks like I just told him there was no Santa. He actually wilts in front of me. "Now, on the other hand, a few hours ago...."

“Ooh! Yes, tell me immediately. Clint! I paid for that popcorn, give me some!”

“No!”

“GIVE IT OR I WILL BLAST YOU OUT OF THAT VENT!”

“YOU'RE MEAN.”

“NO, I AM IRON MAN.”

I hear Clint grunt then the vent pops open and he grudgingly drops a bag of popcorn down to Tony who grins at me, “Okay, spill.”

"NO! No spill!" A large hand appears out of nowhere to cover my mouth. Steve pulls me back against his chest and glares at Tony.

"Mmmph!" I mumble behind his hand.

"Aww come on! Steve, my buddy, my pal. Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Well they're never gonna find... OUCH!" Steve jerks his bitten hand away from my mouth. 

"They started by... Mmmph!"

Bucky slaps his metal hand over my mouth. I am having way too much fun messing with Steve and Bucky. After all the crap they put me through, they deserve this. I stomp on Bucky's foot and he pulls away.

"Kiss With Tongue!" I shout before he covers my mouth again. Bucky wraps his other arm around my waist, Steve grabs my legs and they lift me up. I wiggle around, but they have a good grip on me. They carry me out the door and head towards my room, Tony protesting behind them.

"Aw, come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

Just as they carry me into my room, kicking the door shut behind them, thunder rumbles through the building. 

"They weren't calling for rain today, were they?" asks Bucky.

"Oh crap,” Steve whispers, dropping my legs. Just then, the door flies open slamming into the wall.

“Ah! Hello, friends!” Thor beams, arms flung wide, “I have received news of a pregnancy! Who is the lucky father?

Steve and Bucky give each other an “Uh oh” look and at the same time scream out “TONY!!!” as a cackle erupts from the hallway.

"Thor!"

I shake off the shock of his sudden arrival and launch myself at him. With a booming laugh, he catches me and swings me into a bear hug, "Little flower, Stark tells me you're with child. Congratulations!"

I huff as he sets me back on my feet, "We've been together less then one day. I seriously doubt I'm pregnant already. Tony just jumped the gun."

"Ah well, that's easy to ascertain. You see I am not just the God of Thunder, but also of Fertility!" Bending over a bit, Thor placed his hand flat against my stomach.

"You're saying you can tell if I'm pregnant?" I ask, holding still.

"Of course. Now shush, I must focus." Thor says, a look of great concentration on his face. I hold my breath. Steve and Bucky do as well. After a few seconds, Thor's face splits into a wide grin, "The new one is tiny but feisty."

From the hallway comes a shout of "YES!"

Tony bounds into the room, “I was right! You were wrong!” Tony chants repeatedly as he runs around my living room, pointing to himself when he says “I was right!” and then back at the three of us when he says “You were wrong!”

"Oh My God... You have to name your kid Finnick.... or Johanna if it's a girl. THE LOVE TRIANGLE CONTINUES!” Tony shouts. 

"Love triangle?” Thor asks, “I am confused.”

“It’s a long story, Thor,” Steve says.

Thor looks confused for a minute, but then I see his eyes widen. “Little flower! You? Them?" then he smiles, “Well by Odin's beard! You are what Midgardians refer to as a ‘playah!’”

“YES! That's exactly what she is!” Tony yells. “Thank you, Thor!”

My knees feel a little weak, so I sit down on my couch, Steve and Bucky sit on either side of me. One of my hands covers my stomach. Pregnant? Me? It can't be more then a few hours old. It was just a short while ago I was telling Steve and Bucky that I wanted a child or two and now.... it's happening. Steve leans against me and lays a hand over mine. Bucky does the same on the other side, "You OK doll?"

"Yeah... I think so."....

Tony pops up like a demented weasel, "We need to pick out a theme for the nursery! Oh, superheros! We'll have the whole team on the walls. A star-spangled dresser, a little arc-reactor nightlight and of course... an Iron Man themed crib!"

"Tony, No!" I groan.

"Tony, YES!" he smirks back, "And the best part is," he leans in close to Steve and whispers, "I was right."

Before Steve can take a swing at him, Thor swoops in and throws an arm around Tony. "Stark, a new life deserves a celebration! This calls for revels!"

“Yes. Yes it does Thor. Let’s get to planning.” Tony looks at you three with a smirk. He pats Thor's muscular arm. “Everyone knows that I am the best party planner.”

"Oh dear lord." I groan. The last party Tony had thrown was Wanda's birthday. There had been a live band, fireworks and a fly over by the Blue Angels. "Tony, please. The kid doesn't even have a head yet. It's a ball of cells right now."

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna order some food and get the karaoke machine out." Tony smiles. There's a twinkle in his eye that never bodes well, "The real party will take a day or two to pull together."

"Tony, No!"

"Tony, YES! You like Cirque Du Soleil right? I'm sure I can get a few of them here. I'll call my favorite caterer, see if we can get a whole pig to roast!"

"TONY!"

“Ooh I’m so excited!” he squeals. “This is my chance to become Chris Pratt and tame Raptors! Yes!”

"My kid is not a Raptor!" Steve and Bucky shout at the same time. They look at each other. 

"It's my kid, Steve." 

"No, it's mine." 

"Like Hell It Is!" 

"Hydra shot you full of who-knows-what. You're probably shooting blanks, like you're gun!" 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Thor snatches me out of the way just before Bucky launches himself at Steve. The two of them come together like a couple of bull elephants, slamming into a wall and rolling across the floor. "This not the way to act around an expectant mother!" Thor shouts, but Steve is too busy trying to bite Bucky to care and Bucky is using my desk chair to bash Steve's head.

Tony comes up behind my shoulder and places a hand on it. “Are you sure you want them in the park?” he whispers.

“Get out!" I snap.

"I'm just saying, these two obviously don't do well in captivity!" He shrugs. I'm very tempted to slug him. He just smiles and backs out the door, "See ya, gotta go make some calls. Order some food. Reserve a string quartet." Tony flashes me a peace sign and wanders off to cause more mischief.

I sigh before turning back around, "Thor can you..." I motion towards the snarling pile of soldiers on the floor.

"Of course." Thor wades into the fracas.

Bucky screams and smacks Steve on top of the head when Steve bites his ankle. Thor pulls Steve off of Bucky with one arm by the waist. He does the same for Bucky. The two fight like cats trying to grab at each other but Thor keeps them apart. The worst damage they're doing is smacking hands at most. Thor carries them out of the room just as Tony’s speakers start booming “TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!!”

"So not helping Tony!" I snap as Thor carries my two struggling idiots down the hall. I follow along, wondering where he's taking them. He turns down a different hallway before marching through the doors to the indoor pool. Steve and Bucky are so wrapped up swiping and cursing at each other they don't realize what's happening until Thor throws them into the pool.

I'm trying not to laugh as they come up sputtering. Serves them right. I may be at odds with Tony right now, but I hope he posts that bit of security footage. The world needs to see that. I stand near the edge, hands on my hips, "Are you two done? Cause I'm getting really tired of this."

Bucky looks up at me from beneath his sodden hair, "Maybe."

"You better be or next time I'll have Thor hold your heads under till the bubbles stop!"

"Now sweetheart..."

"Don't you sweetheart me Rogers! Or doll, or angel or any other cute pet name! This stress isn't good for me.... or the baby!" Wow, isn't that a strange thing to think about. A baby! Guess I better get used to it. I huff, "And there's no point fighting over who's the father because we've got 9 months before we find out. Are you going to fight for the next 9 months?"

They both have the good sense to say "No."

"Good, now come on out of..." As one they jump up, grab me and pull me into the water. I come up for air, cursing, "You Assholes!"

There's a sudden flash of green, “How uttering entertaining.” Loki chuckles, as if he didn't just appear out of nowhere.

“Brother! Where have you been?" Thor gasps.

“Oh, here and there. I've been here at this compound for about a week now. Most recently I was disguised as the Widow.” 

“Oh my god,” I gasp, "No, no no no!" 

“That’s right, little mortal. I stole your chips. That was me you were talking too.” A very big smirk is across his face.

My face burns bright pink as I ask sarcastically, “Can this day get any better?”

“YES IT CAN!” Tony says enthusiastically as he struts in and smiles at everyone. He bounces on his heels as he puts his hands behind his back with a strong and cocky smile. “FRIDAY is already working on the park. I’m ahead of schedule which means more time for us!”

"Us?" I hate to ask.

"Yes, us. I plan on spending plenty of bonding time with my godchild!" Tony grins. 

Oh.... Hell.... No!

I am SO done with everyone and the day's only half over. When Steve tries to ask me if I'm okay, I answer him with a punch to the nose and snarl, "Now I Am!"

I spin around and give a shocked Bucky the same treatment. As they both clutch their faces and curse, I climb out of the pool. Standing well away from the edge, I glare at them, "If you EVER do that to me again, a sore nose will be the LEAST of your worries!"

I spin around, pointing at Loki, "You... I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"Few do." Loki smirks. 

I point at Tony, "You... ARG!"

I face Thor, "And you..." He holds out a large towel for me, "You I like." The blonde god smiles brightly. I wrap the towel around me and stalk back to my room to change.

Holding his tender nose, Bucky leans on the edge of the pool, a sappy smile on his face, "Our girl sure is feisty!"

Steve has the same smile on his face, "Yup, she sure is!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony rolls his eyes, "You say feisty, I say..."

"Hey, Tony." Steve cuts him off.

"Wha... AH!" Tony shouts as Steve yanks him into the pool. 

As I walk away I hear what sounds like Loki say, "Hold Him Under!" and Tony gasp and sputter. At this point, I am so done with everyone today. It's only late afternoon but I head to my room, change into some comfy pjs, grab my pillows and blanket and crash on my couch. Maybe realizing I need some time, Steve and Bucky leave me alone for a few hours.

Either that, or they're hiding Tony's body.

I spend my alone time watching a NCIS marathon, eating more ice cream and occasionally poking myself in the tummy, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm pregnant. Somewhere around dinner time, my two idiots show up with apologies and pizza. I except both and we end up on the couch, with me on Steve's lap and my legs across Bucky's. 

I wake up the next morning in my bed and in the middle of a Super Soldier Sandwich. Damn, they put out a lot of heat. Steve is pressed to my back and my arms are around Bucky. I'm REALLY starting to like waking up like this.

"Morning, doll." Bucky gives me a sleepy smile.

I smile back, "Morning." I yawn, "Oh, I forgot to ask. Is Tony dead?"

"No, we decided to let him live." Bucky grumbles

"Probably for the best. Pepper would be pissed and you don't want to get on her bad side."

"Yup." Steve mumbles into my hair, proving he's awake too.

We spend a lazy morning in bed until about noon when there's a knock on my door. Getting up I find a beaming Thor and an annoyed looking Loki carrying arm loads of boxes. "Little flower, these arrived for you this morning!" They set their loads down on my tiny dining room table. 

"But I haven't ordered anything.... Tony!" I growl before opening the first box slowly. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Steve asks, leaning over my shoulder.

I hold up the topmost sheet of paper. “Tickets to the park! They say ‘OPENING IN NINE MONTHS!’” I stomp out of the room and walk across the hall. "TONY!"

I find him cowering behind a large box and holding a dinosaur stuffed animal. “You son of a...“ I snarl only to be hit by the toy. He chucks another, then another.

“Get out you pregnant devil!” He says as he throws again. “It’s just your hormones!” he throws another. “I bought fifty of these and I’ve only used five!”

"Tony, stop.." I get beaned by a tiny T-Rex. "Tony..." I duck a pink Triceratops. "Fine!" I grab the toys and start throwing them back. I smack Tony right in the head with a wee Raptor, "Ha, Fifty Points!" I can't help it, I start laughing as I duck and throw. This is what Steve walks in on. He just smiles and stands back, glad to see me happy and not trying to kill Tony. After several more minutes, I'm gasping for breath, "Time out!" I call, panting. "But seriously Tony, tickets?"

"Oh, that box was for me! The others were for you."

"Others?"

Tony gasps, "You haven't opened them yet?" He leaps over the scattered plushies, grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door, "Come on Cap, you should see this too!" He pulls me back to my room before descending on the boxes like a starving man on a steak dinner.

"Here, look!" Tony rips into the first box and pulls out...

"Oh My God!" I squeal. It's a Captain America onesie! It's so cute! Tony pulls out more baby clothes, it's all of the Avengers! Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor and a little Winter Soldier too! I squeal as I hold up a green and black onesie, "Loki look! It's little you!"

Loki, lounging on my couch, smirks, "At least someone has good taste."

Sam pops in, "Good Morning! I got..." He spots the boxes of stuff Tony is tearing into, "Damn it, I was hoping I'd be the first to get you baby stuff!" He hands me a cute baby gift bag, "I got you a plastic Cap shield! And a little Winter Soldier stuffed bear!”

“Really Sam? I got her dinosaurs, a lot of them!”

“Sorry, Shellhead. They’re my friends.”

“So was I.”

“Okay we did not have to quote that Tony. We’re still friends. Let’s not bring that up.”

“BUT WE SHALL START A WAR!!”

“NO!!” everyone says.

As Steve and Bucky try to keep Sam and Tony from starting a new war, I hold the adorable Bucky Bear. He's so cute with his little black outfit and 'metal' arm! For no reason I start to tear up. The next thing I know I'm sitting on someone's lap, clutching the stuffed Soldier bear and the Captain onesie to my chest while I bawl my eyes out.

The sound of my sobbing, makes several heads turn my way. They find me sitting on Loki's lap as he tries halfheartedly to console me.

Loki pets my head like a dog. “There there, uh, what did he call you... little flower. Um, it’s okay? Uh, there there. Stop crying now, you're okay.” 

Tony tries not to laugh at Loki’s annoyed eye roll. Loki looks at Thor and whispers, “Why me? I’m not good at this. You take her.”

Thor shakes his head and mouths “You must comfort her." Loki looks like he wants to stab Thor.

"I'm sorry." I sob, "I... I don't know... wha... what's wrong. They... they're just so CUTE!" Fresh tears spill down as I turn to bury my face in Loki's shoulder. He freezes is shock, eyes wide. Tony makes a noise like he's choking on his laughter. Thor is grinning while Steve and Bucky wonder if they can move fast enough to save me if Loki turns violent.

"Dear God, it's the pregnancy hormones." Sam says, "Saw my sister go through this. It wasn't pretty, man. "

"What do we do?" asked Steve.

"Damned if I know. I let her husband deal with her!" Sam snorts.

"DEAR GOD, WILL SOMEONE HUG THAT POOR CHILD!"

Just about everyone jumps at the voice from above. Looking up they find an angry Clint staring down from the ceiling vent. "Trust me gentlemen, Laura's had three kids. I've seen these hormones up close. One of the baby daddies needs to get over there and hug her NOW!"

"I've got this." Steve and Bucky say at the same time. They glare at each other.

"No, I've got this." growls Bucky.

"Like Hell You Do!" Steve snarls.

“Don’t you even DARE start a fight,” I sniffle, muffled by Loki’s shoulder. “Or I will snap that little super soldier spine of yours. Both of you!”

“Ooh, you just got yelled at by your mooooooom,” Tony whispers. He screams when Clint hits him in the butt with a Nerf bullet.

“Where did you even get that?!” Tony yelps.

“I keep it on me, Ace,” Clint grins.

“Get her off of me!” Loki silently mouths. “Get off... get off... get off!!!”

Bucky gets to me first. He scoops me off of Loki, who proceeds to scramble away from the couch. Steve and Bucky sit side-by-side on the couch. I'm soon sitting on Bucky's lap with my legs across Steve's lap with the bear and onesie still clutched to my chest. Steve rubs his hand up and down my leg. I snuggle into Bucky's chest while he strokes my hair, "Don't cry Doll. Everything's gonna be okay."

I sniffle, "I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart." Steve smiles, slowly rubbing my ankle, "You've been under a lot of stress the last couple of days. And with the news of the baby and Tony acting like one..."

"HEY!"

"It's understandable you got overwhelmed." Steve finishes, switching to the other ankle.

I sniffle a bit more, but my tears have stopped and I smile a little,"You guys are the best."

Meanwhile, Tony yelps when Clint nails him on the ass again. He ducks behind the recliner while Clint takes a shot at Sam, who blocks it with the toy shield. Off to the side, Thor claps his brother on the back, "I'm so proud of you, brother!"

Loki shudders, "I'm scarred for life."

“You're scarred?!” Tony yells at Loki. “If someone doesn't get that Nerf gun away from Barton, I MIGHT DIE!!”

“Yay!” Bucky whispers.

“I HEARD THAT!”

“No you didn’t!” Bucky pulls out a Nerf gun and shoots Tony in the butt.

“AAAHH!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!!!”

“I keep one on me too.”

“OH MY GOD!!” Tony scrambles for better cover, "Hey, no using your baby mama as a human shield!"

"OK." says Bucky who passes me to Steve and jumps up off the couch.

While Bucky stalks Tony, Steve stands up with me in his arms. Moving around the "war" zone, he heads into my bedroom and kicks the door shut. "Steve, what are you doing?"

He sits me on my bed before turning to lock the door. "I figure, while the kids play, I can spend some quality time with my best girl."

"Oh... OH!" I grin as Steve takes off his shirt, "Good idea!"

On the other side of the door, Tony screams like a little girl as Bucky and Clint double team him. I hear him outside the bedroom door, seeking shelter. He tries the handle but can’t get in. Tony screams again from being shot. “AHHH! I'm not sure whats worse. Being Nerf shot or knowing what they're doing in there!!” He shrieks again.

"Go Away Tony!" I shout between kisses. 

"I'M DYING OUT HERE!" 

"Die somewhere else Tony!" 

Deciding on a tactical retreat, Tony dives out the door in search of his own weapon. Bucky pauses next to the bedroom door, "Steve, keep her warmed up til I get back." 

"Can do!" Steve kisses me under my ear, making me giggle.

"If she's laughing you're doing it wrong, Rogers!" Sam's voice comes through the door. Steve lets loose a string of foul words. 

"Language!" I laugh. 

Steve growls, "I'll language you!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elsewhere in the compound.....

Bucky reloads as he tracks Tony. Clint moves through the vents, trying to cut Tony off. Sam heads to his room to grab his own Nerf stash. Thor decides this must be some form of bonding through pretend combat and Loki sulks.

Clint crawls through the vents right above Tony. He doesn’t notice until it’s too late. Clint drops down and shoots Tony in the crotch. Tony falls to his knees and everybody gets in on it.

It's a massacre.... or as much as it can be when every weapon is a Nerf gun. Tony is pelted from all sides. He hits the ground, face down, but the attack continues. After several minutes, it stops. He rolls onto his back, a weird smile on his face. Bucky, Clint and Sam stand around him, confused.

Tony reveals a small remote in his hand. The sound of heavy footsteps comes from down the hall. Around the corner appears several of the Iron Legion, each carrying multiple rubber balls. Tony starts to laugh, his finger taps one of the buttons, "DODGE BALL!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Reveling in the afterglow, I snuggle into Steve's chest. I make little swirls on his chest with my fingertips while listening to his heartbeat. Running his fingers through my hair, he asks, "Do you think the guys are all right?"

I yawn, "I'm sure they're fine."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to those who have commented, bookmarked and left kudos!

Chapter 6

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Clint screams as he leaps into the vent. Bucky grabs Sam and uses him as a human shield.

"You son of a...." Sam curses before a rubber ball hits him in the stomach.

Clint pokes his head out of the vent.“Bucky! Sam! Catch!” He drops down more Nerf guns and ammo before following them.

“What are these gonna do against them?!” Sam screams pointing at the Iron Legion slowly walking towards them.

“Just find Tony and distract him!” Clint instructs. “I’ll handle the death button! But for now,” he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. “We fight.”

Everyone gives their best battle cry as they charge forward. Several “ka-thunk!”s sound all around the hall as the robots throw with deadly precision. Sam screams and falls to his knees. “Get up, soldier!!” Bucky yells. 

“I can’t! The balls got my balls!” Sam cries, clutching his crotch.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Clint screams. “Man down! Man down! Somebody get help!”

Thor runs in holding Loki above his head. “DID SOMEBODY SAY ‘GET HELP’?!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What was that?" asks Steve. 

"It sounded like Thor. All I could make out was help." I say sitting up. 

Steve sighs as he gets up and throws his clothes on, "I knew it was too good to last." I throw mine on as well and follow him out into the hallway. We can hear the battle long before we get there.

The hall is strewn with Nerf ammo, rubber balls and bodies. Sam is clutching his crotch, whimpering softly. Two of Tony's Legionaries are on the ground under Loki, all three are twitching. Bucky has pined another robot to the ground and looks like he's trying to rip the arm off. Tony and Clint are rolling around, fighting over something in Tony's hand. The only one still standing is Thor, hands on his hips, smiling, "That was a rousing battle, my friends!" 

"WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS?" I shout.

“This is nothing, sweetheart!” Tony replies. “Just a little one on one with my favorite Avenger!” Clint punches Tony in the nose and gets the death button. “Okay. Now you're my LEAST favorite!” Tony yells, holding his nose. Clint clicks the button. He waits expectantly. Nothing happens.

“It’s a dud!” He says throwing the remote down. 

“It’s to the garage!” Tony says laughing. “You’ll never find it! I hid it somewhere you'd never dare go!” 

Bucky looks up from beating the robot with it's own arm. “No, he wouldn't.” he whispers. 

“It can’t be!” Sam mumbles. 

“IT'S IN HIS PANTS!!” Steve screams.

I throw my hands up, "Uh-uh, no way. I'm not going in after it."

Sam, Bucky, Clint, Thor and Steve share a look. As one they leap on Tony who screams, "No, keep back! ACK! Bad Touch! I Need An Adult! I NEED AN ADULT!"

While the boys assault Tony, I walk over to Loki. "Sweetie, are you OK?" Loki groans. I pat his head, "There there, you're gonna be all right."

I look over in time to see Steve trying to take Tony’s pants off. “Ooh, it appears Stony is real.” 

He looks back at me, his face turning pink, “Really?”

I wink at Steve and chuckle, "I'm gonna be thinking about this when I take my bath tonight. Although, I feel like I should be upset that you can get his pants off faster then mine." Sam, holding one of Tony's arms, snorts. 

Clint, hanging onto a leg, grumbles, "Hello? Controller?" 

Tony yelps, "Hey, we didn't agree on a safe word yet"

Suddenly, the Loki laid out in front of me disappears. "Thank you for your concern, " I jump about a foot high, "But I'm quite alright." I spin around to find the real Loki behind me. In his hand is a small square item. I get a sinking feeling, 

"Is that...." 

"The controller? Yes. I took it off Stark a few minutes ago." 

"Are you going to tell them?" 

Loki smirks, "Of course, after I see how far they are willing to go looking for it."

Steve breaks the zipper on Tony's pants. With a sigh, he cracks his knuckles. “I never wanted to do this Tony.” 

“Oh shut up, everybody wants in my pants!"

Steve yanks Tony’s pants down. “Damn it Tony! You go commando?” Steve asks as he turns bright red and looks away. 

“You like what you see?” Tony waggles his eyebrows.

“I’m gonna like it a whole lot more once there’s an arrow sticking out of it.” Clint snarls. 

“Clint, No“ Steve snaps.

"I can't believe I have to say this but, no arrows in anyone's junk, Clint!" I shout, averting my eyes as well. 

"You're no fun!" he calls back. 

Steve shakes the pants but finds no controller. "Okay... get his shirt off." 

"Woah... easy, this is silk!"

"I'd forgotten how much fun it is to mess with mortals." Loki chuckles. 

I turn to him and plead, "Please end this Loki, before they give Tony a prostate exam looking for the damn thing." 

Loki huffs, "Fine." As he hands the controller to me, his finger hits a button. The Iron Legion stand up and start walking towards us. 

"Loki, what did you do?" I ask, backing away from the robots.

"I don't know."

“Alright Rogers, give me my pants. I've got work to do and it ain't you.” Tony puts his pants on and stands up. “Give me the controller.” I toss it to him. “You hit THAT button?! REALLY?!” 

“I didn’t do it! Loki Charms here did it!” I snap, still backing away from the Legionaries.

Tony shrugs and smiles. “I can't undo this but.... at least I'll enjoy it. I don’t know about you.”

“TONY!” I yelp. 

Just as I'm running out of room to back away, the Legionarie's chests open spraying me with dinosaur shaped confetti. “SURPRISE!!” Tony shouts. He puts his hands out like someone who just pulled off a play by themselves and bows.

“And so it continues...” Clint mumbles.

"TONY!" I duck under the outstretched arms of the suits and stalk towards him. Before I can get close enough to strangle Tony, Bucky grabs me about the middle.

"Uh uh, Miss Feisty. If we can't maim Tony, you can't either." Bucky chuckles as I try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't want to maim him. I just wanna kick him in the balls.... a few dozen times!" I snarl.

Tony ducks behind Thor, "Sweetness, don't be like that. You don't realize the potential! The whole world is gonna wanna see your baby dino!" 

I hiss, twisting in Bucky's grip, "The only thing they're gonna see is the business end of my fist!" 

Just then, Clint breaks in, "Guys... where did Loki go?" 

We turn around to find the end of the hallway empty. “Brother!” Thor calls. “Show yourself!” 

Loki walks out of the bathroom. “I’m quite sure that isn’t how you play the Midgardian's hide and seek game, brother.” 

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor grumbles.

“Well, I can’t say. You look the same all the time.” Loki smirks.

“Well unlike you, I can’t change.” 

“‘Ooh, self burn! Those are rare.’” Tony snorts. 

“Stark, please do not interrupt.” 

“Sorry, Point Break. I’ll just go ahead and tell my best friends about the park!” Tony grins as he moves closer to where Bucky is still hanging onto me but keeps himself just out of kicking range, "So, what I'm thinking is, we get one of those documentary teams to follow you around and film the pregnancy." 

"WHAT?" 

"Don't worry, you won't even notice them, just like those wild life shows, no interference. Then we can build a theater and we can get some of those movies they did about Steve after the war and we'll show those along with the baby dino one. There's even one in the works about Buckaroo, maybe we can do a world premiere!"

While Tony drones on about what he wants to do, I do what I should have done LONG ago. I pull out my phone and find a certain name. Tony is describing something called "The Steve Rogers Experience" when I hold the phone out to him, "It's Pepper. She wants to talk to you."

“Oh God.” 

“Take it, boy genius.” 

He carefully takes the phone and places it to his ear nervously. “H-Hello?” 

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THIS TO THAT POOR GIRL? YOU KNOW BETTER!” 

“Sorry, mom.” 

“TONY!“ 

“Sorry! Sorry! I take it back!” 

“YOU BETTER.” 

“Where are you?” He asks, hoping that she’s busy and far, FAR away. But his eyes go wide and he drops the phone (which Steve catches) when he hears three loud, angry knocks at the door.

“It's Ms. Potts,” FRIDAY says. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Shall I let her in?” 

“I think that’s the only choice we got, FRI.” Tony whimpers.

Pepper walks in barefooted. She has her heels in her hand and throws one at Tony, who yelps and ducks. Everyone has the good sense to get out of the way. Even the Iron Legion step aside. Pepper Potts is a force of nature. If you get in her way, she'll pick you up and drop kick you into the next county. "Why didn't I do this before?" I ask myself.

“You,“ Pepper licks her lips and points at Tony, “You and I are gonna go round and round.” 

“Ooh, yay.” 

“No, not like that. I’m gonna beat your head in with my heels.” Pepper holds her remaining shoe like a weapon. 

“Now don’t get like that, sweetheart.” Tony backs away, hands up. 

“DON'T YOU ‘SWEETHEART’ ME.” 

“Alright, lets just give these two some space,” Clint says, keeping his back to the wall as Pepper stalks past.

"This calls for a tactical retreat." says Steve as he takes my elbow and steers me away from the brewing storm. Bucky is close behind us. Sam and Clint move swiftly away while Thor snags Loki, who looks like he wants to stay and watch, and pushes him along.

Suddenly, Bucky scoops me up, making me squeal. "Steve got his quality time. When do I get mine?" he growls in my ear. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, blushing even as I smirk, "Get me some food and you can do whatever you want to me!"

Bucky chuckles, "You might regret saying that. To The Kitchen!" I laugh as he picks up speed, Steve trailing behind us.

"TONY!" Pepper shouts, as Tony runs away, "YOU CAN"T HIDE FROM ME! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yum!" I hum as I chow down on a turkey and cheese sandwich. Most of the team have joined us in the kitchen for lunch. A hand tries to grab one of my chips, "NO!" I slap Loki's hand, "No Chips For You!" Loki pouts at me. It's quite effective, Loki is very good at pouting. "Fine, one chip."

He grins as he grabs a chip off my plate, “Thank you, mewling quim.”

I slap his hand and the chip flies across the floor, "Call me that again and I'll stick your helmet somewhere VERY uncomfortable!"

He chuckles, then he looks at Thor. “I like this one.”

“I do too,” Steve says winking at me. 

“Oh, I am aware.” Loki smirks as Steve takes a bite of his sandwich, “I was the bed sheet.” 

Steve chokes on his food and Bucky has to slap him on the back. He spits out his bite of sandwich. It flies across the table and lands on Clint's shirt, "Ew, Gross!"

As Steve coughs, gasps for air and takes a drink of water, I spin around, "YOU PERVERT!"

Loki grins, "I must say I am rather impressed with the Captain's stamina." Steve spits his water and sprays Sam, "As well as your... vocal range." I've never blushed so hard in my life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile...

"How the hell does Barton do this?" Tony whispers as he crawls through the vents. He's run out of places to hide from Pepper. She tracked him from his lab to the garage to Bruce's lab and even to the laundry room. Now here he was, scuttling through dust filled air ducts hoping to keep away from Pep long enough for her to cool down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ehehehehe! I’m just kidding. I just paused outside your door to listen,” Loki laughs. “Oh the look on your faces!”

I don't know whether to believe Loki or not. He is a renowned liar. Something about my face must have given away my doubts. Loki looks at me with more sincerity then I thought him capable of, "I assure you, I was not in the room," He leans over to whisper in my ear, "Because if I was, with those delightful sounds you were making, I would have transformed back and joined in." I'll never stop blushing, ever!

As my face threatens to burst into flames, there comes a bang from the vent above us. Half the room automatically says, "Clint!" 

"Hey, I'm right here!" He says before glaring up at the ceiling, "Who's ever up there is stealing my shtick!"

Everyone knows who it is by the cursing floating down from above. “Tony! That’s my spot!” Clint shouts. 

“Shut up, Barton!” He shushes. “I’m hiding, okay!”

Clint jumps up on the table and pulls open the vent. Tony comes crashing down on Barton, jumps up and wiggles back into the air duct.

"Clint, you OK?" I ask. He looks a bit squished. 

"MotherFungus!" He spits before jumping to his feet. He reaches up, snags the edge of the vent and shimmies inside, "Get out of my vents, Stark!" 

"My Building, My Vents, Barton! And shut up, Pepper will hear you!"

Soft feminine chuckles fill the air. Pepper walks into the room, sits down and makes herself a sandwich. "I thought you were chasing Tony." I ask.

Pepper smiles, "I was but I stopped about a half hour ago. I'm seeing how long he's gonna keep running before he realizes I'm not chasing him anymore." 

"Might be awhile, Clint is after him now." I chuckle.

Pepper shrugs, "As long as he's running, he's not causing trouble."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony screams as Clint grabs his shoe and pulls him back. He takes his other foot and kicks Clint's hand.

“Ow! Jerk move Stark!” Clint snarls as he charges after Tony, who screams as he crawls through the vents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I've barely swallowed the last bite of my sandwich when Bucky swoops in, scoops me up and heads for the door, "Bucky!" 

He smirks at me, "You said I could do whatever I wanted to you. I plan of collecting right now!" 

Pepper smiles as she watches Bucky and I disappear before turning to pin Steve with a look, "So... I hear you and Sergeant Barnes are both seeing her." 

Steve gulps, "Yes Ma'am." 

Pepper's smile turns scary, "Let me explain to you why hurting her is a VERY bad idea." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Unfortunately for Tony, he doesn't know the vents as well at Clint. He takes a wrong turn....

"AHHHHHHH!"

....and falls down a shaft.

He hits bottom and breaks through the ceiling into the room below, “Dear God,” Tony groans, “Can this day get any worse?” 

"Yes, it can."

Tony looks up to see Bucky standing over him in nothing but his boxers, "Gah!"

I run out of the bathroom at the loud crash, "Bucky what.... Tony? What the hell?" There's a hole in my ceiling, Tony is on the floor and and I'm in nothing but my shirt and panties. Gasping, I try to make my shirt longer to cover myself better. It's not working well.

Bucky plants his hands on his hips, "You got two choices Stark. Get out or get freaky. Choose fast!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MotherFungus..... my favorite kinda-sorta curse word!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

From somewhere above a voice crows, "Hell yeah, King of the Vents, baby! Caw Caw!"

“Welp screeching is better than whatever sounds yous two make! Goodbye!” Tony jumps up, snags the edge of the open ceiling and pulls himself back into the vents, yelling, “For the love of GOD, BARTON! Shut up!” 

“Nope! These are my vents. I know them like the back of my hand!”

“And I can burn this place to the ground!” 

Clint blows a raspberry, “I can’t hear you. Taking my hearing aids out.” 

“Wait Clint...“ 

“Running...“ 

“Clint...“ 

“Away...“ 

“BARTON!” 

“From your...“ 

“BARTON ANSWER ME!“ 

“Lies!” 

As the sounds of Tony and Clint scrambling through the vents fades away, Bucky turns to me. I squeal when he picks me up and tosses me onto the bed. He quickly follows, draping himself over me and smirks down at me, "Now, where were we?" 

"Right about here." I say before pulling him in for a kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elsewhere...

Wanda is watching her soaps when Tony falls through her ceiling. "Damn it, how does Barton do it?" He looks up at the hole above his head, "Hey Wanda, can you give me a boost?" 

"Sure." she says before levitating Tony back to the vents. 

"Thanks!" he says before crawling away. Wanda goes back to her shows like nothing happened.

Tony thinks he’s lost Clint and smiles. He turns a corner and screams when Clint jumps at him. Instinctively, Tony slaps Clint across the face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam laughs as Pepper walks away. Steve looks pale and shocked where he sits. Getting a "Shovel Talk" from Pepper Potts was TERRIFYING! He'd rather face a fleet of Hydra controlled Helicarriers before he went through another talk like that again.

Needing to relax and wanting to give Bucky his private time, Steve heads for the gym. Half way there, Steve yelps and spins around. Someone just smacked the back of his head but there is no one behind him.

Steve yelps again, spinning back toward the gym. Someone smacked him again! Just as he starts to think he's going crazy, someone sweeps his legs out from under him. Hitting the floor, Steve groans, "What the hell?"

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Steve looks up at the figure standing over him...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Walking down the hallway, Pepper hears the most girly scream ever from the vent above her. She smiles as she hears Clint and Tony curse, but the cursing soon turns to duel screams. Pepper wonders what's going on as the screams are followed by loud bangs as they crawl away.

Above her, Tony and Clint can't crawl fast enough, "Oh God, it's gaining on us!" Tony cries as behind him a very large rat chases them.

"ITS HUGE!” Clint yells. 

“I know something else that’s huge...” 

“EWWWWWW GROSS!” 

Tony laughs but the laughing soon turns to screaming again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I wonder what they’re doing up there,” Bucky says, pausing in kissing me as the distant sound of screaming echos down through the hole in my ceiling. 

“Who knows. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter, right?” I say, running my hands across Bucky's back. 

“Not at all.” Bucky grins. He leans down again only for Steve to burst in. His hair is a mess and he's gasping for air. I've never seen that look of shock and disbelief on his face before. 

“Steve! What happened to you?” I gasp.

“Pietro... He’s back... from the dead...” 

“What? That’s insane,” I say. 

“You didn’t see that coming?”

I hear a voice on the opposite side of the bed, away from the door. Bucky and I both turn to look. “H-How...?” 

“I walked it off!" Pietro stands there, leaning against the wall of my bedroom, munching on a handful of grapes. He looks exactly like the pictures Wanda has shown me of her brother. Pietro grins, eyebrow raised as he takes in the sight before him, "Not that it matters. What DOES matter is you... three...?” 

“Oh great there’s another,” Bucky says annoyed.

Under different circumstances I'd be thrilled. I joined the team after Ultron but over the years had come to know Pietro through Wanda's stories. But right now I was topless, breathless and under one of my super hot boyfriends. If Bucky moved, I'd give the white haired young man quite the show. "Yes, us three. Yes, we're a thing and yes, I'm already pregnant."

Bucky growls into my shoulder something that sounds a lot like "cockblocker." I pat his shoulder in sympathy before narrowing my eyes at a smirking Pietro, "I swear to God, if that's you Loki, I'm gonna drop kick you back to Asgard!"

“Rest assured, I am not Loki.” Pietro laughs before there is a quick blue flash, then he’s back with a salad and fork in hand. 

“Okay, I kinda believe you,” I say. "But what are you doing here in my bedroom and not seeing Wanda?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously. 

Pietro grins, "What can I say? I'm a pervert! Besides she's watching her soaps and it can be dangerous to interrupt her." 

"Speaking of INTERRUPTING, can you get the hell out of here? We're in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Bucky snarls.

Pietro huffs, "Fine, I'll just go scare the crap out of Stark." And like that he's gone. Bucky turns his head to glare at Steve, who quickly backs out of the room and closes the door. 

"Alright! No more interruptions!" Bucky growls before kissing me hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Mutant Rat From Hell continues to gain on Tony and Clint.

"We have no food, Go Away!" 

"Damn it Tony, we ARE the food. Keep Going!"

“I swear if we end up back in the fertility lab I’m going to puke!” Tony screams. 

“You’re gonna puke when you see me get eaten by a devil rat if you don’t go faster!” 

“Barton, I AM going faster!” 

“Oh yeah? My grandmother can crawl faster then you! Get the lead out Methuselah!” 

“I’m sorry, who’s the one only a few years behind me?” 

“Shut up!” 

"You Shut Up!"

“NO YOU!” 

“AHHHHHH!!!” 

Clint stops abruptly. Just in front of him, Tony has fallen through the ceiling, again. Clint pears down at the billionaire sprawled out on the floor below. “Tony, are you okay?” Clint asks before dropping down to the floor. 

“Oh yeah. I mean, other than the fact that I might be PARALYZED! What idiot put the vents 30 FEET above the floor anyway?” 

“You did.” Clint snorts.

“Oh that’s right.” Tony groans. He sits up only to freeze, “Hey, did you see that?” 

“See what?” Clint looks around, seeing nothing strange.

“That blue flash. It was there for just a second." Tony says, pointing down the hall as he stands up.

“Tony, you hit your head. You’re probably hallucinating."

“Yeah, you're right.... AAAAAAHHHHH.” Tony screams.

“OH MY GOD!" Clint jumps, yelping. 

“Hello!” Pietro grins, standing a few feet away.

"No... nonononono!" Tony freaks out at the sight of a dead man, "This can't be. I can't be dead! I'm too young! I have so much left to do!"

Pietro laughs, "Stark you're not dead."

"I'm not? Then.... Oh God, you're here to haunt me! Get Back Ghost!"

“Wait, Tony,” Clint says trying to calm himself and Tony. “Maybe we're in a coma!”

“TOGETHER?! WE'RE IN A COMA TOGETHER? Clint, think about that for a minute!” 

“It’s the only reasonable explanation!”

Tony slaps Clint across the face. “No, it's not! GHOST, SPEAK YOUR INTENTIONS!” 

“Well,” Pietro looks up. “I'm not a ghost because I never died. I came to say hello and eat your food!” 

“Okay,” Tony says nonchalantly. “He’s alive. This is real.”

"HISSSSSSSSSSS!" 

"AH, It's Back!" Tony and Clint run for their lives.

Pietro looks up into the vent to see... "Aw, aren't you cute?" ... the cutest, sweetest, little rat blinking down at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wow!" I gasp into Bucky's chest, trying to catch my breath. I thought I was in good shape before, but after the workouts these two have given me over the last few days, I realize just how wrong I was.

Bucky chuckles while running his fingers through my hair, "You got that right, Doll." I'm gasping like a fish out of water and he's not even winded, the jerk! 

Just then, we hear the sounds of two people running past my rooms, both screaming bloody murder. "Sounds like Pietro found Tony." I sigh. 

"And Clint." Bucky laughs. 

"Should we do something?" 

"Nah, Steve's team leader. Let him deal with it." Bucky pulls me closer, one hand sliding down to grab my butt while growling in my ear, "Besides.... I'm not done with you yet."

Oh Dear Lord, my lungs!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Damn it, I do NOT get paid enough for this." Steve grumbles.

Half way across the compound, Tony and Clint stop to catch their breath. "Do you think we lost it?" gasps Clint. 

"Lost what?" Pietro appears before them, holding the rat. 

*HISSSSSSSSS*

"AHHHHH" Tony and Clint scream as they run away.

Pietro smiles, "This is so much fun!"

Steve shakes his head as Tony and Clint run past him. He stands at the end of the joining hall and prepares to time it. “3..2..1!” He jumps out and almost gets trampled by Pietro. “Pietro! Enough!” 

“I don't take orders from an old man.” 

“But you will take orders from Captain America.” Steve growls in his best 'Captain America' voice.

“Ooh, snap!” Tony whispers.

Clint smacks him on the arm. “Be quiet!” 

“Give me the rat,” Steve says, holding his hand out. 

Pietro grumbles, “Fine.” He hands it over before pouting like a child getting socks for Christmas.

“Thank you.” Steve looks at the rat. It looks back and... was the damn thing giving him sad puppy eyes? He turns to Tony and Clint, "And you two, running from a rat like it was a rabid wolf." 

"Now in all fairness that thing looked a lot bigger in the vents." says Clint, trying to edge behind Tony, but Tony is trying to hide behind Clint as well, "And how do we know that thing isn't rabid?" 

*HISSSSSSSSS*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And then there was the time he came home with six broken ribs, two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, a twisted ankle and a broken arm and wrist all because he told me to go home because he didn’t want ME to get hurt!" Bucky chuckled, "I gave him the most stern and intense talkin’ to he’s ever had once he got his skinny butt back home.”

"I knew Steve got into fights but I never realized there were so many." I say as I finish getting dressed.

Bucky laughs as he puts his boots on, "You don't even know the half of it, Doll." 

I shake my head before heading out to see if the compound is still standing. What I find is a Pietro pouting, Tony and Clint trying (and failing) to hide behind each other and Steve... "Why are you holding a rat?"

“Oh thank God you’re here!” he says. He runs past me and to Bucky. “Take this!” he pleads. 

“I’m surprised you held up this long, punk.” Bucky laughs. 

“Just take it! Please!” 

“Alright, fine. Give it here.” 

Steve quickly hands the rat to Bucky and runs to wash his hands. “That was horrifying!” Steve says scrubbing all of his skin away.

“What’s wrong with him?” I ask. 

“Steve is afraid of rats!” he smiles as he whispers. 

“What? Really?” I whisper back. 

“He doesn’t like to admit to it.” Bucky chuckles. Steve reappears and flinches when he spots the rat in Bucky's hand.

I can't help but giggle. "What's the matter Steve?" He gives me a look before scooting behind me. "It's just a rat." I reach out and take it from Bucky. It gives me the cutest little puppy eyes when I scratch it under it's chin. "Your not mean or scary are you?" It makes a little squeak and leans into my touch. "See, Steve. There's nothing to worry about!"

Bucky puts his hand out, wanting the rat back, so I hand it over. He passes the rat to Pietro then tilts his head towards an empty room, “Take it in there,” he mouths. Pietro speeds in there and looks at the rat with a sweet smile. Bucky turns back to Steve.

“Get in the room, Rogers.” He hopes that Steve will catch on to The Magnificent 7 reference. 

“If you’re gonna shoot me, shoot me. If you’re gonna rob me, rob me. But I will not go in that room. There’s a rat in there.” 

Bucky smiles. “Good job catching on!” 

“Thanks.” Steve says before Bucky pulls a Nerf gun and shoots at Steve’s crotch. 

Steve falls to the ground with a groan, “You would think the serum would help me there, but nope!”

"It's about time you face this fear, punk." Bucky grumbles, "Go in there with the rat."

"Boys." I huff as I shake my head. I lean over next to Steve, who has gotten himself to his knees but no farther, "Steve, if you can do this, face your fear then I'll..." I lean in to whisper in his ear. Steve's face turns bright pink at the naughty things I'm saying. 

"Deal!" Steve jumps to his feet and marches into the room. He stands on one side of the small, unused space while Pietro, holding the rat, stands on the other side. “Now what!” he beams. 

“Now,” Bucky smirks. "Tony welds the door shut!” 

“What? Bucky!” Steve screams, but it’s too late. Bucky slams the door shut and Tony starts welding.

Tony chuckles as we works, "Reprimand us for being scared of rats will you!"

“Go quickly!” Bucky demands holding the door shut from the super soldier beating against it. 

“I’m going as fast as I can! FRIDAY! Get in here and help!” Bucky jumps out of the way as a mechanical arm comes down from the ceiling and starts welding. 

“Really, you guys?" I sigh.

“Doll...“ 

“Don’t call my girl ‘doll,’ Stark.” Bucky snaps.

“Fine.... Sweetheart, this isn't as easy as it seems so, please keep your thoughts to yourself,” Tony calmly says. Steve cusses Bucky and Tony out while Loki and Thor appear out of nowhere.

"Oh my God, I'm living in an asylum." I groan, lifting my hands to cover my face. It sounds like Steve is throwing himself against the door. "Steve, please calm down," I shout to be heard, "Just remember, it's more afraid of you then you are of it!" Over the sound of banging and welding I hear...

*HISSSSSS!*

"Yeah, it sounds terrified of him." laughs Tony. I am SO tempted to Nerf him in the back of the head. 

Thor steps up next to me, "What Midgardian tradition is this?" 

I sigh, "It's not a tradition, it's madness. Pure and simple madness."

“Yes, this IS madness,” chuckles Thor. 

“‘This is politics,’” Tony says, quoting Captain Jack Sparrow. 

“I understood that reference!” Steve screams. 

“Shut up and pet the rat!” Tony yells.

"NEVER!" Steve yelps.

I lean around Thor to narrow my eyes at Loki, "And what are you up to?" 

"Not a thing. I'm just enjoying the mayhem." He smiles innocently (HA!)

"Right." I say, totally not convinced. I turn back to the shouting match going on between Tony, Steve and Bucky when Thor leans over and lays his hand on my tummy, "Um, hey big guy. Whatcha doin?" 

"Oh, just checking on something I felt the other day." He says kinda distracted like.

A sudden spike of fear goes through me, "Is everything all right? I know it's super early but is the baby okay?"

Before I have a chance to work myself into a tizzy, Thor laughs and swings me up into a massive bear hug, "Everything is more then all right, my sister warrior!

"Then what..." 

"Praise the Norns for you have been doubly blessed!" Thor booms before setting me back on my feet.

"What?" I gasp, wobbling a bit. 

"Little flower, you carry twins!"

"SHIT, SOMEONE CATCH HER!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro Lives! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! 
> 
> *mischievous laughter*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Language!” Steve yells. “But yes, catch her!” 

“I got her!” Thor says catching me. He starts fanning my face trying to bring me back. 

“Wake up you stupid...“ Tony snaps. 

“Do NOT say that to her or so help me I will parkour my way through the vents and kill you!” Steve yells. “The vents!” He cheers. Steve leaps up, rips the cover off the vent and crawls in, leaving Pietro and the rat behind. He pops out of the vent in the next room and bursts through the door.

Thor chuckles. “Such an exciting time!” he beams.

I come to sitting on the floor, my back cradled by one of Thor's arms. Bucky and Steve are kneeling next to me, looking very worried. Tony is standing to one side and Loki... son of a ... he's got my favorite bag of chips and he's munching away. He smiles when he sees me glare at him, "What happened?" I ask. 

"You fainted, sweetheart." says Steve, taking one of my hands. 

"Huh...oh.... OH!" It all comes back to me, "Oh, wow!"

Just then Tony chimes in, "YES, Two little dinosaurs for the price of one!"

“I'm gonna kill you!” I snarl. 

“Ah! Hormones!” Tony snickers. 

"Tony?" I give him a tight smile. 

"Yeah?" He doesn't see it coming. He's standing just a bit too close to me, so I lash out with my foot... WACK... right on Tony's shin. He yelps and hops around on one foot. 

I try to get up, but Steve and Bucky swoop in and lift me to my feet. I shake off their "Are you OK?"'s to focus on my new target, "Loki." 

"Yes?" He pops another chip in his mouth. 

"Give me my chips." I hold out my hand. 

He chomps down on another one, "What chips?" 

"DON'T mess with me Loki. I am NOT in the mood!"

Tony stops hopping around, still wincing. “You might wanna do it. Those hormones are not helping anything.” I glare at Tony then back at Loki. 

“Fine.” Loki huffs before handing me the bag of chips. 

“Thank you.” I turn to pin my next target with my glare, “Now....Tony.”

Tony gulps, spins and runs for his life.

Having given up on someone letting him out, Pietro crawls through the vents and steps out into the hallway... just in time to see Tony run screaming past him. "I WILL END YOU STARK!" I scream as I run past Pietro. 

Bucky follows, shouting, "Maim, don't kill. You don't wanna have our kids in jail!"

"Kids?" Pietro asks. 

Steve grins as he runs past, "Yeah, we're having twins!" 

Pietro smiles at the rat still in his hand, "Did you hear that Squeakers? More twins!" 

Behind us, Loki magics up another bag of chips, "If nothing else, Midgard makes some delightful snacks."

Bucky and Steve are gaining on me. I'm no match for their speed but instead of stopping me they just run past me, then past Tony. They block the exit Tony was heading for. “Clint!” Bucky yells. 

“Oh no,” Tony mumbles as he skids to a halt, trying to find another escape route.

Clint pops out of the vent above Tony and points a Nerf bow at him. “‘Hasta la vista, baby!’” Clint grins before hitting Tony in the forehead with the plastic arrow. Tony staggers, crying out in pain while clutching his head. I never even pause, I go in full speed and swing my foot into his other shin. Tony yelps and hops away, but I follow along. 

Kick... Yelp... Kick... Yelp!

First one leg, then while he's hopping in place, I kick the other leg. Back and forth until Tony ends up on the floor, clutching both skins. "Okay sweetheart, I think that's enough." Steve pulls me away from Tony, who is curled up and whimpering.

"Hey, hey. Deep breaths doll." Bucky pulls me farther away, "All this excitement can't be good for the babies." As I calm down his words start to make sense. Babies.... more then one.... twins. Suddenly, I start to shake and my eyes fill with tears. Bucky wraps his arms around me, running his metal hand up and down my back, "Hey, what's wrong?" 

I start to cry, "Babies! Two of them! Bucky, I can barely keep a house plant alive. How am I gonna take care of two babies?" I press my face into his shoulder and start to sob, terrified of the idea of two tiny, helpless lives depending on me. 

Steve steps up and adds to the hug, wrapping me up from behind, "Don't worry. You'll have me and Buck right there with you. We won't let you do this alone." 

"That's right," Bucky presses a kiss to the side of my head, "We'll be by your side, no matter what. By the time these two get here, you'll be sick of seeing our faces."

I chuckle even as a few more tears slid down my face onto Bucky's shoulder, "As if that'll ever happen."

After a few more minutes, I've finally calmed down. Bucky scoops me up, "Come on. I think someone needs a cuddle and a nap." 

"Yes, I do." 

"Zip It, Stark! I Wasn't Talking To You!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later, I wake up feeling warm and content. My head rests on Steve's chest this time and Bucky is pressed against my back, his arm wrapped around me. If I could, I would stay like this all day, but my stomach gives a loud growl. Bucky chuckles into my hair, "Sounds like several someone's are hungry." He rubs his hand across my tummy, as if he can already feel our babies.

A thought crosses my mind making me groan, "Oh God, I'm gonna be huge!" 

Steve chuckles, making my head bounce, "Yup, but you'll still be beautiful." 

"Sweet talker." I grumble.

"He has his moments." says Bucky as he peels himself away. I groan again as I reluctantly sit up. Shuffling toward the kitchen, I yawn before... 

"WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS?"

Steve and Bucky are by my side in a flash. Like myself, they are shocked at the state of my living room. Boxes! Everywhere, stacked to the ceiling. Big ones, little ones. So Many BOXES! "What... where... How?" I sputter. It soon becomes apparent that it is almost all baby stuff and most of it is doubles. Two cribs, two car seats, two of this, two of that..... "TONY!"

He comes running in and claps his hands together. “Ah! So wonderful to see you’re awake!” 

“What did you do?!” I snap.

“Well, I got you the essentials.” Tony shrugs. 

I glare at the boxes. “More dinosaur stuff?”

"Not this time. Just regular, ordinary, everyday baby stuff."

"Really?" I ask, disbelieving him.

"Yup!" 

“That's... actually kinda sweet of you.” 

Tony grins, “You just haven’t see the other areas yet.” He turns and runs away.

"Other areas? What other areas?" I shout after him. 

"I'm almost afraid to find out." Steve groans, shaking his head. Bucky nods as he pushes several boxes aside to get to the door. 

We can hear distant cackling (like an evil witch) that can only be Tony. With a sigh, I look at Steve and Bucky, "Well, come on Scarecrow, Tin Man, let's see what the Wicked Witch has done now."

We follow the sound of demented laughter down the hall. It leads us to a set of rooms just around the corner from Steve and Bucky's rooms (still under construction!) that up until now weren't being used. As we walk through the open doorway...

*POP*

... all three of us jump and I scream as Tony lets off a party popper while the speakers blare the Jurassic Park theme. Startled, Bucky falls back to his training and pulls a gun out of nowhere. He shoves me to the ground and crouches over me, looking for a target.

Steve curses, "God damn it, Tony!" 

As Steve shouts at Tony, I try to slow my heart rate while patting Bucky's leg, "It's OK, Buck. It's just Tony being an ass." It takes several seconds before Bucky calms down. He takes a few shaky breaths, helps me to my feet and puts the handgun away. "Damn you, Tony!" I groan, "Did you really think surprising a FORMER ASSASSIN was a good thing?"

“Well," Tony shrugs before counting with his fingers, "I accidentally created a murder bot, the guy who I kinda considered my father figure turned out to be a bad guy, I had a dude with electric tentacles come after me, I’ve had a asshole billionaire try to copy my designs, I’ve fought gods, a dude who breathed fire, and a TITAN, So..... to tell you the truth, I didn't really care! You’re not real high on my threat list.”

"That sounds like a challenge!" Bucky takes a step towards Tony.

I jump in front of him, "Slow down there buddy! If I can't kill Tony, you can't either." 

Bucky looks about ready to push me aside when he stops, takes a deep breath and grunts, "Fine." 

Glad that's over, for now, I turn to pin Tony with a glare, "Now , explain... this." I gesture towards the curtain blocking us from seeing the whole room.

“Finally! Something exciting!" Tony grins. 

“I could make it more exciting,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Zip it, Robo Cop!” Tony sighs. “Anyways, this is a room full of magical treasures. Yes, there ARE dinosaurs, BUT.... there’s something even better behind this curtain!” Tony smiles and pulls it back. “TA DA!!” 

“Oh my god!” Steve screams. 

“How did you do it so fast?!” Bucky says. Their voices are filled with anger and shock. 

“Introducing, your very own, Jurassic Park!!” He looks so proud of himself. “The boxes are filled with dinosaur themed baby items. Diapers, bibs, car seats, carriers, cribs, you name it!”

It's.... adorable. In a matter of hours, Tony has knocked down the walls between several rooms to create a much larger space. The walls are covered in murals. Herds of dinosaurs roam across them, but the center piece along the back wall is the painting of a huge T-Rex standing over a nest with two baby Rexs in it. "That's you by the way." Tony smiles pointing at the mama Rex. The floor has been painted with dinosaur footprints and the ceiling like the night sky. "The Park is gonna be a giant play room! The little ones'll sleep in the nursery next to Steve's room and they can while away the hours here, in their very own nature preserve!" 

I launch myself at Tony. He jerks back, expecting an attack, but instead I throw my arms around him. Tony freezes, unsure of what's happening until I start crying on his shoulder. "Do you hate it that much?" he asks. 

I cry harder, "No... *sniffle*... it's beautiful!" and I brake down even more. 

Steve sighs, "Hormones."

“It’s better than her trying to kill me,” Tony grunts. Bucky snorts.

Steve tries not to laugh at Tony's slightly panicked face. Tony pats my back, "Um, there there, it's alright." He silently mouths, "HELP ME!" 

Steve steps up and starts to peel me off Tony, "Come here sweetheart, it's okay." I latch onto Steve, sobbing into his shirt. 

"It's just... *sob*... so... *sniffle*... ADORABLE!" I wail into his chest.

"Excuse me." There's a man in some kind of uniform standing in the doorway. "I was told to being this delivery to this room." 

Tony jumps into action, "It's Here! Awesome! Bring it this way gentlemen!" Steve and Bucky watch as three delivery men push and pull a gigantic T-Rex plushie through the door. I stop crying and stare at the massive stuffed animal. 

“Um, just sign here,” the delivery guy stutters, “Th-Thank you, Mr Stark." 

Tony claps him on the back. “Don’t worry about her, buddy. She’s just pregnant,” Tony says. He laughs. “Hormones, am I right?” 

“I’m not as worried about her as I am... him...” he nods towards Bucky.

Bucky is standing between me and the delivery guy, hand hovering over his gun like a cowboy shoot out. He looks at him with such a glare that Tony has to step up. “Oookaaaaay, don’t mind my friend here, he's not big on surprises.” 

“I’m just gonna go ahead and...” the guy gulps, pointing back out the door.

“Yeah. Good idea." Tony says.

“Yeah.” The delivery man waves awkwardly and rushed out the room. 

“Thanks again!" Tony calls after him before turning around, "Okay Buckaroo, settle down. The bad man's gone." Tony says soothingly. Shoulders dropping, Bucky calms down. Tony thinks to himself, "Damn, if he's this high strung now, what's Barnes gonna be like when the twins are here. Twin super soldier babies...." Tony makes a mental note to upgrade all security protocols. Helpless super soldier offspring will make tempting targets. He understands why Barnes is so wound up.

Sniffling, I wipe at my eyes, "Tony, what?" I motion towards the giant stuffed toy. 

"Well, Pepper won't let me buy her giant plush anymore, but I love them so... TA DA!" 

I look at the giant T-Rex, it nearly touches the ceiling. "It's.... it's so.... CUTE!" 

"And there she goes again." sighs Tony as I bury my face in Steve's chest again, wailing. 

From the doorway comes a shout. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Pepper stands there, hands on her hips.

“She’s gone mad... again... but without the murderous intentions this time,” Tony says. “And I think it's contagious. Watch out for Manchurian Candidate over there,” Tony says throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Bucky flips him off.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped as she stalks into the room. 

"Pepper! My light, my love!" He beamed. 

Pepper eyed the giant plushie, "What is that?" 

"Now, don't worry. It's not for you.... it's for her." Tony points at me, still sniffling into Steve's shirt. 

Pepper raises an eyebrow, "She looks thrilled." 

"It's the hormones, she really does like it. I swear!"

Pepper spears Tony with a look before walking over to me, "Sweetie, come here." 

I let go of Steve, who's shirt has a large wet spot on it now, to hug Pepper, "It's all just so adorable! I can't help it." 

Pepper pats my back, "It's alright. Let's find you someplace to sit." 

Tony jumps, "Right this way!" He leads us around some boxes to a beautiful wooden rocking chair, "Every new mom needs a rocking chair!" Tony grins. I make a whining sound at the sight. Tony flails his arms, "No, no! Please don't cry again!" 

I make a horrid gulping sound but manage not to cry, "I'm okay. I'm alright." Pepper leads me to the chair and I sit down. 

She pats my shoulder, "You just rest a moment. I need to have WORDS with Tony" He gulps and backs away.

"What the Hell? It looks like Spielberg vomited all over this place!" Clint walks in, looking around.

Natasha, the Real Natasha walks in behind him, takes in the room and says, “What’d I miss?” Nat spots my red eyes and tear streaked face. She vaults over several boxes and crouches in front of me, taking my hand in hers, "Honey, who do I need to kill?" 

I give her a watery smile. I'm half tempted to say Tony, but Pepper would be mad. "I'm pregnant, Nat. Twins!" I smile even as I start tearing up again.

Natasha smiles and pulls me into a hug, "You are?"

"Yes! You're gonna be a godmother!" I laugh.

"And I'm the godfather!" Tony chimes in before cowering away from Pepper.

I glare at him, "And I said Thor's the godfather." 

"Wonderful... what is a godfather..... and why is this room covered in strange beasts?" Thor booms as he walks in, Loki behind him.

“I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t refuse.” Tony quotes, using his best Godfather accent. 

“And I’m gonna hide the body where the cops can’t find it.” Bucky says as he glares at Tony, who puts his hands up and ducks behind Pepper.

“Bucky, enough.” Steve says. Bucky looks innocently at Steve like 'Who me?' but when Steve looks away, Bucky looks back at Tony. He points at Tony’s chest, while silently mouthing “You,” he makes a gun with his fingers, points them at Tony and mimes pulling the trigger. Tony grimaces. Steve snaps at Bucky, “What did I just say?!” 

“Sorry mom.” Bucky grumbles.

"Bucky!" I snap. He gives me a guilty look. I motion for him to come over. Natasha moves out of the way so Bucky can kneel in front of me. I lean forward, my hands cupping his face to bring him closer, "What's gotten into you today?" I say softly. 

Bucky tries to look away, but I won't let him, "He's just pushing my buttons today." I press a kiss to the tip of his nose making him crack a smile. 

"You know the only person allowed to kill Tony is Pepper, but if you ask nicely she might let you help." I smile.

"Hey!" Tony protests. 

Pepper calls out to Bucky, "When that day comes, I'll look forward to your help." Tony looks shocked, one hand on his chest like he's been stabbed.

WACK! 

"Ouch!" Tony yelps as a Nerf arrow hits him upside his head. 

We all turn to see Clint has climbed onto the back of the giant T-Rex with his Nerf bow in hand, "HEAD SHOT, 50 POINTS!" he crows. He fires another one but this time, a man appears out of nowhere and kicks Tony in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

“WHOOOOO!! That's what I'm talking about, Arrow Guy!!” Scott cheers as his Ant-Man helmet folds away. Clint jumps down and high fives Scott.

"Lang, when did you get here?" Steve asks.

"Like an hour ago." Scott grins, "Clint called, said Stark was being an ass and asked me to come over to mess with him. I said sure!"

"Oh Dear Lord, these are the people my kids are gonna call Uncle?" I groan, covering my face with my hands. 

"And godfather!" Tony moans from the ground. 

"I said NO. It's gonna be Thor." 

"Yes, you said that," Thor rumbles, "But what is this godfather you speak of?" 

"Well, it's like a guardian. If something happened to me, Steve and Bucky, then you and Nat would take care of our kids."

Thor drops to one knee next to me, "You honor me greatly, little flower. Should the worst happen, I will care for your children as if they were my own blood!" I'm shocked to see tears in Thor's eyes. He sniffs and tries to compose himself. Loki rolls his eyes. 

"Um... your welcome." 

Meanwhile, Clint and Scott pose for a selfie over Tony's downed body, like they just bagged a deer, while Tony flips them off from the ground.

"I'm surrounded by overgrown children." I groan as Tony takes a page out of my book and kicks Clint and Scott in the shins. They're still laughing even as they hop around on one leg. "Nat, you've been dealing with them longer then I have. How do you do it?" I ask. 

Natasha sighs, "Vodka. Lots of it." 

A sudden realization makes me moan, "Son of.... I just realized... I can't drink while pregnant!"

Natasha pats me on the shoulder, "Sucks to be you." I glare at her but she just gives me a smug smile. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh! Thank you to everyone reading. I really appreciate the kudos and comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Chapter 9

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Damn it, I don't know how I'm gonna handle these idiots while sober." I sigh as Tony does some kind of dance because Scott has shrunk down and is running around under his shirt, while Clint records it on his phone and Bucky laughs. Loki is eyeing the giant T-Rex in a way that makes me worry. Thor still looks like he could cry and Steve has mentally checked out. "I could REALLY use a drink."

“You remind me of a horse,” Loki says stroking the dinosaur. 

“Brother!” Thor chokes. “This is no time for such a game!” 

Tony starts slapping his chest and stomach. Suddenly Tony's shirt explodes outward as Scott grows... and grows.... and grows!

Scott screams when his head hits the ceiling. He hit the wrong button, leaving him bent over with his shoulders pressed to the ceiling. Tony is pinned beneath Scott's leg and he looks like he’s having some kind of fit. He’s slapping Scott’s shin as Clint tries desperately to pull Tony out. Scott smacks the button. “It won't go dow... AHHHH!“ He shrinks down and lands on Clint and Tony.

Tony gulps in air as Clint shoves Scott off of them. Loki still strokes the dinosaur, Thor stands off to the side having a mini breakdown, Bucky plays with a knife he's pulled from who knows where, and Steve looks around the room like the old man he is. And Tony... well Tony isn’t doing too good. He lays sprawled out like roadkill and murmurs to himself. He brings his hands together to pray and I catch the last bit. “Lord, help me not commit murder. Amen.”

"Amen." I softly join in. I'm gonna need all the heavenly intervention I can get to not kill any of the men in the room. "Bucky, put that away please." I say without looking up. Bucky frowns and puts his knife away. "Is Tony okay?" 

Pepper answers me,"He's fine. Nothing a good ass kicking won't fix." 

"Light of my life!" 

"Don't you light me, Anthony Edward!"

"Oooo, first and middle name! Someone's in trouble!" Clint snickers.

"Zip it, Clinton Francis, before I call your wife." snaps Pepper, Clint wisely shuts his mouth. 

Tony snickers, "Francis."

"Um, Tony," Steve blinks, coming back to his senses, "Is that supposed to do that?" Everyone looks to where he's pointing. The giant T-Rex plushie blinks it's glass eyes, opens it's mouth and roars.

“Um.....” 

“Tony, why is it walking?!” Steve says. 

“I thought we were the only dinosaurs that walked!” Bucky says panicked. The dinosaur roars again. Then it turns into a laugh as the giant plushie disappears revealing.... 

“Brother! How dare you give us a scare!” Thor shouts.

“It’s my job, Thor,” Loki laughs.

“Do you want to harm the unborn Midgardians?”

“Well I wouldn’t fret over it." Loki shrugs while grinning.

Thor shoves Loki up against the wall by his neck, fingers digging into the Trickster's flesh. “Thor!” I gasp. He looks more angry then I've ever seen him before. 

“You SHALL fret over those children,” Thor growls. 

“Well... how about... no.” Loki chokes out, still grinning.

“THOR, NO!” 

Thor snaps Loki’s neck letting his body drop to the floor, “I’m sorry you had to see that, little flower." He doesn't sound sorry and when he turns around, he doesn't look sorry either. He almost looks gleeful! "I’m not sure what came over me! I just wanted to protect your children!” Thor shakes his head then smiles menacingly at me before chuckling, “My bad.”

Steve and Bucky step in front of me. Thor stalks towards us, then starts laughing, “By the Allfather, I love the looks on your faces.” Thor disappears, revealing Loki. He cackles as the dead copy of himself melts away behind him. He doubles over laughing, “I couldn't resist! Thor’s in the hall closet, by the way.” Loki waves before he walks away.

I fall back into the rocking chair, gasping. My heart is racing from the fright of seeing "Thor" kill "Loki". "Son of a..." I gasp out. "Can someone get the real Thor out of the closet please?" 

Scott and Clint head for the hall closet while Steve crouches down in front of me. He takes my hands in his, "It's okay sweetheart. Just take some deep breaths."

I do as Steve says, taking several deep breathes before speaking, "Bucky?" 

"Right here, doll." He kneels next to the rocker and rubs my back gently.

It helps ground me from my fright, "You have... *deep breath*... my permission... *breath*... to shoot Loki...*gasp*... but don't kill him." 

Bucky's hand stills, "Yes Ma'am." He stands up calmly and turns on his heel with the most serious look I've ever seen. Raising his shirt slightly, Bucky pulls out the pistol that’s tucked into the back of his belt. He follows Scott and Clint out the door.

“Go for the leg!” I yell after him.

“Yeah I’ll aim somewhere around there." Bucky shouts back.

My heart is still pounding but Steve's hands gripping mine give me something to focus on, "I'm sorry. I've seen some weird stuff with this job but... something about that..." I can't find the words to describe how Loki's "joke" has rattled me. 

Steve squeezes my hands, "It's OK. We all have these moments. Occupational hazard. Just know we got you." He raises my hands to his lips and kisses them one at a time.

Natasha steps up, putting herself between me and the door. Pepper moves to my other side, laying a hand on my shoulder. Even Tony steps closer, looking grim, "Your one of us, kid. For better or worse, we got your back." Tony steps back and breaks the moment by smiling, "Alright, while they search for our wayward gods, what should we do next? More unpacking of goodies or food? How about both?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It doesn't take long to find Thor. He's dazed and confused, but otherwise unharmed. As Clint and Scott try to get him back on his feet, Bucky scouts ahead.

"Loki's pulled some stupid crap before but that.... what the hell was he thinking scaring a pregnant woman like that?" Clint shakes his head. 

Scott, nearly collapsing under Thor's weight, grunts, "My guess is he wasn't." Together, they lug Thor back towards the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky continues forward. He rounds the corner and Loki steps out. He hides his gun. “How do I know it’s the real you?” he says. 

“You don’t.” Loki grins, "For all you know I'm miles away by no...."

*CRACK*

While he's talking, Bucky throws his gun at Loki’s head as hard as he can, which it turns out is VERY hard. Loki hits the ground, out like a light.

“I win,” Bucky whispers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I know they're trying to keep me distracted but that's okay. I could do with some distracting. Tony wrangles up some food while Pepper starts opening boxes, handing me various baby items. Natasha has Steve wrestle the giant T-Rex into a corner, out of the way. Clint and Scott half carry a woozy Thor into the room. I give up the rocking chair so they can sit Thor in it. A few minutes later Bucky walks in dragging an unconscious Loki by his ankles.

While the guys find something to tie the Trickster up with, I hug Bucky, "You didn't shot him?" 

He shrugs, "He wasn't worth the bullet... or the paperwork." 

"I'm so proud of you!" I pull him in for a kiss. After a moment I pull back and smile, "Yup, it's you." A look of confusion crosses his face. I laugh,"I had to make sure you weren't Loki. He can copy looks and sound but even he can't copy how you taste." 

"Um... ew!" mutters Tony as he mans a small grill, slapping together something to eat.

Bucky smiles at me while pointing his gun at Tony.

“Alright quit it Terminator,” Tony says. 

“I like that name,” Bucky smirks. “Terminator. That’s a good one, don’t you think?” 

“I think it fits you, Buck,” Steve says. Bucky grins, gives me a quick kiss before letting go. He walks over to Tony, gun still in hand. 

“Put that thing away!” Tony grumbles, flipping something on the grill.

“What? This?” Bucky waves the gun at Tony.

“Gah!” Tony welds a pair of tongs and a spatula at Bucky. 

“Boys,” Pepper warns. Bucky tucks the gun back in his waistband and Tony goes back to cooking. 

Bucky leans down when Pepper turns back to unboxing. “You know, if it wasn’t for Pepper, my girl and those kids, your hide would be hung on a wall.” 

“Geez, grouchy. I thought your baby mama had bad hormones.”

“Bucky,” I say. “Please stop threatening the cook.” 

“You’re no fun.” Bucky grumbles. I raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe you’re a little fun."

"Damn right I'm fun." I pout, "Now, come over here. No shooting anyone until after we eat!" 

"Fine." Bucky sighs but moves away from Tony. 

I catch sight of the tiny dinosaur foot booties in Pepper's hands, "Oh my GOD! So cute!" I squeal, "Tiny and adorable!" 

Natasha chuckles, "Tiny and adorable? Sure you're not talking about Tony?"

"HEY!" 

Everyone except Tony laughs. Oh and Loki, he's still out of it. Thor has finally come around. He stands up with a frown, "My apologies, I was distracted and Loki got the drop on me." 

Across the room, Loki is sitting on the floor, propped against the wall. He's wrapped in bungee cords, cable ties and several strings of Christmas lights. Thor nods his approval of the makeshift restraints. 

"Alright, order up! Get it while it's hot!" Tony hollers as he plates whatever he's whipped up. “I made an extra big plate for the little mama!”

It's amazing how some good food can turn a day around. The scent brought Sam out of hiding and Pietro (with an ecstatic Wanda) showed up as well. I was a bit unsure when Tony handed me a heaping helping of some veggie dish ("You need to start eating better!") but it turned out to be really tasty.

I'm trying not to fall asleep but sitting on Steve's lap, leaning against his chest with his arms around me is just SO comfy. I'm just about to drift off when.... 

BOOM! 

...The whole room shakes. Everyone (minus Loki) leaps to their feet. 

"FRIDAY?" 

"The explosion came from Dr Banner's lab."

As one we move towards the door, "Damn, I forgot he was even here!" Tony groans as the smoke alarms start going off. “Oh god what did he do!” Tony screeches as he shoves past everyone. “Don’t worry big guy! I’m coming!” he says as he dashes away.

The hall that leads to Bruce's lab is filled with purple smoke. Bruce has every window open in his lab and he’s fanning the smoke detector, "It's okay! I'm fine." He coughs. 

“What is this?” Tony says running in. 

FRIDAY replies for Bruce. “It’s a chemical reaction gone wrong, boss. No need to panic. It isn’t toxic.”

"It's alright, it's alright!" Bruce shouts over the smoke alarm, as everyone rushes through the door, most with weapons drawn "I just underestimated the reaction." 

"Damn it, Bruce." Clint grunts, "We expect better of you! Blowing up a lab is Tony's job." 

"Hey!" yelps Tony.

Just as I set foot in the door, Steve blocks me, "Nope, it's not safe in here for you." 

"What? I heard FRIDAY, the smoke is not toxic." I try to duck under his arm, but he blocks me again.

"Are you sure it's safe? Besides, the lab is full of other dangerous things. It's not safe for you or the babies." Steve wraps an arm around me, trying to steer me back towards the hallway. 

"Steve your being silly!" I huff.

"Um Bruce?" Sam's voice cuts in, "Is that supposed to be doing that?" He points at a beaker full of lime green liquid. It's bubbling so violently the glass is shaking. 

Bruce goes a bit pale, "Uh Oh!"

“NO ONE TURN GREEN AND DUCK!” Tony screams. Everyone drops to the floor while Steve covers me with his body. The beaker explodes, filling the room with green vapor. Everyone starts coughing as Tony crawls over to Bruce. “Don’t turn green,” he chokes. “What is this?” 

“It’s something to stop me turning!” Bruce gags. 

“Oh wonderful!” Tony says sarcastically. 

“It may or may not be toxic.” Bruce adds.

Groans of hatred and swears are directed towards Bruce between gasps for air. “FRIDAY, get poison control in here,” groans Tony.

“The actual certified ones or yours?” 

“What do you think?” 

“Dum-E is coming.”

"Steve," I cough, "I rescind my last statement." I yelp as I'm yanked out from under Steve. It's Bucky. He grabs one of my arms and pulls. I slide across the floor, out the door and down the hallway. 

Letting go he growls, "Stay here." before heading back into the lab. I'm in no shape to argue, I'm still trying to clear my lungs.

Within seconds everyone starts exiting the lab. Steve staggers out, supporting Sam. Bucky half carries Natasha. Pietro appears with Wanda in his arms. Thor drags Clint and Scott out of the way while Tony and Bruce help each other out the door. 

"FRIDAY, lock it down!" A blast door slams shut, cutting off the fumes. Everyone is coughing or gagging. Natasha nods that she's okay, so Bucky let's go. Without a word, he scoops me up and heads down the hallway.

"Buck?" Steve calls after us. 

"I'm taking her to medical." He calls back, never slowing down. 

"I'm okay." I say, but I have to admit it doesn't sound very convincing when I keep hacking between words. I see a muscle twitch in Bucky's jaw and he gives me a look that says "Yeah right." I decide this is a battle I'm not going to fight, so instead I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in the side of his neck. Maybe medical is a good idea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About 30 minutes later, I'm hooked up to machines and monitors at the local hospital. Tony wanted to take me to the mini hospital he's set up at the compound, but Bucky didn’t trust him. So here I am, on a very uncomfortable bed, wearing an ugly hospital gown and trying not to yank the IV out of my arm and strangle the two men in the room with it.

“You’re over reacting. She would be fine with me,” Tony says, hands on his hips.

“And THAT'S why I don’t trust you,” Bucky grumbles, pointing a finger a Tony. 

“What?” 

“Your ego man! You’re cocky!” 

Tony sighs, throwing his hands in the air, “It would have been free.”

Despite the arguing between Bucky and Tony, I'm just starting to drift off when Steve shows up. He pushes his way past them to reach me, "How you feeling, sweetheart?" 

I sigh from my spot on the bed, "I'm fine. I've been poked, prodded and stuck several times. They've taken blood, pee, saliva... about the only thing they haven't done is a pelvic exam. And if they try that I'll jump out the window." I'm just a bit grumpy at this point. "How is everyone?" I ask. 

"They were fine when I left, but I didn't stick around. I wanted to get to you." He leans down to give me a kiss. 

"See, everyone's fine at MY clinic. She'd be fine there too!" 

"I swear Stark, I will put you in the ICU."

“I'm not scared of you, Discount Cyborg!" 

“Put the suit on, lets go a few rounds.” 

"I don't need it to beat your ass, Barnes!"

“That’s a big ego for such a little man,” Bucky mocks. 

“Oh you son of a...!” Tony snarls.

A doctor steps in between the two. “Sirs, if you’re going to do this, I’m going to have to escort you outside.” 

“It’s fine, doctor, they’ll behave,” Pepper says from her spot just outside the door. She glares at Tony and Bucky in turn, “Won’t you?” The two pout and sit down.

"Hey Pepper!" I smile, thankful to have another level head around. 

Steve nods as Pepper steps in the room, "Ms Potts."

Pepper pats him on the shoulder, "How many times do I have to tell you Steve? Call me Pepper."

"Yes Ma'am." he smiles. As Pepper descends on me, Steve glares at Bucky and Tony. Bucky responds by flipping him off, Tony by sticking his tongue out. Such mature men.

"I was so worried when they said Bucky brought you to the hospital." Pepper says, taking my hand. 

"I'm fine. Bucky just overreacted." 

"Did not." he grumbles. 

"Why don't we let the doctor decide?" Steve cuts in. 

The doctor clears his throat, "All tests came back fine. There seems to be no adverse reactions to the fumes, still I would like you to take it easy for a few days, just in case. Contact us or come back if any strange symptoms appear. Oh and congrats, you're pregnant."

"We know." everyone says at the same time. 

The doctor sputters, "How?" 

I laugh, "Would you believe a fertility god told me about it?" 

The doctor gives a small cough, "Considering I just broke up a fight between Iron Man and the Winter Soldier and that several other Avengers have been flooding our switchboard with calls, yes, I think I would believe that. Anyway, I'll have your discharge papers shortly." 

After he walks out, I glare at Bucky, "See!"

Bucky crosses his arms and pouts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*phone rings* 

"What?" 

"I have information about the Asset." 

"Go on." 

"There was an incident at the compound. He brought a female agent to the hospital for treatment. He seemed very concerned about her welfare." 

"So." 

"She's pregnant. I have no way to confirm it yet, but with the way he was hovering over her, I can assume he is the father." 

"Interesting. Keep me posted." 

*click*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mr. Stark?” Phil Coulson walks in. 

Tony groans and throws his head back. “For the love of God. How many people are we adding to this story?!” 

“Stark, this isn’t a story.” 

“Oh yeah? Well it feels like two people are just having a fun time getting her pregnant, having a private season of the Bachelorette, and mocking us.” 

“Well, I need you to put all of those feelings aside. If you'll step out here, I need to talk to you.” Coulson motions towards the hall.

“Looks like daddy wants you,” Bucky mocks. Tony flips him off on the way out. 

Outside the room, Coulson leans close to Tony, keeping his voice down. “I didn’t want to scare Rogers, Barnes or the girl, but there’s a chance this place is infected.” 

“Yeah. It’s a hospital. Do you know how many people get sick in hospitals?” 

“No, I mean...” he looks around and sees the doctor who was on the phone glance at him. He lowers his whisper. “... infected by Hydra.” 

Tony groans, feeling a headache start up, “Oh course it might be. God, I want to burn every one of their puny facilities to the ground.”

Steve peaks his head out. “You mind paying for the bill?” Steve asks. 

“Please. I own the hospital.” Tony snorts.

Steve nods and ducks back in. Tony turns back to Coulson who raises an eyebrow. 

“No I don’t actually own it, but I've donated enough to this place that I SHOULD be part owner by now." Tony grumbles, "See, this is why I hated Terminator bringing her here. At least everyone in MY hospital has been vetted!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You are a Godsend!" I tell Pepper as I change into the clothes she brought me. My old set stinks of whatever chemicals Bruce was using and probably need to be burned. They've unhooked me from the monitors and I'm just waiting for my discharge papers. 

Tony walks back in, a strained look on his face. 

"Everything okay?" asks Steve.

Tony smiles, "Yup, no problem, Sport! We're good to go!" 

Something in Steve and Bucky's stance shifts slightly, like they're ready for a fight. Something's wrong. A nurse appears with my paperwork and a wheelchair. I huff and pout about the wheelchair. "It's this or one of your guys can carry you out." Pepper smiles. I get in the wheelchair.

The trip out of the hospital is quiet by tense. Bucky pushes my chair while Steve and Coulson walk on one side of me, Tony and Pepper are on the other side. Even Pepper seems to know something is up. Happy is waiting outside with a limo. "I'll send some agents to bring your cars back." says Coulson as we pile into the limo. 

Once inside and moving, I ask, "Okay, what is it?"

"Sport is code word." Steve sighs, some of the tension bleeding out of him, "If Tony calls someone that it means the location may be compromised."

Coulson joins in, "We believe some staff members of the hospital are Hydra plants." Bucky curses colorfully. 

"Shit." I say as my body goes cold, "They'll know I'm pregnant." 

"And with the way Barnes was hovering," Tony adds, "They're gonna think he's the father. This pregnancy just got a whole lot more dangerous."

There's a long silence filled only by the sounds of the limo's engine.

“Alright, let's assume Hydra knows about the pregnancy, and if they think Barnes is the baby daddy, they are gonna start sniffing around. They might use this as an opportunity to get they're favorite pet assassin back." Tony says, rubbing his forehead. "If I were them, I'd deep fry his brain again and send him in to grab you and the babies. The team would automatically hold back, not wanting to hurt him. He nabs you and since no one is willing to take a shot with you in the way, Hydra gains a pair of super soldier babies..... at least, that's what I would do. We’re not gonna let that happen, though,” Tony says, leaning back into his seat.

Steve frowns, “Damn right, we won’t let that happen.” 

Bucky remains quiet for a moment, pulling me closer to him until I'm almost in his lap. I hold his flesh hand in mine, trying to give him strength even as I'm scared for myself, the twins and him. Finally, Bucky takes a steadying breath and points a finger at Tony’s chest. “Stark... Tony, if they do... take me... you protect her from me. All of you. I don't care what happens to me. If they wake the Soldier.... ” 

Tony nods. “Well I won’t even need to think about it cause it won’t happen.”

Just as we're nearing the compound gates, Pepper chimes in, "There's another possibility. Hydra may target you." She looks at me. "Think about it. If they kidnapped you, who would charge to your rescue? Steve and Bucky would be the first ones out the door." I can't deny that. 

"Of course we would." Steve says. 

"And who would Hydra love to get their hands on?"

My heart sinks somewhere around my stomach, "Steve and Bucky." There's no denying that Hydra wants Bucky back but they would love to get their hands on Steve as well and I (and the twins) would make the perfect bait. 

"Sweetie," Pepper leans forward and takes my hands, "I'm not trying to scare you. We just need to think like those S.O.B's." 

I nod my head and takes some deep breaths. "So, what's next?" I ask. 

"First," Tony jumps back in, "We need to take you and Barnes off the active roster." Bucky opens his mouth to argue. "Hear me out Buckaroo. She can't go on missions anymore. Period! And the target on your back just got a heck of a lot bigger. Frankly, you just became a BIG liability for the team." 

Bucky clenches his jaw but nods his head, unable to argue.

"Coulson, I'm gonna need you to pretend you don't hear what I'm about to say." Tony side-eyes the agent.

"Hear what, I'm not even in this limo." Coulson says with a shrug.

"Good man! Right now, no one outside the compound knows about your menage a trois with Capsicle and Terminator." 

Coulson's eyes bug out a bit. 

"Let's keep it that way. So no PDAs where anyone other then us can see them..... scratch that, no PDAs at ALL! I don't need to be seeing that stuff." Tony says as we roll up to the compound.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting in the common room, Steve and Tony fill the others in on what happened at the hospital, the information from Coulson and the possibility that Hydra knows about my pregnancy.

“I’ve got an idea,” Natasha says, “How about we do this the good old fashioned way?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asks. 

Nat looks at Tony with a smirk. Both of their eyes go wide and they scream it at the same time. “UNDERGROUND 6 WITH RYAN REYNOLDS!!!” 

“What?” Bucky asks. 

Tony is very excited. “Okay we all fake our deaths but we’re actually alive and then we can go in and attack because we’ll have the element of surprise!!”

“Tony, that’s a movie,” Steve says. 

“And everyone knows Ryan Reynolds is just Wade Wilson’s look alike,” Bucky adds in. Tony gives a disgusted look to both of the dinosaurs.

Pepper rubs at her forehead. I get the feeling she's getting a headache. "How about this. First, we need a baby doctor we can trust." Tony opens his mouth. Pepper cuts him off, "Cho is not that kind of doctor." Tony tries again. "Strange is a surgeon." Tony deflates before.... "Tony if you say Bruce I will kill you with my high heel, I swear." 

"Well I'm out of ideas." Tony shrugs.

"Good, because your ideas stink." I snort. 

Tony gasps, "Do Not!" 

"I think..." Steve cuts in before Tony and I can start arguing, "We also need some security upgrades." 

"Already there, Cap!" Tony whips out a Starkpad (patent pending) and taps away, "I'm working on upgrades to our systems and I'm thinking about adding a panic room to the nursery.

Tony dives head first into security plans. Pepper gets the ball rolling on a doctor. Meanwhile, I lean heavily on Bucky's shoulder. "You okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah, just tired. Between too much excitement and these two," I point at my still flat tummy, "I feel like I'm running on empty." 

Steve scoops my up, "Guess it's time for your nap." and carries me towards the door, followed by Bucky. 

Behind us I hear Pepper, "Tony, you can not add a moat with piranhas!" 

"You're right. Make it crocodiles!" 

"Tony NO!" 

"Tony YES!"

I press my face to Steve's shoulder, trying not to laugh.

“Alright fine. Tigers then.” 

“Tony! You are NOT the Tiger King!” 

I look over Steve's shoulder to see Tony get up on the coffee table, lean back flexing his arms outwards. The veins in his neck pop out as he literally screeches. He throws the Starkpad down. It doesn’t break because FRIDAY deploys a cushion out of the floor. “WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!”

"That guy's responsible for the safety of my unborn children? Dear Lord!" I groan, burying my face in the side of Steve's neck. He and Bucky chuckle. "You guys keep carrying me around like this and you're going to spoil me." I mumble against Steve's neck. 

He laughs, "I think you could do with some spoiling. Right Buck?" 

"Sounds good to me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A couple hours later... I wake up from my nap, feeling warm and safe. I can hear Bucky's heartbeat under my ear and it nearly draws me back to sleep.

"Feel better?" Bucky rumbles, running a hand up and down my back.

I smile, "Yeah. How about you? You've been moodier then usual today." 

Bucky sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just Stark was pushing my buttons, then the accident, the hospital and now Hydra..." 

"I know and I'm not upset. I just worry you'll do something in anger you'll regret later."

Bucky smiles, "Thanks for worrying about me doll, but I'll be okay." 

"Sure he will," Steve mumbles into my hair, "The jerk's too stubborn not to." 

"Like you got room to talk, punk!" 

"Don't start you two!" I warn. 

"Yes Ma'am." they both say. Steve gets up to get a drink, while I cuddle Bucky some more. 

"Tony, What The Hell?" Steve shouts from the other room. 

"Listen to this... trained attack geese!"

“Boss, that doesn’t even make since,” FRIDAY speaks up. 

“Zip it robot!” 

"Listen to the AI, Tony." Steve groans, as Tony jumps on my couch, hands on his hips.

"Nope! I want a flock of killer, attack geese!" Tony shouts.

“Boss, please. Don't do this.” FRIDAY pleads. 

“Do you want me to donate you to some college like I threatened Dum-E?” 

“Boss, no one will train geese.” 

“I WILL!!! ORDER THEM NOW!!”

“How fast do you want them?” 

“I want them here yesterday!” Tony crows. 

FRIDAY is silent for a moment before, "I have a rush delivery of a 6 geese on their way. They'll be here in an hour." 

“Thanks FRI, you're the best!” Tony jumps off the couch and runs out the door. Steve closes it and wedges a chair under the handle, hoping to keep Tony away for awhile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later.... 

Six confused geese are delivered to the Avengers compound. Tony has them placed in the gym. With a grin and a clap of his hands, he stands before his newly purchased flock, “Alright, angry ducks. Come to Papa.” 

The screaming let's us know something has gone wrong.

Steve removes the barricade from my door and the three of us run toward the sound. Ahead of us, Tony stumbles out of the gym. His shirt is torn, his hair is in all directions, he has little cuts on him and he spits out several feathers. I do my best not to laugh.

"Well, they got the attack part down." Tony spits out one last feather, "Not sure about the trained part." 

I can't hold it in anymore and start laughing. That sets Bucky and Steve off. Tony glares at us. 

*HONK* 

"AHHHH!" Tony ducks behind Steve as one of the geese, a large gray and white one, waddles into the hallway.

"Hello there." I say as he waddles up to me. I crouch down, "Aren't you a handsome fellow." 

"Watch out, he's the leader!" Tony whispers from behind Steve. 

"Were you mean to Tony?" I ask. 

*honk* 

The goose waddles closer and nuzzles my arm. I scratch the back of his head and neck, "You're not a bad bird are you?" The goose wiggles his tail feathers and leans against me.

*honk*

"Huh, guess he calmed down." Tony steps out from behind Steve. The goose catches sight of Tony....

*HONK* 

... and attacks him. Tony screams like a little girl and takes off down the hallway, the goose at his heels.

Steve sighs, "Just another day at the nut house. It's movie night, let's go see what's on."

"Sounds good." I say as we head for the common room. 

We find Tony with a pan and a wooden spoon, standing on the bar. On the floor below is the goose, pacing back and forth. Tony points the spoon at the bird, “You stay back you satanic duck!” 

*HONK* 

“PEPPER!” 

“Whatever it is, NO.” she shouts from somewhere down the hall. 

“SAVE ME.” 

“Save yourself!” 

Tony whimpers and he turns his attention back to the goose. He catches sight of us and shakes the spoon in front of the goose to get its attention. He throws the spoon at Steve. It hits him in the head. 

“Ow!” Steve yelps. The goose is unfazed and keeps it's eyes on Tony.

“Oh Come On!” Tony yells.

“What was that for?!” Steve yells. 

“I was trying to get the goose to follow the spoon, Capsical.” 

“Well it didn't work. I’m glad it’s still looking at you.” Steve sits down and grabs the remote. 

“So, what are we gonna watch?” Bucky asks as he sits at the other end of the couch, leaving space between him and Steve for me to sit. 

“Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows? It’s got Robert Downey Jr in it.” I say. 

“EVERYONE KNOWS ROBERT DOWNEY JR. IS JUST MY IMPOSTER!” Tony yells, still huddled on top of the bar.

“Yeah, I bet you wish you were him,” Steve retorts. 

“I AM HIM!” 

“No you’re not.” 

“I mean think about it! We’re both rich, a ladies man, very famous, sarcastic, everything!” Tony counts on his fingers.

“Pshh, you’re just jealous.” Steve snorts.

“Oh yeah, well who’s the one that looks like Chris Evans? And who’s the one that looks like Sebastian Stan?” 

Both Steve and Bucky gasp. “WE DO!” 

“Yup!" Tony nods.

I hum, "Chris and Seb are so hot!" Steve and Bucky look at me like I've grown another head. "What? They are!" Hearing my voice the goose waddles over to me. Spotting his chance Tony bolts. The goose jumps up on me. "Oh, hello there!" He settles down in my lap and gives me his best "sad goose eyes" so I start petting him.

"Why is there a goose in here?" Sam asks as he walks in. 

"Tony." the three us say in unison. 

"Ah, okay." he says as he plops down in a chair, "So, what we watching?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*HONK* 

"What the Hell? How did a goose get in the vents?" Clint yelps as he scrambles away. 

One hall over, Natasha feeds chips to a couple of geese, while in the Park, Loki wakes up still bound with a goose pecking at his boots, "What fresh Hel is this?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony comes back into the room with his armor on. He’s not even risking the goose seeing his face. 

“Oh my god, Sam. You look like Anthony Mackie!” 

“I’ve gotten that so much, dude, it’s not new.” 

“So you’re telling me,” Bucky speaks up. “That we all look like someone?” 

“Yeah,” Tony says. 

“Have you ever noticed that Loki looks like a goth Tom Hiddleston?” Steve asks. Everyone nods.

"Nat totally looks like Scarlett Johansson." I say as I scratch the goose behind his head. He's just about to fall asleep when... 

*BANG* *CLANG* 

"Get Away Demon Bird!" 

*HONK* 

The goose lifts his head to look at the vent over our heads. "Sounds like Clint found one of the geese." laughs Bucky. 

"More like it found him." chuckles Sam.

Somehow, even though Clint knows the vents like the back of his hand, he falls through it and lands in Sam’s lap. His elbow goes right in Sam’s crotch and Sam shoots forward with an “AWWWWWW”

Steve, Bucky and Tony all wince. "Is the goose okay?" I ask. 

Every man in the room looks at me. Even through the Iron Man mask, I can hear the disbelief in Tony's voice, "Clint almost cracked his head open, Sam may not be able to have kids and you're worried about the thrice damned bird?" 

I roll my eyes, "If a fall like that could hurt Clint's head, he'd have been dead a long time ago."

"True." nods Tony. 

"Hey!" yelps Clint. 

"And as many times as you guys have taken nut shots, all of you should be shooting blanks..... and the buns in my oven are proof that at least one of these two isn't." I motion towards Steve and Bucky. 

Tony coughs what sounds like "Super Swimmers!" 

*honk* 

It's the only warning before 15lbs of Vent Goose drops into Sam's abused lap. “I’m gonna have to adopt!” he moans through the pain. The goose jumps down. 

“Triple crotch shot!” someone says up in the vents, but only a bug drops down. Sam watches, confused. Little did he know, that bug packs a punch. Literally! Sam shoots forward clutching his broken jewels as the bug slides down his pants and onto the floor. It expands to reveal a laughing Scott. Clint joins in, then everyone does as well...... except Sam of course.

“Come on Tic Tac!” Sam yells. “I thought we were on the same side!” he whines. 

Scott raises a finger. “Only on the Accords!” he smiles. 

“Hey, it’s Paul Rudd!” Tony says. 

Everyone nods. Scott turns to Clint and points. “There’s Jeremy Renner!” 

“Yeah it is!” Clint responds with a smile.

I squint, "Nah, Jeremy's much better looking then Clint." 

He clutches his chest, like I just shot him. "Damn girl, right in the heart! You're just mad you don't have a celebrity lookalike." 

I start to pout, but Steve throws an arm around me. "He's right but," Steve jumps in, "that's only because you're so beautiful they broke the mold after they made you."

"Aw, Steve!" I lean over to kiss him. Across the room Tony pretends to vomit. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters, "I taught him that line." 

Just then Natasha walks in, bag of chips in hand and two geese following behind her, "Hey, does anyone know where these geese came from?" We all point at Tony. "Ah... okay. Just so you know there's one trying to eat Loki." She says as she sits cross legged on the floor.

"That's horrible!" says Bucky, "That can't be good for that goose. I mean, who knows where Loki's been." 

We all laugh, even Sam still bent over his shattered jewels. 

Tony pauses, "Wait... that's only five. There should be one more!" 

A scream fills the air, "TONY, WHY IS THERE A GOOSE IN MY OFFICE!"

“Found it,” Tony winces. He runs off towards Pepper's scream.

“Clint you owe me five bucks,” Natasha says. Clint pulls out his wallet and hands her the five bucks. 

“Ha! I knew it! Bucky, give me three!” Sam smiles. 

“Scott, where’s my money?” Clint asks. 

“Yeah yeah,” Scott says as he takes out the money.

Clint stops. “Wait a minute. You all placed bets on who would place bets and how much and when and why?” Everyone who was involved nodded. 

Bucky smiled. “Pay up everybody!” everyone groans as Bucky excepts the ten dollar bills.

I shake my head at the antics of my teammates. Looking down at Lap Goose, I sigh, "What am I gonna do with these guys?" Lap Goose flutters his wings, wiggles his tail feathers and takes a nap.

"You're no help." I sigh before raising my voice to be heard, "Who wants to bet Tony gets his ass handed to him by that goose?" The bets start flying.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony bursts into Pepper's office to find the last goose sitting in her chair. "Tony, what the hell?" 

"Don't worry, I got this!" He starts but then hesitates. “Alright FRIDAY, help me here.” 

“Deploying net, Boss.” 

Tony waits expectantly then falls to the ground as the net lands over him. The electrical current, meant to drop an intruder instead short circuits the Iron Man suit, “FRIDAY!” he screams.

Pepper starts laughing. The goose hops down then starts pecking his suit. 

“You fried my suit, you stupid AI!” Tony yells as FRIDAY reels the net back in. He climbs to his feet and glares at the goose.

"HONK* 

The goose flaps it's wings. Pepper wisely ducks out the door. Tony flexes inside the suit, "Alright birdie, bring it!" 

*HONK HONK*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam and Bucky whisper among themselves. At the sound of his name, Steve gives a suspicious look to which Bucky snickers and Sam gives him a dollar. Sam snickers. “Hey, Cap! You want a newspaper?” Sam and Bucky exchange sneaky glances. 

“No, no I don’t think I will.” Steve says.

“Ha!” Bucky sneers. “You owe me 10 bucks. Five for denying it and five for the line!” Sam hands over another bill grudgingly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper taps away on her phone while the sounds of feathered combat fill the air. With a clang, Tony tumbles out of the office. He stands up, squares his shoulders and growls, "You win round 1, Foie gras!" and runs back in.

*HONK HONK* 

Pepper rolls her eyes and makes a few calls.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I roll my eyes at the antics of the people around me. It's a bidding war of sorts, as bets are made and won over the silliest of things. Bucky and Clint have been arguing for the last five minutes over something and I've had enough. I grab Bucky's head, turn him to face me and kiss him to shut him up. When we come up for air I hear Sam cheer, "Ha! Told you she'd do that! Five bucks Nat, fork it over!"

As Nat hands it over, Steve cheers. “Yes! Give it to me Bucky!” Bucky sighs and hands over a ten. Steve chuckles at Natasha, “You’re not the only one that figured Buck would get on her nerves.” 

“I knew it!” Clint says. “Scott, now!” Clint screams as Scott shrinks the 20 dollar bill he owes him.

"That's it. I'm running away with Lap Goose!" I say. Bucky chokes on his laughter. I glare at him, "Think it's funny? Watch, I'm gonna buy a farm, raise these two kids and lots of geese!" 

"What about Bucky and me?" asks Steve. 

"You can visit on the weekends." I grumble.

Bucky groans and hands a five to Sam who smiles, "I bet him you'd get tired of their crap and run away." 

I grab a throw pillow, press it to my face and scream.

Natasha whispers, “I told you she’d scream. Fork it over.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper watches Tony tumble out of the office again in a flurry of feathers, "Should I call Animal Control?"

"No, I got this!" Tony groans. 

*HONK HONK* 

"Laugh while you can, this ain't over yet!" Tony gets up, shakes it off and dives back in. “Alright demon bird, you wanna show me what you REALLY got?” Tony asks. “FRIDAY, drop a beat.”

“Oh dear Lord,” Pepper moans. 

“Led Zeppelin. Nice.” Now that Tony has a beat, he says he can “work better”. The two dance around each other. Tony deploys a net out of his suit but the goose dodges it. “HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” he screams. 

“I’m amazing, aren't I?” The goose says. Tony nearly falls over. The goose turns into Loki who laughs. “I’m wonderful at sneaking around this place, Midgardian.”

"How did you get loose?" Tony sputters. 

Loki smiles, "Why my new minion!" 

*HONK* 

A goose pops out from under Pepper's desk. "You see after this fellow found me, I was able to convince him to untie me." The goose waddles over to Loki and .... was it wearing a tiny version of Loki's helmet? "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have mischief to make!" 

*honk honk*

As Loki and his goose walk away, Tony stands there in shock before sighing, "Damn it. That's only five geese. Where's the sixth one?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wanda carries a load of dirty clothes into the laundry room... *honk*... to find a goose nesting in one of the open driers. She shrugs, loads the washer, turns it on and heads back to her room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone laughs as I try to smother Sam with my pillow, even Sam. Backing off, but not giving up I shout, "Lap Goose ATTACK!" Sam screams as Lap Goose leaps up and goes for his face. 

*honk Honk honk*

Sam flops out of the chair and rolls around on the ground. He comes up as feathers fly through the air. He manages to get on his knees and pin the animal to the ground. It pecks at him and he grabs a pillow and covers the goose with it. “Bucky!” he gasps. 

“What?” 

“....I told you I’d win a fight against one of these!” Sam laughs. 

“DAMN IT!” 

“Ha ha!! FORK IT OVER BABY!”

Lap Goose is not amused. He let's out a harsh HONK, a call for aid and the other geese respond. Sam yelps as Vent Goose, Chip Goose 1 and Chip Goose 2 attack him. As he tries to fend them off, he looses his grip on Lap Goose who joins the attack. I laugh as Sam disappears under a storm of feathers and flapping wings.

"Should we be concerned about how much she's enjoying this?" asks Steve, leaning towards Bucky. 

"Nah!" chuckles Bucky, munching on some popcorn while enjoying the show.

Across the room, I cackle, "Peck! Peck my beauties! Mwahahaha!" 

Bucky pauses, "Okay, maybe a little concerned." 

Clint is the first to notice a new guest, "Um, guys? Why is that goose over there wearing a tiny Loki helmet?"

The goose waddles over and honks as he gets ready to join. Sam comes up for another breath of air and spits feathers. “Tic Tac! Arrow guy! Bucky! Steve! Someone! Help ME.” he goes back under. Loki Goose waits for just the right moment. When Sam's head appears again, gasping for air, he leaps, slamming his feathered chest into Sam's face. Sam disappears again. After a few more minutes, I call my feathered minions off. The Chip Geese head back to Natasha in hopes of more food. Vent Goose flies up to the top of a bookcase and watches us from on high. I head back to my seat between Steve and Bucky with Lap Goose. He settles down in my lap, wiggling his tail feathers in glee. And Loki Goose, he sits on Sam's chest. When Sam tries to shove him away, Loki Goose farts on him. 

"GAH!"

I swear Loki Goose looks smug as he waddles away. "Now Sam, have you learned your lesson about involving me in your silly bets?" I ask. 

"Yes Ma'am." Sam moans. 

"Good. Now why don't we..." 

A sudden torrent of water pours down as the sprinklers kick on. I scream as Lap Goose squawks and everyone scrambles for the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's pandemonium. As the sprinklers rain down on us, the lights go out. I barely get to my feet before someone scoops me up and starts running. Several cellphones click on to offer up some light. Now I can see that it's Bucky holding me. We run outside to see flames shooting up out of the science wing. Bruce runs out choking with Tony screaming curses at him. 

“YOU FINALLY DID IT, GREEN GENIUS. YOU FINALLY DESTROYED MY BUILDING.” 

“It wasn't me!" Bruce hacks, "I was running simulations on the computer. There were no experiments going on!"

"Then what the HELL?" Tony snarls before his eyes go wide. “THE PARK!!!!” he screams. Tony sprints for the door. 

Steve runs after him and grabs him by the arm to pull him away. He puts his hands on Tony's shoulders to keep him in place. “It’s too dangerous. I’m not letting you risk your life for a bunch of baby furniture.” 

“Aw Cap. That’s really sweet.” Tony smiles.

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. In that moment, Tony punches him on the nose and runs inside only for Steve to drag him back out. Bucky sets me back on my feet. "Stay put." he says before helping Steve grapple with Tony. 

I look around to make sure everyone got out, "Wait, where's Loki?" 

"Right here." 

I yelp at the voice in my ear. I spin around to find the god munching on popcorn, "Midgardian construction is so flammable." 

I glare at him, "Did you do this?" 

"Me?" he gives me his best innocent look.

"Yes you!" 

"What makes you think I am the cause of this?" 

I huff, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're you?" 

Loki chuckles, "I understand your reasoning but alas, I did not cause this. I can end it.... if you ask nicely." He gives me a smug smile. 

I grit my teeth, "Loki, please put the fire out." 

He laughs, "Come now little flower. You can do better then that." With a flick of his hand, the popcorn disappears. Loki steps closer and wraps an arm around me, "Try again." 

I stiffen at his touch but take a deep breath and manage, "Loki... please put the fire out." 

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "There now. That wasn't so hard." With a wave of his hand the flames are gone. Confusion sweeps through the crowd. They look around only to find me in Loki's arms.

"What the.... BACK OFF!" shouts Bucky. 

"Until next time, pet." Loki winks at me before disappearing in a flash of green light. Steve and Bucky rush back to me. 

"Doll, are you okay?" asks Bucky. 

"No, I'm not! Loki just flirted with me." Steve wraps me in a hug as I shutter, "I think I need therapy... and a shower. I've got Loki cooties!"

From somewhere, Tony pulls out a stool. No one knows where it’s from. Later discussion theorizes that there is a secret chamber in the ground from which he pulled it. He stands on it and blows an air horn. He waves his hands around for everyone’s attention. “‘This has been a test of our emergency preparedness!’” Tony says, quoting The Office. “With the help of the Jolly Green Giant, I have successfully ran a test on you. Thank you for your cooperation.”

He steps down only for Sam to push through the crowd and punch him in the jaw. “YOU GOT MY STUFF WET YOU DINGUS!” 

Tony grabs his jaw. “You don’t even live here! You live off site!” Sam looks away. “Samuel,” Tony says slowly, “Did you sneak into one of the empty suites?”

Sam flounders, "Um.... well...."

"A TEST?" Steve and Bucky both freeze at the tone of my voice, cold like a north wind. "This was a TEST?" I snarl, pushing Steve away and stalking towards Tony. "I was molested by Loki so you could test our readiness?" 

Tony backs away, "Well... you see..."

"You traumatized me and by extension, my babies for a freaking test, you JERK?" 

Tony sputters before another voice makes him freeze, "Tony did WHAT?" There stands Pepper in her designer dress, looking like a half drowned cat. 

"Well, it was nice knowing you Stark." Clint waves goodbye.

Bruce throws his hands up, “He made me do it! He said if I didn’t he’d take my equipment away!” 

Tony rolls his eyes and groans loudly. “Geez Banner! Just tuck your tail and run, why don't ya?” 

“TONY!” Pepper growls. 

“Wow, y’all must think I’m the worst!” Tony deadpans. “You didn’t let me explain ENTIRELY.” Sam raises an eyebrow. "The test was to see if you could get her out in time.” Tony points at me. “If you hadn’t noticed, everyone looked towards you when the sprinklers went off. We all know that you and those babies matter most now. So I wanted to make sure of this and everyone went towards you when the shit hit the fan,” Tony finishes, looking at the other Avengers, “So be mad at me if you want, I showed all of you that you would put her life before yours, even if you weren’t the father.”

"Tony..." I try to talk but I'm choked up. I punch Tony on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelps.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me!" Then I pull him in for a hug, pressing my face into his shoulder, "This is for caring, even if you do it in an ass-backwards way." 

Tony chuckles as he hugs me back, "You're welcome, kiddo. You're one of us and I'll do anything to keep you and the lil dinos safe."

"I know." I sniffle, "But please, no more fires." 

Tony sighs, "Fine, no more fires." 

"And I'm still upset about being molested by Loki." 

"Hey, that's on him! I had no part in that!" Tony holds his hands up in surrender. 

I back away so Pepper can chew Tony out. Steve steps up to pull me back into a hug. Bucky moves behind me so that I'm sandwiched between them. "Um, guys? What about the building... and our stuff?"

“Shhh,” Bucky whispers. “Savor the moment cause I’m about to kill Tony,” he smiles. 

“We’re ALL about to kill Tony,” Steve says. 

“Mmm, well, I’ll kill him first.” Bucky pulls away and turns towards Tony. “Hey, Genius!” he yells. 

“Yes, dear?” 

“I want to play a game.” Bucky cracks his knuckles.

“Okay Jigsaw.” 

“Lets play tag.” 

“That’s a dumb game.” 

“No, it's Killer Tag.” Bucky grins. 

“And there’s the Terminator I know and love!” Tony says before taking off towards the building.

“Should we stop him?” Sam asks. 

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” Steve says. 

“Which one?” I joke. 

Tony’s screams fill the air. Bucky peaks his head out, “Don’t worry, he just fell down a flight of stairs, he’s fine. Maybe a slight concussion.” He ducks back inside. “Come here, pretty boy!” he shouts. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Tony asks. 

“Pretty stupid.” Bucky snorts.

I sigh, leaning against Steve. "I guess this is my life now. Madness, chaos and random animals." 

Steve chuckles, "Sounds about right." As a group, we head around to the outdoor patio. Steve stretches out on a lounge chair and pulls me down with him. I end up half laying on him, while Steve runs his hand up and down my back.

Pepper sighs as she gets off the phone, "Well, I have a clean up crew on their way now. The firm that handled building the compound is also on the way here to check the building." 

"Hey, while we're waiting," Sam calls out, "How about a cookout? It's not too late for dinner and the fire was no where near the kitchen. With the power out the food'll go bad."

"Sounds like a plan!" agrees Clint. 

Sam, Thor and Scott lead a raid on the kitchen while Clint lights up the grill. Nat, Wanda, Pepper and Pietro join Steve and myself in the lounge chairs. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" calls Bucky as Tony tries to keep a step ahead.

Bucky peaks his head around a corner and catches a glimpse of Tony’s shirt as he flies up a set of stairs. “Where you goin’, pretty boy?” Bucky smirks as he dashes after Tony.

Tony screams turning another corner,“FRIDAY!” 

No response.

“FRI!” 

Still nothing.

Tony sighs. “MY DARLING THAT IS SMARTER THAN ME!” 

“Yes?” FRIDAY asks. 

“THE POWER IS OUT, I'M HELPLESS AND I HAVE A SITUATION!” 

“Don’t listen to him, FRIDAY!” Bucky says. 

“Listen to me, FRIDAY!” Tony yells back as he turns down another hallway.

FRIDAY realizes the situation and gets into Tony’s com. “There’s a suit ready and open on the next floor in your bedroom.” 

“Thank you, FRI,” Tony whispers soft enough that Bucky can’t hear. Tony runs up another set of stairs and into his bedroom.

Bucky stalks around the hallway looking for him. “Here, Starky, Starky, Starky.” He catches sight of red and fires. Tony ducks back behind the door frame. Bucky carefully walks towards the door and peaks his head around. “Shit. No fair,” he whispers before turning and running. 

Behind him, the wall across from Tony's room explodes. Bucky jumps down a flight of stairs and runs through the hallways. He trips and crashes through the glass patio windows, spraying shards of glass everywhere. He stands up, bleeding from several small cuts.

“Hiya, handsome!” Tony says through the suit. Bucky spins around with his revolver drawn. “What’s that gonna do?” Tony asks, one hand held out, repulsor powered up.

Steve slides out from under me, "Be right back." He moves to stand between the two idiots. “Now listen, guys. You don’t need to do this.” 

“Yes we do!” Bucky says continuing to stare down Tony. 

Tony turns his head towards Steve. “He’s clearly outmatched.”

"We Got Burgers!" shouts Sam as he, Thor and Scott appear loaded down with food. He spots the shattered window and standoff, "What we miss?" 

"Idiots being idiots!" I say.

"Ah, OK." says Sam as he unloads what amounts to a whole cows worth of beef on the table next to the grill.

Steve uses his best "Captain America" voice, "Knock this off right now, or no dinner for either of you!" 

"No Fair, Steve!" 

"Hey, I payed for that food!" 

"I don't care! Weapons down or no food!" Steve snaps. In the resulting silence, the sound of meat sizzling on the hot grill fills the air.

I chime in, "Bucky, they have Brats!" 

"Tony, Angus grass feed burgers!" adds Pepper. 

Bucky and Tony eye each other. "Truce?" asks Bucky, lowering his gun. 

Tony sheds his armor, "Sure, at least until dinner's over."

Sam makes sure to plate Tony and Bucky last to hold off on the feud. He gives them both extra large plates also. Steve makes sure they sit on opposite ends facing opposite directions. Scott gracefully takes the 20 dollar bill from Clint. “Told you they’d get in such a big fight they’d have to be separated,” he says.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Children." I try to enjoy my burger but can't help but watch these two idiots. Bucky and Tony are trying to eat as fast as they can, shoveling food in. That is until Tony starts to choke and Steve hits him on the back, sending a piece of burger shooting out of Tony's mouth and at least 10 feet across the backyard.

Pepper scolds them both to slow down. They do, but still eat too fast. Just as the last bites are eaten and Bucky and Tony stand up, turning to glare at each other....

"Time for ice cream!" 

... Pietro appears with several tubs of ice cream in a flash. 

I try not to laugh at their faces when Clint proclaims, "Dinner's not over until you have dessert!"

As Pepper and Steve lead the two to opposite ends, Scott walks over to me, “We haven’t officially met yet. I’m Scott,” he sticks his hand out for me to shake. 

“Hey that’s my line!” Cling whines. 

I shake it and he smiles guiltily. “I’m sorry about the bets and stuff.” 

“It’s fine. I’m mainly worried about the Tin Brothers,” I gesture towards Tony and Bucky.

Scott laughs. “They’ll be fine I’m sure. You on the other hand...” he jokes. 

“I, on the other hand, will kill them both even when I’m 7 months pregnant,” I laugh. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know who’s the...” 

“Dad? No. That’s the fun part,” I say annoyed.

"Oh?" Scott asks. 

"Yeah, it's either Super Soldier 1 or Super Soldier 2." I say, pointing at Steve and Bucky. Steve's shoving a large bowl of ice cream in front of Bucky, who glares at his friend. "They've already fought over who the baby daddy is, although..." A sudden thought comes to mind, "If the twins aren't identical, it could be both of them." 

"Come again?" Scott looks at me like I've grown an extra head. 

"It's happened before. Two eggs, two daddies. Then they won't have to fight. But..." I sigh, "my luck's been hit-n-miss lately so I won't hold my breath."

As Scott tries to wrap his head around what I just said, Natasha speaks up from the chair next to me, "Those two better slow down before they get.." 

"GAH! BRAIN FREEZE!!!!" Tony yelps.

“IT'S WORSE THAN BEING FROZEN!” Bucky yells holding his hands against his head. 

“I know! So bad! I thought I’d be use to it by now! I had practice for 70 years!” Steve chuckles.

“At least you woke up in a nice warm bed! When I woke up I was dragged around still half frozen!” Bucky snaps. He and Steve start arguing about who's time on ice was worse.

"Those are the baby daddies, huh?" says Scott. 

"Yup." I say, popping the P. 

Scott takes my hand, "You have my condolences." 

"Thanks." 

*THUMP* 

I look over to see Steve and Bucky wrestling on the ground. "Dear Lord, not again." 

"At least Bucky's not trying to kill Tony." snickers Nat.

Steve punches Bucky in the nose. Bucky rolls over and punches Steve in the gut. “I've had more years of fighting experience then you!” 

“You know I like a challenge, Buck.” Steve rolls over and pulls his knee up to Bucky’s chest and holds him down. Bucky takes Steve by the wrist and flips him over him with his metal arm. The two roll to a standing position. Steve grins, “I can do this all day.” 

“And I can do this all winter.” 

“That's the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Bucky shrugs. “Yeah, well you’re the worst fighter ever.” 

Steve charges. He tackles Bucky and the two flip over the table spilling food everywhere. “I want to get involved!” Tony says. Clint tries to get to Tony before he got to the suit but it didn’t matter. Tony runs over and hesitates as he chooses a side. He goes with Cap and the two try to beat up Bucky. Bucky is fast but FRIDAY soon learns his fight patterns. 

“You son of a...!” Before Bucky can finish Steve tackles him again. The two roll around and knock more things over. Steve ends up on top, straddling Bucky's waist while pinning his hands above his head. 

“I thought we agreed not to do this again,” Bucky grunts. 

“Hang on...“ Tony cuts in. 

“WE WERE DRUNK!” both super soldiers say at the same time.

Wolf whistles fill the air. "Yeah Baby!" shouts Natasha. Wanda throws some dollar bills at them. 

I shout, "Kiss Kiss Kiss!" 

Red faced, Steve and Bucky scramble away from each other. Sounds of disappointment pour from all the ladies mouths, even... "Pepper?" gasps Tony.

Pepper winks at Tony, "What? They're hot together." Tony looks like he's having a small stroke. 

I laugh at Steve and Bucky, as they straighten their clothes. 

*honk* 

"Oh, hey Lap Goose!" He jumps up onto my lounger to cuddle. 

*honk honk honk* 

Suddenly, the whole flock shows up, 

"CRAP, THE FOOD!"

“Steve!” Bucky yells. 

“Ooooh someone wants to save the snack, huh?” Natasha smirks. 

Bucky glares at her as Steve screams. “I was gonna tell if that there was a goose on his six.” 

“And you were on his 12,” I laugh. 

He looks at me with an almost hurt face. He puts his hand to his heart. “I would never,” he says.

"But I would" I call out, winking. 

Around, chaos rules. Geese are fighting over burgers, hotdogs and "Not the Brats!" shouts Bucky as he knocks one of the Chip Geese away from a plate of bratwurst. I laugh as Clint, Sam and Scott try to herd the geese away from the patio with little success. Just then I notice, darting between Steve's legs is Lap Goose.... but Lap Goose is sitting next to me. "What the.." 

There's a flash of green light, "Hello little flower." 

"Loki!" I scream but no one notices because Clint just got goosed by a goose and squealed loud enough to brake glass. 

Loki smirks at me, stretched out on the lounger and leaning over me. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Since when are we friends?" I ask, trying to lean away.

"My dear, you wound me!" Loki gasps before grinning and leaning even closer. His voice is husky as he breaths in my ear, "Perhaps you will kiss it and make it better?"

“BROTHER!” booms Thor as he grabs Loki by the back of the neck and hauls him up, “Enough!” 

“Oh, but we were just having a conversation.” Loki grins, winking at me.

“I’m so sorry, little flower.” He glares at Loki. “It’s about time I get Loki home to Asgard.” And with that he points Mjölnir towards the sky and a rainbow cylinder comes over the pair, burning the print of the Bifrost into the patio as Thor and Loki disappear. 

“I just had this cleaned!” Tony whines, stomping his foot like a child.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Looks like someone as another admirer!" Natasha smirks. 

I roll my eyes, "Like I need another man... god... WHATEVER when I have those two to deal with." I say pointing at Steve and Bucky, who are still fighting with the geese. With a sigh, I get to my feet and grab a bag of rolls. I walk away from the patio and start breaking the bread apart.

"Here goosie goose, here goosies!" 

*Honk honk HONK* 

Within seconds, all the geese are snapping up the bits of bread I'm tossing on the grass. "Good babies, get your num-nums!" 

Bucky, still holding his brats, smiles, "She's gonna be one heck of a mom." 

Steve grins, "Yeah, she is." 

Tony sobs over the state of his patio. He falls to his knees and strokes it. “My baby! What have they done to you?” he whispers as he strokes the scarred stone. 

“Get up,” Pepper huffs.

Tony looks up at her, tears in his eyes, “My baby, though!” 

“You’ve got a baby that wants to see you.”

“Morgan?” Tony perks up.

Pepper nod before looking at her watch, “She should be on her way.” 

Tony jumps to his feet, “When’s she gonna be here?” 

“Well, Happy was gonna take her to Burger King, so she should arrive, right about...” They hear a car door shut then another. “Now!”

“Jesus, Tony!” Happy says as he steps over broken glass with Morgan in his arms. 

“Daddy!” she beams. 

Tony bounds over to her, taking her from Happy. “There's my princess! I heard you got cheeseburgers,” Tony says. Morgan nods and smiles.

"Do I wanna know what happened in there... and out here?" Happy asks, eyeing the overturned table and damaged patio, "Or why there are geese?" 

"Probably not." sighs Steve. 

"Geese?" Morgan perks up. Catching sight of me feeding the birds she wiggles to be let down. Tony reluctantly lets go and Morgan runs towards me.

"You wanna help me feed them?" I ask. 

"Yes!" she bounces in place. I show her how to toss the bread to the geese and within seconds she's leading the geese around, squealing as they honk at her. 

Tony pouts, "I see where I rank. Just under random birds."

“She likes them more than you,” Steve grins, nudging Tony. 

“Shut up. She loves me,” he retorts. “Watch. Morgan!” he calls. She doesn’t hear him. “Morgan!” he calls louder. This time he can tell she hears him by the way she almost turns her head. He straightens up with a hurt look. Steve snorts. “Shut up,” Tony says walking away.

“One of us should clean this mess up before someone gets hurt,” Bucky says to Stark. 

“I vote you,” Tony replies. 

“Who’s the one with the genius technology?” 

“So you admit my tech is genius and unmatched?” Tony preens.

“I’ve seen better.” Bucky snorts.

“Please!" Tony huffs, "Where?” 

“Same place I got this arm.” 

“Hydra?” 

“No you idiot. Wakanda.”

Tony breathes in a long angry breath as he steps closer to Bucky while he straightens up to try and match his height. “What? You gonna kiss me?” Bucky mocks. “You can.... over my cold dead body." 

Tony squints until Pepper clears her throat gesturing towards the mess. “Fine. Until next time, Barnes.” 

“I look forward to it, Stark.” 

Scott slides a bill to Clint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the bread is gone and the geese settle down for a nap, I steer Morgan back towards the patio, "Hey, I think we still have some ice cream left. Go ask Sam for some." 

"Okay!" and Morgan's off like a shot. 

I spot Steve watching me, "What?" 

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, "Just thinking about how great a mom you're going to be."

I can't help but blush, "You think so?" 

"Yeah, I do." Steve leans in for a kiss. 

"Hey, no, nuh uh!" We pull apart to see Tony glaring at us, "Not were the k-i-d-d-o can see! I am not explaining to her about you two and Manchurian Candidate over there!" 

I sigh, "Tony, she's seen people kiss. It's not like we're gonna have a three way in the common room." 

Steve grins, "Although..."

"Don't even, Cap. Just don't!" Tony snaps. 

I shake my head, "Tony, she's a bright kid. How long do you think you can keep this from her?" 

"Keep what from me?" 

Speak of the devil, there she is with a bowl of ice cream. Morgan looks at me in Steve's arms, pops a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth before asking, "Did you, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky finally hook up?" 

"Morgan Stark!" Pepper gasps,"Where did you hear that?" 

"From Daddy."

Every eye turns towards Tony, who's turned as white as new fallen snow.

“He also talked about them doing a dance with no pants,” she says. Morgan scrunches her nose up, looking adorably confused, "Does that mean dancing in skirts?" 

Peppers narrows her eyes. Tony knows he’s in trouble. “Morgan, sweetie," Pepper says evenly, "Don’t say that anymore. When we get home, I'll explain why you shouldn't. I’m ALSO gonna have a little chit chat with your daddy when we get home,” Pepper says. 

Bucky is trying not to laugh. He comes up behind Tony and whispers in his ear. “You just can’t seem to stay out of trouble. I think you’re worse than me!”

“Hey, you think we can form an alliance?” Tony whispers back. 

“What?” 

“An alliance. So you can protect me... and I can try to protect you...” 

“I don’t need protecting.” Bucky snorts. 

“You think I don’t know that?!"

Bucky chuckles, “Oh. You want me to protect you.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How about... no?” 

“Please?” 

Bucky claps his hands on Tony's shoulders, "I'd say it's been nice knowing you, Stark, but.... my mom taught me not to lie. Oh and um.... you might wanna run.” He points over Tony’s shoulder. “She’s got that look in her eye again.”

"Stark..." I growl, keeping my voice low so Morgan can't hear, "You've been gossiping about my sex life where your daughter can hear?" 

Tony visibly gulps as he looks at me, "I.... might.... have been careless a time or two." 

I get up in his face, "I'd kill you where you stand, but that would deprive Pepper of the pleasure. DON'T let it happen again!" I snap before spinning around and marching back to my seat. 

"Damn, she's scary when she wants to be." muttered Tony. 

"Yeah..." Bucky smiles, "She's so hot when she's pissed."

The sound of several vehicles pulling up can be heard. "Sounds like the cleaners are here, I'll just... go talk to them." Tony beats a hasty retreat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Out front, standing next to one of the trucks, the cleaner almost drops his notepad. “Mr. S-Stark?” he asks. 

“Yeah it’s me kid. Listen, I don’t really want this to be slow, so can we hurry it up please?” Tony grins as he takes in three other trucks unloading a number of workers.

“Uh, yes sir. We'll get right on it.” The young man tries not to stutter. 

“Please, don’t call me sir. I don’t want to feel that old.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony smiles and pats the guy on the back. “Here. Keep this,” he hands him a hundred dollar bill.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” 

“You’re welcome kid. Get going, alright?” 

“Sure thing.” He waved his hand to get everyone’s attention. “We have important business here today! Let’s get this going, shall we?” 

Tony nods and leads them through to the mess.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper steps aside to take a call, so I entertain Morgan by telling her about how one of the geese chased Clint through the vents. Morgan, her face smeared with ice cream, laughs just as Pepper's face pales and she almost drops her phone. 

"What is it?" asks Steve. 

"That was the cleaners. They're running late, one of their vans broke down." says Pepper.

Everyone freezes. 

"If that's the cleaners.... then who is Tony talking too?" I say. 

The team explodes into motion. Weapons appear out of nowhere. Pepper scoops up Morgan. Bucky and Steve share a look, "The closest panic room?" asks Bucky. 

Steve pauses, "The Park. Tony hid one there." Steve grabs Bucky's shoulder, "Keep her safe." 

Bucky nods before turning towards me, "Let's move. Happy! You, Pepper and Morgan with us. Stay close." Bucky, gun in hand, leads us inside. The rest of the team split up. Some head inside, others circle around the building. I pull my own weapon as my heart pounds in my chest. Is Hydra making it's move already?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, as you can see, we have a mess on our hands." Tony waves as he walks down the hall, "Fire damage, water damage. I hope you guys are up for this cause... " Tony spins around to find a handgun in his face.

The kid who was tripping over his words a minute ago is now replaced by a trained operative, "Where is Barnes?"

Tony sighs, slowly raising his hands, "I suppose I can't have that hundred back can I? I have I problem with tipping terrorists."

The click of a safety being turned off sounds loud in the darkened hallway, "Barnes, now... or a save one of these for your daughter."

Tony's face hardens, "Fine. It's your funeral." Tony turns around, hoping that FRIDAY is picking up on this, but with the power down and running on backups, he's not sure she can hear them. He starts leading them towards the patio.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across the compound, Steve slams the head of an intruder into the wall. It makes a nice cracking sound before the guy slumps to the floor. Down the hall, Natasha does a spin maneuver that wraps her legs around some guy's neck before snapping it. In the distance there's an explosion.

"Cap...tain.... Roger....ssss."

"FRIDAY?" Steve pauses.

"Back.... up gen... generators.... three and four are.... down. I'm.... bl-blind in... several sec-sectors."

Steve took a decorative plague from the wall and smashes it over another agent's head, "Where's Tony?"

"Boss issssss.... in trouble. Sci..... science wing.... heading your..... your way with..... six arm.... armed intrud....ers." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I have eyes on Barnes."

The voice is full of static coming from the walkie behind him, but Tony can still hear it.

"Where?"

"Residential section."

"Hold. Do not engage until we get there." Mr Over-tipped Jerk says before pushing his gun into Tony's back, "Move."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The panic room is right where Tony said it would be. I press my hand to the panel, hoping it has a backup battery. There's a soft beep before a section of wall swings out, revealing a door. Pepper, Morgan and Happy go in while Bucky watches the hallway. "Come on." I whisper.

Outside, I hear footsteps, a lot of them moving fast towards us. Whatever Bucky sees makes him spin around and run towards me. He says, "I'm sorry." before shoving me in the room and slamming the door shut.

He did not just do that!

I hit the inside of the door, ready to open it when I hear voices from the other side.

“Hello, Sergeant. Did you miss us?” 

“Not at all,” he responds, "Hey, Stark."

"Hey, Barnes. Fancy meeting you like this." That's Tony's voice. Shit, that means they've got him.

“What are you doing in here?” the voice, who had to be a Hydra agent asks.

“I like dinosaurs.” I can almost see Bucky shrugging, going for an air of nonchalance. Bucky stays silent a moment, “I don’t want to go back.”

“Understandable, but I’m afraid that if you want to keep your friends, especially that pretty young lady you've been hanging around with, safe you’re gonna have to come with us. Drop your weapon and come with us. Stark and the rest will be left unharmed."

I want so bad to open the door, come out guns blazing but I can't risk it. Not with Pepper and Morgan in here with me.

There's a long pause before, "Fine." I hear Bucky's gun hit the floor. I hear a number of heavy footsteps moving away from the door.

Tears flood my eyes until I can't see. They really took him. He’s gone. He gave himself over to those monsters. "No." I choke.

I don't know how long I stand there, trying to wrap my head around what just happened when I hear footsteps just outside the door. I hear the small click of the lock before it opens. My training kicks in and I raise my gun before Steve appears in the doorway. I drop my gun, sobbing as I throw myself at him. Steve grabs me, pulling me close as Tony moves past us to hug Pepper and Morgan. The rest of the Avengers fill the room, standing quietly. 

"They took him." I gasp out between tears, "He let them."

“I know.” Steve says.

“I want them dead." I choke out, "I want every last one of them dead!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just took a turn for the dramatic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the back of the 'cleaning' van, the Hydra agents have Bucky chained to a chair with his muzzle over his mouth. He stares straight ahead as they poke and prod him, refusing to look at or speak to them. He flexes his right arm as he feels them slide in an needle and inject something. 

“You’ve gotten soft, Sergeant, but don't worry. We'll fix that.” the agent smiles as he pulls the needle out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wrap myself around Steve, equal parts terror and fury flowing through me. They have him. They have Bucky. The thoughts keep circling in my head. Steve holds me as tight as he dares. "We have to get him back." I sob into his chest. 

"We will." There's an edge to Steve's voice that promises pain to those who took Bucky away, "Tony?" 

"On it." Tony says, "FRIDAY, my dearest, talk to me!"

"Here Boss." FRIDAY's voice isn't as loud as normal but it's better then before, "Generator 3 is back online and I'm at 75%."

"That's my girl." Tony smiles, "Please tell me you've got eyes on those vans?" 

"Yes, Boss. I have a fix on the tracker in Sergeant Barnes' boot." 

"And the one in the tip I gave that kid?" 

"Going in the same direction, looks like a separate vehicle." 

"Good, update any changes." 

"Yes Boss!" 

Steve jumps in, "You put a tracker on Bucky?"

"Yup, as soon as we found out Hydra was sniffing around him and her." He says nodding towards me. "Also tagged his mission gear, just in case." 

I'm still sniffling but manage to join in, "You tagged money?" 

Tony grins, "Hydra doesn't pay very well and I haven't met the person yet that'll pass up a C note! Besides, I had a feeling something was off with those cleaners, so I took a shot."

"All right. Let's suit up." Steve uses his best Captain America voice. The Avengers split up to grab their gear. Steve turns to me. 

"I know," I cut him off, "I can't go. Just... save some of those S.O.B's for me and... bring him back." 

Steve kisses me hard before pulling away, "Yes Ma'am."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sergeant Barnes, I'd like to ask you a few questions about that young lady of yours."

Bucky hides his emotions like he’s always done with them. He looks up at the man, face carefully blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Please, Sergeant. Don’t make this hard on yourself. We had a guy on the inside at the hospital.” 

“You think I don’t know that? You guys are easy to spot.” 

“If we were so easy then why did you bring her in?” The man raises an eyebrow, "You're attachment to her made you reckless, Sergeant. I don't blame you. She is quite pretty and, from what a little birdie told us, already pregnant! It would be a shame if something.... unforeseen happened to her."

Bucky looks away for a moment, his resolve to stay calm slipping away. He looks back to pin the agent with his angry gaze, “You can torture me all you want, but if you get within sniper range of her, I’ll kill every last one of you myself.”

“You can’t do that if we put your mind in the blender,” he chuckles. The man leans down to whisper in his ear. “And we’ve already started. You feel that in you? That tightness in your muscles? That’s a new serum to help us control you.” He stands back up and grabs Bucky by the face. “And trust me, you’re going to regret it if you run away again.... because you’ll only hurt those you love.”

Bucky tries to punch him but can’t brake the chains. 

“Oh, we also developed these new chains.” the asshole laughs. He turns around to talk to another agent. 

Bucky fiddles with the chair. Chains are only as strong as their weakest link and every chain has one. He finds a weak point and carefully snaps it. He slowly peels the chains off enough to get up. The two agents are distracted with his vitals and other things giving him enough time to reach a weapons rack. He grabs two guns and points them at the agents heads. 

He never gets to pull the triggers. Bucky gasps before hitting the floor of the van. Behind him, a female agent holds the dart gun she just used on him. The two male agents spin around, surprised to see Bucky out of the chair.

“See! This is why I said to sedate him!” she snaps. "But no, you wanted to be all macho and taunt the killing machine. This is Helsinki all over again."

"Really, Laurel. You're gonna bring that up again?"

"Let me think, Mark. Uh..... yes! I just saved you from being shot in the back of the head, AGAIN!" the female agent, Laurel snapped. "You know what? Yous two can wrestle him back into the chair. Have fun with all that dead weight." She turns and climbs back into the front passenger seat.

"See, this is why I never got married." the other agent chuckles, returning the handguns to their places on the rack before flipping Bucky onto his back.

"Shut up, Carl!" snaps Mark, "Like any woman would have your lazy ass."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Back at the compound Tony groans, “So cheesy. Why did I have to put audio in that chip?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As a group, everyone meets in the Hub, a central room deep inside the main building of the compound. It's where support staff monitor their mission and make sure the team gets where they're going. 

"Backup power is holding steady. We have a team fixing generator 4 right now and with the other three online we're good for at least the next 12 hours." says one of the techs, Jake, as I walk in the room.

"Good." I say as I grab one of the headsets used by the monitors. I'll be able to listen in and talk to anyone with a com unit. Popping the headset on, I take a seat at one of the computers. It feels a bit like coming home. This room is where I worked before Natasha talked me into training with her. 

As I log in, I look over at Steve, "I may not be able to go with you, but I can be your eyes and ears. FRIDAY?"

"Bringing up satellite and street cameras. Patching you in to the audio feed from Sergeant Barnes' bug."

As I sit at the central computer, Steve steps up behind me, "Alright. The mission is simple. Get Bucky and hurt as many of them as we can. Understand?"

A chorus of "Yes." fills the air. 

"Let's move!" calls Tony. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm not picking him up. You pick him up!" 

"I'm not picking him up. You're the one that wanted him awake!" 

"If you knew how to chain someone up, this wouldn't have happened!"

“If you'd listened to your wife, we wouldn't have a 200 pound super soldier on our van floor!” 

“Enough,” another voice cuts in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, listen to this." I shout before the team can walk out the door. I hit a switch to put the audio feed on speaker, "Doesn't this guy kinda sound familiar?” 

“Get him up, NOW. I want him in the chair and properly restrained before he wakes up."

Steve turns to Tony with a look that I can’t quite read. A mix of hatred, shock, and disbelief I think. Tony clenches his jaw, “It’s him."

Steve looks back at the computer. “It's Zemo,” he says slowly.

Several curse words leave multiple mouths. "But..." I say, "last time he wasn't with Hydra. He was on his own." 

Steve grits his teeth, "Looks like he's picked up a few friends since then." 

Tony growls, "And we all know what he can do on his own. Now with a Hydra cell behind him?"

"Get going!" I say, but grab Steve's arm, pulling him in for a kiss, "Love you." 

Steve's smile could light up a small city, "Love you, too." And then he's gone, leading the rest of the team to the launch pad and the Quinjet. 

"FRIDAY, lock it down." I say once the doors close behind them and the sound of heavy duty locks can be heard. 

"The Hub is secure!" FRIDAY responds. 

I take a deep breathe, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the Quinjet, Tony runs to take the pilots seat. "DIBS!"

Steve calls after him, “Set the auto pilot. We need you back here." 

Tony pouts, "Fine." and sets the auto pilot to take off.

Steve sits down and rubs his face. “Okay, Zemo said he wanted to see an empire fall, right? With Hydra he can do it. Especially with Buck.” 

“Right, so who do we get first? Take out Zemo then Bucky, or get Bucky out and then take Zemo the Zero out?” Tony asks.

Steve shakes his head, “Tony, honestly, I don’t have a plan. Not this time. My head is so clouded, I can’t think straight. I just... need time. I’ll come up with something.” 

“How about you let one of us do the planning, Cap?” Clint speaks up. 

Steve looks up and nods. “Please.” 

Tony raises his hand. “I volunteer as tribute.” Everyone looks at him. “Just trying to lighten the mood,” he says.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting at the terminal, I jump back into the role of support tech. As easy as it is to fall back into this part of my life, it'd be a lot easier with a full complement of techs, but with no warning for this mission, it's just me and the skeleton crew to man the Hub. Which is Jake and Tracy.

We start by coordinating with Friday, monitoring the path of the vehicles, notifying the FAA that the Quinjet is in the air, listening in to the conversation on the jet, listening to the conversation through Bucky's bug, all the while trying NOT to freak out. Oh yeah, that's just me trying not to freak out. I pause to run my hand over my tummy, "It's gonna be okay, little ones. Both of your daddies will be back soon."

Pepper is trying to keep Morgan entertained and Happy is trying not to look completely useless at the moment. 

"Guys," I patch into the Quinjet, "the vans are turning off the highway. I'm feeding the new directions to the auto pilot. Looks like they're heading for an abandoned industrial park." I run the location through the system and it spits out data about the property, "Shit." I mutter.

"What?" Steve answers. 

"I just got a hit on the location. Tony, you're not going to like this." 

"Of course not." Tony mutters. 

"The property is owned by Hammer Industries. Looks like your old buddy Justin is involved."

“Is Sparky Tentacles with him? Please tell me he's still dead. I don’t want another resurrection.” Tony moans. 

“Tony.” 

“What?” 

“You get your small victory. Vanko was cremated.” 

Tony lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s one less problem to worry about.” 

I turn back to the monitors as FRIDAY finds and hacks into some security cameras in the industrial park. I watch as the vans pull in, "They just stopped at one of the buildings..... they're pulling Bucky out. Looks....." I take a deep breath to keep myself calm, "Looks like he's unconscious.” 

“Don't stress too much, little mama. We’ll get him out alive,” Tony tries to reassure. 

“Whatever it takes,” Steve agrees.

My stomach churns as I watch through a security camera as several people carry Bucky's limp body into the building. "Okay, you can do this." I give myself a shake, "FRIDAY, find us some plans for that building." 

"On it!" 

I pull up an aerial shot of the area, looking for a good space to set the jet down that's not to far away but will give the team the element of surprise. I spot a good place not too far away, "Uploading coordinates of landing zone." I say as I tap away at the keyboard. 

"Roger that." replies Clint. 

"Building blueprints, coming your way." 

"Got em!' says Tony as he converts the data into a 3D hologram projected into the open space of the jet. "Alright, let's see what we got." 

I tune out Tony breaking down the layout of the building. I can't help thinking about what they might be doing to Bucky right this second.

"Okay!" Tony's voice brings me back. "I think we've got enough to get moving. Sam, I want you on top this building. Clint, on this one. Pietro, you'll knock out any cameras outside. Then... we kick some Hydra/Zemo/Hammer butt!" 

"Two minutes to landing." I chime in. 

"Let's do this!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the Quinjet slowly descends and lands, the team finishes prepping. Steve gives them another pep talk. “Eyes up, stay sharp,” he finishes. He looks at Tony who gives a nod of reassurance. “Alright, lets go.”

As they go to their different spots, Tony breaks in. “Lil Mama? Can you get eyes inside that building?”

I type away at the keyboard. “I think so. I need help. FRIDAY?”

“Checking now.”

"I'm inside their external camera system," Tracy chimes in, "I'm looping the footage to cover the teams approach."

"Launching surveillance drone." Jake adds, "Thermal imagining coming online."

As the team moves into position, I notice something on the thermal imaging. A group of people move down a hallway, another form held between them. That must be Bucky. They move into a room and set him down. 

"Miss," FRIDAY cuts in, "I have the internal camera feeds."

"Show me." I say as FRIDAY brings up a camera. The breath rushes out of me, "I've got eyes on Bucky!"

The room he's in is pretty large, with lots of scary looking medical equipment. He's strapped to a gurney with an IV in his arm. I can see his head moving a bit, "Looks like he's regaining consciousness... wait... SHIT!" 

"What?" Steve barks in my ear. 

Against the back wall is a nightmarish contraption. An amalgamation of metal parts that belong in a horror movie. I've only seen it in pictures, but there's no denying what it is....

"They have a Chair."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't need to explain to the team how bad this is. We all know what that machine will do to Bucky's mind. 

"Shit." snarls Steve, "Scott, you have the best chance of getting there fastest. Move!"

"Already halfway there!" Scott says, his tiny form easily diving under the garage door. Outside, the rest of the team attacks the building, drawing most of the Hydra agents out. Scott uses the distraction to resize himself and run through the mostly empty halls.

On the screen, I see the techs remove the IV and start to move the gurney, "Scott, move now! They're taking him to the Chair!" 

"I'm in the room!" I hear Scott say as a tiny dot appears on the thermal. 

"Disable the chair, Scott!" Steve orders as he bounces his shield off three agents before catching it again.

"On it!" Scott races across the room, nearly getting stepped on. “I’m the boss, I’m the boss, I’m the boss!” Scott whispers to hype himself up. He jumps on one of the doctor’s shoes and parkours over others. “Okay, I'm going in!” he whispers, "For the team, for the team, for the team!" before diving into the ungodly Chair. 

They put Bucky in the chair. He shakes his head, coming around enough to try to resist. Bucky growls and takes a swing at one of the techs but he's still woozy and misses. 

“It’s too late. You’re already in, Soldier.” the man gives him a nasty grin. 

“Not your soldier!” Bucky slurs.

The agent ignores him and presses some buttons. It doesn’t do anything. The machine doesn’t power on. There is confusion as the doctor and techs scramble around, checking the machine.

“He did it,” I nearly sob, "The Chair's disabled." 

Inside the room, the doctor shouts at the techs, "You said it was ready! What's wrong with it?"

"I'd tell you to take to a shop, but I don't think they service brainwashing chairs."

The doctor spins around, "Who said that?"

"Well, it ain't your conscience!" In a flash, Scott appears, punches the doctor in the face and shrinks again. In less then a minute, Scott knocks out the techs a well. Resizing again, Scott looks around the room. “I’m alive!” he says, “And so is Bucky!” 

Sighs of relief go around the room and through the team. Scott reaches over and undoes the straps holding Bucky down.

"Scott?" Bucky asks, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Yup! Fancy meeting you here!" Scott hauls Bucky to his feet, “Let’s get you out of here, shall we?"

The team swiftly moves in, breaching several doors and taking out every Hydra goon they come across. Clint's arrows take out several goons trying to escape. Sam takes to the air, dropping even more running agents. Steve heads straight for the room to find Bucky leaning heavily on Scott.

"Buck!" 

"Hey Punk." Bucky grins through the blood and pain, "I'm okay." 

Steve takes his other side and helps hold Bucky up. With his free hand he pulls an extra earpiece out and puts it in Bucky's ear, "Here, someone wants to talk to you." 

"Hey Doll!" 

I nearly sob when I hear his voice, "Oh God, Bucky. You're such an idiot." 

Bucky smiles in spite of the pain, "I love you too."

"Anyone have eyes on Zemo?" Tony cuts in. 

I pull myself together and focus, "Yes. He's in the garage, south side of the building. Looks like he's trying to run for it!" 

"Not for long," I hear Pietro say. In a flash, all the tires of the vehicles burst on the screen. Zemo and several agents with him instead pull out an assortment of weapons to make a stand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm so focused it takes several moments for me to realize FRIDAY is calling my name. "What is it?" 

"Motion sensors are detecting several people inside the compound!" 

"Are you sure it's not the techs working on generator 4? Or the geese?" 

"The repair team is still outside, as are the geese. These individuals are moving fast. Cameras are still down but they appear to be heading towards the Hub."

My blood runs cold, "Steve, we have intruders in the compound!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“TONY, GO!” Steve shouts.

Tony drops the Hydra agent he was holding and takes off, yelling at FRIDAY to put him at max speed. “Put everything you got into the boosters!” 

“Five minutes out, Boss.” 

“Make it five seconds!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Deploying hall weapons,” FRIDAY says. Every intruder in the hall drops as the sound of gunfire goes through the air. “Motion detectors indicate more are incoming” FRIDAY says, “But I can only hold them off for so long. There is an access hatch under your desk for a panic room. Crawl under the desk and I’ll let you in.”

I roll back from the deck just as a panel pops open and slides back. Under it is a ladder leading down. "Pepper!" She crawls under the desk and climbs down. Morgan is sniffling as she follows her mom.

Happy peeks under the desk, "I'm not gonna fit in there. Go!" 

"But..." 

"I'll hold them off." 

"We'll hold them off." Tracy says as she and Jake open the weapons locker and arm themselves. I open my mouth to argue but she cuts me off, "They won't care about us but you three are high value targets. Get down there!"

I nod before sliding into the opening and pulling the panel closed behind me.

*BANG* 

I hear something strike the door to the Hub above us. 

*BANG* 

"FRIDAY?" I say, hoping she can hear inside this room.

"Still here." she replies. 

"What's happening out there?" 

"The intruders are at the door with a battering ram. Boss is on his way, less then a minute out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve tries not to panic, "Clint, get back to the jet. Get it ready for liftoff."

"On it!" 

Steve turns to Scott, "Get Bucky to the jet." Scott nods, taking more of Bucky's weight.

"Steve!" Bucky can barely contain his own panic. 

"She'll be okay." He hates to leave Bucky, but he has to end this now. "The rest of us, converge on the garage. We need to take out Zemo NOW then get back to the compound!"

By the time Steve gets to the garage, it's mostly over. Sam, Pietro, Wanda and Natasha have taken most of the remaining Hydra agents down. Steve knocks out two more agents as he sprints across the room. Zemo is on his knees, blood dripping from his busted lip. He smiles when he sees Steve.

“Hello, Captain,” Zemo says, “I'm surprised you're here and not already racing home. I heard there was a little... situation... at the compound.”

Steve lifts Zemo off the ground and slams him against the wall. “You did this!” 

“Of course I did. Who else? Empires can’t fall if someone doesn’t die on the inside. And everyone knows, it’s always the one everyone cares about that’s the real heartbreaker.”

It takes everything in him not to slam the edge of his shield into Zemo's throat. Instead he slams Zemo's head into the wall, knocking him out. He let's Zemo's body slide to the floor. 

"Location secure." Natasha reports. 

A few zip-ties later, Zemo is tied up and slung over Steve's shoulder. "Everyone back to the jet. Local law can deal with the rest of them."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Morgan can't stop sniffling. Pepper tries to comfort her as she gets her daughter to hide under a bench along the wall of the bunker. She piles some body armor in front of her daughter, "Keep under here, sweetie. No matter what." 

I pull a couple handguns from a rack of weapons and check them. I hand one to Pepper as above us....

*BANG* *THUD* 

The door gives way. Gun shots follow and then a moment of silence. 

"Search the room! She's in here somewhere!" 

I try to ignore the tremor in my hands as I whisper into my com, "Tony, we could really use you right about now."

"It's nice to be wanted." Tony says just before more gunfire brakes out. "I love party crashing as much as the next person, but come on, you gotta wait for a party to happen!" There is more gunfire and a small explosion before I hear in my com, “Okay, Cap. We’re good here.”

The hatch to the panic room opens and the Iron Man mask fills the space, "How many times have I told you people to keep the front door locked? Otherwise anyone can wander in here!" 

I lower my gun, laughing, "Tony, I could kiss you." 

"Please don't, Capsicle and Terminator would kill me..... and Pepper would probably kill you." 

"Daddy!" Morgan's up the ladder in a flash. Pepper follows and I bring up the rear. There are bodies everywhere. Jake is standing somehow with what looks like a graze to his head. Tracy is cursing as she presses her jacket to the wound on her thigh.

"Happy?" 

"I'm fine." He mutters, slumped against the wall, bleeding.

"No you're not." I grab a first aid kit and press some gauze to the bullet wound in his shoulder. 

"Medical is on the way. My Medical this time!" Tony says from under the combined onslaught of his wife and daughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few minutes later... 

I'm standing outside, near the landing pad as Clint brings the jet in for a landing. Before the ramp is down, Steve leaps from it and hits the ground running. "Ste..." I'm cut off by his lips as he sweeps me off the ground. Morgan giggles as Tony tries to cover her eyes. I gasp for air when Steve finally sets me on the ground. "Bucky?" I ask. 

"He's alright." he says, nodding towards the jet.

There he is, battered, bloody but alive. With one arm around Sam, Bucky walks down the ramp. And now it's my turn to run. I'm across the pad in seconds and wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey, Doll." He says, voice tired as he wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. Damn it, I'm starting to cry again.

“Morgan, you’re never allowed to have a boyfriend,” Tony says, keeping her facing Steve’s direction as he watches Bucky and I with disgust. Bucky drops his metal hand to grab my butt, making me squeal. He takes advantage to plunder my mouth while I grab handfuls of his hair. 

Morgan giggles. “But you’re a playboy!” 

“Where did you learn these words?” Tony gasps.

"From Mommy!"

Tony groans before calling out “Capsical!” Steve turns around. “You wanna practice with a real kid? Take her. Teach her little kid words and not... our... words.” 

Steve chuckles. “I’m fine with taking your child.” 

“By all means,” Tony says as he starts walking away.

"Tony!" Pepper snaps. Steve chuckles as Pepper berates Tony about giving their kid away. He scoops up Morgan and bounces her on his hip, making her laugh. 

I finally pull away from Bucky, gasping for air and look him over, "Let's get you to medical." 

"I'm fine." Bucky grumbles. 

"No, you're not! Sam!" I snap. Bucky pouts as Sam grabs Bucky's arm and helps him walk across the landing pad.

I turn around and freeze at the sight of Steve holding Morgan. Something inside my stomach does a flip. I can't help but imagine him holding our twins like that. He's face lights up, laughing at something Morgan just said, bouncing her gently. Bucky is still complaining about going to medical, so I get backup. "Hey Morgan..."

"I'm telling you I'm fine." Bucky grumbles. 

"Uncle Bucky!" Morgan shouts as she marches with purpose towards him, "You need to go see the doctor! How are you gonna get better if you don't?" She grabs his metal hand and starts pulling him towards the building. I can't help but laugh at Bucky's face as a tiny version of Pepper bullies him along. He looks at me with utter betrayal, knowing it was me that set Morgan on him. You wave at him, smiling. Bucky glares at me as Sam laughs, still holding Bucky up while Morgan pulls them both towards medical.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to your regularly scheduled wackiness and mayhem!

Chapter 16

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The medical team has a bed ready and waiting for Bucky. Morgan walks him over and points at it for him to sit. He does as she commands and tries to hide his smile. She's just so stinking cute.

"Now you stay right there!" Morgan huffs, hands on her hips, "Don't you move until the doctor says so."

"Yes Ma'am." Bucky nods, while wondering how Stark managed to make something so adorable.

“Okay enough chit-chat.” Tony says, coming in and picking Morgan up.

Bucky sighs, “What are they gonna do?”

“Oh, just the usual. Run a few scans, check your vitals, top of your fluids..... maybe rotate your tires. All the good stuff.” Tony chuckles. 

“And how long is that gonna take?” Bucky asks, ready to leave already. 

“I can make it take up to 3 hours,” Tony says. 

“Make it 3 seconds.” 

“I’ll make it take however long I want it to. Sit back and relax.”

Bucky groans as he falls backwards onto the bed. A nurse walks in and sets up an IV. Bucky grumbles, "I've had enough of these for a lifetime."

“Be nice.” Tony voice comes through some speakers. He waves at Bucky from the next door observation room. Bucky waves back.... with his middle finger.

"Bucky," I say through the speakers, moving to stand next to Tony, "Behave." 

Bucky mumbles something that sounds like "Don't wanna." 

I sigh, "If you behave, and let them run their tests.... I'll do that thing you like." 

Bucky visibly stiffened, "Don't toy with me, Doll." 

I smile, "Wouldn't dare." 

I can see Bucky thinking hard before he relaxes into the bed and sighs, "Fine."

Tony side-eyes me, opens his mouth, closes it, then says, "Nope, don't wanna know." 

I chuckle, "You're right, you don't." I turn back to the speaker, "Do you want me to stay?" 

Bucky grumbles as the nurse finishes hooking him up to a monitor, "No, I'll be okay." 

"Alright, I'll see you later, love you." 

Bucky smiles at me, "Love you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later...

"Stop grumbling, Tin Man." Tony chuckles. 

Bucky glares at him as they walk towards the common room, "I get most of the tests, but was the colonoscopy necessary?" 

Tony fights to keep a straight face, "Yes, who knows what they may or may not have done while you where out. Besides... a man of your age should have gotten one long ago!" Tony grins.

Bucky growls about the jab at his age, “I'm surprised you didn't test me for STDs.” 

“Maybe I should have. With you and Steve...” Tony grins. 

“I don’t..... We don’t do that!” Bucky sputters.

“Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Tony chuckles.

Bucky fights the urge to punch Tony. He takes a deep breath and calms himself. He catches sight of me and Steve sitting on the sofa and walks over. “He hurt me!” Bucky whines like a child. 

“It wasn't that bad, was it?” I ask. 

“HE MADE ME GET A COLONOSCOPY!” Bucky screams. Across the room Tony snorts. “Why are you laughing?!” 

“It wasn’t necessary.” Tony bursts out laughing.

“I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” 

“Stop repeating yourself. You sound like Scott.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“I’m the boss, I’m the boss, I’m the boss.” Bucky mocks.

"Hey, hey." I pull Bucky down beside me and bring him in for a hug, "Were you a good boy and behave yourself?" 

Bucky pouts, "Yes." 

"Do you remember what I said I'd do if you were?" I smile. 

A grin splits Bucky's face, "Yeah." 

"Well," I lean in to whisper, "You've got THAT to look forward to." Bucky growls before capturing my lips for a kiss.

Behind us, Morgan giggles. "Hey! What I say about doing that stuff where she can see?" Tony shouts. 

Steve laughs as Morgan chimes in, "It's okay, Daddy. They're just like my friend Annie's parents." 

"What?" yelps Tony. 

Morgan nods, "She has one mommy and two daddies and they all live together." Tony's mouth hangs open. Steve and Bucky high five behind my back while I giggle. 

“And they make fun of me for having ONE girlfriend every other night,” Tony mumbles. “Little me, lets go. It's bed time!" he says, holding his hand out for Morgan to grab. As they walk away, Tony looks back at us. He raises his free hand, points at his eyes then points at us. The meaning is clear, "I'm watching you."

I roll my eyes at the drama. "So what do you say we call it a night. It's been a long, stressful day." 

"Sounds good to me." Steve says before scooping me up. I squeal as he strides down the hall, Bucky laughing as he follows.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning...

It was a rough night for each of us. We all have new nightmare fuel. Around midnight, Bucky woke up flailing, dreaming he was strapped down to the Chair again. Just after 2 am, mine found me searching for Bucky while being chased through a dark compound. Not long after, Steve was haunted by a blank eyed Bucky and me dying in his arms. 

Needless to say, by the time morning came we're still exhausted.

I groan and bury my face in Bucky's chest, "Someone turn the sun off!" 

Steve growls, "I would if I could." Bucky moans and pulls a pillow over his head. 

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!" 

I yelp as something heavy slams into my legs. I peal my eyes open to find.... "Morgan, what are you going?"

"It's time to get up, silly!" Morgan laughs. 

"Where are your parents?" Steve mutters. 

"Mommy and Daddy are sleeping in. Daddy told me to wake you guys cause you need the practice." Morgan starts jumping on the bed. 

Under his pillow, Bucky growls, "Gonna kill Stark."

Steve reaches over me to slap Bucky, “NOT while she’s here!” Bucky growls at him. 

“Get up, get up! It’s time to get up! Get up, get up! It’s time to get up!” Morgan sings as she jumps. 

“Okay, Morgan. We'll be out soon,” Steve says. 

“You better!” Morgan says as she jumps down and runs out the door.

"Just think, there's gonna be two of those." I say. Steve and Bucky both groan. I crawl across Steve, yelping when he cops a feel. I swat him, making Steve laugh. Throwing some semi-clean clothes on I find Morgan sitting on a kitchen stool, spinning around. 

"How come you have all this baby stuff?" she asks.

"Uh..." I frantically grab my cell and text Tony.

_*please tell me you've had the where babies come from talk with Morgan*_

"They were gifts. Hey, have you had breakfast yet? I can make you something if you're hungry." I try to deflect while praying Tony responds.

“Cheerios!” she cheers. 

I pour her a bowl when my phone dings. I quickly hand it to her and grab my phone. 

_*Shes five, you lunatic!!!! No way! But if you three nymphos keep it up she’s gonna end up asking!*_

The phone dings again, _*And I do NOT want to do that yet. She’s way too young. If she asks me about it I swear you better pray.*_

I roll my eyes before texting back, _*Just so you know, she didn't catch us doing anything other then sleeping. If you were worried about her learning too soon you shouldn't have sent her to wake us up*_

_*Oops my bad*_

I nearly snort, _*The reason I asked is because she asked me about the baby stuff YOU bought!*_

I pour Morgan and myself some OJ and get the coffee brewing for Steve and Bucky. The smell lures them out, both having thrown on t-shirts and sweatpants. "Mmm, smells good. What are you two ladies up to?" says Steve pouring himself and Bucky a cup. 

Morgan swallows a mouthful of cereal, "I was asking why you guys have so much baby stuff!"

Steve freezes, the mug nearly to his mouth. Bucky resembles a fish out of water. "That..." Steve puts the mug back on the counter, "...is a very good question, Morgan, but we um..."

"Gotta go on our morning run. See you later!" finishes Bucky as they turn and bolt for the door. The cowards don't even have shoes on!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"That was close." Steve says as they start jogging around the building. They act like everything's good until they reach the sunny side of the compound....

"AHHHHH!" Steve screams.

"WHY IS THE PAVEMENT THIS HOT ALREADY?" Bucky yelps, hopping from one foot to the other.

“GET ON THE GRASS! GET ON THE GRASS!” Steve shouts. They stand on the cool grass for a moment before....

“BEES!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm silently cursing both my cowardly lovers as I try to come up with an answer that won't get me in trouble, "Well, I have all this baby stuff because your dad bought it for me." 

Morgan puts down her glass of OJ, "Why did daddy buy this stuff for you?" 

Damn it, I'm just gonna have to bite the bullet, "Because I'm gonna have a baby... twins actually."

Morgan looks at me, then at my belly, "You are? You don't look like you have a baby in your tummy!" I internally flail, trying to say something. Morgan goes on, "Cause Jimmy's mommy is having a baby and her tummy is out to here!" She holds her hands out about a foot from her stomach. 

"That's because they're really tiny right now." I say.

"Oh, okay!" Morgan finishes her cereal and juice. I breath a sigh of relief when, "But how do babies get in a mommy's tummy." 

Crap! 

"You know that is something you should ask your Daddy about. He's super smart, I bet he can tell you!" 

"Okay!" Morgan chirps.

On the inside, I have the nastiest smile on my face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pietro and Wanda stand near the windows in the kitchen, enjoying the early morning. "What are Steve and Bucky doing?" asks Wanda. 

The two in question are hopping from one foot to the other while waving their arms around. 

Pietro shrugs, "Some kind of new training regimen, maybe?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“THE BEES, STEVE! THE BEES!” 

“YOU'RE A SUPER SOLDIER! TOUGH IT OUT!” 

“BUT I'M AFRAID OF BEES!” 

Steve stays silent for a moment then starts laughing. “THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD!” 

Bucky snarls, “YOU WON'T THINK IT'S STUPID WHEN I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR...“ Someone laying on the horn stops them. 

“RESCUE!” Steve cries before they start running.

But it's not rescue, it's Sam. He'd gone out to pick up some doughnuts and returned to the sight of Steve and Bucky's bizarre dance. Sitting in his car, he's trying to get it on his cellphone while laughing and leaned on the car horn because he couldn't breath. Steve and Bucky bang on his passenger side doors until Sam finally hits the door lock to let them in.

Steve jumps in the front passenger side but Bucky doesn’t get in the back seat. No... he jumps onto Steve’s lap.

"Close The Door! Close The Door!" Bucky yelps. Steve pulls the door shut. 

Sam snorts. “I’m so glad I didn’t turn my phone off yet!” he laughs. “You two are the best!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony chokes on his coffee. “Morgan...” he coughs. “Morgan why do you ask...” 

“She told me to!” Morgan points at me.

I gasp. “Morgan! I would never!” 

Morgan giggles. Tony glares at me, “A word. Now.”

I follow Tony out into the hallway where he rounds on me, “I told you...“ 

“She asked.” 

“I told you!” Tony exhales slowly, calming himself, “I’m trying to keep her as innocent as possible. When you have those kids you’ll understand.”

"Tony, I get it. I really do, but like I said, she asked and I couldn't lie to her." I take a deep breath, "Look, she already knows some of the basics, like babies grow inside their mommies. It's not like you need to draw pictures." Tony chokes on air. "Oh for the love of... get Pepper to do it, you big baby!"

I stop him before he walks away, "But Tony, don't be surprised when she asks for a little brother or sister."

Tony groans, "Dear God." 

"Cause I did when I found out where babies came from."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I am SO sending this to Tony!" 

"Damn it Sam, turn that off!" 

*buzz buzz* 

A bee lands on Sam's hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s the matter?” Pepper asks as she walks in the room spotting a strange look on Tony's face. 

“Nothing, just going for a ride,” he says before the Iron Man armor folds around him and he steps outside.

Pepper spots me and I whisper, "Morgan wants to know how babies get inside a mommy's tummy." 

Pepper groans, "And she asked Tony, didn't she?" 

"Yup!" 

"That coward... TONY!" but he's gone. Pepper sighs, "Fine, I got this."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha gets some great footage of Sam, Steve and Bucky leaping from the car and running for the building. "Earth's mightiest heroes... undone by a handful of insects." groans Natasha, shaking her head as she tracks them with her own cellphone.

Quite the crowd has formed. In addition to Pietro and Wanda, Clint and Scott have joined the watch party. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow, Sam makes it to the door and dives through but Bucky and Steve reach it at the same time. A whole new level of hilarity is achieved when they get stuck in the doorway

“AHHH, IT GOT ME IN THE BACK!” Bucky yelps. 

“Back up so I can get in!” Steve says trying to stay calm as one stings him on the neck. 

“No way! I’m going first!” Bucky yelps.

“No!” Steve snaps.

“I’m older!” 

“I’m younger!” 

“I’m smarter!” 

“I’m faster!” 

“I’m stronger!” 

“And I am Iron Man!” Tony says through his suit speakers. He shoved them both inside and slams the door before blasting off.

The two groan as they get to their feet. “How does the serum not cover bee stings?” Steve groans. 

“I think they were yellow jackets!” Bucky moans.

“That sucked.” 

“It did.”

"I let you two out of my sight for a few minutes." I grumble, planting my hands on my hips. They look so miserable I sigh, "Come on." 

I lead them to the kitchen, grab some baking soda out of the cabinet and a glass of water. In seconds I've wiped up a paste for their stings. 

That's how Pepper and Morgan find us. Steve and Bucky are sitting shirtless on chairs while I cover their stings with baking soda paste. Sam is trying to get Natasha to put some of the paste on a sting on his back. Clint and Scott are making random buzzing sounds while Wanda is off to the side, still giggling and Pietro zips up to Steve and Bucky to poke them and run away.

Pepper shakes her head, "Is it too early for wine?" 

"No." multiple voices reply. 

Morgan sits on the couch, watching me, "I know how babies are made now!" 

"You do? Good." I reply, putting a bit more paste on Steve's neck. 

"Yup," she nods, "and I told mommy I wanna be a big sister!" I look over at Pepper who is already downing a glass of wine.

"And I told her," Pepper says as she pauses for air, "that we'd have to talk to daddy before that'll happen." 

"Yup!" Morgan bounces in her seat, "So I'm gonna show daddy how good a big sister I'll be by being a good cousin to the babies!" Morgan jumps up, runs over and hugs my legs. She pats my tummy, "Hi babies, I'm your cousin Morgan!"

Pietro taps Wanda on the shoulder to get her attention as she watches Scott and Clint. “Watch this,” he says. He zips up to Steve, smacks him on one of his stings and zips out of sight. Steve lets out an loud “OW”.

Bucky screams, covering his ear, “I’ll slap you on the tit if you screech in my ear like that again!” Steve reaches over and hits Bucky across the face.

With a snarl, Bucky launches himself at Steve. They hit the floor and roll around, throwing punches. Clint laughs as Scott shrinks down, grabs a rolled up newspaper and runs over, smacking Steve and Bucky about the head. Steve grabs the newspaper and throws it across the room. Somehow the button gets hit and Scott turns huge. He ends up crouched over on all fours, back pressed to the ceiling. He manages to shrink himself but brings part of the ceiling down .

“Oooh,” Clint says. “Tony’s gonna hate yoooooouuuuu.”

"How is this my life?" I sigh as I watch Steve and Bucky wrestle on the floor. Morgan giggles next to me and Pepper looks like she's on her way to getting drunk. And I haven't even had my breakfast yet. "Nat! Wanda!" I wave them over, "Want breakfast?" 

"Sure, but..." the sound of falling ceiling tiles makes Wanda pause, "the kitchen isn't fit to cook in." 

I smile, "It's not the only kitchen."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tony's not going to like this." smirks Natasha. 

I pause in beating some eggs, "One, Tony's not here and two, I don't care!" The five of us have taken over the kitchen in his and Pepper's suite. Wanda is flipping bacon, Natasha is manning the waffle iron, Pepper is chopping veggies for omelettes and I'm scrambling the eggs. We even get Morgan to mix the pancake batter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve grunts as he climbs to his feet. Bucky rubs his sore jaw where Steve got a good punch in. 

"Where did the girls go?" Bucky asks. Steve looks around at the lack of anyone female. 

"From the smell of it," Sam sniffs, "They left us to make breakfast." 

Pietro disappears then reappears with a piece of bacon, "Yup!"

"Maybe if we ask nicely, they'll let us have some." Steve sighs. 

"Worth a shot." Clint grunts. 

"Just so you know, I'm very good at groveling." adds Scott as the guys follow the heavenly smells.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Tony flies through the sky, FRIDAY contacts him. “What’s up, FRI?” 

"You might want to see this, Boss." FRIDAY puts the footage up of Scott bringing down the ceiling. 

“Can't I have some peace and quiet without those guys destroying something?" he yells into the suit. “FRIDAY, just... get someone to fix it.” Tony watches the footage over and over. He smiles or laughs every time one of the men get hurt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The guys slink into Tony's suite with their tails between their legs. Steve comes up behind me while I'm making some fried eggs, wraps his arms around me and starts nibbling on my ear. 

"Steve, knock it off!" I huff. He keeps nibbling on me and whispering how sorry he is until, "Fine, you guys can eat! Now get off, there's a child present!"

Pepper jumps in and sets them to work. Clint and Scott have to clear and set the table. Sam to prepare coffee and juice "And don't you DARE drink out of that carton Wilson!" Pietro is put in charge of toast "And Stop Stealing Bacon!" Steve and Bucky are relegated to washing and drying dirty dishes and they are not happy about it.

Forced to stand shoulder to shoulder, they keep bumping into each other. "The next elbow I see thrown will mean a week on the couch!" I snap. Both of them freeze and Morgan laughs. She thinks it's funny when adults get scolded. Somehow we get all the food to the table with only 2 dropped eggs and one piece of burnt toast.

Morgan is so proud of herself and tells everyone she helped make the pancakes. "You did?" says Bucky, "Well, I think these are the best pancakes I've ever had!" Morgan beams. 

"FRIDAY, send a message to my runaway husband. Let him know what he's missing." smirks Pepper. 

"Yeah, he's missing my pancakes!" Morgan shouts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony receives the message. 

“FRIDAY, don’t we have like a thing in the suit to make pancakes?” 

“Boss, that’s not the point.” 

“Yeah I know but can’t you make mini pancakes in my boots?” 

“I can but that’s not what they mean.” 

“Yeah I know, I know. But it’s SO cool up here! The temperature is just right, seeing the last bit of the sun rising is beautiful, and I’m comfy!”

FRIDAY sighs. “I can make you some mini pancakes to keep you from starving.” 

“Atta girl. And who taught you to sigh?” 

“I learned it from you, Boss.” 

“Oh that’s right.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper sighs at Tony's stubbornness. 

"Still not coming back?" I ask. 

"Nope." she says. 

I shake my head. Breakfast is quickly disappearing and if Tony doesn't show up soon, he'll be making his own meal. I grab Pepper's phone, "I got an idea." It takes a few tries but I finally get just the right shot. "Here, send him this."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony receives a picture of Morgan, laughing as she feeds Bucky a big fork-full of pancakes dripping with syrup.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile... 

Lap Goose is bored, so he goes wandering around the compound. He finds Tony's pet robot, Dum-E looking sad and lonely. 

*honk honk* 

*beep beep* 

They decide to go on an adventure!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam excuses himself to go to the restroom. He's barely left the room when he shrieks and runs back in. “ITS THE ATTACK OF THE BOTS!” he yells as Dum-E zooms in behind him.

Somehow, both Dum-E and Lap Goose have gotten a hold of butter knives. Lap Goose leaps onto the table, stabs a waffle with his knife and then waddles away with it. Dum-E brandishes it's butter knife and covers Lap Goose's retreat. Everyone remains frozen for a moment after the two disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Clint shouts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A hallway over, Lap Goose enjoys his ill gotten gains. A purloined waffle never tasted so good.

What to do now? Why onward to more adventure of course!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"FRIDAY?" Pepper groans. 

"Dum-E and the goose are heading towards the laundry room." 

Pepper sighs, "I'm calling Tony, only he can handle Dum-E." She heads out the door, phone in hand as she follows the wayward pair. When Tony picks up, she explains what's going on.

Tony huffs, “Pep, put me on the speaker with Dum-E.” She stands outside the laundry room, holding the phone out. “Dum-E?” 

*beep beep* 

“Listen to me, put the weapon down.” 

*BEEP* 

“PUT IT DOWN OR I DONATE YOU TO SOME COLLEGE IN NEED.” 

*sad beeping noises*

Dum-E drops in the knife. Pepper picks it up and takes the knife Lap Goose had as well. “Thanks, Tony." Pepper glares at the two troublemakers as she walks away, "When are you gonna be back?” 

“I’m heading home. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.” 

“Having fun up there, huh.” 

“Yep.”

Behind her, Dum-E beeps sadly while Lap Goose nuzzles the robot. 

*honk honk* 

*beep?* 

*honk* 

*BEEP* 

They duck back into the laundry room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*zoom ZOOOOOOOOM* 

I'm helping to clear the table when I hear something in the hallway, "What the..." 

Dum-E zips into the room with something red wrapped around it.

"Is that Thor's extra cape?" asks Clint. 

*BEEP BEEP* 

*HONK HONK* 

Lap Goose flies through the doorway, something purple trailing behind him. When he lands on the dinning room table I realize what is hooked around his neck. "That's my bra!" 

Before I can move, Dum-E zooms back out the door, cape flying behind it and Lap Goose takes flight after the robot. "Hey!"

Before I can move, I hear sad beeping and honking in the hallway. The two slowly roll and waddle in followed by a cross looking Tony. “I lied. I was 2 minutes away,” he says as Pepper raises an eyebrow. He turns to frown at his robot, “Dum-E, what has gotten into you? Lap Goose is a bad influence on you. I’m gonna have to reset you.” 

*worried beeps* 

“I don’t care. It’s either a reset, no more goose, or donate.” 

*BEEP* 

“NO. I WILL NOT JUST LET YOU GO TO A RANDOM COLLEGE!” 

*beeeeeeeeeeeeep*

I scoop up Lap Goose and pull my bra off of him. "What's wrong with you? Look, you got poor Dum-E in trouble!" Lap Goose honks, looking strangely smug. "Hang on." I take a closer look, some of his markings are wrong. "Loki Goose!" I gasp.

*HONK* 

His tiny helmet appears on his head. Loki Goose wiggles out of my arms and waddles out the door, laugh honking the whole way. I shake my head. "Great even when the real Loki isn't here he causes trouble. Don't be to hard on Dum-E, Tony. He didn't know."

Sam clears his throat. “Is no one gonna deal with the fact that we’re talking to geese now?” 

Scott nods. “Yeah what are we? In a Disney movie?” Murmurs break out. 

“What’s gotten into us?” Clint asks. “We’re acting really weird. Especially since the lover twins got her pregnant. I mean, I know things kinda change when there’s a baby, but this is getting weird.”

“I blame it on Tony,” Sam says. “Ever since those geese came, we’ve had even more trouble. Then we had Hydra, and everyone’s been so uptight. Somethings just not right.” 

I glare at Clint, "Are you saying my twins are weird?" 

I stalk towards him but Steve grabs me, "Hang on there, feisty pants. Calm down." 

"He called our babies weird!" I growl. 

"I'm sure Clint didn't mean it." Steve gives Clint a pointed look. 

Clint holds his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, I'm not saying they're weird, just that weird things started after they were... you know... conceived."

"My babies are not weird." I pout and lean into Steve, "And it's not weird to talk to animals. I do it all the time. Just as long as they don't talk back." Steve hugs me and rocks back and forth to calm me down. 

Pepper steps in calmly, "Animals and babies aside, the last several days have been... strange. With all the things this team has faced, I can't help but wonder if we're being influenced by someone or something."

“No one call Stephen Strange,” Tony says annoyed. “We don’t need anyone else in here. Besides, there's only room for one awesome facial hair bro around here!" Tony grins before getting serious again, "We’ve been compromised once already in the past three days. We need to get a handle on this now and figure out who's messing with us.!"

There's some uneasy grumbling before Steve cuts in, "Alright, before we fall into paranoia," He looks at Tony, "Let's remember what happened the last time we turned on each other." 

Clint snorts, "We destroyed an airport."

"Ended up in jail." grumbles Sam. 

"And on the run." adds Natasha. 

"And the world suffered because of it." Steve jumps back in, "We need to keep our cool. No rushing to judgement." 

Bucky steps up, "There's been a lot of work done in and around the compound lately. Something could have slipped by us."

“I can go high,” Tony says. 

“And I can go low,” Scott says.

"Alright, top to bottom, people. We check it all." Steve says, "Tony and Sam, check the roof, check the grounds. Clint, the vents. Scott, anywhere too small for the rest of us. Natasha, you know how to hide bugs, you can find them right?" 

"Of course." she smirks.

"The rest of us, sweep every room. No mater how small. Look for anything out of place." Steve turns to me, "I want you to stay here with Pepper and Morgan." 

"But.." I start to protest. 

"I know, your pregnant, not sick, but I would just feel a lot better if you stayed here. Besides, with Happy out on medical leave they need someone to watch their backs." 

I pout, "Fine, but you owe me."

Steve smiles, "Deal." and gives me a quick kiss. "Alright, let's split up!" 

As everyone exits the room, Bucky pauses to give me a kiss as well. Once they're gone, I close and secure the door to Tony's suite. I turn to Pepper and Morgan, "So, what now?"

“WE START A REVOLUTION!” Morgan yells throwing her arms up above her head. 

“Where did you get that idea?” Pepper asks, very concerned. 

“Daddy paused the TV one night and finished the man’s sentence!” 

“I’m gonna have a serious talk with your father.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scott runs around behind the walls while yelling “PARKOUR!” every time he jumps over something. 

“Scott, you're on coms!” Clint says. 

“Oops, sorry. How do you turn that off?” Scott asks. 

“Eyes on the target, folks. We need to stay focused,” Steve says. 

“You need to stay focused,” Bucky mocks. 

“Yeah who’s the one giving a pep talk instead of searching?” Tony joins. Steve lets out a sigh.

“It’s not a pep talk. It’s me telling you to stay focused,” Steve retorts. 

“Mhm,” Bucky says. Even without looking at him Steve can tell Bucky’s duck facing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I try not to laugh at Pepper and Morgan, "Maybe we pause the revolution for now. How about we find something fun to do so your mom can get some work done." 

Pepper mouths *Thank you* while Morgan grabs my hand and pulls me towards her room. In a mater of minutes, Morgan and I have raided her room, her parents room and the linen closet to create an awesome blanket fort in the living room.

We added the dinning room chairs for support and crawl inside with Morgan's Starkpad. Stretched out on the floor, we watch cartoons. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. He feels a headache coming on. "Will you all FOCUS. We are under attack here." 

"We are? I thought this was the lamest scavenger hunt ever?" Pietro chimed in.

Bucky chuckles, "No, the lamest scavenger hunt ever was when I had to hunt down which alley Steve was being beaten up in."

“Bucky...“ Steve starts, annoyed. 

Tony chimes in with a high pitched voice. “Oh, I'm Steve Rogers and I don't like bullies! Watch out or I'll pummel your shins!” 

“Are you trying to imitate me?” 

“You know it.” 

“That’s not what I sound like.” A couple “Eh”s go around. “SERIOUSLY?!”

Steve shakes his head. “Let’s focus here, folks-“ 

“You call me a folk one more time and I will fly you to the moon like Frank Sinatra except I’ll leave you there!” Tony says. 

“What do you want me to call you then? Idiot?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Morgan and I are laughing at her cartoons when Pepper sticks her head under the blanket fort, "Hey, Nat just called me. Do you have your com on?" 

I sigh, this can't be good, "Hang on." I flick the tiny button to ON and I'm bombarded by the sounds of Tony and Steve calling each other childish names.

“Apparently, this has been going on for the last ten minutes,” Pepper says. 

“I’m older than you, Tony, so respect your elders!” 

“Okay BOOMER.” 

“GREATEST GENERATION!”

Oh Lord, I feel a headache coming on. "What is it?" asks Morgan. 

I sigh, "Your daddy and Uncle Steve are acting childish." 

Morgan frowns and holds out her hand. Realizing what she wants, I take the com unit out of my ear and hand it to her. "Daddy! That's a level 3 Bad Word! Twenty dollars in the jar!"

Tony sputters, "Morgan? What are you doing..." 

"You're interrupting cartoon time in our blanket fort!" 

Scott jumps in, "Blanket fort?" 

"Yes, it's awesome! We used every blanket to make it!"

Clint butts in, "Can we join you?" 

"Only if you're nice and do your jobs!" 

"Okay!" Clint and Scott say. 

"Uncle Steve?" 

"Yes Morgan." 

"You're making Auntie sad, stop it."

Steve sighs, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll be good." 

Natasha finally joins in, "If we're all done acting like kids, I've found something. Common Room."

Tony shakes his head. “Why didn’t we check that room first? That’s the place most likely to get bugged!” 

“Not bugged. There's a camera set up in the left corner.” “

"Then they saw me...” Tony gulps. 

“Doing what?” Steve asks. 

“You don’t want to know. It might tarnish your innocence, Cap.” 

“You're right, I don’t want to know.” Steve sound slightly sick. 

“Ewwww, Stark!” Bucky says.

Scott cuts in, “Um guys... Morgan's still on the line." 

“Is that why I heard Mommy laughing last night in there?” Morgan asks. 

“Uhhhh.... No! No that’s not why! I just told your mother a very funny joke!” Tony scrambles for an answer that won't get him killed by his wife. 

Pepper says. “Okay enough on the coms, Morgan!” Pepper says taking the com back and giving it to me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I found something too." Sam chimes in. "I'm on the roof. Spotted something attached to one of the AC units." 

"On my way!" Tony responded, pulling a 180 and heading towards the other end of the building. Touching down, he spots what Sam found. It's a small aerosol can with a thin tube going into the air intake of the AC unit.

"I don't know what it is, but it can't be good." says Sam. 

Tony carefully clamps the tube shut and removes the whole thing from the AC unit. "I gotta get this to my lab for testing. See what they've been exposing us too." 

Clint cuts in, "Got something too, air vent above the gym. Looks like another camera."

“I’ve got something too,” Steve says. “In the kitchen. It’s a bug.” He picks it up and squeezes it till it breaks. “Who knows how long it’s been here.” 

“One in the lab,” Scott says. “I don’t know how they got it there. It’s under one of the cabinets.”

“I hate to say it, guys, but we’re all thinking it,” Steve says. 

Everyone remains silent until Tony speaks up. “One of us is Hydra,” he finishes grimly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't say anything, not with Morgan giggling at her cartoons next to me, but inside I've gone cold. Hydra's inside the walls. My hand moves to rub my belly, suddenly very, very worried for my babies. Whether Steve or Bucky is the dad wouldn't matter, Hydra would love to get their hands on them.

The only known children of super soldiers? That's like catching a unicorn with a butterfly net and finding a winning lottery ticket stuck on it's horn!

But how did they do it? This team is so close. Most have know each other for years. You can't just walk in off the street and fill out an application to become an Avenger. 

How did they get past FRIDAY? The AI is always watching. How could someone, anyone put so many bugs and cameras up under her watchful gaze? And wasn't there a security sweep drill like a week ago? The whole building was swept, some of them should have been found! So how did someone get multiple bugs and cameras in place so quickly......

Quickly!

I sit upright, my head hitting the blanket overhead. I scramble out from under the fort, ignoring Morgan and Pepper's questioning looks.Yanking the com unit out of my ear and I pull out my phone. I send a text to Steve, _*turn off com, text when you do*_ I move down the short hallway that leads to Tony and Pepper's private bathroom. I don't want Morgan hearing this.

A few seconds later _*done*_

I call Steve and he picks up, "What is it?" 

"Pietro." 

"What about him?" 

"He was dead.... Steve, he was DEAD! You told me yourself that you carried his body. You guys buried him in Sokovia but he's here.... and none of us even questioned it!" Even as I say it, I feel like a veil has been lifted, like I'm thinking clearer. 

"Shit." Steve replies, "Your right. Oh God, Wanda..."

"Wanda felt him die. She's told me stories about him, about the connection they shared even before Hydra experimented on them. She knew the instant he died but she's acting like he's just back from a long vacation." Adrenaline is pumping through me. I lean against the bathroom sink to keep from falling.

"He's fast enough to place bugs and cameras without anyone seeing.... without FRIDAY seeing!" Steve starts to say something more when he grunts in pain and I hear the phone hit the floor. 

"Steve?" My body goes cold. All I can hear is some scuffling sounds and then silence, "STEVE?" 

"I'm sorry but the Captain can't come to the phone right now."

"Pietro."

"The one and only! How can I help you?" 

“Give Steve his phone.” 

“I'm afraid I can't do that, you see.... he's laid out on the floor making some very disturbing grunting and wheezing sounds. Maybe because I’m standing on his chest.” Pietro laughs. He puts the phone on speaker, “Say hello to your girlfriend, Captain. You're being very rude.” 

"Why are you doing this?"

“What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Pietro. Wanda said you were many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

“I have a faint idea. Maybe if you come out here and we talk face to face, I'll figure out what the problem is."

"If you hurt Steve, the only thing you'll get face to face with is my favorite gun." I snarl.

Pietro tut-tuts, "Now is that anyway to speak to a teammate? We are on the same side!"

"Are we?" I ask, moving back to the kitchen. I flag down Pepper and wave her over. Grabbing a Starkpad laying on the counter I tap out a message....

*Pietro traitor. Has Steve kitchen. Call Tony*

Pepper goes pale but nods and grabs her phone while I try to keep Pietro talking.

"Of course we are!" Sounds of a struggle come over the line before there's a gasp of pain, "Really, Captain. I must insist you stay down. All that movement isn't good for your ribs." I hear what sounds like something striking flesh before Steve cries out in pain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Pietro!” 

He turns his head and smiles. Wanda stands in the doorway, taking in the sight before her, “What are you doing? Get off of him.” 

"I'm doing what needs to be done." Pietro says, "Don't you remember? We were going to make the world a better place and the first step was getting rid of the Avengers!"

“This isn’t you.” Wanda summons her powers, a ball of red energy rolls between her hands.

Pietro shrugs with a smirk. “We aren’t the same now. Either one of us. We've changed.” 

Steve uses the distraction to push Pietro off of him and roll to his feet. Pietro staggers and Wanda lashes out, wrapping her brother in red bands of energy, holding him in place. Steve turns his com back on. “I found the traitor. Communal kitchen! Tony, bring the Iron Legion.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hearing Steve's voice makes me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My first thought is relief. He's okay!

My second is I wanna go out there and put a cap in Pietro's knee but I can't. Until I get the all clear, I can't open the door. I have a responsibility to keep Morgan and Pepper safe. I flip on my earpiece to hear the team even as I try to hear what's happening through my phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tears pour down Wanda's face as she holds the fake Pietro in her powerful grasp, "How could you?" 

"How could I what, dear sister?" 

"Don't call me that! You're not him!" Wanda screams, red glow flickering slightly from her distress. 

"But I am." Pietro tries to reason with her, "You know me, Wanda." 

"No, I felt him die! I buried him! I mourned him!" Wanda shouts, "You did something... clouded my mind. You're NOT HIM!"

"Tony, hurry!" Steve says, watching Wanda's power flair and flicker. Her emotions are making her powers unstable. 

Tony arrives with a loud thud. “We are here to help” sounds from all directions as the Iron Legion enter the room. 

“Okay. How many plot twists are we gonna get?” Tony huffs as Scott, Sam, Bucky and Natasha enter the room behind him.

The group tries to reason with Pietro but it’s to no use. "It won't end with me." Pietro's impish grin is gone, replaced with something nasty, insane. He stares Bucky in the eye, "You can't protect her forever, Soldat!"

“Do it.” Steve says sadly. Before Pietro can react, blood comes from the corner of his mouth. He drops to the floor with an arrow sticking out of his back. Clint drops down from the vent, grim faced.

Wanda collapses, screaming and sobbing. Steve gets to her first, kneeling next to her and holding her while she cries. Bucky checks Pietro's body to make sure he's dead. He sighs, "All clear."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, Doll. We could use you up here." Bucky's voice in my ear sounds tired, "Keep Morgan in the suite. She shouldn't see this." 

"Got it."I say before poking my head inside the fort, "Hey sweetie, I gotta go for a little bit." 

"Okay," she says, "Hurry back!"

When I get to the room, someone has covered Pietro's body with a sheet. Wanda is still crying but she's not screaming anymore. I take over for Steve, pulling Wanda into a hug. Tony has the Iron Legion carry the body to his lab, "I'm gonna run some tests on it and the canister Sam found. See if I can figure out what we're dealing with."

I bring Wanda back to Tony's suite. Pepper's made some tea and after a cup I talk Wanda into joining Morgan and I in the blanket fort. I find myself with Morgan on one side and Wanda on the other, all three of us snuggled up under the thickest comforter we could find. It doesn't take long for Wanda to fall into an exhausted sleep. Not long after, the rest of the team filters in.

The whole team has been shaken by today's events. Pepper plies them with more tea and one by one they make their way into the blanket fort. Within minutes, the fort is full of exhausted, downtrodden teammates. Steve sits on the other side of Morgan, Bucky beside him. Sam sprawls out on a mound of pillows. Clint and Natasha curl up in the corner under Morgan's favorite My Little Pony blanket. Scott buries himself under several old quilts.

That's how Tony finds us when he returns from the lab. Tony asks Pepper to take Morgan out of the room so he can talk freely. Once Pepper retreats to Morgan's bedroom with her, Tony turns to us, looking and sounding tired, "Alright, I ran some tests on Pietro’s brain. Turns out, it really wasn’t him. Hydra put a bunch of robotics in his head to operate his brain. They got him up and moving again, then they brainwashed him and sent him in. I had Friday search through the Hydra files and found this."

He puts what he’s seeing on his tablet up on the TV screen. “Pietro Maximoff was declared dead May 1, 2015, at 16 hundred hours exactly. Hydra stole his body, resurrected him and brainwashed him. He sneaks into our facility and plays dumb until we found out. He was known to Hydra as the Fallen Angel.”

“The Fallen Angel. Makes sense,” Steve says bitterly.

“It’s insane what they would do to someone to hurt others,” Sam says. 

“I can’t believe they would bring him back from the dead.” Clint says. 

“I do,” Bucky says. “They’re insane. They’ll do anything and everything to get to you.”

"What about the canister?" I ask. 

"Ah!" Tony taps the screen and the display changes, "Had to dig to find this gem. Compound A-357, created a couple decades ago. When administered it induces a state of acceptance. Basically, you don't question things."

"That's why we didn't think anything was wrong." Steve frowns, "They pumped that into the vents, sent the fake Pietro in and we all just went along with it."

"I really thought I had him back." Wanda, awake again, whimpers.

I pull her closer, hugging her, "It's sick."

"It's Hydra." says Bucky.

"So, what's next?" Clint asks. 

"Well, I'm figuring out where to bury Not-Pietro, hopefully where no one else will find him." says Tony. "Then the building needs a top to bottom security check. But first.... This blanket fort has some SERIOUS structural defects!"

“Yeah it’s because Steve buffaloed into it,” Bucky chuckles. 

“Did not!" Steve protests. as Tony starts pulling on the top of the fort.

“Do NOT destroy this fort!” Sam warns, “I am in a comfortable spot!”

Tony grumbles as he fights with the blanket fort, trying to fix whatever flaws he thinks it has. Behind me, Clint starts giggling at his phone that no one noticed he pulled out. 

“What?” Steve asks. 

Clint snorts, “Bucky, you gotta see this.” He hold the phone out for Bucky to look and presses play. 

“Series E defense bonds, each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guys gun!” plays faintly. Steve looks up with horror in his eyes. He blushes like crazy.

Bucky starts laughing hard. He even snorts at Steve's skin tight uniform. He whistles for Steve and starts clapping. Steve buries his head in his hands. “Stark, I’m sending it to you. Put it on the TV.” Clint laughs. Tony does it and everyone starts laughing even a red-eyed Wanda. Steve is blushing like mad and is trying so hard to hide.

I grin and slide closer to Steve, "How come you've never worn that outfit for me before?" Steve groans. I lean closer and whisper in his ear, making Steve sputter and turn bright red. 

"Hey! No hanky panky over there!" Tony scolds. 

I smile, "I'm just expressing my love for my country." then I cop a feel. Steve tries to grab my hand away from his butt, but I giggle and grab him with the other hand, "Mmmm, feel the Patriotism!" 

Bucky snorts again as Steve tries and fails to keep my hands off him. Tony shakes his head, "Thank God Morgan can't see this." 

"I can't see what?"

Tony yelps as Morgan appears out of nowhere. Tony tries to run at her, trips over Sam knocking him out of his comfy spot. Tony bangs his head against one of the chairs as he falls. He tries to stand but falls back down to his knees, tears a corner of the fort down, gets tangled in a sheet, almost suffocates himself in a pillow he fell into, before getting to Morgan, picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

“Take about grace under pressure!” Bucky jokes. 

“Shut up, Barnes!” 

Bucky chuckles and tells Clint to replay it. The team watches the video again and again, cheering every time Steve knocks out “Hitler”, hooting and hollering every time Steve says something, and slapping him on the back when the fireworks go off and he lifts the motorcycle with the women on it.

When Steve punches "Hitler", I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, "My hero!" Steve smiles slightly but still blushes. 

"Hey!" Bucky shouts. I can see by the smirk on his face, that he's up to no good, "What ever happened to those movies you did Steve?" 

"Please No!" Steve groans.

"Oh My God! Someone find them!" Sam laughs. In seconds and despite Steve begging not to, one of his propaganda films starts playing on the big screen TV. Bucky, Sam and myself whistle at the movie. 

“Someone get some popcorn!” Clint says. 

“Caps a movie star!” Sam smirks. 

“This is amazing! The skin tight outfit is fitting just right!” Bucky says. “Why didn’t you tell me about that Steve?”

“Because I knew you would act like this.” he grumbles.

I wolf whistle when Movie Steve bends over on screen. Steve pinches me,"Really?" 

"What? Would you rather I salute that booty? Cause I can!" I grin, sneaking my hand behind him to pinch his butt again. 

"It is a national treasure." Natasha smirks.

“It’s such a national treasure even Nicholas Cage would go hunting for it!” I laugh. 

Tony comes back in looking tired. Sam boos him and throws a pillow at his face. “No fort destroyers allowed!”

“Would you quiet down, Wilson?” Tony says moving the sheet back up. “I didn’t mean to, idiot.” 

“Well you did and you made me uncomfortable!” 

“Well you look very comfortable right now!” 

“I’m not AS comfortable!” 

I roll my eyes, "Quiet down, you're interrupting the movie!" 

Tony looks at the screen and snorts, "Damn Cap, and I thought that outfit you wore during the Battle of New York was bad." 

Steve glares at Tony but I jump in, "Hush you!" I lean against Steve, "I think you look great in anything." Steve smiles as I lean closer to whisper in his ear, "But you look better in nothing at all." 

Steve's face flushes red, "Woman! What has gotten into you?" 

"Well, not you or Bucky in the last several hours." 

Steve sputters, Bucky chokes on air and just about everyone else bursts out laughing. Tony groans, "TMI!" and Sam gags.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I am so glad I locked Morgan in the basement.” Tony mutters. Sam snorts but everyone else just looks at Tony. Tony scoffs. “You think I would really do that?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky says. 

“Maybe to you or Capsical.” Tony grumbles.

“Lock yourself in there, you awful psychiatrist!” 

“PHILANTHROPIST. P. H. I. L. A. N. T. H. R. O. P. I. S. T. NOT psychiatrist.”

“I don’t care if you’re a orthodontist. You can kiss my ass." Bucky snorts.

“Language.” Tony gasps.

“You’re no fun.” 

“I know someone who's plenty of fun,” Tony mutters glancing at me. I stick my tongue out at Tony. 

“Okay, now that’s just rude,” Bucky says. “I’m lots of fun.” 

“I don’t want to know about this,” Tony cuts in. “I never talk about my fun with you all!”

Steve chokes on air, "Really? Mister I've Gotten Laid In Every Major City? You talk about how 'fun' you are all the time!"

Tony gasps and clutches his shirt, "I never! How dare you, Mister Fun As A Bag Of Rocks!"

"A bag of rocks?" Steve raises an eyebrow, "I'll have you know that every time I... you know... an eagle is born.” 

“No wonder they’re endangered,” Sam says. Tony snorts.

Steve reaches around me to swat at Sam, who laughs as he ducks out of the way. 

"Hey," I snap, "You'd be endangered too if your sexy patron saint was locked in ice for 70 years!" 

"Yeah," laughed Clint," Give the poor guy some time to shore up the numbers."

"So, if an eagle's born every time Cap gets it on, what happens when Barnes does?" snickers Tony. 

Natasha doesn't even bat an eye, "A Hydra goon drops dead." 

"Damn, no wonder they're popping up out of the woodwork!" Sam roars with laughter.

“Every time Tony gets turned on by Pepper, an iron is turned on,” Bucky says. 

“Even 70 years on ice couldn't help that burn!,” Steve says. 

“OOOOOOHHHH” yells the whole team in unison.

“Well at least I don’t have to look up how to do it,” Tony responds. 

“OOOOOHHHH” goes around again. 

“Cap, now THAT is a burn you can’t cool with 70 years of ice,” Sam says. 

“At least I haven’t gotten 50 women pregnant in the last 20 years,” Steve smirks. 

“OOOOHHHHHH”

"At least I knew it was me and maybe not my best friend." The moment Tony says it, he knows he's gone to far. An awkward silence falls. I feel like someone dropped a lead weight into my stomach. All the good feelings have drained out of the room and I can't deal with it. I get up without a word and head for the door.

I hear Steve and Bucky call my name but I don't stop. "Nice going, Stark." Sam says just before the door closes behind me. I'm not thinking about where I'm going but it doesn't surprise me when I end up in my room. I toss myself down on my bed and start crying. It's been the elephant in the room since I found out about the babies. Who's the father?

Not long after, I hear two sets of footsteps. I don't have to look to know it's them. Bucky lays down in front of me, Steve spoons me from behind and I find myself in the middle of a super solider sandwich. 

"Don't cry, Doll." Bucky wipes away my tears. 

"I just..." I sniffle, " ....never thought I'd be someone who didn't know who the father of my kids was."

"If it helps, we don't care." Steve says into my hair. 

"Yeah. These kids," Bucky lays a hand on my belly, "They're ours. Not mine and yours. Not yours and Steve's. Ours!" 

It does help, knowing they're okay with this. 

"And just so you know, Sam was trying to smother Tony when we left the room." Steve chuckles behind me. I can't help but laugh through my tears.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tony's screams are muffled by a thick pillow. “FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!” comes from everyone else in the room. Sam straddles Tony, pinning his arms down while holding the pillow down. After a couple minutes, Tony stops struggling.  
“Ha! I win!” Sam says lifting the pillow

Tony doesn't move.

“OH GOD! I KILLED TONY!” Sam shrieks. “I KILLED IRON MAN! OH GOD WHAT DO WE DO?!” 

“We? You did this, Sam!” Scott yells. 

“OH JESUS! OH JESUS! OH JESUS!” Sam starts to hyperventilate.

One of Tony's eyes pops open, "Gotcha!" 

"YOU SON OF A..." Sam tries to strangle Tony, "I thought I killed you, you jerk!" 

Tony laughs as he fends off Sam. Scott gasps and clutches his chest, while Clint grumbles and hands Natasha ten dollars.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The three of us are nearly off the bed when Tony's laughter is heard. "If he's laughing he's alive." Steve says before pulling me back down on the bed. We snuggle back together. 

"As much as I love cuddling you two, should we leave those guys unattended? It's like leaving a bunch of toddlers without an adult." I say as Steve nuzzles my hair.

Bucky grumbles as he pulls me closer, "They'll be fine for a couple more minutes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony rolls over and pins Sam. He manages to flip Sam onto his stomach and pulls his arm up behind his back. Sam groans and Tony laughs. Sam manages to throw Tony off so that he releases Sam’s arm. Sam gets to his feet and shakes out his arm.

“You wanna go to war, old man? Cause we can go to war,” Sam says. 

Tony pops his neck and knuckles, “My name is Tony Stark and I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Oh yeah?" Sam grins, "My name is Sam Wilson and I'm gonna beat your ass!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As much as I'm enjoying my cuddlefest with Steve and Bucky, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening. When I try to get up, they both make noises of protest and try to pull me back down. 

"Come on," I say, "before the kids burn down the compound." They both groan before getting up.

The sounds of fighting can be heard in the hallway. I give Steve and Bucky a pointed look, "See, can't leave them alone." We step in the room to find Sam and Tony battling it out while the rest of the team cheer them on. I sigh, "Kids."

Tony looks up and Sam tackles him, knocking over a table sending a few books and magazines scattering. 

“Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games,” Clint says. 

“Half of us are ‘sponsoring’ Sam and half Tony,” Scott says.

"Oh boy." I rub my forehead, as I feel a headache coming on, "Please tell me they're not fighting to the death, cause I am NOT explaining that to Pepper.... or Sam's sister." 

"Nah." says Clint, "Just until one gives up." 

"Well," says Steve, "That'll be in about never."

Just then my stomach growls. I blush when everyone, except Tony and Sam, turns to look at me. "What?" I snap. 

Natasha chuckles, "The dvoynyashki want to be feed." 

Bucky steers me towards the kitchen and away from the fight, "Better get you some lunch before the little ones throw a fit."

"Lunch sounds good!" Scott chimes in. Before long everyone, minus Tony and Sam, are making themselves sandwiches. 

"What about them?" Wanda motions at the combatants. 

"They can eat when they're done fighting." I say.

“They’ll starve to death,” Scott says. 

“At least it’ll be over,” Clint chimes in. 

“HEY! NO BITING!” Sam says slapping Tony on top of the head like a dog. 

Bucky snickers as he gets out two slices of cheese. He walks over and waits for the perfect opportunity. “Boys, quit it.” They don’t listen. “Boys.” Still fighting. “Fine. You asked for it.” He hits Tony in the face with a slice and then Sam. He laughs at their faces. Both are frozen and looking up at him confused.

“Buck,” Steve says. 

“What?” 

Steve shakes his head as he tries to hold in his laugh. 

“Hey, where did Scott go?” Clint asks. 

“Scott?” Steve asks. 

Tony smacks his arm when he feels something crawling on his arm. He freezes when he realizes what he just did. 

“TONY!!” Everyone screams. 

“OH MY GOD!!!” He shrieks. 

“SCOTT!!” We shout in unison. 

“What?” Scott asks coming back from the bathroom.

I sag against the counter in relief, "Thank goodness. You," I point at Scott, "Say something when you leave the room. We thought Tony squished you. And you," I point at Bucky, "Stop wasting cheese!" Bucky rolls his eyes.

Shaking his head, Steve calls out, "If you two are done, we're having lunch." 

Sam throws his slice of cheese at Tony, who shouts, "What's the freaking deal with throwing CHEESE?"

Clint, who had decided to perch on top of the fridge for some reason known only to him, jumps down screeching, “MEMES.” 

“Of course it’s memes,” Sam says. 

Bucky helps the two overgrown children to their feet. He snickers as they walk past, still grumbling. 

“You know any vines?” Clint asks Bucky. “I mean, since you apparently like memes.” 

Bucky smirks then starts walking towards Sam and Tony. He shoves through them. “Move, I’m GAY.”

“Yeah you are,” Tony mumbles. 

Since he got shoved in Steve’s direction, everyone looks at Steve, “No! No it wasn’t me! I didn’t say it!” 

“It's okay. Everyone ships Stucky, Cap,” Sam laughs. 

“Wait. How many of you want me and Bucky to get together?” 

Everyone raises their hands except Bucky. Tony raises both arms.

Steve looks at me, shocked at my raised hand. I shrug and smile bashfully, "What can I say, you're both hot. The thought of you making out with Bucky..." I can't go on, my face flushing bright pink.

Steve groans and covers his face with his hands. 

"I think you'd be adorable together." says Scott

Clint raises his hand higher, "I second that!" 

"Dude," Sam laughs, "You tracked Bucky half way around the world, started a war and became an international criminal to protect him! All it needs is an emotional kiss in the rain and you've got a Hollywood blockbuster!"

“I’m thinking we do something along the lines of The Notebook." Tony chines in, "Um, okay, since Terminator has the arm, he could hold Capsical probably, and Capsical, you could jump into his arms from an unusually long distance because everyone knows you like to run and jump.”

“We’re not doing The Notebook.” Steve says, "We're not a couple!"

Sam scoots over to Tony and whispers, “I’ll shove them into each other and when they try to move away, Scott can kick one of their heads and push those two together, cool?”

“That’s very cool,” Tony whispers back and just like that, their fight is forgotten.

“Whoa whoa whoa. What are you two whispering about?” Bucky says. 

“Vines,” Tony responds. Bucky eyes the two suspiciously then looks away. The two smirk at each other then look to Scott. He nods with a smirk.

I know Tony and Sam are up to something, but I'm tired of being the responsible adult today, so I turn a blind eye. I take another bite of my sandwich and freeze.

Bucky is giving me the stink eye, "Really?" 

"Wha?" I mumble.

"Me and Steve?" Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

I choke down my food, "Like I said, you're both hot and.... before we got together I got... lonely at night." 

Steve starts choking on his own sandwich. Bucky smacks him on the back until Steve can breath again. Clint snorts into his drink and Wanda blushes.

“Plus you all are a great source of entertainment,” I mumble. 

“I’m not sure how to take that,” Bucky says. 

“We should totally get a camera crew in here,” Tony says. “This is like The Office. It would get so many fans.” 

“We would be looking into the camera so much,” Clint adds. 

“I’d look into it a lot so they can see my beautiful face,” Tony says.

“Our covers would be blown,” Steve says. 

“What covers? They were blown years ago. With New York and Sokovia and then the airport battle,” Tony responds. 

“He’s got a point, Cap,” Sam says. 

I clear my throat to get us back on track, "Getting back to your film crew idea, Tony... No!" 

"But..." 

I cut him off, "You're forgetting about two things.... one and two!" I point to my tummy, "We may not be able to keep this pregnancy off the radar for long, but we are not going to plaster it on every TV either."

Tony pouts like I just took his favorite toy away.

"Besides," I say while munching on a chip, "I am not going on camera, eight months pregnant, waddling around on swollen feet. It's just not happening!" 

Tony deflates, "Just take all the joy out of my life, why don't ya!" before squaring his shoulders, “Listen, sister. You are about 2 weeks away from getting called fat, so I suggest you decide whether you want people thinking you're fat and having to explain your whole mess, or we can get a camera in here to let everyone know you're in the family way. Pick quickly!” Tony argues.

“Who even gave you permission to be alive?” Bucky groans. 

“Who gave you permission to live here?” Tony snaps. 

Everyone looks very confused as they think of who invited Bucky into the building. 

“DO NOT TURN IT AROUND ON ME, STARK.” 

“STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION, BARNES!"

My face darkens, a cloud of anger passes over me as I reach out, hand hovering over a large knife on the counter..... before I burst into tears and grab some napkins sitting next to the knife. Wanda pulls me into a hug, not unlike the one I gave her a few hours ago. The mood of the room swings as everyone glares at Tony.

"What is going on in here?" Pepper sweeps into the room. 

"Tony called me fat!" I wail. 

"TONY!" snaps Pepper. 

"I said she was going to be called fat soon." Tony argues, just digging his grave deeper. 

Behind us, Bucky grumbles, "For your information, Steve invited me to stay here." 

To which Sam pokes Steve, "Wanted to keep your boyfriend close?"

“Yeah,” Steve says before realizing what he just said. “No! I mean no! I mean... I wanted to keep an eye on him! Not like that!” 

Sam chuckles and claps Steve on the back. “Sure pal. Sure.” 

“Ugh, can this day get ANY better?!” Steve says in a sarcastic tone as he makes sure to avoid eye contact with anyone.

“And I didn’t call her fat!” Tony argues. “I meant that sometimes when a woman is just beginning to get the baby bump, people confuse it with being fat because there’s just a little something there!” 

“Tony, my man,” Scott says. “I'd just advise you to stop talking before you end up six feet under.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvoynyashki - Russian for twins.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Why is she crying anyways?” Tony whines. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood because of all our issues and then SOMEONE always gets offended!” 

“Tony,” Scott warns. 

“No! What did I do wrong?" Tony pouts.

Clint grabs Tony by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes, "Tony, take this bit of advice from a man who's been through this three times. Never, under ANY circumstance poke fun at a pregnant woman's weight. I still have a scar on my ass from the time I told Laura she was getting a little chunky. I didn't even know she could use a bow and arrow but damn if she didn't hit me at about 50 paces." Clint shutters at the memory. 

Natasha jumps in, "I was there. Had to pull the arrow out myself." 

Tony grumbles and pouts, "Fine, no fat jokes." 

"Tony?" 

When he turns around I fling myself at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" I sniffle into his shirt, "I know you don't mean it and I'm sorry I keep crying."

Tony freezes before awkwardly patting me on the back. “I’ll never understand the female mind,” Tony mouths to Steve.

Steve shrugs. “Neither will I." 

Bucky stuffs his face with one of the sandwiches he's made. “Oh, this is so good!” Bucky says with a mouthful. “I make the best sandwiches.”

Steve walks over and steals one of Bucky's sandwiches but not before Bucky slaps his hand and tells him no.

“I’m eating one,” Steve says. “I deserve a sandwich.”

“You deserve NOTHING!” Bucky hisses.

“You’re just cranky because you're hungry.”

Bucky takes a big mouthful of food and mutters something that only he can understand.

Tony pulls out his phone and texts Steve. _*can u get your GF off me. she's getting snot on my shirt!!!*_

Steve rolls his eyes but comes to Tony's rescue. He untangles me from Tony, letting me latch onto him instead, "Come on sweetheart. Why don't you finish your sandwich!"

I sniffle, "Okay."

Across the room, Sam is trying to steal a sandwich from Bucky. They wrestle for a few minutes, Bucky growling like a hungry wolf. Eventually, Bucky gets Sam in a one arm headlock using his metal arm and keeps eating.

Sam blindly hits the counter for a some form of a weapon. He grabs a mayonnaise jar and brings it to Bucky’s head. Bucky immediately lets go and puts his hand to his head. “Hey! That’s cheating!” 

“Using your metal arm is cheating!.” 

“Jerk.” 

Sam shrugs and grabs a sandwich. “Thank you very much.”

Scott shrinks down and climbs up the counter. He reaches the sandwiches as Bucky tackles Sam to the floor. Scott closes his eyes as he expands to a normal size, freaking everyone out cause there is suddenly a full grown man crouching on the kitchen counter. He grabs one of Bucky's sandwiches, stuffs it in his mouth, closes his helmet and shrinks back down.

"Are we sure we're not still under the influence of some Hydra voodoo?" asks Clint as he watches Bucky and Sam fight over a freaking sandwich. 

Tony shrugs, "At this point anything is possible." 

Scott appears behind everyone, "This IS a damn good sandwich!"

Steve sighs, watching his friends try to kill each other before looking at me, "Are you okay for the moment?" 

I nod, "I'm fine. Deal with them." 

Steve gives me a kiss on the forehead before leaping into the fray. Within moments, Steve tosses Sam across the room to land safely on the sofa. He then pins Bucky to the floor, sitting on Bucky's back, "Calm down!" 

"Never!" Bucky snarls, thrashing around under Steve's weight.

“WOO! GET IT CAP!” Tony cheers. 

Steve glares up at Tony. “Shut up.” Steve wrestles Bucky and has to punch him in the nose and twist his arm up behind his back before he can do anything else. “Why are you so strong?!” 

“Two reasons. Metal arm and super soldier serum.”

Natasha quietly films Steve and Bucky's wrestling match with her phone. I slide in next to her and whisper, "Send me a copy?" 

Nat smirks,"Sure." 

They knock several chairs over while rolling around on the floor. After several minutes, Steve ends up pinning Bucky down, straddling his waist, both arms above his head.

Steve leans in, "Bucky, you need to stop this. They are just sandwiches!" 

Bucky growls, "They're not just sandwiches. They're the PERFECT sandwiches!" Both of them are glaring at each other, gasping for air, chests heaving when... 

"Are yous two gonna kiss?" Morgan asks.

“MORGAN!” Tony gasps. “No... No No! Out!” Tony grabs a sandwich staring down Bucky in a manner that says “Try it. I dare you.” He hands the sandwich to Morgan and pushes her out of the room. “We need to talk about you sneaking around."

Bucky looks back at Steve. “HE TOOK MY SANDWICH!” he breathes heavy breaths. 

“Bucky, it was Morgan.”Steve huffs. 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” 

“YES IT DOES!” Steve frowns. Bucky grunts then pouts. “Child,” Steve mumbles. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Bucky snarls, gets a second wind and the whole ordeal starts again.

As Tony pushes Morgan out the door I hear, "But Daddy, you say they should kiss all the time!" I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Natasha leans towards me, "As much fun as filming these two idiots is, maybe you should do something?" 

I sigh, "Fine." I root around under the sink and pull out a bucket. As Steve and Bucky continue to roll around the floor, snarling and cursing, I start filling the bucket with water. I raid the fridge for ice and the cabinets for salt. Adding them to the bucket I turn off the water and let the mix sit for a minute or two. Steve yelps when Bucky manages to sink his teeth into Steve's arm.

Clint frowns, "Really, a bucket of water?"

I grin, "Not just a bucket of water." I pick up the bucket, walk over and dump it over Steve and Bucky's heads. 

"AHHHH!" They both scream, cursing as they move apart. 

"A bucket of FREEZING water!" I grin, "You're welcome!"

Steve and Bucky are in complete shock. The two look at each other slowly, holding their arms out, and mouths hanging open. Bucky’s hair is plastered to the sides of his face, while Steve’s hair is sticking up. Bucky pushes his hair out of his eyes and looks up at me. “What... was.... that?” 

“Stop fighting!” Tony whines like a child as he stomps back into the room. “You’re tearing my house up!”

Bucky flips off Tony and Steve slaps his hand down. “Quit it.”

“Go dry off, change your clothes, then come back with towels. You three are mopping this up then going to bed. I’m sick of this,” Tony says. 

“Geez, okay, DAD,” Steve says sarcastically. 

“Since you haven’t aged, I’m technically old enough TO be your father.”

“That’s a weird concept to think about,” Bucky says before they head off.

"Hey, how come I'm being sent to bed?" I protest.

"Because YOU dumped the water all over my floor!" Tony growls. 

I pout but say no more. I hand the empty bucket to Tony and head for the bathroom. Steve and Bucky have already taken off their drenched shirts and are drying off. I'm momentarily distracted by all that skin on display, but I shake it off and grab some towels.

Thank goodness their pants are mostly dry. I would have been no more good if they had taken them off as well. I head back to the kitchen and start the clean up. Steve and Bucky join me a few minutes later. The rest of the team say nothing, they just snicker and try to look innocent. Between the three of us we dry the floor, set right the furniture and even toss the wet towels in the wash.

Tony watches over us like a hawk, arms crossed and glaring, "Alright, straight to bed! No electronic devices! FRIDAY will tell me if you're on your phones!" 

Silently we head out. Bucky detours to grab his half eaten sandwich before following us. We keep it together until we reach my room. Once the door closes we all burst out laughing.

"Oh My God, did you see Tony's face!" I gasp. 

Steve chuckles, "I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel." Bucky tries not to laugh so he can finish his food. 

"Well, since the two of you are already clean," They both glare at me. "I'm gonna take a shower." I smile before spinning around and pulling my shirt off at the same time. I toss it over my shoulder as I walk away and Steve catches it reflexively. By the time he looks back at me, I've kicked off my shoes and unhooked my bra.

Steve and Bucky share a look. Bucky chokes down the last bite of his sandwich as Steve calls after me, "We're only half clean. Better join you!"

"Yeah," Bucky says as they hurry after me, "Gotta conserve water!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh dear GOD,” Tony groans, mentally adding Brain Bleach to his list of things to invent. “Why did I put extra cameras in the rooms after Hydra?” 

“There are no cameras in the bathrooms, boss,” FRIDAY says. 

“Thank goodness! It's bad enough seeing those lovebirds defile the furniture without witnessing what they do to my bathroom fixtures. Ugh, these three are a handful." Tony huffs, "I’m gonna end up hitting them all in the head with a sack of potatoes.”

Sam looks over at Tony as he shuts his eyes like he’s gonna cry and throws the tablet behind him. Tony throws himself face down on the couch then slowly gets into a sitting position. 

Sam tries to not laugh. “You good?” he asks. 

Tony looks over with a sickened face. “I hate my life.”

Sam looks away as he bites his lip. “Well,” he looks back. “You should do something about it.” 

Tony’s face lightens. “Yeah, I should do something!” He gets up then slaps Sam on the shoulder. “You’re the best, Sam.” 

“Never thought I’d hear that, especially from YOU.” 

Tony takes off downstairs to his personal lab, smiling cockily. “FRIDAY,” he says. “Get me an order of 2 by 4s, duct tape, 3 inch nails, and post it notes.” 

“Yes boss.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning... I wake up using Steve's chest as a pillow and Bucky pressed against my back. He kisses my shoulder and asks, "How're you feeling?" 

I smile, leaning back against his chest, "Tired, sore and very happy." 

"Good," he chuckles, "Gonna make some coffee, need anything?" 

"Nah, I'm good." 

Bucky gets up but stops at the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Bucky sighs, "It's just... every time one of us goes through this door, Tony's done something. I'm getting a little paranoid." I giggle at Bucky as he finds his nerve and steps through the door to find.... nothing. 

No Tony, no boxes, no packages, not even a note. Bucky checks the fridge, everything is the same. Bucky even checks the bathroom but it's still the mess they left it last night. By the time Steve and I join him, Bucky has finished his first cup and is still looking around like he expects something to jump out at him. 

"Maybe Tony crashed. You know he doesn't get enough sleep." I say. 

"Maybe. Or maybe Pepper finally snapped and hid his body?" Steve chuckles.

We head to the communal kitchen. My little fridge can't hold enough food to feed two super soldiers. As we set to whipping up some breakfast, the rest of the team start drifting in, minus Tony. Bucky grumbles as he flips pancakes, "He's up to something. I know it!"

“Who?” Sam asks. 

“Tony. He always does something. I haven’t found anything yet.” 

“Maybe he’s done,” offers Scott. 

Bucky laughs. “Lang, I’ll teach you when you’re older.” Scott raises his eyebrow before moving in to a grab cup of coffee.

“Quit being so paranoid,” Sam jokes. “You’re bigger, stronger, and more experienced than him.” 

“He’s got a suit and I’ve only got an arm. We all remember how that went a few years ago.” 

“You’ll be fine!” Sam says clapping Bucky on the back. “As long as you give me a cup of coffee.” Bucky smirks as he pours a cup for Sam.

The group hears humming and footsteps. Bucky’s eyes widen. The wait expectantly but no one comes through. “Maybe he’s checking the other rooms for us!” Bucky says. 

“Boss has gone to the restroom,” FRIDAY says, making Bucky jump.

“He’ll be back! He always comes back!” Bucky says, “I wouldn’t trust that man with my life and I wouldn’t even THINK about trusting him with a puppy!” 

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Steve says.

"Bucky," I hand him a platter of bacon, "Go eat!" 

"But.." 

"Go on!" I shoo him towards the table. I reach for a bowl of hash browns but Steve snaps it and a platter of pancakes up.

"I got this." he grins at me. 

"You know I can carry things while pregnant right?" 

"I know, but I like doing things for you." Steve winks at me.

Everyone, still minus Tony, takes a seat and digs in. Bucky keeps glancing at the door. I catch Steve's eye. He shrugs and I shake my head. There's nothing I can do, so I indulge in strawberries and whipped cream on my pancakes. Bucky goes stiff next to me and I see why. Tony has entered the room.

He looks over at us and simply says, “Mornin!” Bucky slowly takes a bite of his food, watching Tony’s every move. Tony pours himself a cup of coffee, steals a piece of bacon from Sam, and sits down beside Steve. He takes a bite and sip, then looks over at Bucky. “What?” he asks.

Bucky stays silent but continues to sneak glances. Tony nudges Steve. “What’s up with him?” 

“He’s suspicious.” 

“Of what?” 

“You.” 

Tony scoffs. “It’s just a few harmless pranks, nothing big.” Bucky sets his fork down and gets up. “Okay, that definitely isn’t about a prank. He’s too angry.”

Steve nods. “Somethings definitely wrong.” 

“What could it be?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve says. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While Steve and Tony talk, I get up and follow Bucky. He heads to the gym and I find him pummeling a punching bag. "Bucky?" He says nothing, just keeps punching. "Please talk to me." Nothing, he just punches harder. "I know something's wrong and it's more then Tony being Tony."

The chain snaps, the punching bag sails across the gym. Bucky turns and I know something is VERY wrong. He stalks towards me, "Bucky?" I back away but he just keeps coming. My back hits the wall, I'm trapped, "Bucky, please talk.." 

His metal fist hits the wall next to my head, busting through the drywall.

I'm frozen in place. For one horrible moment I'm afraid of him. Then his eyes change and I can see horror and fear spread across his face, then he's gone. My legs give out and I slide to the floor. 

That's where Steve and Tony find me a few seconds later, "Sweetheart?" Steve gasps as he helps me to my feet.

"Steve?" I'm shaking like a leaf. "Something's wrong. He didn't know me! He looked right at me but he didn't know me!"

Steve pulls me into a hug, "You're okay. You're okay." 

"FRIDAY," Tony barks, "Where's Barnes?" 

"In the east wing, lower level. Looks like he's heading towards the garage, Boss." 

"Lock it down! Don't let him out!" 

"Sweetie," Steve pulls back, "I want you to go to Sam. He's still in the kitchen. Stay with him till I come find you." I nod before they both run out the door.

“Get your suit,” Steve growls.

“Luckily for you, I’m wearing one right now.” Tony taps his arc reactor and the suit starts forming around him, "Update, FRI?"

"Garage is locked down. Sergeant Barnes is heading towards the landing pad." 

“Shit!” Tony spits, “Cap. He’s getting in the Quinjet. Meet me outside. I’ll try to keep him down.” and with that, Tony blasts a nearby window and flies through. 

Just as Tony circles the building, he sees the Quinjet start to take off. “FRIDAY, bring it down.” 

“Boss, you’ve made it so secure even I'm having trouble gaining control. I can't hack it. The only way to bring it down is to crash it!” 

“Damn it, bring him down, NOW!” 

“Yes Boss.” 

FRIDAY brings up a diagram on Tony's HUD, showing him where to hit the Quinjet to bring it down. Tony blasts each one of the spots and watches the jet slowly start tilting over.

Steve appears, breaking through the landing pad door, “Oh my god,” he gasps before shouting, “Tony!” 

“Cap, it’s the only way!” 

Steve can only watch as Tony hovers above then lands next to him. The jet wing clips the ground. Flames and sparks appear along the side, but Tony’s tech prevents an explosion. With a horrid screech of tortured metal, the Quinjet flips onto it's roof. As the jet comes to a stop, Steve and Tony run towards it, with everyone watching in horror through the windows.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit late. I usually do my editing and posting at night when it's quiet but last night.... Zzzzzzzz! I was out like a light. So, here it is! 
> 
> Yes, the drama has returned but fear not! The comedy shall return.... in a chapter or two.

Chapter 21

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sam, Catch Her!" Natasha shouts as my knees give out. 

He grabs me before I can hit the ground. I want to scream but I can't. I can't look away either. I can hear them saying my name but all I can do is watch the wreck of the Quinjet. Oh God, please no. Bucky can't be gone.

FRIDAY's voice cuts in, "Sergeant Barnes is alive. Medical team is on the way." 

And I can breath again. I hang on to Sam for dear life. "Come on, kid. Let's head to medical, we'll meet them there." he says as he steers me towards the door. 

"Okay." I manage to say. The rest of the team follows us and we make it there before the medical team.

Sam keeps an arm around me as they wheel Bucky past. "Oh God." I cry. There are burns across his chest and arm. His face is bloody but seems not burned. Steve and Tony follow the medical team. I run to Steve and he wraps me in his arms. 

"He's gonna be okay," Steve says into my hair, "Tony's got the best people in there. They'll take good care of him." I nod as I sob into his chest.

I watch through the window as they clean him up and apply gauze to him. Tony comes out and says to give Bucky time to rest, but he should wake up in a few hours. All we can do is wait.

Most of us wait patiently, but Steve keeps pacing. As the hours go by, FRIDAY gives us updates on any changes. Finally, Bucky’s metal arm twitches before his eyes open slowly. He groans and raises his right arm. His eyes go wide as he looks at the gauze before he looks down at his gauze covered chest. He makes a sort of moaning sound before he starts clawing at the wrappings.

"Bucky! Bucky stop!" I grab his hand, careful of the bandages. 

He freezes, confused and scared, "Wha.... what hap..." he stops as the memories come back to him, "Oh God... I almost... you... get away!" He tries to pull his hand out of mine, "Get away before I hurt you!" He gasps for air, starting to panic.

Steve steps in, taking Bucky's hand and making me step back, "Bucky, it's okay. She's fine, you didn't hurt her." 

"I almost did, Steve." 

"What happened?" 

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking, "I was in the gym. I was on edge. Though some exercise would calm me down, but it just got worse. Then she came in..."

Bucky shudders, "It was like before... she was my target, my mission and I had to kill her. I made myself miss." 

"You punched the wall." Steve nods.

"Yeah, it took everything I had to do that. Then I ran, I had to before I hurt her or anyone else." Bucky takes a shaky breath, "Something's wrong, Steve. It's back, the programing is back."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The doctor gives Bucky a mild sedative to help him rest. We gather just outside his room. I stand in the doorway, watching him sleep, "How can that be? They never got him in the Chair!" 

"And I looked over Shuri's work. She and her team did a damn good job on his head." adds Tony. 

"I think I might know." A voice says behind us.

Bruce looks tired and disheveled, "Sorry, I've been in my lab for a... I'm not sure what day it is." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Anyway, I've been going over Barnes' labs after his rescue and I found something." He hands a tablet to Tony, "There's a compound in his blood that wasn't there before. I don't know what it is but it may be what caused this."

Tony nods. “Like they drugging him.” He looks up and snaps his fingers as a thought forms. “You remember when they got him out of that van? He was unconscious. They could have slipped him something."

“But why would it take so long to work?” Bruce asks. 

“Maybe it's time released? We all relax, think everything's okay and then WHAM!,” Tony says. "It activates." 

“I can’t believe we missed this,” Steve growls.

“It’d be hard to find. At least we know now.” Tony says. 

“I’ll run some more tests,” Bruce sighs, "After I grab some coffee."

Steve steps up behind me where I'm watching Bucky through the window. He wraps his arms around me and I lean back against him, "Why? Why do these things keep happening to him?" I whisper. 

Steve presses a kiss to the back on my head and sighs, "I wish I knew." We stand there silently, watching Bucky sleep. 

Tony steps up next to us, "They'll keep him here under observation until the burns heal, at least a few days knowing his healing factor."

"After that?" asks Steve. 

"After that... we'll see." Tony shrugs, "Bruce and I are gonna put our heads together. See if we can get rid of this," he waves the tablet, "or at least contain it." 

I step out of Steve's arms and move to stand next to Bucky. I brush some hair out of his eyes and whisper, "It's gonna be okay, Bucky. I promise." before laying a kiss on his forehead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the day passes in a haze. The remains of the Quinjet are cleaned up. Someone patches the hole on the gym wall. Lunch and dinner are quite. Steve and I retire to my rooms early. There's no passion tonight, just holding each other, trying to sleep but finding it hard, both of us thinking about the empty space in bed next to us.

The next day, Bucky wakes up moaning and groaning. He looks at his hand again, slapping it down as it brings back memories. As his hand hits the bed, a wave of pain shoots up his arm. He studies his chest, mesmerized by the pain. He tries to sleep, but the painful memories lurk and threaten to consume him completely.

Tony and Bruce work together, only stopping when Natasha makes them eat. They gulp it down, almost choking a lot. Clint brings them coffee, Steve asks how it’s going, and I just stand back, watch the chaos around me. People running back and forth, asking questions, rubbing their faces trying to come up with answers, and looking out the window.

The day goes on somehow. Bucky sleeps and groans. Tony and Bruce work until they both collapse face down onto their worktables. Dum-E beeps softly and drapes blankets over them. Steve and I comfort each other. People pace and keep watch, asking questions that have no answer.

Late in the day, I swing by the medical wing. Bucky is asleep, so I sit by his side. I play with the fingers of his metal hand, running my fingertips over each joint and crease. It's been a strange day. No one seems to know what to do with themselves, except Tony and Bruce. I've been floating around in a fog, unable to concentrate on anything.

Under my fingers Bucky's hand twitches. I look up in time to see him grimace. He looks at me and groans, "You shouldn't be here.... not safe." It hurts to hear him say that. 

"Bucky, you didn't hurt me. I'm okay." 

He sighs, closing his eyes, "But I could. Whatever is in me... could make me hurt you." 

I stand up so I can lean over him, "Bucky, look at me."

He looks up at me with so much pain in his eyes I want to cry, "I love you... so much. There is nothing that would make me turn from you. You once told Steve you'd be there till the end of the line. Well, you better make room cause I'm gonna be right there with you both."

Awhile later, Steve finds me asleep, curled up in the hospital bed with Bucky. I've wedged myself on his left side, careful of his burns. Steve sits in the chair I was using and tries to get comfy, ready to sit up and watch over both of us.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hand me that,” Tony demands. 

He and Bruce are sleep deprived and are getting frustrated with each other. 

“Get it yourself,” Bruce says, continuing to mix chemicals. “It’s right beside you just grab it!” 

“I’m right beside you! Give it to me!” 

“No!” 

Tony reaches over and tries to pour out whatever Bruce is mixing, but Bruce grabs an empty beaker and wacks Tony over the head. Tony stumbles back and throws his hand to his head. “Owww!!!” 

“That’s what you get for touching my stuff!” Bruce growls.

"My money bought it, so it's really my stuff!" Tony snarls back. 

“Boys,” Nat snaps as she stalks into the room. The two spring apart, both nearly toppling over from moving to fast. “Anything new?” she asks. 

“Just Banner being Banner.” Tony snorts.

“And Stark being a total ass hat.” Bruce bites out. 

“If it wasn’t for the scary assassin lady in the room, I would drop kick you right now!”

"I'd like to see you try, Trash Can Head!"

"Bring it on, Gumby!"

Natasha raises an eyebrow at the two then shouts, "HEY!" They stop to look at her, “Barnes has almost completely recovered. The burns are nearly healed. Find out whatever is causing this. Now!” The two nod and she walks out, saying over her shoulder, "And behave. You don't want me coming back in here to separate yous two!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I look at myself in the mirror as I dry my hair. I've looked worse, but it's been a long time since I've looked this bad. The hand full of hours I slept next to Bucky did little to fix the problem. My skin is pale, making the dark circles under my eyes really stand out. My eyes are red and sore from too many tears.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning and Steve talked me into trying to get some sleep in my bed, but it's too cold and too empty without Bucky. It's hard to believe that in such a short time I've gotten so used to having two people to cuddle with at night. A shower has helped a little bit but I'm still exhausted. I dress and head over to medical. They might let Bucky out today. It's just him and a doctor in the room when I get there. Bucky smiles when he sees me but then frowns and grabs his head.

"Bucky?" I start towards him but something about him makes me stop. 

He looks at me, his face twisted by pain and fear, "Run." He grabs the bed rail with his metal hand, the metal squeals as he squeezes it, "Run!" 

Realizing what's happening, I back out of the room, turn and run. Bucky's off the bed and after me seconds later.

My earlier exhaustion is gone, replaced with massive amounts of adrenaline. I race through medical, hollering, "FRIDAY!" as I round a corner, hit the wall and keep going. I can't outrun Bucky for long. I need help fast. As I run through another doorway, the fire door slams shut behind me. I skid to a stop, gasping for air, "Thanks, FRIDAY."

"You're welcome, Miss, but I fear you should keep moving. Sergeant Barnes is manually overriding the door!" FRIDAY says as I hear the door groan behind me.

"Shit!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FRIDAY sounds the alert though the compound, waking several Avengers, "Sergeant Barnes' had a relapse! All available Avengers to the medical wing!"

“Lead him outside!” Scott says. “I know exactly what it do!”

“Do NOT go inside him!” Tony says. 

“I'm not! Just get him outside. Trust me!”

FRIDAY starts feeding me directions, leading me across the compound and towards the garage, Bucky still behind me. "Whatever you're planning," I gasp out, "I hope it works." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You sure about this Scott?” Steve asks, waiting near the garage doors. 

“Yeah. No. I mean yes. Okay here we go. I’m the boss, I’m the boss, I’m the boss.” Scott psychs himself up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I duck between the parked vehicles and out the open garage door. I scream as someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. 

"I've got ya."

It's Steve. He swings me around and puts himself between me and the open door.

I barely have a moment to realize what's happening before Bucky charges through the door. Before he can turn towards us a huge, gloved hand slams down on him, pressing Bucky to the ground and pinning him.

"HA! It worked!" Scott crows from above us, where he's crouched. "Uh... can someone sedate him!” 

Bruce appear with a syringe in hand and sedates Bucky. He snarls for a few minutes before his struggling slows then stops. Scott shrinks back down to normal size. 

“Way to go, Tic Tac,” Sam says, giving Scott a high five. 

Steve pulls me into a hug. I hang on to him, my knees are shaking and I gasp for air, "I'll never complain about your running drills again." 

Steve chuckles, "I'll remember that next time I make you run."

A medical team shows up with a stretcher. They load Bucky onto it and wheel him away.

"They're gonna put him in the high security room in medical." Tony says, "I think for now you need to stay away from him." Tony looks at me. 

"He's right," adds Bruce, "That's the second time he's triggered and both times you were there." 

It hurts but I think they're right. I nod, "Okay."

Tony and Bruce head back to the lab. Steve leads me back inside. "Do you want breakfast?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, I wanna go to the gym. I'm tired of crying, Steve. I need to hit something." Steve smiles, "Okay." Soon after, Steve holds the repaired punching bag while I work out my pain, fear and anger hitting it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky wakes up in a different bed and in a different room. He has restraints on his hands, feet and across his chest. He doesn’t even struggle, he just looks up at the white ceiling and silently prays he didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Everyone is safe, Sergeant.” FRIDAY says as if reading his mind. 

“Thanks. God I just want this to end.” Bucky groans.

“We do to,” Tony says over the speakers. Bucky looks over at the observation window, spotting Tony on the other side.

“I can’t be in here, Tony. Put me in one of those rooms for psychos. I need a straight jacket.” 

“You’ll be okay here.” 

“No Tony. I need a padded room. It’s the only way. Please.” Bucky says, a note of desperation in his voice.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Tony says before he leaves. He heads to the gym, needing to speak to us, “Hey,” he says as he walks in, “Bucky's awake. He’s begging for a padded room and a straight jacket. What do I do?” 

“Oh god,” Steve says. “He’s that afraid?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, looking more exhausted then we've ever seen before.

Steve looks at me and I nod. Steve takes a long breath. “Let him have this. He’s afraid and it’ll calm him a little knowing that he’s locked away.” 

“You got it, Cap.” Tony says as he walks away.

A straight jacket. A padded cell. I grit my teeth and pound the punching bag. I imagine their faces on the bag. Nameless Hydra goons, soulless scientists and Zemo. Mostly Zemo. Bucky was doing so well until that son of a snake struck. I imagine pounding his face into mush.

I don't stop until my muscles are screaming and I can't lift my arms. 

"Fell any better?" asks Steve. 

"A little." I say, my head feeling a bit clearer now, "I just... I wish I could go out and beat down some doors. I wanna find a Hydra cell and just..." I let out a sound of frustration. 

Steve pulls my gloves off, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Steve sighs, "But we have to trust Bruce and Tony. They'll figure this out. And if they can't, I'm sure Shuri will." 

"I know." We head to the kitchen, after all that physical activity I can finally eat. Steve pushes me towards a seat, "I'll get you something." 

"Thanks."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After about 20 minutes of getting Bucky settled, Tony locks the door and goes to Bruce where he sits watching Bucky on a monitor. 

“How’s he doing?” 

“I could tell he felt safe. Well, he felt we could be safe.” 

Bruce shakes his head. “Hydra's a parasite. We can never find the end of them.” 

“I know." Tony sighs, leaning against the table, "Even though he killed my parents, I can't help but feel bad for him.”

“I do too. Hydra ruined him. And the sad thing is, he was doing SO well.” 

“I know.” The two look at the monitors. They watch Bucky lean his head against the wall. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

Through the speakers they can hear Bucky, “Go away, go away, go away!” he repeats. “Go away! Please!” 

“We have to do something. We have to get that stuff out of him,” Bruce says. 

“Call T’Challa. We need to take him back to Shuri.” Tony says.

Bucky bangs his head against the padded wall. He struggles to get out of the jacket. He throws himself against the wall then screams at himself. Bucky's battling the Winter Soldier. They can’t do anything. Sedating him only helps for a few hours. “No! Stop! Get out!” he screams. "Leave me alone! Leave HER ALONE!" He throws himself back again and again. He grits his teeth and tries to keep control.

They watch as the last bit of Bucky drains from his eyes. The struggling stops and all that remains in the Soldier. He leans back and exhales. He flexes inside the straight jacket and looks around the room. He starts mumbling in Russian. Friday translates it to, “Ready to comply.” 

“Oh god,” Tony gasps.

“You think he can get out of that?” Bruce asks. 

“Let’s hope not.” 

Bucky stands up and walks over to the camera above him. He looks into it and in English says, “Let me out, or I’ll get out myself.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

FRIDAY summons us to the lab. Steve and I walk in to see the big screen showing the inside of Bucky's cell. He's crouched down in the corner, still wrapped in a straight jacket but something is wrong. He's staring straight at the camera, his face blank. "Tony, what is it?" I ask. 

Tony sighs, "It's the Soldier. He's taken over."

I can't breath for a moment. Steve puts a hand on my back to steady me. "When did it happen?" he asks. 

Bruce replies, "About fifteen minutes ago. Bucky was fighting for control but lost. The Soldier's been in control for about ten minutes now and shows no signs of letting go." 

I can't take my eyes off the screen, watching him watching the camera. A sudden thought crosses my mind, "Where's Zemo?" The others look at me. "Is he still in our custody?" 

Tony catches on, "FRIDAY?" 

"Zemo was transferred to CIA custody three days ago." She replies.

Steve frowns, "I think we need to have a talk with him."

“Someone needs to stay here and watch Barnes,” Tony says. 

“I will,” Bruce offers. “If he gets out, the Big Guy can fight him off. Plus I need to call Shuri. Get her up to speed on what's happening.” 

“Okay,” Steve says. “Thanks.”

“No problem." Bruce says, turning back to his computer. 

"Alrighty! Let me make a call and we can hit the road." Tony says, heading for the door.

Steve pulls me close, "You sure you wanna go?"

I pull my eyes away from the screen and watching Bucky to raise an eyebrow at Steve, "As if you can keep me here."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The drive over is quiet. It's just myself, Steve and Tony. Natasha and Sam volunteered to come along but Steve wanted them to stay at the compound, just in case. We walk in easily, thanks to Tony calling ahead of time to Everett Ross, who meets us in the lobby. 

“I have him set up in one of the interrogation rooms.” Ross says, leading us down a hallway “What do you need him for?” 

“We need to talk to him about Bucky,” Steve says. “The Soldier’s taken over again."

“You want some time alone with him?” 

"Yes." I chime in.

“Let’s just talk...for now.” Steve says, trying to rein me in.

"Five minutes, Steve. That's all I need." I grit through my teeth.

"We need him alive to get answers." Steve tries to reason.

"I wouldn't kill him." I huff, "I'll just make him WISH he was dead."

Agent Ross chuckles, "I like her." He leads us to a door and unlocks it with a key card. The door opens and there he is, Zemo, sitting in a chair on the other side of a table. Two armed guards stand behind him. We file in first, Ross follows. “Zemo, you have guests. Step out of line. I dare you. Please, step out of line.” 

Zemo takes a deep breath then smiles. “Welcome. I would stand to greet you but..." He moves his arms as far as his shackles will allow, "What can I do for you?”

Tony steps forward and takes the empty chair across from Zemo. Steve and I remain standing behind him. "I have a few questions about Sergeant Barnes and what you did to him." 

Zemo's smile grows, "Ah, I see the Soldier is awake! I'm impressed it took this long. My complements to who ever tried to undo his conditioning."

Steve takes hold of my arm. He knows how close I am to launching myself across the room. The movement draws Zemo's attention, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced!" 

Steve growls, "She's none of your concern." 

Zemo chuckles, "She's very much my concern, Captain! When I joined Hydra I took a great interest in the Soldier and their attempts to create more like him."

Zemo leans back in his chair, "You see, there are only two ways to make super soldiers. Create them.... or breed them." My whole body goes cold. "As you well know, creating them can be problematic. With the exception of yourself and Sergeant Barnes, all the other test subjects have proven to be very unstable. Breeding them has proven to be nearly as problematic as well. Hydra tried, several times. But no mater how many samples they took from the Soldier or how many women they used them on, none took root. Until now."

Zemo leans forward, his eyes on me, "You must be a very special young woman, my dear, to succeed where so many have failed before." His smile makes me feel sick.

Agent Ross slams his hand down on the table. “Enough!” 

Zemo settles back in his chair again, “I’m terribly sorry. Where were we? Ah yes. The Soldier.” He shoots me a quick glance and something in his eyes makes my skin crawl like I'm covered in bugs. Before Ross can say or do anything, Zemo looks back at Tony, hands clasped, listening intently.

Tony takes a quick breath, clears his throat and gets down to business. “You’re involved in this. We know it.” 

“Of course I am. But then again,” he looks over at me and stares into my eyes, “Aren't we all?”

The way he says it makes me feel dirty. I want to run away, but I also want beat his face against that table at the same time. Steve keeps a hold of my arm, as if knowing about my inner struggle. Zemo looks confident. He knows he’s gotten under everyone’s skin. He knows he’s winning. 

Agent Ross moves to stand behind him and whispers in his ear, “My friend, if you even look in her direction one more time, I’ll slam your head into this table quicker than you can say ‘help.’ Do you understand me?”

“Oh for sure, Agent Ross. My apologies for getting distracted.” Zemo keeps his eyes on Tony, "Why don't I make this simple for everyone. There's no need to beat around the bush. I will tell you everything I know about the compound wreaking havoc inside Barnes at this very moment." 

"Why would you do that?" asks Tony.

"Because, Mr Stark," Zemo reeks of smug arrogance, "Even with this information, there is nothing you can do. The damage has been done, but I know you will do everything in your power to prove me wrong. And that will give me great pleasure." As he starts rambling off facts about the stuff they gave Bucky all I can think about is pounding his smug face into mince meat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stepping out of the room, I take a shaky breath. Once the door closes behind us, Steve pulls me to him. I hang on as he runs his hands up and down my back. 

"Do you think any of it is true?" I ask. 

"Maybe." answers Tony, "Some of what he said matches what Bruce and I have found out so far. Smug SOB thinks he's already won." Tony leads towards the roof, "But he hasn't meet Shuri. I'm gonna forward this to Bruce and he'll pass it to her. Might wanna pack your overnight bags, kids. I've got FRIDAY bringing the Quinjet in for a landing."

As we walk down the halls, Tony starts sings, “Were going on a trip, in our favorite repaired jet, going through the sky, to fix Bucky. Climb aboard, get ready to explore. There’s so much Vibranium, in Wakanda. Yay!”

“Tony, please stop.” Steve groans. 

“What? I thought you liked music?" Tony grinned.

“Ross, is it illegal to shoot Iron Man in the foot?” 

“Nah, I can. Want me to?” Agent Ross pulls out his sidearm and takes off the safety, aiming it at Tony’s foot as they walk.

Tony looks back at Steve with a disgusted look, then gets on his tiptoes making everyone snicker. 

“I’ll still shoot you,” Ross says. 

“I’m making it more difficult.” 

“And what if I shoot you in the leg?” 

“Hmm.” Tony thinks for a moment before talking again. “Then I’ll just have to chop my legs off before you do.” 

“There’s an ax right up there in case of a fire. Go right ahead.”

"Boys, boys." I step between Tony and Ross, "There's no need to maim Tony," I spin around and kick him squarely in the shin. Tony yelps and hops around on one foot, "Not when a good kick will do." 

Tony grumbles, "Evil Woman!" 

"Hey, I could have let him shoot you!" I snap.

"I kinda wish you did. Probably would have hurt less!" Tony keeps complaining as he limps along. 

I sigh, "Come on. Agent Ross has bad guys to shoot and we have a Bucky to fix."

Ross escorts us to the rooftop landing pad just as the Quinjet comes in for a landing. Saying our goodbyes, we all file in, Tony quickly taking the pilot seat as usual. Secured to a gurney and out like a light, Bucky is there, waiting for us in the Quinjet's hold. 

"Doctor Banner sedated him for transport," FRIDAY says as Tony lifts us into the air, "I'm monitoring his vitals. Doctor Banner also took the liberty of sending your go bags along for this journey." 

I stand next to Bucky for a moment, brushing some hair out of his face. I cup his cheek, rubbing the stubble growing there before leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Everything's going to be okay, Bucky. I promise."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

King T’Challa meets us at the landing pad. Medical personal wheel Bucky in as he walks up to us. “Welcome to Wakanda. You must be the young lady I've been hearing about. I must say, I am terribly sorry to meet you under these circumstances. My sister was sure she got it all out.” 

“Thank you for having us, your Highness. From what I know, your sister did an excellent job but Hydra put something new in him.” 

“Oh? Well, we can get it out and by we I mean Shuri can get rid of it.” 

The King is much more friendly then I expected. He gives Steve a hug and shakes Tony's hand before leading us inside.

"Shuri has barely come up for air since Dr Banner sent over all the information you had. She's taking this as a personal and professional insult." T'Challa tells us. He leads us straight to the medical lab, knowing we'd rather be there then anywhere else. Inside the lab, I see Bucky still stretched out on the gurney, surrounded by techs. A young woman is bouncing around, barking orders and cursing.

"These Nazi wannabes think they can ruin MY GOOD WORK? Tarnish MY REPUTATION?" Shuri rages, "When I am done, Barnes WILL be back on his feet and I will personally feed everyone of those monsters to the HYENAS!" 

T'Challa smiles ruefully, "She's taking it a bit hard."

“Brother, get out. You’re distracting me.” 

“How am I distracting you?” 

“Your breathing is too loud.” 

T’Challa rolls his eyes. 

"All of you go! Go eat, pet a goat, do something!" Shuri shoos us away, "I have a broken white boy to fix.... AGAIN!"

Steve pulls me away as the team of techs swarm around Bucky, "Come on, I know you haven't eaten much today." he says as he leads me towards the cafe. He pushes me towards a seat saying he'll get us some food. My body might be in the cafe, but my mind is back there with Bucky.

Steve sets a bowl of some kind of stew in front of me, "I had this the last time I was here. It's good." 

I dig in, suddenly hungry, "How long before she kicks Tony out of the lab?" 

Steve laughs, "Not long. I swear he was vibrating when we left. He wants to get his hands on their tech so bad." 

I chuckle at the image of Tony bombarding Shuri with a thousand questions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Okay but what if...“ 

“Crazy White Boy, I swear if you ask me another question, I will take this scalpel and CUT OUT YOUR LEFT NOSTRIL!” 

Tony backs away, throwing his hands up. 

“Shuri,” T’Challa warns. 

“I thought I told you to get out of my lab?” 

“I didn’t listen.” 

“Clearly.” 

“Mr. Stark, I’m terribly sorry.” T'Challa turns to Tony. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve had worse." Tony grins, "No one threatens me like Pepper does. She has it down to an art form."

“He’s waking up,” a member of the tech team says. 

“Sedate him, quickly.” Shuri says, running back over to the gurney.

Bucky's eyes pop open. He looks around frantically, “Oh God, is she okay?” 

“Yes, Sergeant. She’s with Captain Rogers.” Shuri tries to reassure him, one hand on his shoulder. 

He relaxes. “What did I do?” Bucky asks, his voice low and shaky. 

“Nothing. We locked you up just in time.” Tony says, moving to stand on the other side of the bed. “We tried, Bruce and I tried to get it out but we couldn't. We’re letting Shuri take care of you.”

"That's right," Shuri smiled, "You'll be back on your feet in no time.... as soon as someone gets OUT OF MY LAB!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We've just finished eating when Steve's phone lights up. "Did Shuri kill Tony?" I ask. 

Steve reads the text, "No, Bucky's awake." 

We clean up and head back to the lab. Just outside I stop. "Maybe I shouldn't go in. I mean, he triggered the last two times he saw me." It hurts to say that when all I want to do is run to him.

Steve looks sad, "Stay here." He ducks inside the lab for a moment. Steve approaches Shuri and explains my worries. 

Shuri thinks for a moment, "This might help us. He is restrained right now, so she's safe. Let me get some sensors on him. If he triggers again we can pinpoint where in his brain it's happening."

Steve steps back outside to let me know what's happening. After a few minutes a tech sticks his head out and invites us in. I take a deep breath, hold Steve's hand and head in. Bucky is speaking quietly to one of the techs as I approach, "Bucky?" 

His head turns, eyes full of hope and fear, "Doll?" 

I smile, "Hey handsome."

He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I..." 

I cut him off, "Don't. You didn't hurt me. Besides, I know it wasn't really you." I slip my hand in his since the restraints won't let him move his arms. 

He squeezes my fingers, "If anything happened to you or the babies, I don't... I don't..." He starts to groan, squeezing his eyes shut, "He's Back!"

Steve pulls me away. “Try and fight it, Sergeant. Try very hard,” Shuri says as she studies his brain patterns. She points to a part and whispers to one of her team members. The woman nods and goes to another. 

Bucky groans. “Get her out of here!” he shouts. He throws his head back. 

I look at Shuri, “Do something!” 

She shakes her head. “We’re just starting to figure this out!” 

Bucky shakes his head and whispers “Stop..... Go away!”

“Write it down, write it down!” Shuri demands. 

“Get her out of here!” he screams. 

“Save the files, save the files!” Shuri demands.

“Leave!!” he screams at me, “Get out of here!” 

“No! Stay!” Shuri shouts before I can move. 

“God Shuri! Let her leave! It’s too dangerous.... I'm too dangerous!” 

“We almost have it, Barnes!” 

“My name is Bucky,” he says. He starts repeating it over and over again. His struggles slow, but he keeps repeating his name.

Shuri types furiously at her computer, “Got it! Sedate him now!” 

As one of the techs prepare a shot, Bucky stops talking and struggling. He looks over at me, eyes blank and staring. He starts speaking in Russian, as he looks back to the ceiling. “He said, ‘Let me out,’” Shuri translates. She sighs and shoos us out.

Steve pulls me into the hallway. I'm horrified by what I just saw. I want to cry, I want to scream, I want.... to find the nearest Hydra base and snap some necks. Steve pulls me to him and I hang on, pressing my face to his chest. "He's gonna be okay." he tries to reassure me. 

"The way he looked at me, Steve." I shutter, "It's like I was prey."

By the time Tony, T'Challa and Shuri join us, I've calmed down. "I apologize for putting you through that," Shuri says, "but I think we've made a breakthrough." 

"What did you find?" I ask. 

"The trigger is dopamine. When he feels happy, his brain releases dopamine and then the chemicals activate and wake the Soldier up. He keeps triggering around you because you make him so happy!" Shuri finishes. 

"That sick son of a..." Steve cuts himself off. 

"That's why he triggered when he put him in the cell," adds Tony, "He was happy we were locking him up." 

"So, what now?" I ask. 

"Now, the real work begins." sighed Shuri before smiling, "But I am confident we can fix this. It'll just take a bit of time."

"Thank you." I say. 

Shuri gives me a hug, "Thank me when I'm done. Now..." she points at her brother, "You go do something king-ish!" She points at Tony, "And you stay out of my lab!" 

"But Shuri, my angel, my intellectual soulmate!" he whines. 

"No! Go away crazy white boy! Go pet the rhinos!"

T’Challa claps Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll show you the Vibranium mine.” 

“Ooh yay!” 

As T’Challa leads Tony away, Shuri turns to her team. She claps her hands together. “Alright. Good job everyone! I have this handled, please go do something productive!” The team chuckles and some finish up what they’re doing while the others head out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I take Shuri's advice and visit the rhinos. One of the handlers gives me some cut up root vegetable I've never seen before, but the rhinos love them. I end up with three of them straining over the fence trying to get a snack and licking me instead. Steve laughs at me as I try to dodge slimy rhino tongues.

Once the treats are gone and I've had a chance to wipe off the slobber, I notice a goat in the rhino pen. It's small and a bit scrawny but it's facing off against one of the biggest male rhinos. It headbutts the rhino, who snorts, bumps the goat with his nose and sends the little thing ass over horns across the pen. I have only a moment to worry before the goat jumps to it's feet.

The handler sees my face and laughs, "Don't worry about Steve. He's fine. The rhinos love him." 

"His name is Steve?" I ask. 

"Yes," says the handler, "White Wolf named him that when he was staying here. Said he reminded him of a guy he knew." 

I turn to look at my Steve, trying not to laugh, "His name is Steve." 

My Steve does not look amused.

In the pen, one of the rhinos is laying down. Goat Steve gets a running start and headbutts the lounging rhino on it's backside. It barely twitches an ear. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somewhere deep under the palace, Tony is stroking a pile of Vibranium, "My Precious!"

“Now, Mr Stark....“ 

“God it’s beautiful! I could make a thousand suits to last me a lifetime!” 

“Yes, but....“ 

“Oh I wish I lived in the 40s when all this was in my father’s hands.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you....“ 

“Ooh look at this!” Tony picks up a giant chunk of it, nearly dropping it. “This is about the size of Steve’s shield! How does he carry this thing around?” 

“Probably the super soldier serum.” 

“Oh it’s glorious. Beautiful!” Tony smiles and beams over it all like a proud father.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Shuri continues to study Bucky’s brainwaves. “See, nothing. Now I wonder if we had Captain Rogers as the center of attention what would happen?” 

“Please, we don’t want to trigger him again.” says one of her teammates. 

“But SCIENCE!!” Shuri says dramatically.

“I don’t think the King would approve.” 

Shuri snorts, “There’s many things I do that he frowns upon.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve and I head back to the palace. I can't help but giggle every so often, which makes Steve frown, "I'm gonna have a nice, long talk with Buck when this is all over." 

We have dinner and head back towards the lab to see if there's an update. Shuri meets us in the hall, "Ah, Captain. Can I borrow you for a bit?"

"I guess so." Steve responds. Shuri directs me to another door, an observation room so I can watch but not be seen by Bucky. 

Steve walks in, "Hey Buck." 

"Hey Punk." Bucky smiles. 

They talk for a bit while Shuri frowns at the monitors. "So, I wanted to talk to you about a certain goat." Bucky starts laughing. He's fine for a few seconds but then he winces and groans.

Shuri jumps in, "Lights out, Sergeant." and hits a button. Something dispenses through his IV and Bucky is out cold. Shuri seems proud of herself, "All right!" 

"What was that?" 

"His happiness threshold. I was watching his dopamine levels and when he laughed... BANG... the Soldier started to wake up. Now I know what to watch out for tomorrow so he doesn't trigger while I work."

"So," Shuri claps her hands once she has us back together, "Here is the plan. Tonight we all get a good rest. Bright and early tomorrow, I will start work on a way to either filter that garbage out of him or go in after it. So, shoo! Get some sleep!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Tony is a bit bleary eyed when he joins us in the observation room.

I smile, "So how many guards did it take to get you out of the mines last night?"

"I'll have you know that ZERO guards were needed." Tony huffs before mumbling grumpily, "T'Challa threatened to take away my Vibranium privileges if I didn't go to bed." I can't help but chuckle as Tony pouts.

Shuri bounces into the room, full of more energy then should be legal, "Good Morning, Everyone!" Shuri's happy shout makes Tony wince, "Well I think we can start now and by we I mean me. You..." she point at Tony, "Stay out of my way." 

"But my African Angel!" 

"No! You can watch but no talking, no touching!"

Tony huffs, "Fine." 

Shuri invites Steve and I to stay but I decline. I don't think I can take watching them work on Bucky, I need to find a distraction. I take one last look at Bucky on the other side of the glass, his face peaceful in sleep. Steve puts an arm around my shoulders and steers me out of the room, "You want a distraction? Let me introduce you to Okoye." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later...

Steve chuckles at me where I'm bent over, gasping for air, "You wanted a distraction."

I glare at him before taking my stance again. Okoye invited me to join the Dora Milaje in training but when I mentioned my pregnancy, she decided to have me work with the trainees instead. They were working on their spear handling so there was no contact, but no contact still meant hard work.

My arms and legs are screaming as I spin the spear and pretend to stab an opponent. I reset and do the same move again and again and again. By the time the instructor is done I can barely lift my arms. 

"No bad, white girl." she tells me with a smile, "We might make a warrior of you yet."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Open your mouth again Stark and I will sew it shut!"

Tony opens his mouth mockingly and Shuri throws a syringe at him. He jumps out of the way and points at her. “There's no need to throw things!” 

“Who even let you in here?” 

“You did.” 

“No I meant, who let you into Wakanda?” 

“Your brother.” 

“Ugh, I’m going to turn his suit pink!” 

“Be nice.”

She points at Tony with another syringe. 

“Where are you getting those?!” Tony yelps, ducking behind a piece of equipment.

“I’ll never tell you.” 

“You won’t tell me anything!” Tony whines. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Watching Steve get tossed around by the Dora Milaje makes my aching muscles feel a bit better. To be fair, Steve was doing a far bit of tossing around himself. It's not often that Wakanda's finest get to train against someone like Steve, so they take full advantage. By the time they're done, Steve is battered, bruised and smiling.

Steve has to help me back inside, my sore legs are stiffening up. We arrive just as Shuri exits the lab. "How did it go?" I ask. 

"Good." she smiles, "I've made good progress. I isolated the compound and I believe I can brake it down. Sergeant Barnes woke up several times but remained calm. No trigger events today."

I smile, "I'm so glad."

"Now..." Shuri takes my arm and leads me down the hall, "I would like you to join us for lunch. I have many questions for you." 

"Okay." I say apprehensively as I try to keep up with the princess's brisk pace. My legs scream in protest. Steve and Tony fall in behind us. 

"Such as how does it work being with those two? Is it a threesome every night or do you alternate?" 

Tony cackles behind me as I blush, "Oh Lord!"

“Oh Shuri you’re my new favorite!” he says between breaths. “Oh I can’t breathe! I’ve wondered that too!!” 

Shuri smiles. “Well, whatever the case may be,” she leans in and whispers, “I’ve always shipped Stucky.” 

I bust out laughing. 

“What?” Steve asks. 

“Oh, nothing!” I say trying to stop laughing.

We enter a large room to find a long table set for lunch. T’Challa is already there, waiting for us with a woman I don't recognize. He turns around. “Ah, hello.” 

“Hello,” everyone says. 

The woman walks up to me and shakes my hand, “I’m Nakia. T’Challa has told me much about you...... in the past five minutes,” she glares over her shoulder at the king. T'Challa coughs, looking embarrassed, "I apologize for not greeting you sooner but SOMEONE.... neglected to fill me in that you.... or Steve..... or Mr Stark.... or Bucky were here!"

T'Challa looks like he want the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Nakia glares at him for a moment more before looking back at me, her face softening, “I must say, I’m very sorry about what has happened to Bucky.” 

“Thank you. Shuri and her team are taking good care of him.”

“They better. If he doesn’t receive the best care, I will personally challenge the king to battle.”

“Oh I would like to see that.” I chuckle. 

“I’ll make sure to invite you." she smiles, "Bring the popcorn.” 

“Nakia, please,” T’Challa says, his lips forming a tight line. 

“What?” she says in her best innocent voice. “I was just talking to our guest!” 

Lunch is a very pleasant. Shuri and Nakia take turns telling funny and embarrassing stories about T'Challa that has the rest of us laughing. He in turn responds with the story of Shuri's first chemistry set. Turns out she blew a hole in the side of the palace. She was six at the time.

Shuri raises an eyebrow. “When you were 6, you fell off a giant rock you were jumping off of and almost cracked your skull open.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“You don’t remember because you hit it so hard you lost your memory.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile.... Bucky dreams.....

.... The grass is bathed in bright sunlight. Bucky watches as I kneel between two laughing toddlers. Around us, the geese honk as they snap up bits of bread. I hand more bread to our twins and show them how to toss it to the birds. Bucky laughs as they squeal when one of the geese tries to steal the bag of bread. I look over at him, smiling. Bucky's heart swells, never feeling this happy before.....

Bucky's eyes snap open, but it's not Bucky anymore. The Soldier looks around, finding the room empty of anyone else. Silently, he takes stock of his situation. 

He starts by testing the restraints holding him to the bed. He calculates what it'll take to break them and finds them within the strength range of his arm. Flexing his metal arm, the Soldier strains for a few seconds before the band snaps. With one arm free, he quickly undoes the other restraints and climbs to his feet.

Approaching the door, he finds it easy to dismantle the lock and silently let himself out. There is no one in the hallway as he searches for a weapon and his target. Rounding a corner, the Soldier spots a high security door. You don't hide a janitor's closet behind a door like that. He brakes through the door with relative ease. Inside he finds a weapons vault. Jackpot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dinner is winding down when Shuri's tablet makes a sharp sound. She snaps it up and taps the screen. Something that sounds like a curse word spills out as she jumps to her feet. "What is it?" T'Challa asks. 

"The pressure sensor on Sergeant Barnes' bed went off. He's not in it anymore." she says. Everyone jumps to their feet and heads to the door.

Shuri curses, "He's broken into the weapons vault. He's armed." 

"Can you find him on the security cameras?" Steve asks as he rounds a corner. A spray of bullets hit the wall next to Steve and he dives back around the corner. 

"I don't think we need to." Tony deadpans. He taps his chest and his armor flows out to cover him. Behind him, T'Challa does the same, his suit covering him.

"Get her out of here." Steve pushes me towards Shuri. 

"Steve?" I gasp. 

"I need you safe." he says, leaning in to kiss me quickly, "Go." 

Shuri pulls me away, "Come on."

Bucky fires at Tony as he steps around the corner in his Iron Man suit, “Oh what’s the matter, Terminator? Feeling a little grumpy? Does someone need a Snickers?” 

Bucky hits Tony on his armored chest with another round. “Come on let’s talk about this." Tony fires a blast at Bucky’s legs making him fall to his stomach. Tony flies down the long hall, landing on Bucky’s back. “Good talk.” 

But the Soldier isn't done yet. He slaps something on Tony's ankle that shocks him. Stumbling back, Tony falls down yelping in pain. Bucky climbs to his feet, draws a wicked looking knife and stalks towards Tony, searching for a vulnerable seam to slip it through. Before he can, T'Challa leaps on Bucky's back, knocking the knife away. The two grapple before Bucky is able to toss T'Challa away.

Not that he gets very far, because Steve steps up and grabs Bucky. He wrestles his friend to the floor and manages to get Bucky in a headlock. As the Soldier thrashes, trying to get free, one of the medical techs appears with a syringe. He quickly finds a vein and injects the sedative. By the time more medical personnel arrive with a stretcher, Bucky is out cold again. 

"Well, that's one way to work off dessert." jokes Tony as his suit folds away. 

I look up when Shuri grumbles. The techs wheel Bucky back into the room, Steve, Tony and T'Chlla following behind, "Looks like I'm pulling an all-nighter. There is no way I'm letting this go on any longer." 

"I can help," Tony jumps in, "I've pulled plenty of all-nighters!"

Shuri glares at Tony, "Alright, you can stay." Tony does a little happy dance, "BUT, don't get in my way." 

"Yes Ma'am!" 

"You two," Shuri points at Steve and I, "Shoo, go rest! And you," she glares at her brother, "Go do something official!" 

As Shuri fills Tony in on what they are about to do, Steve and I head to our room. It's been another long stressful day and it's only half over. Steve insists on drawing me a bath, to relax my sore muscles. Afterwards, we curl up together by the large window overlooking Wakanda's captial city. We watch the sun set before crawling into bed, hoping tomorrow beings better news.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

... The light is warm on my back as I'm curled up against Steve, eyes closed. But something feels wrong. Steve runs hot but he feels cold and... sticky? 

I open my eyes to see red. I reel back, my hand covered in blood. Steve's eyes are open but his throat has been slit. Before I can scream I'm thrown down and pinned to the bed. Bucky kneels over me, knife in hand and eyes blank.

He smiles, "Hey, Doll." His voice is flat as he brings the knife to my throat... 

I scream, arms flailing. Steve bolts upright, searching for the threat, but there is none. 

It's the middle of the night, our room bathed in star light. I sob as my heart pounds. Steve pulls me to him, holding me tight and rocking me, "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." 

I cling to him, shaking like a leaf. Every time I blink my eyes, I can see Bucky. His cold eyes, his forced smile, Steve's blood splashed across his face. Steve runs his hand through my hair and whispers nonsense in my ear until my breathing slows and my heart calms down. 

Eventually, we lay back down but neither of us get anymore sleep. We wait out the hours, wrapped in each other's arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this chapter when I heard about the passing of Chadwick Boseman. My prayers go out to his family and to his MCU family as well. We lost a great actor today. Wakanda Forever!

Chapter 24

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On the other side of the palace, Bucky is dreaming as well, but they're not very good ones.

.... He's standing in the center of my bedroom. I'm curled up in a corner, arms clutching my side. I pull my hand away to reveal a large cut. He walks towards me, even though he tells himself to stop. He holds up a knife as I raise my hand up weakly, opening my mouth to scream...... 

It ends, but it doesn't stop. Another nightmare takes it's place.

.... The room is nothing but gray concrete, cold and sterile. Bucky pins me to the ground, my arm twisted behind my back. I scream as two Hydra agents walk out the door, each carrying one of our twins. We can hear their cries, growing weaker as they are taken away. I claw and fight to get loose but Bucky holds on, keeping me in place. Inside he screams with me, wanting nothing more then to race after those agents, but he was ordered to hold me down. He has to do what he's ordered to do.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony, watching one of the monitors, sees something concerning, "Shuri, he's showing high stress levels. His heart rate keeps going up." 

Shuri looks over, "He keeps going in and out of REM sleep. Looks like bad dreams." 

Tony shutters, "With everything in his head, I'd hate to see what he's dreaming."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.... Bucky walks in the door. Turning, I smile as I lean in for a kiss only for my eyes to go wide. Stumbling back with a knife in my chest, I gasp, blood spilling from my lips.... 

.... Bucky cries, "Don't leave me." clutching at my limp hand. The harsh tone of the heart monitor cuts through the air. The stretcher is soaked with blood as a doctor calls time of death. Across the room, our twins scream in the arms of two nurses.... 

... My dead body is sprawled across the floor, laying in a pool of blood. Beside me is the body of a blond toddler. Standing over us is a dark haired toddler with Bucky's blue/gray eyes. He looks at Bucky with a cold, blank face, the knife still in his hand. In perfect Russian he says, "Ready to comply.".....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The last one is too much. Bucky pushes through the drugs and wakes up screaming, tears running down his face. Tony and Shuri startle at the sound of utter agony.

Bucky manages to rip away the restraints and stumbles to the nearest corner. He pants heavily as he wipes at his wet face. He sinks to the floor, back to the wall. “Get this out of me, Shuri. Please,” he begs. “You don’t understand what's happening. You only see the outside. You don’t hear me pleading in my own head, fighting, screaming!”

"Bucky." Shuri keeps her voice low and soft, like she's speaking to a spooked animal, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

After a few minutes, Bucky calms down. He walks over to his bed, lays down, and curls up. The thin sheet is all he uses to protect himself from the cold. He says brokenly. “Don’t put me to sleep. Please? I just want to lay here. If he comes, shoot me in the head.” 

“White Wolf!“ 

“JUST DO IT!” he yells. “I’m sorry,” Bucky says, his voice almost a whisper, "Don't let him hurt anyone. Just end it."

“If it comes to that..... we will,” Tony says. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Bucky sighs, some of the tension leaving his body.

Shuri approaches Bucky slowly, an IV bag in her hand full of a pale yellow liquid, "Sergeant, I've come up with this," she holds the bag up, "It should destroy the compound doing this to you, but..." she takes a deep breath, "I haven't finished running tests on it, not enough that I would feel comfortable giving it to you. However... under these circumstances, with your permission I'll use it." 

Bucky looks at the small bag for a moment before nodding, "Do it." 

Shuri sets up the IV and steps back, "We're going to monitor you but let us know if you feel anything is wrong." 

Bucky nods again, pulling the sheet up to his chin and waits.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When I get up in the morning, everything is sore. My muscles from training, my eyes from too much crying, but my heart hurts the most.

All I want to do is be by his side, to offer some measure of comfort but if I do, I could trigger Bucky. So here I am, back on the training field, my muscles complaining as I force them through another set of movements with my borrowed spear. Spin, stab, reset. Again and again until my stomach sudden rolls. I run off the field and just make it to some greenery before I throw up.

Someone steps up behind me, "Sorry about the mess." I groan.

"It happens." It's Okoye. 

She helps me to my feet, hands me a towel to wipe my face and leads me off to the side, "Sit. I'll be right back." She comes back with a cup, "Drink. It'll help." 

I take it and look at the golden liquid, "What is it? Some herbal remedy?" 

Okoye smirks, "Ginger ale." 

I laugh, "I guess some things are universal."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The liquid runs through the tube and into Bucky’s arm. He flexes it as it goes in. “Okay, not too bad,” he says. 

“That’s good!” Shuri smiles. She looks at Tony and he gives a warm smile. 

“Maybe it’ll work,” he says.

“Let’s hope!” She looks back to Bucky. He flexes his arm again, but squeezes it tighter and longer. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah! I’m fine, just not used to it.” Bucky sighs.

“Okay, well, I apologize for any discomfort.” Shuri pats his arm.

“Yeah it’s fine. I’ve had worse.” Bucky half smiles.

Shuri looks at Stark and gives a little thumbs up. She walks over to her computer and starts monitoring his vitals. “So far so good!” 

“Great,” Tony says. Bucky's heart rate goes up, but not too much. 

“Probably just a response to it entering his blood stream.” Shuri says. 

“How you feeling, Barnes?” Tony asks. 

“Good!” Something in his voice makes Tony think otherwise.

Bucky’s heart rate quickens again, then yet again. He flexes the arm, but says nothing. A vein pops out in his forehead, but he continues to say he’s fine, only his teeth are clenched when he says it. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Tony says. 

“No! Keep going!” Bucky replies.

"Talk to me. What are you feeling?" Shuri asks. 

Bucky grunts, "Burns. All over." 

"Is it worse anywhere?" Shuri pushes as she runs several scans. 

Bucky grits his teeth, "Head." 

"That's where the compound is concentrated." Tony adds, watching his own set of screens. 

Bucky growls, "He's here.... he's fighting.... he's...." Bucky's face changes, "afraid!" He looks at Shuri with shock on his face, "He's afraid!" 

She gives him a tight smile, "Good, he should be." She lays a hand on Bucky's chest, "This is YOUR body, not his! He is no longer welcome!" 

Bucky grimaces and repeats to himself, "Not welcome, not welcome... you're Not Welcome! GET OUT!" 

Tony's fingers dance across the screen, "Compound is showing a 35% decease. Heart rate still high."

"You're not welcome. This is my body and you won't use it anymore." Bucky groans but keeps talking, "You won't hurt me or my friends or my family ANY MORE!" He shouts the last part. 

"55% decrease!" Tony adds. 

"Keep it up, Barnes!" Shuri encourages. 

"Heart rate still climbing, getting close to danger zone." 

"He can do it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Inside Bucky's head.... 

"Go Away!" 

"No." 

"You're not welcome here!" 

"You're nothing without me." 

"I'm EVERYTHING without you. I have a life... friends... family... love!" 

"You are weak. I make you strong." 

"No... SHE makes me strong. She's my future... my life... my everything... and you will NOT TAKE THAT FROM ME!" 

*the voice fades* 

"You can't do this!" 

"WATCH ME!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky clenches his teeth and yells through them. His arm flexes again. 

“Heart rate is too high!” Tony shouts. 

Bucky’s arm relaxes followed by his whole body. He sinks down, breathing heavily. Sweat drips from his forehead. 

“His heart rate’s going down.” Tony looks up at Shuri. “We did it,”

Bucky laughs. He looks back and forth between the two. “Thank you...so much.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door swings open to let me and Steve in. I'm still sweaty from training but a shower can wait. Tony looks unbearable smug and Shuri is vibrating in place, but my eyes are on only one person. 

Bucky smiles, “Hey doll.”

"Bucky?" I can't help but hesitate, just a moment. 

"It's okay, he's gone. The Soldier's gone." he says, holding his hand out. 

I choke back a sob as I move to his side and take his hand. Steve steps up behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder, "You scared us, Buck." Steve says. 

He chuckles, "I scared myself." 

I can't hold back any longer. I drop his hand and practically climb on the bed to kiss him. Bucky's sweaty and needs a shower too but it's still the best kiss ever because I was worried I'd never get another one from him. 

"Please! Not in front of my sister!" T'Challa calls out at he enters the room. We pull apart just barely, smiling. 

Shuri rolls her eyes, "Oh please. I've seen you and Nakia do worse."

T’Challa’s eyes widen and he goes red. But he shakes it off and walks over to Shuri. “Lies.” 

“I speak the truth and only the truth. Except for when I don’t, then I do not speak the truth and nothing but the truth.” Shuri grins.

“Why does that sound like Jack Sparrow said that?” Tony mumbles.

“Captain. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow,” Steve speaks up.

“Of course it comes from the Captain,” Tony scoffs. 

“I do consider myself Captain of understanding references.” 

“Dear God,” Tony says under his breath as Steve smirks.

Bucky pulls me back down for another kiss, his arms wrapping around me. I squeal when he pulls me the rest of the way onto his bed and tries to roll me under him, "Bucky!" 

He waves a hand at the room, "The rest of you go away!" 

"Bucky! Not now, not here!" 

"Yes now and yes here!" 

His fingers dance across my ribs, making me scream and laugh, "Bucky No!" 

"Bucky yes!"

"Hey, there are young, impressionable eyes in the room!" Tony yelps. 

"Yeah, Shuri's here." Steve says. 

"Forget Shuri! I was talking about MY eyes. I don't wanna see that!" huffs Tony, covering his eyes with a hand. 

Bucky pulls back, "Then get out. Things are about to get X rated in here." 

Tony scrambles for the door, "I am SO gone!"

T'Challa drags Shuri out the door, "But brother.... SCIENCE!" 

Steve pauses at the door, "Buck?" 

Bucky looks up from nibbling on my neck, "You can stay. Might need some help with this little vixen." 

"Steve don't you dare! It's the middle of the day!" I squeal. 

Steve grins, closing and locking the door. 

"Steve No!" 

"Steve Yes!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony throws a hand to his chest and falls against the wall. “I hate those three,” he says. 

“Barnes did seem rather excited about the whole ordeal.” T’Challa says. 

“TOO excited,” Tony adds, “That man has no self control.” 

Shuri snorts and T’Challa smacks her on the side of the arm with the back of his hand.

After a few moments of silence, Tony speaks up. “You guys have cameras in there... right?” 

Shuri nods. “We do.” 

Tony smirks and raises his eyebrows. “You guys wanna...?” 

“No!” T’Challa says. 

“Absolutely!” Shuri cheers. 

Tony finger guns Shuri. “That’s what I wanted to hear!” He high-fives Shuri, “Stay here, pussycat!” he tells T’Challa as the two head down the hall. Shuri leads Tony into a small room full of monitors. In seconds, she pulls up the security feed from Bucky's room.

Clothes are just starting to come off when Steve picks up a plate left from last nights all-nighter snack and hits the camera with it. 

"Damn his mad Frisbee skills!" Tony growls, "You have another camera right?" 

"Of course." says Shuri as she fiddles with the monitor. The image changes to a different angle. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tony crows, pulling up a chair.

Several minutes later... 

"I never would have thought Barnes was that flexible." mused Tony before Shuri gets up, "Where ya going?" 

"To get popcorn!" 

"Smart girl."

... An Hour Later... 

"What'cha doing?" Tony asks, seeing a tablet in Shuri's hands. She's scribbling furiously on it.

"Taking notes." 

"For science right?" 

"Of course!"

... Another Hour Later... 

"I tried that position once, nearly threw my back out." Tony muses, grabbing another handful of popcorn, "Guess being a super soldier is good for more then fighting."

... Yet ANOTHER Hour Later... 

"How is she still awake?" Shuri asks, amazed. 

"Must be her super power." hums Tony, "No wait... wait... and she's down for the count!" 

"I don't know about you, Stark, but I don't think I'll be able to look them in the eyes ever again."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow, the three of us manage to wedge ourselves into a bed meant for one. My face is smushed against Steve's chest and Bucky's chin is resting on the top of my head.

"How are you doing there, Doll?" Bucky's voice is husky from too much use. He can be quite vocal when he's.... excited.

I groan, eyes closed and body limp, "I'm dead. Yous two killed me."

Steve chuckles, making my head bounce, "Awful chatty for a dead woman."

I don't have the energy to punch Steve, or even pinch him, so I just grunt, "Maybe I'm undead. If I start nomming on you, it's your own fault.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shuri hands a remote to Tony and puts her feet up on the table beside the TV. “Wanna have some fun?” she asks with a smirk. 

Tony looks at the remote, grinning, “If it’s what I think it is...then yes.”

Tony cackles as alarms blare in the room, startling us out of our light doze. They watch as Steve and Bucky leap off the bed. “Hey what’s this one do?!” he asks. 

On the screens, Steve tosses my clothes to me as Bucky pulls on his pants. Bucky goes for the door handle just as Tony presses the button. The handle retracts into the door, heavy shutters cover the windows and the room starts heating up. Tony cackles again, “How hot does it get?” 

“100 degrees exactly.” 

“Awesome.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I bet you it’s Stark!” Bucky growls. He searches the room for a way out. When he can't find one, he picks up something that looks expensive and throws it.

“Quit it!” Steve says. 

“We can’t afford that!” I say. 

“They’ve got plenty more. I’ve seen em. They’re everywhere!” Bucky growls.

“Just like the cameras,” Tony's voice fills the air.

Bucky picks up another piece of equipment and Steve grabs his arm and pulls it out of his hand. “Enough!” 

I try to talk Bucky down when something Tony said strikes me, "Tony... are you watching us right now?" 

"Yes, indeed I am." comes his cheerful reply. 

I turn bright red and not from the heat. Steve looks at me concerned, "What is it?" 

"He's watching us on camera."

The truth dawns on Steve, "But I smashed the.... there's another camera in here." He curses, spinning around trying to spot the camera, "Tony.... did you watch us?" 

Tony chuckles, "Oh yes and I must say, for a couple of centenarians, you boys have some great stamina. Kudos!" 

I groan, hiding my face in my hands. 

"Can you make us a copy of that?" 

My head snaps up, "Bucky!"

He shrugs, "What? I bet you look really hot on tape," He winks at me making me heat up even more. 

"Speaking of hot, Tony please, it's getting very uncomfortable in here!" I plead as I start to sweat, "This can't be good for the twins." 

"Now sweetheart, I wouldn't risk the lil dinos like that. I checked and it's not going to get hot enough to hurt them, just make you three very sweaty." 

"Tony, please?" I whine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony turns off the speak, he and Shuri can’t stop laughing. Tony pounds the table, almost screaming from laughing. “This is hilarious! It’s like keeping up with the Kardashians.... only better!” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“God it’s loud enough for us to hear them from who knows how far away,” Steve says, as the sound of Tony and Shuri's laughter filters through the walls, “It’s probably like two rooms down!” 

“Three, actually,” Bucky says. “I know this place like the back of my hand.” He runs his hand up and down the wall. “Got it,” He crows. Bucky pulls out a small camera. 

Tony's voice shouts through the speakers “Hey! Put that down!” Bucky flips him off. “Drop it! Drooooooop iiiiiiiiiiiiit,” he says. 

“I’m not a dog, Tony.” 

Shuri's voice replaces Tony's, “Actually, you kinda are because you are the White Wolf and a wolf is related to a dog.” 

“You too, Shuri?!” Bucky groans.

There's a moment of silence before music blasts from the speakers.... the Wii intro music.

"Oh God, why?" I whine, covering my ears. 

"Isn't this a violation of the Geneva Convention?" asks Steve. 

Bucky growls while hitting the door, trying to get out but the damn thing is reinforced. All he's going in denting it. I grab the pillows on the bed and press then to my ears, but it's not much better.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's all fun and games until... 

"SHURI!" 

"Mother!" 

Shuri and Tony turn to find Queen Mother Ramonda standing behind them, arms crossed and frowning, "Why are you mistreating our guests?" 

Shuri flounders before, "He started it!" pointing at Tony. 

She turns her formidable glare on Tony.

Tony’s mouth opens in shock but he's at a loss for words under the eyes of the former queen. 

Shuri turns the music off with a frown. “Sorry, mother.” 

Ramonda frowns. “Let them out and apologize!” she snaps. 

“Yes, mother.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Ramonda walks out and waits by the door. Shuri unlocks and remotely opens the door just as Bucky tries to punch it again. He almost punches Ramonda instead. The look on his face is hilarious, as Ramonda catches his fist.

“I’m... so sorry!” he sputters. 

“No need to be,” she smiles, “My daughter and your colleague have been very idiotic.” 

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, they have.” 

Shuri tries to hide her sly smile, Tony behind her doing the same. “My apologies, Sergeant Barnes,” she says. 

“Sorry, Terminator.” 

Bucky glares at them, but moves aside to let me and Steve exit the room.

“Sorry, Captain. Sorry, New Girl.” 

“Sorry, Capsical. Sorry, sweetheart.”

I stalk forward, stick my finger in Tony's face but I can't find the words. Instead I make a frustrated noise and walk away. Steve gives both of them his patented Look of Disappointment and shakes his head. He turns to Ramonda, "Your Highness, a pleasure to meet you again." 

"And you Captain."

Bucky grabs Tony in a headlock with his metal arm. Tony's life starts to flash before his eyes when Bucky whispers in his ear, "I know you recorded what we did. I want a copy and then you're going to destroy the original. If I even THINK you kept a copy.... it will not end well for you." He squeezes his arm just a bit more, cutting off Tony's air before letting go. He pats Tony on the back, "See you late, Stark."

Tony coughs then holds a thumb up. “Yep! Later!” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You’re leaving already?” Shuri asks as she leads Tony to the landing pad.

“Yup. Got a wife and kid waiting for me." Tony smiles, "Plus I gotta prepare. I only have a few months to get everything ready before the twins are born! Jurassic Park can’t open without me,” he winks.

Shuri smiles. “Well, have a good time. Tell me all about it when it’s finished!” 

“Will do.” As Tony heads past her, she slips something in his pocket unnoticed. A chunk of Vibranium as a parting gift.

There are lots of hugs and goodbyes at the landing pad. Ramonda gives me a hug while congratulating me on the twins. Shuri makes me swear to send lots of pictures. T'Challa give me a necklace of pretty wooden beads, "They offer protection for mother and child." he tells me. 

"Well, we can never have to much protection." I say.

Tony snorts, "Should have thought about that before the conception." 

Ramonda cuffs him upside the head. 

Okoye takes my hand, "You're welcome back after you have your babies." 

"Thank you. I may need you to beat me back into shape after these two wreck my body." I smile as she pulls me in for a quick hug. 

Tony shouts from the Quinjet ramp, "Alright, people. Time to go make sure Banner didn't burn down the joint."

As we wave one last time and climb inside, I snort, "My money's on Clint and Scott destroying the place." 

Bucky pulls me into the seat next to him, "Just so long as Natasha didn't hide my stuff again. I still haven't found my favorite socks from the last time I went on a mission and she didn't." 

Steve sighs as he sits on my other side, "I hope someone remembered to feed the geese."

A loud HONK erupts from the cockpit. I scream while Steve and Bucky both jump. Tony cackles. “I always knew that talent would come in handy!” 

“Tony!” all three of us shout at the same time. 

“What?” He snickers as he raises the Quinjet into the air, “They're waving at us. I wanna flip'um off.” Tony says. 

“Quit it,” Steve says. 

Tony laughs and waves normally. “Byeeeee,” he says.

A few mostly quiet hours later, we arrive at the compound. There’s only been one small fire while we were away. It's thanks to Clint shooting exploding arrows at Scott after he dumped water on him. Tony is pleased to see that the fire was mostly contained to the lawn, with just a bit of char on the outside wall, “Good job boys! You didn't destroy the place..... Now go fix my yard,” he says, shoving a bucket of water at them. 

“What are we supposed to do with this?” Clint asks. 

“Mop the grass!” Tony says before slamming the door and locking them outside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update being a bit late. I'm going through a rough patch right now and I'm not sure if I'll get the next chapter out on time either. At worst, it'll be posted this weekend.

Chapter 26

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

.... Time Skip....

I wake up groaning as my stomach flips. I struggle to get up, Bucky has his arms around me again. "Bucky, let go! Bathroom, now!" He lets go and I somehow get to the toilet in time. Morning sickness sucks! 

Bucky sighs before sitting up. Steve groans and pulls the sheets over his face. Bucky looks at him disgusted, "Fine, I'll get the ginger ale." 

"And crackers." Steve says under the sheets.

As I rinse my mouth out, I take in my changed figure. Three months along and I already feel big as a house. It's a good thing I've always liked loose tees because they are starting to get a tiny bit tight. The doctor Pepper found for me says I'm a bit larger then average for how far along I am but chalks it up to the fact I'm carrying twins. Plus, have you seen the size of Steve and Bucky? I have no doubt these two are going to be big and I still have five more months to go. Twins tend to come early, thank goodness. The thought of going a full nine months would drive me to drink.... if I could still drink. 

Steve is still hiding under the sheets when I leave the bathroom. I shake my head and make my way to our kitchen. A couple weeks ago, Tony finished the renovations to Steve and Bucky's rooms, making one big suite for us complete with our own kitchen. It makes life a little easier when you don't have to run to the communal kitchen for ginger ale every morning. He's still fiddling with The Park, which is fine cause it keeps him busy.

Speak of the devil.... "Tony? What are you doing here?" I sigh tiredly. 

Tony smiles at me over his cup of coffee, "Can't I drop in to visit my favorite pregnant lady?" 

"Of course, but not before I've had my decaf.... and my ginger....." Bucky holds out a glass of the amber colored elixir, "Thank you." I say as I take a sip.

Tony shutters at the thought of decaf, "Besides, someone else wanted to see you." 

Morgan pops out from behind the kitchen island, "Morning!" 

I can't help but smile, despite my queasy stomach, "Hey, kiddo!" 

Morgan gives me a hug, then pats my belly, "Good morning, babies! Love you!"

Bucky looks up from his cup of coffee, "Hey, Morgan. Uncle Steve's being lazy. Why don't you go get him up?" 

"Okay!" she smiles before darting out of the room. I hear Morgan shout, "Good Morning Sleepyhead!" before Steve yelps and groans. Bucky chuckles. 

"So," I turn to Tony, "What are you up to?" 

Tony gives me his best innocent look, "Why would I be up to something?" 

"You're Tony Stark!" I say, unimpressed.

“Hmm. You’re right.” He takes the last sip of coffee, sets it down on the table, and claps his hands. “You! With me!” he says pointing to Bucky. 

“No.” Bucky glares.

“Come on. I can’t have the pregnant one lifting things,” he says. 

Bucky chugs the coffee and puts it in the sink. He follows Tony down to the basement. “Why are we down here?”

Tony puts his thumb on a pad and the door opens. “Because I needed to talk to you.” 

“I thought we were moving something?” Bucky asks as he follows Tony inside. It's a storage room full of dusty equipment. Tony grabs an old office chair and spins it around.

“That was an excuse. I’m getting Steve down here after you.” 

“Um okay.” Bucky eyes Tony, not sure if he should bolt or not.

“Sit,” Tony says, taking a seat and pointing to another office chair. Bucky sits and looks at him confused.

“So.... Are you ready for this?” 

“For what?” Bucky says, confused. 

“For the babies? For fatherhood? You’ve still got awhile before knowing who’s the daddy.” Tony said, leaning back.

Bucky takes a deep breath. “No,” he laughs nervously. 

Tony nods. “Honestly, I think you’ll be fine. Even if they are Steve’s, those babies are just as much yours as they are his.” 

“This is a weird conversation.” Bucky winces.

“You have a threesome going. I’m making it as un-awkward as I can.” 

“You’re not doing a very good job.” Bucky takes a deep breath, "Can I be honest with you?" 

"Absolutely." 

"And can you swear you won't say a word of this to anyone?" 

Tony looks Bucky straight in the eye, "I swear on my daughter's life." 

Bucky sighs, "I'm scared. Not just about her and the twins being okay or Hydra coming after them. I'm scared about being a dad." Bucky leans back, looking at the ceiling. "I'm messed up, Tony." Bucky closes his eyes, "Mentally I'm a freaking mess. A couple days ago, Wanda popped a cork and I nearly pulled a knife on her. What if I do that to one of the twins?" 

Tony stays quiet, letting Bucky vent. "What if they're afraid of me, of this?" He flexes his metal arm. 

Tony jumps in, "Do you remember Morgan's reaction to your arm?" 

Bucky can't help but smile, "She said it was cool and asked how it worked."

Tony smiles at the memory, "Yeah, she did. Those kids are gonna be fine. To them, daddy having a metal arm will be normal." He leans forward, "Before Morgan was born, I read every book I could find about raising kids. But not one prepared me for the first time I held her. You're gonna be okay, Barnes."

Bucky stands up followed by Tony, as they make their way for the door, Bucky turns to Tony and hugs him. “Thank you,” he says. 

“No prob, Terminator. Now get up there and see that future wife of yours.” 

Bucky steps back and smiles. “Don't get ahead of yourself, Stark.” 

"I got a hundred bucks riding on you popping the question before Cap. Don't let me down!" Tony chuckles as he leads that way back to our suite, “Hey! Sorry we took so long!” Tony says as he bounces through the door, “He was having a hard time lifting things. I think Terminator’s the pregnant one.”

“Yeah, well, you couldn’t lift that little dinosaur toy for the life of you,” Bucky retorts, stealing my cup and taking a sip of it. He smirks at me then looks at Morgan. She smiles at him as milk drips down her chin. He wipes it away with his thumb. She takes a spoonful and holds it to his mouth. Bucky gratefully accepts, and smiles at her.

Morgan leans up and wipes the milk away from his chin. He smiles and looks over at Tony. “Hey, Stark, I’m gonna steal your kid.” 

“You’ve got two items already purchased and I’m not giving you your money back.” 

“I never bought them from you! I bought them from her!” Bucky nods at me.

“Not in front of my kid, Barnes!” Tony whines. 

Bucky chuckles then puts a hand over Morgan’s eyes and flips Tony off for the thousandth time this week. Morgan giggles cause Bucky's hand nearly covers her whole face. I try not to laugh. Things have been better between Bucky and Tony these last few weeks. They still mess with each other but there's way less hostility. 

I steal my ginger ale back, "Get your own! I'm the one who's stomach is waging war on the rest of me." I take a sip and run a hand over my belly. It's become a habit. 

Morgan pushes Bucky's hand away only to spot Steve sneaking a spoonful of her cereal, "Hey!" 

Steve chuckles, "Oops, caught me." 

Tony gasps, "Captain America? Stealing?" 

Steve smiles, "You finally found my dark side, Tony. I'm a cereal thief and I'm not ashamed."

A series of crashes and yelling erupts from down the hall. Then the smoke alarm goes off. 

“Banner!” Tony yelps. 

“Grab the cereal!” Steve instructs as he picks Morgan up. Bucky grabs the bowl with one hand and takes mine with the other. 

“Quit blowing my place up!” Tony yells once we're all outside. 

“SCIENCE!” Bruce screams. 

“NO!” 

“YES!” 

Tony rubs his face. “This is the second time in the past week that you people set my place on fire. I know about the cooking incident!” 

Clint looks away with a guilty look. 

“Sorry, Tony,” Bruce says. “But I got something really cool!”

“It better be cool.” Tony growls, arms crossed. 

“It is. It’s a thing that goes into Barnes’ blood and will protect him from anything Hydra tries to do!” 

“How do you know it works?” Tony looks skeptical. 

“I took a mouse and brainwashed it so it tried to bite me then I took another one and injected it with the serum and brainwashed it but it didn’t try to bite me.” Bruce grins. 

“Well, Barnes IS a rat.” 

“Hey!” Bucky yelps.

I set Morgan up at the picnic table with her cereal. "Is Uncle Bruce in trouble again?" she asks.

"I think so. Your dad is getting really tired of fixing this place." I sit down next to her, keeping my eyes on the guys. 

She swallows a mouthful of cereal before giggling, "Uncle Clint is still in the doghouse, which is funny cause we don't have one!"

"Yeah," I chuckle, "I still can't figure out how he managed to set the kitchen on fire while heating up a Hot Pocket." 

The rest of the team drifts over to the table. Morgan glares at Steve and wraps her arms around her bowl. Steve laughs and backs away. Bucky sits down next to me. "Bruce thinks he can help me." 

"How?" 

"He thinks he can keep me from being controlled by Hydra if they come after me again."

Tony snorts as he takes a seat across from us, "You mean when." Bucky glares but keeps quite. 

"So," I jump in, "Is it safe?" 

"As safe as anything Bruce works on." Tony shrugs.

"Hey!" Bruce yelps. 

"Dude, you set my compound on fire.... again!" Tony points to the smoke that is already dying out. 

"It was a slight miscalculation!" Bruce protests. 

"I'll miscalculate you!" Tony shakes a fist at Bruce.

“I can choke the life out of you and not even change a shade.” 

“Do NOT use the threat you used against Wanda a few years ago on me!” 

“I’ll do what I want.” Bruce glares at Tony.

“Yeah, clearly. You like blowing things up.” Tony stands up snarling. 

“Tony,” Steve warns.

“Daddy, behave!" Morgan sounds an awful like Pepper.

Tony glares at Bruce then sits back down. 

“Chicken,” Bruce mumbles. Tony freezes. 

“Don’t!” Steve sighs.

“No one calls me chicken,” Tony says. 

“Well come on Marty McFly!” 

“‘You’re the Doc, Doc,’” Tony quotes before tapping his arc reactor. 

“Here we go again,” Bucky says.

"Oh dear lord," I groan, "If you children want to duke it out, take it to the practice field! There will be less to clean up." 

"Fine with me!" Tony growls. 

"Are we really gonna let those two fight?" asks Scott. 

Bucky shrugs, "It's easier then getting between them."

As Tony and Bruce stalk across the field, my stomach growls, "Any idea how long before we can go back in? Morgan's the only one who's been feed today." 

At the mention of her name, Morgan looks up from drinking the milk out of her bowl sporting a milk mustache and looking like the most adorable thing ever.

Bucky looks at me and points at Morgan, “Produce one of those. I want one like that.” 

“It might be blond but I’ll try.” I chuckle.

“Fine with me.” 

Scott whines, “Why didn’t you stop them!!” as a roar erupts from the field. 

“What?” Bucky asks. 

“Now I owe Clint a ten!” 

“My bad,” Bucky says, trying not to laugh. Scott slaps a ten in Clint’s hand.

"What happened here?" 

"Mommy!" Morgan takes off across the patio and tackles her mother's legs. 

Pepper spares a moment to say hello before, "I leave for 24 hours and come back to a war zone." 

"That's what happened, YOU left for 24 hours." Clint snarks, "You know you can't leave us alone. What kind of den mother are you?"

Nat reaches over and smacks Clint on the back of his head. Just then Pepper's phone chirps, "Yes FRIDAY?" 

"Ma'am, it's safe for everyone to reenter the building. The fire was contained to Dr Banner's lab and clean up is ongoing." 

"Thank you, FRIDAY." 

"Time to EAT!" Scott jumps up and runs for the door. 

"What about those two?" Wanda points to the fireball on the other side of the trees.

I snort as Steve and Bucky grab my hands and pull me to my feet, "Leave them be. They want breakfast, they can make their own. Now someone feed me before these two start nomming on my kidneys."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“FRIDAY!!” Tony calls as he kicks Hulk in the head. “I could really use your bestie!” 

“Veronica is on her way.” 

Tony flies off of his head as Hulk reaches up to grab him with a roar. He swats Tony's boot and sends him tumbling down. “Come on Banner!” He flies up as the Hulk smashes the ground beside him.

“Hi Veronica!” he says as he gets wrapped in a bigger layer of suit. “Alright Green Clifford. You ready to get knocked into the future?” 

*ROAR* 

“Alright let’s go!” Tong blasts his legs, then his stomach and works his way up to his face. Of course, they aren’t deadly, just hurt very badly. “Get Natasha out here,” he tells FRIDAY. “I need a lullaby to finish him off.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Agent Romanoff, Boss is requesting your help calming Dr Banner." 

Nat pauses, her fork half way to her mouth, "Tell him I'll be there after I'm done eating." 

I almost choke on my apple juice, somehow manage to swallow it and start laughing, "You are so evil." 

Natasha smiles, "Why thank you!"

Once Nat finishes her meal, she heads out to see Bruce laying face down on the ground with Tony on his back. “You got him back,” Nat says, amazed. 

“I sang him the periodic table song.” Tony groans before chuckling, “I didn’t think that would work!”

“Good job,” Natasha says.

Bruce wakes up with a groan, “Nat,” he whispers, “Why does it feel like something’s crushing me?” he asks. Nat bites her lip to hold in her laugh. Bruce shifts, catching site of the Iron Man armor, “Tony?” 

“Yes dear?” he mumbles against Bruce's back.

“Get off me.” 

“What’s the magic word?” 

“I hate you.” 

“That’s a sentence. What’s the magic word?” 

“Uh...elements.” 

“Wow I never guessed you get that right.” 

“I can’t believe you put me to sleep with those.”

*CLICK* 

"I am sending this to Shuri!" 

Tony looks over to spot Bucky, cellphone in hand. He clambers off Bruce, smashing his face into the ground as he does, "Don't you dare!" 

Bucky backs away, grinning, "Already sent." 

"Barnes!" 

Bucky runs away laughing, "I gotta show Steve." 

"Come Back Here!" Tony screams.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile in Wakanda, Shuri’s phone buzzes. She finishes typing something into her computer then looks at the message. She starts laughing and runs to show T’Challa who doesn’t laugh like she does. He only smiles. 

“What? It’s funny!” 

He shakes his head, “Dear sister, THIS is funny.” He pulls out his phone and shows Shuri a video.

The video is of Scott dunking the mop in the bucket of water and swirling it around on the burnt grass. Clint points at it and yells, “You idiot! Counterclockwise!” 

“Clockwise!” 

“Counter!” 

“No! Regular!” and soon Scott is chasing Clint around trying to beat him in the head with a wet mop, while Tony snickers in the background. 

“Okay, that IS funnier.” 

“Thank you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky is laughing as he runs inside, "Steve, catch!" He tosses the phone to Steve just as Tony tackles him from behind. Steve catches it and looks at the picture. 

"NO!" Tony yelps, but it's too late. 

Steve laughs before passing the phone to Clint, who shows Scott who hands it to Wanda. It makes it's way around the room before I snicker and hand the phone back to Steve, "So what do we call this pairing? Stanner? Bark?"

Bucky shoves Tony off of him and gets up. Tony lays there, hands over his face and groans. Pepper stands over him and snorts, "Please. It's certainly not the worst picture of you I've ever seen. At least I don't have to pay TMZ not to show it." 

"What did we miss?" asks Natasha as she and Bruce walk in. 

"Just Tony being dramatic." I say. 

"Oh, okay." Nat shrugs.

Clint claps his hands. “I’ve got it!” he beams, “Science Bros.” Everyone nods but Tony and Bruce. 

“That’s good.” Scott says, high-fiving Clint before whispering something to Clint and Sam. 

“Oh that’s right,” Sam whispers back, “Nearly forgot. Don't worry, I got this.”

Sam slowly but surely gets Steve and Bucky close together and makes them face each other while starting a conversation that is sure to get the two talking to each other. Sam makes the excuse that he needs to go to the bathroom, but is secretly going to record what’s about to happen. Scott shrinks and Clint puts him on a shelf that’s pointing towards the two.

“When I get close start running, okay?” he whispers. Thankfully, no one notices him talking to a shelf. As Clint gets closer, he looks over to Sam who’s hidden in the shadows. He nods and Sam starts recording. Scott starts running and jumps as Clint kicks Steve in the knees making him fall into Bucky. Scott leaps, slamming into the back of Bucky’s head. The hit smashes Bucky's face into Steve's, pressing their lips together. Everyone cheers at the sight.

Steve and Bucky are frozen and beet red. Scott falls to the floor with a grunt, then goes back to normal size. “Thank God that worked!” he groans, “Cause his head is harder then concrete.” 

Tony laughs and shouts, “Stucky is real!” He jumps to his feet, walks over and sticks his tongue out at the two, “That’s what happens when you approve of Science Bros.”

I'm frozen. It's a dream come true! Even as Steve and Bucky jump away from each other and sputter, the image of them kissing is forever seared into my mind. I'm blushing, mouth open while Steve takes a swing at Clint and Bucky goes after Scott. Sam steps up next to me and whispers,"I'll send you a copy." 

I somehow find my voice, "Thanks."

Before either of them can kill their teammates, I snag them both by the arm and pull them towards the hallway. "Move now!" 

"What?" asks Steve as I push him in front of me, Bucky pulled along behind me. 

"I need you both.... naked.... right now! March Soldiers!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Not that I'm complaining," Steve smiles as he leans over me, looking like a naked Greek God, "but what brought that on?"

I smile, even as I'm still trying to catch my breath, "I told you before, the thought of yous two kissing was hot." 

"So," Bucky leans in from my other side, just as naked and grinning at me, "that...um.. accidental kiss?" 

"Got me all hot and bothered? Oh Yes!" I moan at the memory, "If Morgan hadn't been in the room, I might of ripped your clothes off in the dining room, audience be damned."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't." Steve laughs, "We wouldn't want to traumatize the team." Steve leans in for another kiss when... 

*Bang Bang Bang*

"If that's Tony at the door, kill him!" I groan. 

Bucky gets up, wraps a sheet around himself and stalks towards the door, "Can't be Tony. He doesn't knock."

“Helloooooo? It’s 2 pm! Get up sleepy heads!” 

“Oh God, It’s Morgan!” Bucky whispers. 

She knocks again. “Daddy said to get you guys up!” There’s snickering down the hall that can only be Tony. 

“Get dressed, get dressed!” Bucky hisses, “Um, yeah we’ll be out soon! We were just tired and needed a nap!” 

“That’s not what Daddy said.” 

Bucky pauses for a moment, “I'm probably gonna regret this." he mumbles before raising his voice to be heard through the door, "Um, what did he say?”

“He said you guys were doing Show and Tell!” 

“Show and Tell?” 

“Yeah! He said you guys had a lot to show!” 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Steve chuckles. I slap him on the arm making him laugh harder.

"Damn you, Tony Stark!" I grumble quietly as I look for my shirt. Steve and I are already half dressed when Bucky runs back into the bedroom. Steve tosses me my shirt and I toss him one of his shoes. In no time at all, the three of us are dressed, all the while cursing Tony under our breaths.

I open the door to our suite to find Morgan pouting at me, "How come you guys didn't invite me to show and tell?" I hear Tony choking somewhere out of sight. 

"Because it's a special kind of show and tell. Adults only." I say, "But I'll make sure that we have a kid friendly show and tell for you, okay?" 

Morgan brightens, "Okay!" 

I spot Tony peeking around a corner and snap, "You're an evil man, Stark!"

Morgan giggles, "Mommy said that to Daddy the other night!" Even from this distance I can see Tony pale. 

"She did?" I ask. 

Morgan nods, "Yup! They were having alone time and I heard Mommy giggle and call Daddy evil." 

"Really?" I smirk as I take Morgan's hand and we start walking down the hall towards Tony, Steve and Bucky fall in behind us.

Morgan looks puzzled, "But how can you be alone if there are two of you in the room?" 

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe you should ask you Daddy?" I give Tony a nasty smile. Tony turns tail and runs for it. 

Morgan sighs, "Daddy does that whenever someone tells me to ask him something. Then I have to ask Mommy." Behind me, Bucky chokes on his laugh. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Tony!” I holler spotting him hiding in the kitchen, “Your kid has questions that need answering!” 

“NO!” Tony screams.

“Aw come on, Tony! It’s just a little question!” I laugh.

“And Steve has a little...“ 

“Don't you even finish that,” Pepper says, walking in. Tony grumbles something that earns him a smack upside the head.

Sam snickers, “How would you know? You been perving on Steve?” 

“Jerk.” Tony grumbles.

“I get it from you.” 

“I’m flattered.” Tony snorts. 

Sam raises an eyebrow as Stark takes another sip of his coffee. “How much of that you had today?” Sam asks. 

“Six cups. I haven’t sleep in four weeks,” he licks his lips and shakes his head, “Six cups a day keeps the sleep away!” 

“Okay, number one, that’s not how that works. Number two, you need to consult a doctor.”

“Nah. I have Friday,” he looks down at his cup with a smile, “And liquid power!” 

Sam smiles and puts a hand on Tony's shoulder, “You need to sleep.” 

"No."

"Tony..."

“Make me!” 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Sam sighs. Tony looks puzzled then fear takes over his eyes. Sam grabs the back of Tony's head, slamming it against the counter. Tony slumps down to the floor and rests against the cabinets.

"SAM!" I yelp. I can't believe he just did that. 

"Thank you, Sam." Pepper says, sounding relieved. 

"No problem, ma'am." Sam smiles. 

I look back and forth between them. "What?" I gasp. 

Pepper sighs, "Tony's wised up to my tricks to get him to sleep, so I asked Sam for help, figuring that Tony wouldn't suspect him." 

I'm still trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

"Can someone please carry him to bed?" asks Pepper. 

Sam looks at Steve and Bucky, "Hey, I knocked him out. The least you two can do is dump him in bed." 

Reluctantly, they move forward. Steve grabs Tony under his arms, Bucky grabs his ankles. "How is he so heavy?" grumbles Steve. 

"He's short but solid." grunts Bucky.

As they carry Tony away, I move to sit on the sofa. "So what's the plan today?" I ask. 

"Training." almost everyone says. 

"We got some fresh meat... I mean, some new agents. Nat and I are gonna beat them into shape." Clint chuckles. 

"What are you doing?" asks Natasha. 

"Me? I'll be sleeping, napping and probably sleeping." I sigh, "Growing a human takes a lot of energy."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We’re going on a trip, with out favorite Stark kid, going through the halls, Howard probably hates me,” Bucky sings. 

“Please stop singing that,” Steve says, “You’ve been singing it this whole time. And we’ve only made it 20 feet.” 

Bucky snorts, “You’re just jealous of my singing skills.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Clint looks over at Scott. “Isn’t that your fifth sandwich in two hours?” 

“Isn’t that your fifth wife in two hours?” 

“THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!” 

“Your FACE doesn’t even make sense!” 

“Boys,” Nat says rolling her eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a grunt, Steve and Bucky drop Tony onto his bed. Steve pulls off Tony's shoes as he starts to snore. Bucky snickers, "Hey, wanna shave his beard off?" 

Steve glares, "You wanna die?" 

Bucky huffs, "You're no fun anymore." 

Steve looks at Tony a moment before, "Find a marker." Bucky grins.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Morgan curls up against me, petting my belly and whispering to the twins. I put an arm around her and let her snuggle in. Clint and Scott keep snarking at each other, "Do I have to put you boys in time-out?" I snap. 

"No." they say in unison. Then Clint sticks his tongue out at Scott. 

"I saw that!" I bark, "You know what? I was going to make Dirt Cake for tonight, but with they way you all have been acting, I don't think any of you deserve it!"

"Even me?" asks Morgan. 

I hug her, "You're okay, sweetie. So is Nat and Wanda. You girls are behaving yourself, but the boys...." I look at Sam, Scott and Clint. 

"Aw, come on!" whines Clint. 

"We'll be good! Promise!" says Scott. 

"You better." I glare, "Or no dessert tonight."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky chuckles quietly as he returns with a black marker and hands it over to Steve, “You’re the artist,” he says. 

“You remember!” Steve smiles.

“I’m taking offense to that.” Bucky glares, "My memory's not THAT bad."

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve tries to backtrack.

“Mhm. Shut up and draw.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Don’t call me sir. I’m only a year older then you.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Steve snickers. 

Bucky glares at him but then starts laughing, “Okay, that was good!”

Steve smiles then uncaps the marker. He takes it to Tony’s brow and draws in a unibrow. Then he draws on glasses. 

“Put a lightning bolt on his forehead. Make him Harry Potter,” Bucky says. Steve does, before adding freckles across Tony's nose. Then he fills in around Tony's goatee, giving him a full beard and big sideburns.

The two snicker and run out, excited for when Tony wakes up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later, Tony wakes up.

He groans at his headache, "Damn you, Sam." Tony grumbles as he drags himself out of bed. Despite the pain in his head, he does feel a bit better after getting a few hours sleep. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Tony shambles to his bathroom, flips on the light and looks into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The last few hours have been nice. I took a nap, watched some cartoons with Morgan and had a light lunch. Now everyone has drifted over to the common room to relax when....

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Several of us jolt at the sound of abject horror ringing through the compound. Sam nearly leaps to his feet, spooked. Wanda's fingers sparkle red for a moment while Natasha just raises an eyebrow. But it's Steve and Bucky's reaction that gets my attention.

They both burst out laughing.

As Tony screams in the distance, I glare at them, "What did you two do?" 

"What makes you think we did anything?" Bucky gets out between peals of laughter.

I get an actual answer when Tony stomps in the common room, face covered with black marker, "Oh... Dear... Lord." I say before laughing. 

"Daddy, you look silly!" Morgan giggles. Pepper tries not to laugh by biting her lip and lowering her head. Clint laughs so hard he fall sideways off his chair.

"That's an... interesting look there, Tony." snickers Natasha. Sam can hardly hold his phone steady enough to get a shot. Scott is coughing, having inhaled his drink while Wanda smacks him on the back. 

Tony vibrates as he scans the room, "Who did it? Which one of you defiled my perfect face?" He zeros in on Steve and Bucky. "You!"

Bucky raises his hands trying to stop laughing enough to talk, “Revenge for the Park, Tony!” 

“No!” 

“Yes!” Steve smiles. 

“I think you look rather dashing, Stark.” Bucky smirks, “Like you’re ready to go to that charity dance tonight.” 

Tony’s eyes go wide. “The dance! No...nononooooo!! This is gonna be really hard to get off!” 

Bucky shrugs, “Should've thought about that when you decided to build a theme park dedicated to our kids.”

Tony points a finger at Bucky and Steve, shaking with rage before he stomps and runs to the bathroom to try and scrub it off. 

“Uh, Buck.... what dance?” Steve asks. 

“A few weeks ago we got invited to a dance by one of Tony’s rich friends. Some feel good charity thing.” Bucky shrugs.

“So we gotta get dressed up?” 

“Yup.” Bucky makes sure to pop the P before frowning, "Guess I should have gotten a suit." 

“I’ve got two. Wear one of mine.” Steve says.

“Ooh,” Sam smirks, “Already sharing clothes I see?” 

“Oh shut up, Wilson,” Bucky snaps.

“You know that’s like giving a girl your hoodie, dude.” Sam laughs.

"Wait, hold up! Be kind, rewind!" I say, eyeing Bucky, "Dance? What dance?" 

Bucky looks like a deer in the headlights. "Um...."

"Uh oh." Steve mutters. 

"You knew about some fancy schmancy dance and you didn't think to say anything to me?" I ask coldly. 

"Oops?" Bucky says, shrinking into himself. 

"What the Hell am I gonna do about this?" I stand up, pointing at my baby belly, "I've been living in sweatpants and oversized tees for weeks. None of my dresses are going to fit!"

Clint whispers, "Mom and Dad #2 are fighting!" Natasha smacks him on the back of the head. 

Pepper, ever unflappable, steps in, "I should still have some clothes from when I carried Morgan. We'll check my closet." 

"Thanks, Pepper," I say as I sit back down, still glaring at Bucky, who leans back to hide behind Steve.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"FRIDAY, kill me!"

"Sorry Boss, that's against my protocols."

"Pretty please???"

"I can't do that, Boss. Besides, if I did, you would still have marker on your face at the funeral."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The cursing coming from the bathroom is quite creative as I follow Pepper to her walk-in closet. 

"Is he okay?" I say as Pepper heads to the back of the space. 

"Oh yes. FRIDAY will let me know when he reaches "Intervention Level Cursing". He's not quite there yet." She pulls out several dresses and hands them to me. "Try these on. Hopefully they fit."

I thank her and head back to our rooms. Steve and Bucky are rooting through our closet for Steve's suits, so I head to the bathroom. I try on the dresses and settle on a dark blue one. It's a little tight across my chest but the skirt falls just below my knees. Plus I have a pair of flats that'll work with this cause there is NO WAY I'm wearing heels.

I throw on the bare minimum of makeup (gags), brush my hair out and step out into the bedroom. I can't help but whistle, "Damn Sergeant, looking good!" 

Bucky grins as he straightens his borrowed suit jacket, "Looking pretty hot yourself, doll." 

"Why thank you." I smile, making the dress swish around me.

"Careful, keep that up and we might be late for the party." Steve eyes me up and down as he straightens his tie.

"If we are, you'll be explaining why to Pepper!" I laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Clint, you are NOT wearing a quiver of arrows!" 

"But Nat." 

"NO!"

“But Naaaaaat!” 

“No! If I can’t take my gun, you can’t take your arrows!” 

“You’ve got a gun in your thigh holster right now!” 

“How did you know that?” 

“You always do.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"It.... Wont.... Come.... OFF!" 

"Tony, please stop. You got most of it. I can use a dab of makeup to hide the rest."

"No!"

"Tony, behave! Now I know where Morgan gets her crankiness from. You sound just like her when she doesn't get her nap."

”I swear to the Good Lord Above, if you touch me with that brush, I will burn it!” 

“Calm down, it’s just a little makeup. You’ll look very handsome.” 

“I already am.... if this THRICE DAMNED MARKER WILL COME OFF!!!!!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

”I know how to wear a tie, Steve.” 

“No you gotta... here let me fix it.” 

“I got it.” 

“No just hang on.”

"I was in the Army, Rogers! I know how to put on a tie!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After everyone finally manages to get ready.... Scott being the best because he had no troubles or problems.... we head out.

Morgan is spending the evening with Happy and waves at us as we head out the door.

Tony glares at Pepper, who rolls her eyes, “Oh quit it. You look fine."

“I don’t wike it. I willy, willy don't wike it!" Tony huffs like a little kid, "They’ll be able to tell.”

“I know how to blend makeup, Tony.” 

Bucky still tries to convince Steve that his tie is straight and that Steve needs to calm his OCD.

Natasha grumbles but hands over her hidden weapons, filling Clint's arms and leaving him stunned. “That’s a machete!”

“You never know, okay. It pays to be prepared.”

“That's a sniper scope.”

“So?”

“But.... where did you even hide it? You're not wearing enough dress to hide all this stuff!”

“Where I hide things is none of your business!” Natasha snaps.

Clint groans, “And that’s a grenade launcher.” 

“Clint, you can NEVER be too prepared.” 

"This is going to be a disaster." I sigh as Bucky threatens to punch Steve if he touches his tie one more time. 

Wanda chuckles next to me, "At least it won't be boring." 

"Stop touching your face! You're going to smudge the concealer!" Pepper snaps at Tony. 

I groan, "And the worst thing about this is I can't drink."

"All right, folks! Let's move. The limo's ready!" Sam shouts. 

I push my way between Steve and Bucky. "Steve enough!" I say. He huffs but backs down.... for now.

Pepper pushes Tony towards the limo, "You look FINE!" 

Tony pouts, "I don't want to look 'fine'. I should be hotness personified. When I walk in the room, I should hear the ovaries of every woman EXPLODE!" 

Clint side-eyes Natasha, "I know your still packing." Nat smirks. Scott just bounces in place, happy to be part of the group.

“Screw the limo! I’m walking!” Tony says, trying to walk away.

Pepper grabs him by the collar and chokes him.“I’m gonna shove you in the trunk,” she warns, “And I'll shove anyone who doesn't behave in there too.” She eyes Steve and Bucky who both visibly gulp. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The ride over goes pretty smoothly, until we get there. That’s when it starts going downhill again. 

Tony smacks away Pepper’s hand as she tries to blend the smudge away that Tony made on his check. Steve reaches for Bucky’s tie again, intent on fixing it and Bucky twists his arm and kicks him against the limo. Clint manages to steal the little bracelet from Natasha that could shock someone.

“We need someone to be the father of this group,” Pepper says as she wrestles with a whining Tony, “Clearly I'm the mother.” 

“I volunteer as tribute!” Scott beams. 

“Yes, you,” she points. 

“I understood that reference,” Steve says rubbing his shoulder from how hard and fast Bucky twisted his arm. 

Tony groans, “Of course you did.”

"Um, hello?" I say from inside the limo, my feet poking out the door, "Pregnant lady needs some help here!" Sam reaches in and grabs my hands. He pulls me out and helps steady me, "Thanks Sam." 

"No problem. Someone has to step up when the baby daddies are fighting." Steve and Bucky glare at Sam but keep their mouths shut.

"If Pepper and Scott are the parents," I chuckle, "Then Sam and Natasha must be the mature kids. Steve and Bucky are the kids who fight all the time." 

"We do not!" they say in unison. 

"Tony and Clint are the trouble makers, Thor is the kid who moved out but shows up to eat all the food and Wanda is the quiet one." 

"What does that make you?" asks Scott. 

"I'm the one that is always hollering for mom when the rest of you do something stupid." I snort.

I pause and look around,"Hang on. I feel like we're forgetting someone." Then it hits me, "Oh My God.... we forgot Bruce!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, back at the compound.....

Bruce snores loudly, slumped over at his desk in the lab. Dum-E rolls up and drapes a blanket over Bruce's shoulders.

He wakes up but only for a second. “Thanks Dum-E,” and then he’s out again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ugh, fine. Hang on,” Tony says. He looks around real quick then hides behind the limo. 

“It’s not like no one knows your identity, Tony!” Sam laughs. 

“No, but I don’t want the government all up in my business. Seeing my newest designs.” The Iron Man suit forms around him and he flies away. 

“Timer starts now,” Clint says starting the stop watch on his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Brucy,” Tony says, stomping into the lab. 

“Don’t call me Brucy,” Bruce says half asleep. 

“Listen we gotta get you dressed.” Tony tries to make Bruce sit up. 

“I am dressed,” Bruce mumbles before flopping back down again.

“In a suit.” 

“No, thanks.” 

“You gotta get up!” 

“Five more minutes, Mom.” 

Tony freezes, “Did you just call me Mom?” 

Bruce’s eyes snap open and he sits upright. “Tony! Why are you in the suit? What happened?” 

“I had to come get you. We forgot you, Cinderella. Quick get dressed, the ball is about to start!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Shut up! I’m a wonderful driver.” Tony grumbles as he and Bruce pull up in front of the party in one of Tony's sports cars.

Bruce stops screaming, climbs out of the car, distraught and breathing heavily. 

“You good?” Tony asks patting Bruce on the back.

“NO! I saw my life flash before my eyes!” 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Tony shrugs.

“22 minutes and 33 seconds.” Clint calls out as Tony and Bruce join us near the building. 

“Were you timing me?” Tony asks.

“Of course.” Clint smirks.

“Well damn. If I'd known that I would’ve gone faster.” 

“Never tell him he's being timed, Clint,” Bruce says straightening his tie, “Please never tell him! Ever!” 

"If we're all ready?" Pepper says, eyeing us all like a bunch of rowdy kids, "Let's go." 

Tony takes Pepper's arm and leads us. Steve and Bucky step up, one on each side of me and offer and arm. I take them and let them lead me up the short flight of stairs into the mansion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's a beautiful place, owned by someone Tony knows. He's throwing this party to raise funds for some charity. The air is full of music. The ballroom is filled with people in expensive clothing, drinking over priced wine and talking about God knows what. Yeah, I'm feeling a little out of place here.

A large bar stands along one side, a long table of finger foods along another. Our entrance is noted and people I don't know start coming up and talking to us. I REALLY wish I could drink.

I only realize I've said it out loud when Bucky snaps at one of the wait staff, “Get this woman some juice! And God help you if it's not 100 percent! None of that fruit cocktail crap!” The person doesn't seem to take offense, scurrying off as Bucky smiles like a little kid, “I have servants!!” 

“Actually, they're my servants.” A man says walking over to us. He's dressed in a fine dark grey suit, black hair slicked back and smiling wide enough to show off most of his teeth. He sticks his hand out, “Jack Kameron. This my little shindig.”

“James Barnes,” he shakes Jack’s hand. 

“I’m aware. You're reputation precedes you.... and you!” he looks over at me. If his smile gets any bigger, his teeth might fall out. “You look wonderful, my dear. Welcome to my home!” 

“Thank you.” I smile, taking his offered hand in a brief shake.

“I know all of your names,” he looks at Steve and Bucky, “Thank you for your service,” he says. Steve and Bucky nod. “Well, I must be on my way, please, enjoy yourselves. Eat, drink, dance and have a wonderful time.” 

“Thank you.” Steve nods as Kameron walks away, already greeting someone else.

“Was it just me, or was he kinda sketchy?” Bucky asks, keeping his voice low while wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“I got that vibe from him too." Steve says on the other side of me, "Let’s just hope it’s only our nerves.”

The wait staff from before returns with a tray of drinks in hand, “Miss. I didn't know what you might like, so I brought one of each of the juices we have in house. I hope you find one to your liking." I pick out a glass of cranberry juice and thank the man before he walks away. 

Tony appears out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Steve's back. He's smiling wide and has a drink in his other hand, “So..... Whatcha think of our host?”

“He’s sketchy,” Bucky says.

I take a sip of juice before saying, "He gives me the heebie jeebies."

Tony chuckles before waving at someone who shouted his name. He keeps his voice low enough so that only us three can hear him, "Yeah, he is. Knew him back in the day... you know, before the suit." Tony clears his throat, "But he’s totally fine. Just keep an eye on your wallet... and your girl. You think I was a shirt chaser back in the day? He's worse.” Tony looks at me and waggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes even as Bucky grumbles and holds on to my waist a little tighter.

"With that I'm off!" Tony grins, taking a gulp of whatever he's drinking, "Gotta mingle, do a bit of schmoozing. I'd say I'm gonna press the flesh, but only Pepper gets that now a days."

"Tony!" Steve barks, but Tony just laughs and disappears into the crowd.

"Come on," I sigh, grabbing Steve's hand, "Let's find the finger foods. I plan on filling up on fancy hors d'oeuvres."

We make our way around the room, greeting people who seem to know us (or at least Steve and Bucky), avoiding the bar (Steve can't get drunk, neither can Bucky) and finding a table next to the food. Bucky makes me sit down while Steve grabs me a little plate of food.

We sit for awhile, just enjoying the music when Tony staggers int view. 

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asks, jumping to his feet. 

“What? Of course I’m fine, Spangles!” Tony grins as he lists to one side. Bucky gets to him first, grabbing Tony before he can tip over. 

Bucky looks at Steve then back at Tony, “How many drinks have you had?” 

Tony grins, “I was dared to chug a whole gallon of beer. Let’s just say I’m fifty bucks richer!” 

“Okay, so clearly you need some coffee.” Bucky sighs.

Tony looks at Bucky seriously and puts a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” 

“I’ll go find Pepper,” Steve sighs before disappearing into the crowd.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment ." Bucky steers Tony towards our table.

"I'm good, it's all good, Buck Buck Buckaroo!" Tony throws an arm around Bucky. He manages to get Tony in a chair, but Tony almost topples over. Bucky hangs onto him as Tony starts humming softly to himself.

I wave down a server, "A cup of black coffee please...." Tony starts singing the theme song to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, "... better make that a pot." I say. The server nods and scurries away. I see Steve weaving between partiers, Pepper behind him.

"Tony?" Pepper scolds.

"There she is! The most beautiful woman EVER!" Tony crows, throwing his arms in the air.

The server returns with a pot of coffee and a mug. As Pepper tries to get Tony to drink, Bucky pulls me away, "Come on, Doll. I wanna dance with the prettiest girl here." 

I blush as Bucky leads me to the dance floor as something slow plays. We're joined by a lot of other couples. Bucky holds me as close as my growing belly will allow and we slowly spin around the dance floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Drink it,” Pepper says. 

“Nope!” 

“Tony.” 

“Never!” 

She sighs, “I dare you to drink this whole thing.” 

Tony's eyes light up, “Fifty bucks and I’m sold.” 

“You're on.” Pepper watches as Tony downs every last drop of coffee. 

“HA!!!" Tony slams the empty pot down, "Where’s my fifty bucks, babe?” 

“Right here.” Pepper shakes her head before opening her purse and handing him a fifty dollar bill. 

“Thank you, dearest.” Tony grins, leaning back in his chair before a thoughtful look crosses his face, "Pepper... I wanna make some ninja turtles!"

"Tony, No."

"Tony, yes!"

"Tony, remember what happened when you wanted your own attack geese?"

"..... 'kay, no ninja turtles."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Stop that." I huff as we slowly spin around the dance floor. 

"Stop what?" Bucky asks, eyebrow raised.

"Stop looking at me like that." I blush. 

"Like what?" Bucky chuckles. 

"Like you wanna kiss me silly."

Bucky grins that million watt smile that probably had the girls in Brooklyn swooning, "But what if I wanna kiss you silly?" He swoops in and kisses me in the middle of the dance floor. I get weak in the knees and throw my arms around him.

"Oy, get a room yous two!" shouts Sam as he spins past with a giggling Wanda. 

Bucky pulls back and growls, "Screw you, Wilson!" 

"I'm not the one you wanna screw!" Sam laughs as he disappears into the crowd. Bucky huffs while I turn bright red.

Just then Steve cuts in, "Mind if I have a dance?" 

"Yes, but I'll allow it anyway." Bucky says as he let's Steve take my hands.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wow you are so drunk,” Pepper laughs. 

“Lies! Lies and slander!” 

“No, I’m not lying, Tony. You’re gonna wake up sicker than a dog tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be fiiiiine,” Tony grins up at his wife. 

Pepper brushes the hair out of his face. “How are you so sweaty?” she asks. 

“I’m not. A guy spilled his drink all over me. Waste of a perfectly good bourbon.” he smiles. Tony pulls Pepper closer to him, “Wow you’re so pretty.”

“I wish you were like this all the time,” Pepper chuckles.

“I like that dress on you,” Tony says. 

“Thank you.” 

Tony grins and wiggles his eyebrows, "It'll look better on the floor later tonight!"

Pepper tries not to laugh, "Tony, behave." 

"Don't wanna!" Tony pouts before looking up at Pepper, eyes bleary, “Hey, Pep?” 

“Yes, Tony?” 

“I’m sleepy. Mind if I take a nap?” 

“I’ll be right here.” 

“Okay night night.” 

“Goodnight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky returns to the table to find Tony, face down on it, snoring away. Pepper sits next to him, one hand on his back to keep him steady. "You need anything?" he asks. 

"No, but thanks." Pepper says as Tony snorts and starts to slide sideways. Pepper pulls him back over before he can fall out of his chair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The song changes to another slow number. "Ready for more?" Steve asks, but before I can answer a voice cuts me off. 

"May I have the next dance?" 

It's our host, Kameron. I don't want to be rude, "Okay." 

Steve reluctantly steps back and Kameron takes my hand and we spin across the dance floor. I try to relax but can't quite manage it. Something about him has me on edge.

"So, I hope you're enjoying yourself." he says. 

I smile, "Oh yes. I'm having a wonderful time, Mr Kameron" 

He laughs, "Please, call me Jack." As we move, I see Steve standing at the edge of the dance floor, keeping us in sight and it makes me feel a bit better. "I wanted to offer my congratulations. How far along are you?" he draws my attention back. 

"Just over three months." I reply.

"I've heard some interesting rumors about you." he says. 

I snort, "If it's the one about me being an alien, I can assure you I'm not." 

He laughs, "No, it's about your... love life." 

I stiffen a bit, "Oh?" 

"Yes, one rumor has you dating Captain Rogers." he says, trying to be nonchalant, "Another has you with Sergeant Barnes. So any truth to them?" 

I force a laugh, "Mr Kameron, are you a millionaire or a tabloid reporter?"

He laughs as well, "I'm just curious who the father is." 

Okay, I'm done being polite, "Seeing as I barely know you, I don't see how that's any of your business." 

The song is over and we stop moving. He still has a hand on my waist and I'm about ready to brake his arm. Before I can make a scene, Steve appears. Kameron steps back, still smiling, "It was a pleasure." and disappears into the crowd.

Steve watches Kameron go before pulling me closer and leading me off the dance floor. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"Physically.... yes. Emotionally.... Hell No!" I shutter, "Do not leave me alone with him again, please?"

"I got ya, sweetheart." Steve gives me a quick hug.

We make our way back towards the tables. Along the way, we spot Natasha, Clint and Bruce. I watch as Clint grabs Bruce by the shoulders and shakes him, “Pull yourself together Banner! I can not have you acting like Tony here!” 

Bruce is grinning like a loon, listing to one side and humming.

“How much did he have to drink?” Natasha asks. 

“Like two shots.” Clint huffs as Bruce falls over and lands against the wall, before sliding down. 

Around us more people laugh, more people drink and more people hit the floor.

"Steve?" I say, holding on tight to his arm. Jaw clenched, Steve lead me over to where Bucky is standing over Tony and Pepper. 

Natasha joins us, “I think we’ve all caught on by now,” she says. The crowd, that had been nearly a hundred, is now down to maybe two dozen. The rest are passed out on the floor. Most of those left are wait staff with a few other guests mixed in.

And our host, Jack Kameron stands in the middle of the mess, smiling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Heck! 30 chapters?? How did that happen?

Chapter 30

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam and Wanda practically run over, Scott right behind them. Jack Kameron starts making his way over to us, still smiling while reaching into his pocket. 

Bucky whispers, “Now why’d you’d have to go and touch your gun.” 

“I’m going back to Clint, anyone armed?” Natasha asks. 

“Always.” Bucky growls. 

“Good,” and with that she goes back over to them.

Jack draws his hand out and Bucky pulls out a handgun from seemingly nowhere. He points it straight at Jack’s head, but the man keeps smiling. He holds up a remote and clicks it. Everyone tenses, but nothing seems to happen until Jack's face shimmers and distorts. He reaches up and pulls something off his face. Underneath, the man is still smiling but he's not Jack Kameron, “We meet again, Sergeant Barnes.” 

Bucky snarls, “Zemo.”

"I knew something was wrong with him." I mutter as Steve shifts over, putting himself between me and Zemo. I use the cover to slip my hand under my dress and pull out the gun strapped to my thigh. I pass it to Steve, who keeps it behind his back.

"Really?" he mutters quietly. 

I smirk, "Natasha trained me well." then reach under the other side and pull out the gun strapped to my other thigh.

I glance around the room. Several of the people still standing appear to be regular guests who didn't drink. The rest carry themselves like agents. I look over at Pepper. She's bent over Tony, shaking his shoulder. The fact that they haven't attacked us yet has me worried. What are they waiting for? "Does Ross know you're out throwing parties?" Steve asks.

“What Agent Ross doesn't know won't hurt him.” Zemo chuckles as several guests and wait staff move to surround us. "I have many friends on the outside.... and on the inside as well. And when my contacts weren't enough, well, Hydra has very deep pockets." 

I keep myself pressed close to Steve's back, keeping our guns out of sight between us while giving the appearance that I'm hiding behind him. Bucky stands to one side of us, while Sam and Wanda are on the other. I can see out of the corner of my eye the little flickers of red on Wanda's fingertips. Everyone is tensely waiting for a signal to move, trying to remain patient.

Bucky's patients runs out. Without a word he shoots Zemo in the chest. He staggers back a few feet but remains standing.

“Please, Sergeant, you think I wouldn’t come prepared?” he chuckles as he unbuttons his shirt and reveals a bulletproof vest, “You should have gone for the head.” 

“Good idea.” Bucky growls, aiming for his head but the bullet goes right past him.

He fires again but misses. Again. Another miss. 

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know, my visions blurry.” Bucky shakes his head. 

"Did you drink anything?” I ask. 

Bucky’s face goes pale. “While you and Steve were dancing, I had a shot.” 

“The serum though!”

Zemo laughs, "The super soldier serums are a marvel of science but they are not perfect. Barnes doesn't have enough of the drug in him to drop him, but there is still enough to knock him off his game." 

Bucky moves forward ready to fight hand to hand. Zemo snaps his fingers and the people around him pull out guns. “All of you will die if you take another step towards me. Now,” Zemo puts his hands behind his back, “I’d like you all to come with me. We’re going on a little road trip.” 

“And if we don’t?” Clint asks. 

Zemo sighs, “I knew you would ask that. If you don’t, the young lady gets it.... in the stomach.” 

Bucky and Steve stiffen more than everyone else, moving closer to me. I feel myself go cold.

“Let’s go,” Zemo says. He motions for his team to get Tony and take him away.

The windows behind us explode inwards as the Iron Legion fly in along with several of Tony's suits. They open fire on the Hydra agents while covering the team. I aim for Zemo and pull the trigger. He moves at the last second and my bullet just crazes his head. I curse loudly as I manage to drop several Hydra goons but Zemo runs for it, the coward.

One of the suits scoops up Tony, another grabs Bruce and flies out. With the rest of the legion covering us, we fall back towards the entrance. I empty my clip. Bucky is wobbly on his feet and unable to aim. "Give it!" I shout and Bucky hands over his gun. Still half behind Steve I empty it into two more agents. We make it to the door to find, not our limo, but several of our armored SUVs pulling up..

"GET IN!" shouts Maria Hill from the driver's seat of one of the SUVs. The other vehicles open and pours out our agents, moving to cover us and lay down fire. 

Pepper climbs in first and Steve pushes me in after her. We pile into the SUV, Natasha jumping into the passenger seat next to Maria. Wanda is the last one in, using her powers like a shield, holding back any bullets.

Wanda ends up in Sam's lap as he pulls her inside and an agent slams the door shut. Maria hits the gas and we peel out. It's a tight fit, I'm sitting on Steve, Pepper on Scott but better squished then dead. Bruce and Tony are piled on top of each other as well.

"Hill, report!" Steve barks. 

"You can thank FRIDAY!" she grunts as she takes a turn fast. 

The AI's voice comes from the speakers, "I detected Boss lose consciousness and activated emergency extraction protocol."

Groaning, Tony wakes up and screams as he finds a grown man on him. 

“It’s just Bruce,” Pepper says trying to calm him down. Bruce wakes up and also screams when he finds himself straddling Tony. He tries to stand up, hits his head on the roof and falls back into Tony’s lap. 

“The Science Bros are back!” Bucky says. 

“Shut it!” Tony snaps. Bucky smirks.

“What happened?” Bruce asks rubbing his head. 

“You were drugged,” Natasha says, “The alcohol had something in it.” 

“Of course it did,” Bruce groans. 

“And you’ll never guess who did it,” Steve says. 

“Who?” Tony asks. 

“Zemo.” 

“Seriously? Dude has turned into a bad penny.” 

“We’re taking care of him. I have several agents in pursuit.” Maria says. 

“Dear God, you’re a woman,” Tony gasps.

“As observant as always, Stark.” Hill snorts.

“I was a bit too distracted to notice. I am being crushed by a 200 pound man right now.”

The adrenaline is wearing off and I start to shake. Steve wraps his arms around me and I press my head to his shoulder. Bucky leans in and starts rubbing my belly, whispering, "Hey, it's okay Doll. You're okay. We're all okay." It sounds like he's reassuring himself as much as me. 

"You're going to medical when we get back." Steve says. 

"I'm fine!" I protest. 

"Please, just humor me." he sighs. "Besides, you ate and drank there. I don't trust them not to try slipping you something."

I huff, even as I lean closer to Steve, soaking up all the comfort I can get. "Fine."

"FRIDAY?" Tony groans, trying to ignore Bruce crushing his lap. Damn he was heavy! 

"Yes, Boss. When I detected that you had lost consciousness, I activated the Iron Legion and contacted Agent Hill. The legion launched 3.5 minutes after lose of contact. Two tactical units departed the compound 4 minutes later." 

"Good job!" 

"Thank you, Boss." 

"So," Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Who's up for dessert.... or some shawarma?” 

“We just nearly got taken prisoner by Hydra! We are not getting shawarma.” Bucky says. 

A few minutes later.... “I take it back,” Bucky says around a mouthful of shawarma, “This is delicious.” 

“Right?” Tony smiles, looking vindicated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Avoiding medical, despite how much he harps on the rest of the team using it, Tony goes and flops face down on his bed. “Is Morgan staying with Happy, tonight?” he asks, voice muffled by his pillow.

“Yes.” Pepper answers with a sigh as she kicks off her shoes.

“Good. I’m so tired. I can’t deal with her getting us up at 6 in the morning.”

“I’m sure Happy will be pleased,” Pepper laughs, “He gets up at 5. He’ll be the one waking her up for a change."

Tony flops onto his side and tries to pull Pepper down onto the bed, “Sleepy time now.”

“Tony," Pepper dodges his grabby hands, "It’s only 9 o’clock. Besides, shouldn't there be a debrief after what just happened?” 

Tony groans, gets up, and sets the clock four hours ahead the flops back down, “No! It's bedtime!” 

“Okay, well you sleep, and I’ll go out to them.” 

“Whatever, Honey Bun.” 

“Don’t call me that ever again.” 

“You got it, dude.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Steve, I can walk you know." I say as Steve carries me to medical. 

"I know." He says but shows no sign of putting me down. I sigh and just let him. If it makes him feel better to carry me around, then so be it. 

The medical team gives Bucky and Bruce a quick going over. They take a blood sample and release them. The doctor that's been in charge of my care since I got pregnant checks me out. I give a blood donation as well, just to be safe.

"You're good to go. I suggest taking it easy for the rest of the evening but you should be fine tomorrow." she says before releasing me. 

Before I can get off the table, Bucky scoops me up and heads for the door. "Really?" I yelp. 

Steve just smiles at us and says nothing. I huff and lay my head on Bucky's shoulder. I'm too tired right now to fight with my idiots. After getting changed into some comfy clothes, we head to the common room. I end up stretched out on the sofa, my head in Steve's lap and my feet in Bucky's.

Bucky has some magical skill when it comes to foot rubs. His metal hand finds all the right spots and before long I'm limp and half asleep. The rest of the team, minus Tony, start to filter in. 

"So, um..." Scott says, "Is that, like, a typical evening out with you guys? Cause if so, I'm gonna need some weapons.... and weapons training."

Steve groans as he runs his fingers through my hair, “That was a good day. We usual run into about 50 Hydra agents, a dozen aliens and six morons with guns.” 

Clint nods, “It’s true. If you’re with us, you better learn how to disarm someone with your little toe.” 

“Noted,” Scott says, “Does that mean that I need Hope to train me again?” 

“Probably,” everyone says at once. 

“Oh...great...can’t wait...” Scott groans as Pepper joins us. 

“How’s Tony?” Steve asks. 

“Out cold. I hate to say it, but he’s so worn out. He can never catch a break, I feel bad for him.” She moves towards Natasha and sits down beside her. 

Steve nods, “He does everything for us. I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we put something together for him?” 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks.

“Just do something nice for him,” Steve says. 

“Tomorrow’s his birthday,” Pepper chimes in.

“Then we give him a birthday party,” Steve decides, “What do you guys think?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam says. Everyone agrees and starts talking about the party.

As people toss around ideas, Bucky gets distracted. I nudge his hand with my foot, "Don't stop."

Bucky chuckles and starts rubbing again, "Yes Ma'am." 

FRIDAY keeps track of what we're going to need before making sure that it'll be delivered in the morning. 

"Okay, Clint will man the grill." Steve says as Clint nods. "Scott and Wanda, you've got decorating duty." 

"Got it!" Scott says.

"Sam..." 

"I'll make potato salad. You haven't lived till you've had my potato salad!" Sam grins. 

"I agree," Steve says, "It's a revelation." 

"I'll help Nat with the cake." I volunteer. 

"Pepper, you have the most important job. Keeping Tony from getting underfoot." 

"I'm on it." smiles Pepper. 

"Bucky and I'll handle set up and anything else that pops up." Steve adds. 

"And with that..." Bucky moves my feet and stands up, "It's someone's bed time."

I whine, "Noooooo, I'm not sleepy!" 

Bucky chuckles as he scoops me up, "I didn't say anything about sleeping." 

That wakes me up! 

"Yeah! Bed time!" I cheer, throwing my arms around Bucky's neck. Steve laughs as we three head out, wolf whistles following us.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the early hours of the morning....

Tony rolls off of his bed by accident, hits his head on the nightstand, knocks the lamp, a book, and alarm clock off, and groans when he hits the floor. 

“Tony,” Pepper sighs. She rolls over and sees Tony’s foot hanging on the edge of the bed. 

“Ow,” he says.

Pepper has to help Tony back in bed and fix the nightstand. “Good thing the I designed that lamp. Didn't brake!” Tony smiles even as he cradles his aching head. 

“Just get in bed and go back to sleep. It’s 5:30. You need to stop hurting yourself.” 

“I would if I could.” 

Pepper climbs in and lays her arm over Tony. 

“You’re doing the Mom Arm for me aren’t you.” 

“Yes. Gotta keep you in bed somehow.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the next room....

Clint laughs as he hears the whole commotion in Tony’s room. Then Scott laughs. 

“Why do we have too have bunk beds?” Clint whines. 

“Because were guests.” 

“Hes a billionaire and he can’t even get us regular beds.”

“We only use them every so often.” 

“True. True.” 

Scott looks up at the bunk above him, “Why do you have top bunk? Because it reminds you of a bird’s nest?” 

Clint’s head pops over the side and stares at Scott. “Why do you have bottom? Because it’s close to the ants?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Steve, let go!" I flail about, trying to get out of bed. I jab him in the side with my elbow and he finally lets go. I stumble to the bathroom just in time. I really, really hate morning sickness. 

By the time I finish puking and wash up, Steve has gotten up, poured a glass of ginger ale and is waiting back in bed for me. I sit on the edge and sip while Steve rubs my lower back.

"I'll be so glad when this part is over." I sigh tiredly. I finish my drink and lay down. Steve pulls me towards him and spoons me. It feels good, having his arms around me but I can feel some tension in him, "What's the matter?" 

Steve sighs in my ear, "I was just thinking.... he touched you." Steve's arms tighten, "That son of a.... he had his hands on you and I just stood there." 

"Steve, you didn't know." 

"I know. I know but.... and then he threatened to shoot you. I..."

I roll over so I can wrap my arms around him, "I'm okay, we're okay." 

Steve takes a shaky breath, "I was ready to give in. For the first time in my life, I was ready to back down. I would have dropped to my knees and begged just to protect you." I look up to find tears trickling from his eyes, "You're my everything. You and these babies." Steve presses a hand to the side of my belly. I don't know what to say, so I pull him closer and hold him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh you wanna do that?” Scott asks sitting up. Clint flips off the bed, which leaves Scott in awe but he shakes it off. He steps out and shoves Clint. Clint comes back and shoves him against the wall. 

“You act like you’re gonna kiss me,” Scott mocks. 

“I wouldn’t kiss you even if it meant I would die.” 

“I bet you’d kiss your little bird friends.”

“Go visit an ant hill!” Clint says. 

Scott smirks, “I guess it’s a good thing I sleep with this thing on,” he lifts his arm and shows Clint his wrist. He taps it and shrinks, Clint falls into the wall. He turns around and sees a little bug running on the ground, 

“There you are you little pest!” He walks over and hovers his foot above Scott only to scream when Scott grows and knock in on his ass.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper groans and sits up. Tony is still asleep but he won't be for long if those two keep it up. She gets up and walks next door. Opening the door, she finds Scott trying to strangle Clint.

"Knock It Off!" Pepper uses her Mom Voice. 

The two grown men freeze before scrambling to get up. Pepper glares at them, "Either go back to sleep or you can go clean the patio and grill for the party!" Both jump back into bed. "Thought so."

Once Pepper leaves, Clint’s head pops into Scott’s view. He has a Nerf gun. 

“Where did you even get that?” Scott asks. 

“No questions!” Clint says as he hits Scott on the chin. 

“Ow!” 

“No talking!” Clint says firing one at Scott’s forehead. Scott jumps up and does his best not to bang his head off the top bunk. He and Clint wrestle for the Nerf gun

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across the hall....

“I'm gonna go kill those two,” Bucky groans. He throws the covers off of him and jumps out of bed, “You two have a good time. I’ll be back in a few.” And with that he stalks out the door. 

Bucky kicks the door to Scott and Clint's room open,“YOU READY TO DIE?!” 

The two stop fighting and scream bloody murder as Bucky jumps into the fray. Bucky doesn't have much time to toss Scott and Clint around before Pepper storms in.

“You three! Start preparing for the party! NOW!” All three freeze as Pepper glares at them, “And Barnes, put some clothes on!” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Listening in, I bury my face in Steve's chest to smother my laughter. Bucky stalks back in the room, cursing under his breath. Steve does nothing to hide his amusement, "Did you give Pepper a thrill?" 

A naked Bucky flips Steve off as he pulls out a clean pair of underwear. 

"What a shame. Guess I'll have to take care of her... alone." Steve chuckles, sliding his hands up and down my back suggestively before pinching my bottom.

I yelp and smack Steve on the shoulder. Bucky holds his t-shirt in both hands like he's thinking about strangling Steve with it. With a muttered curse, Bucky grabs the rest of his clothes and goes to dress in the other room. 

"Your so bad." I scold Steve while still giggling. 

Steve grins, "Yeah, I am. And now I have you all to myself for the next couple hours!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the early morning light Bucky glares at Clint and Scott while miming using the garden hose to strangle them.

“This is your fault,” Scott tells Bucky. 

“Excuse me? I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for you two fighting!” 

“So it’s Clint’s fault!” Scott declares. 

“Is not! If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who brought up the top bunk thing!” 

“You shot me with a Nerf gun!” 

"I'm about to shoot you both with a real gun!" Bucky snarls.

"Jeez," Clint huffs, "I figured getting lucky would have mellowed you out, Barnes."

Clint takes a blast of cold, hose water straight to the face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the hours pass and the morning moves on, the rest of us get up and join in on the party plans. 

Natasha and I dive into making the cake while several of the guys are drafted into food prep. By the time noon rolls around the cake is done and Scott carries it outside. Clint lights the candles with a match and tosses it at Bucky, hitting him in the shirt. It falls to the ground and Bucky sprays it, “No forest fires!” Clint sticks his tongue out and Bucky sprays him, making him go change for the second time that day. Scott laughs and has to change for the fourth time.

I try not to laugh as Clint and Scott walk through, dripping water. I check the list again, making sure all the food is heading outside. Natasha cuts up the last of the tomatoes, as Steve grabs bowls of coleslaw and pasta salad and carries them out to the patio. "Let's see.... yes, yes, yes.... oops. Forgot the relish." I duck into the fridge and find the bottle of relish, "Heaven forbid we forget this. Sam will have a fit."

Natasha snorts, "I've lived through his hotdog etiquette speech once and that was enough." 

I laugh then yelp as someone grabs my butt. I spin around, "Steve!" He chuckles, ducking when I swing at him. "Here." I thrust the relish jar into his hands, "Put your hands to good use and carry the rest of this stuff outside!" 

"Yes Ma'am." He winks before grabbing the tray of condiments and ducks out the door.

"I think we're done." Nat says, wiping her hands. 

"Yup, we just need the birthday boy." I say, as I grab my phone and text Pepper, "Operation Iron Birthday is a go."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper smiles at her phone and goes to wake Tony up. It's a testament to how exhausted he is that he's still in bed.

“No,” he groans, pulling the cover over his head. 

“Tony, you gotta get up,” she laughs. 

“Never!” 

“Look at the time!” 

Tony peaks above the covers and freaks out, “It’s 4 pm!” 

Pepper laughs, “No, look at your phone. Remember you changed the clock.” 

“Oh yeah,” he says. Tony drags himself out of bed, dresses and heads for the door. Before he gets there, Pepper puts her hand over his eyes. “Please tell me you’re not leading me to certain death,” he says.

“Trust me. Just walk.” She leads him out to the patio where Sam has to smack Scott’s hand as he and Clint start fighting again. Tony walks out and Pepper takes her hand away. 

“Surprise!” we all shout. 

“AH!!” Everyone starts laughing as Tony clutches his chest breathing heavily. 

“Happy birthday, Tony!” Steve smiles. 

“Thanks Cap,” Tony says once he gets his wits together.

Everyone leaves an empty space in the middle of the patio which makes Tony question them. That is, until about five seconds later, when he sees a large grey man shoot down from the sky to land in the open space. The grey form stands up and the helmet is pulled back to reveal a smiling Rhodey. The suit peels away and Rhodey hugs Tony, “Happy birthday, Tones.” 

“Thank you, Rhodes.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I sit back and enjoy the party. Bucky brings me a plate with way to much food on it, "I'm feeding three, not a football team!" I protest but he just laughs and go back to fill his own plate. Sometimes I think he and Steve forget I'm not a super soldier like them. He and Steve sit down on either side of me, both with two plates each piled high with food. I shake me head and dig in.

"Daddy!" Morgan runs full tilt into Tony's legs. Happy follows at a much slower pace. 

"Sweet pea!" Tony scoops her up and plants a big kiss on her cheek. 

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" 

"Oh, thank you, angel!"

“Move it, Bird Brain!” Scott says trying to get some food. 

“You wanna see a bird? Here I’ll show you a bird!” Clint says, flipping Scott off. 

“Don’t you even THINK about it,” Natasha warns, “Clint, move along. Scott, so help me God if you try and start a fight with him one more time, not even Hope will be able to help you.” 

I shake my head at Clint and Scott's antics. With my head turned, Bucky sneaks another burger on my plate. When I turn around and find it I huff, "Damn it, I'm not a super soldier! I don't have your voracious appetite!" 

"Yeah, but you're growing two of them." Bucky rubs my belly. I've noticed he and Steve take any opportunity to touch my baby bump. It'd be cute if they weren't trying to stuff me with food.

"Keep this up and I'll end up as big as a whale. Then yous two will HAVE to carry me everywhere." I grumble even as I take a bite. 

Wanda, sitting across the table, laughs, "They already carry you everywhere!" 

"Yes," I huff, "And no matter how many times I tell them I can walk they still scoop me up like a couple of barbarians and carry me off." 

Steve chuckles, "If I was a barbarian, I'd claim you as a spoil of war in a heartbeat." He leans in and kisses me on the neck.

Down the table, Tony makes a gagging sound. 

"Keep it up, Birthday Boy!" I glare at him. Tony just smiles back at me. 

There's a sudden flash of light and a clap of thunder. Across the lawn, Thor appears in a swirl of color. "Friend Stark!" he bellows. 

"Point Break!" Tony calls back. 

"I received the message about a celebration of your birth and had to come." He pulls Tony into a bone crunching hug. 

As Thor bear hugs him, Tony slaps his arm and points to himself, “Air!” he chokes. 

Thor releases him and smooths out Tony’s clothes, “Terribly sorry, Stark.” 

“You’re good,” Tony coughs. 

Thor scans the table and spotting me, smiles. “Ah! If it isn’t the pregnant one!” he beams. He walks over and hugs me with much more care then he did Tony. He claps Bucky and Steve on the back, nearly bowling them over

“How are you, friends?” he smiles. 

Bucky rubs his shoulder while Steve answers, “We're good, Thor. How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m doing rather fine. Loki’s has been locked up again for trying to murder a guard after a little...mishap...” 

“And how’s the new Asgard?” Bucky asks. 

“Asgard is doing well! The people are hunting and fishing like normal! Our guards are out of their minds though. Every knew tourist is a threat to them.” Thor settles down at the table with several plates piled high with food. 

Sam eyes Thor as he inhales his food, "Be right back, gonna defrost some more hamburgers." 

Clint watched the god swallow a burger in two bites, "Good idea." 

Looking down the table I can't help but laugh at Morgan, who's sporting a ketchup mustache from her hotdog. Bucky leans over, wrapping an arm around me while pointing at Morgan with the other, "Seriously, I want one JUST like that." 

I chuckle as Pepper tries to hold Morgan still to wipe her face, but Morgan is trying to finish her hotdog. "I'll do my best. But what if it's two boys?" I ask. 

Bucky pulls me close and whispers, "Then we'll just have to try again." I can't help but blush. 

"Hey!" Tony snaps, "Keep it PG over there!"

"Who wants cake?" Scott asks. I groan, my tummy full. 

"Oh come on. There's always room for cake!" Steve smiles as he gets up to get a slice or three. 

"Steve please, just a small one." I beg.

“Why do you want more small things?” Tony asks, “Those two are small enough.” Pepper smacks Tony on the arm making him snort. 

“I guess when the serum made their muscles big, it didn’t help ALL of them,” Sam adds. 

Pepper reaches around Tony and slaps Sam, “Guys! There’s a child here!” 

“Yeah and I bet you did most of the work because of your little midget husband over there,” Clint says. Tony glares down the table at the archer.

Steve returns with cake. Thankfully, my slice is small even if his piece looks like a quarter of the cake. Afterwards, I retire to one of the lounge chairs to stretch out and... well... lounge. Someone puts some music on. They move some of the tables to make a small dance floor. Tony spins Pepper around while Bucky picks up Morgan and whirls her across the floor.

The sight of Bucky smiling at Morgan as she laughs chokes me up a bit. He looks so right with a child in his arms. I can't help but imagine him with one or both of the twins in his arms, dancing around. 

"Little Flower, what troubles you?" 

I startle, finding Thor standing over me. I smile, wiping my face, "Nothing. Just happy thoughts and hormones."

“Understandable. Many an Asgardians lady is the same when they are with child.”

Just then, Tony’s phone starts buzzing and Pepper lets him take the call. “What’s up, Cyclops?” Tony asks. 

“Never call me Cyclops again or I will stuff this patch up your nose,” Nick Fury says. 

“Whatever. What do you want?” 

“We’ve got a lead on a Hydra base. Need you to take it out.” 

“Ah, sorry. Today’s my birthday and I am not working. GOODBYE!”

Before Fury can say anything, Stark puts the phone down and walks back to Pepper. “We’ll deal with Hydra tomorrow,” he says. 

“Tony, I know this is your birthday and all, but if you’ve got a lead on Hydra you should go.” 

Tony huffs, “I don’t have the lead, HE does. Which means that they should go take care of it.” 

“Tony, you’re an Avenger. Not him.” 

“He’s the babysitter. He’s in charge.” 

“Exactly, which is why you should go because he told you to.”

Tony puts his hands on his hips, “I didn’t sign up for him to call on my birthday.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you have a lead, you should take it.” 

Tony stomps his foot and crosses his arms, “I don’t want to!!” 

“Oh, quit it you big baby. Go take out some bad guys and then....” Pepper smiles before leaning closer to Tony, whispering something in his ear.

Tony's eyes nearly bug out of his head, "You promise?" When Pepper nods her head Tony spins around and shouts, “Wrap it up, y’all. We’ve got a lead!"

“Lead on what?” Steve asks. 

“Hydra, Brosical!”

I groan. So much for a relaxing day. Bucky takes my hands and helps pull me to my feet. "Come on, let's clean up." he says. 

"Fine." I grumble. With so many hands, clean up takes no time at all and with so many hungry people there isn't much food to pack up. We head inside to the meeting room. 

"FRIDAY, get Fury on the line." sighs Tony. 

"Yes, Boss."

"Stark!" Fury snaps when his face appears on the wall monitor. 

"Marshal Cogburn!" Tony salutes, "What do you have for me?" 

"Utter contempt." 

"I love you, too." 

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly as Fury lays out what he has. Intel on a location, lots of suspicious activity and chatter about something going down. 

"All right!" Tony claps his hands, "FRIDAY, I need everything you can get me on this location." 

"On it, Boss."

"Cap?" Tony hands things over to Steve. 

He stands up, "Okay. Clint, Natasha, head out now. I want recon on that site. We can't afford to go in blind." 

"On it." Nat says. 

"The rest of us, get your gear. We move the second they report back." The meeting breaks up and I follow Steve and Bucky to our rooms. I watch them get changed and gear up. It still feels strange not getting ready along with them.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Bucky. 

"Yeah," I sigh, "Just feels weird staying behind." 

Bucky pulls me to him, hugging me, "I know, but it won't be long and you'll be out there with us, beating bad guys up again." 

I smile, "You're right. Besides, I'll be in the Hub listening in." 

Steve steps up behind me, adding to the hug, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." 

Bucky snorts, "You mean I'll keep an eye on you, Punk." 

"Jerk."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the team gathers, Scott runs around the room in circles, stopping to stretch every so often. 

“Would you quit it?” Sam barks.

“Gotta make sure I’m ready to roll!” 

“Tic Tac, I swear. I’m gonna wait till you shrink and step on you.” 

“Be nice,” Scott says, starting to run in circles again.

Steve walks in behind Tony, who starts humming loudly. “Now what are you humming?” Steve says annoyed. 

Tony looks back at him, smirks, and looks forward again before breaking out into a dance as he sings off key, “WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!! AND IT SHOWS WHEN WE STAND HAND IN HAND MAKE OUT DREAMS COME TRUE!!” 

“That's surprisingly relevant,” Scott says as he laps the room again.

“Those dance moves aren’t,” Sam snorts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky escorts me down to the Hub. Just outside the door, I hug him again, "Be careful out there. I won't be there to watch your back." 

Bucky grins, "I know it's not my BACK you'd be watching." 

I roll my eyes before leaning in for a kiss, "See you and Steve when you get back." Bucky winks at me before walking away. Stepping into the Hub, I pick up a headset and take a seat at one of the monitors, "FRIDAY, status?" 

"The team is loading the Quinjet and awaiting word from Agents Barton and Romanoff."

"Thanks." I take a spot near the back of the room and address the techs working with me, "Alright, when we get the word, the team will go. I want as much prep work done NOW. I want floor plans on the building, aerial recon, nearby security cameras and anything else you can think of."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once again, Tony is manning the controls, even though everyone knows Sam is way more qualified. They voted Steve out, well, BUCKY voted Steve out because of the whole stunt he pulled back in 45. Tony apparently wants to annoy the group before heading in because he keeps singing High School Musical songs, and occasionally throwing in the Spongebob theme song. That is, until Steve calls Pepper who calls Tony and yells at him to knock it off.

Tony pouts for a bit before he starts singing The Hanging Tree, which makes Bucky consider banging his head off the wall. “Where the dead man called out for his love to flee!” Tony sings, “Hey, that’s what happens in basically every movie,” he says. 

“Hey, why don’t ya SHUT UP,” Sam yells. 

“You shut up, Wilson. I know you like The Hunger Games.” 

“Maybe.” Sam grumbles.

“And I know you’ve seen the Mockingjay movies, AND I know you know all the words because you love them even thought Finnick dies.”

“Do NOT bring up Finnick!” Scott says, “I’m not over his death! I miss Sam Claflin so much.”

“You know Sam Claflin isn’t dead...right?” Tony asks. 

“It doesn’t matter! I want more Hunger Games movies and I want more Finnick!” Scott moans.

“Jeez, dude. I didn’t know you loved Finnick so much,” Sam says. 

“Of course I do! He was the best character in Catching Fire!” Scott shouted.

“Okay, calm down,” Sam says. 

Steve and Bucky look at each other. Bucky mouths, “What is going on?”

“No clue,” Steve mouths back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I rub my forehead as Tony, Sam and Scott argue over coms. Around me, several techs are snickering. Just as I'm about to ask FRIDAY to turn the fire suppression system on in the Quinjet, I get an incoming call. "Guys!" I cut in, "Nat's calling." I patch her in, "Natasha, give me some good news." 

"Wish I could." I can barely hear Natasha over the sounds of gun fire.

"Damn it!" Tony rushes through the rest of the pre-flight checklist. 

"Nat. Report!" Steve snaps. 

"Well... *sounds of several shots*... I can confirm it's an active Hydra base * more shots*... Very Active thanks to Clint." 

"Hey!... *explosion*... How was I to know that branch was dead?" 

*distant sounds of pain* 

"You climb trees all the time! If the branch has no leaves on it, it's probably dead!" 

*another explosion* 

"Oh like you've never fallen out of a tree before!" 

"I haven't."

Tony curses over coms before shouting, "Strap in, everyone! We're ready for takeoff!" 

In the Hub, I snap, "Alright, mission is a go! Lock down commencing." Around the compound, several areas lock down. The labs, Tony and Pepper's suite (currently housing Pepper, Morgan and Happy) and the Hub itself. "Okay, Tony. You are cleared to go. FAA is on board. Get there fast!" 

"Is there any other way?" Tony jokes as he lifts the Quinjet into the air. He mutters something that only he can hear, and then pushes a button. Over the speakers, the Mission: Impossible theme blasts, making Bucky stand up and actually bang his head against the wall. “It fits, y’all!” Tony says. 

“Can we please just have a day where you don’t annoy us? Just for once?” Sam groans. 

“Fine,” Tony says turning the theme song off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh god!” Clint shrieks as a bullet whizzes by him, “Bad!” he shouts, firing an arrow at the man who shot the bullet. Natasha shoots another and then a few more. “We could really use some backup!” Clint shouts into his com.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Backup is on the way. Jet is in the air." I say into my headset, "Tony, book it! No sightseeing!" 

"Just take all the fun out of life why don't ya?" he huffs over coms, "We're ten minutes out." 

"Get the lead out, make it five." 

"You heard the lady, Barnes, get out. You're too heavy." Tony laughs. Bucky responds with several expletives.

"Tell me I have eyes in the sky." I address the room. One of the techs brings up satellite images of the location. "Looks like a good landing zone to the south east. Send info to the jet." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

I study the image before me, "Guys, Nat and Clint are pinned down just south of the building. You can drop backup right on top of them and then park about 200 yards away." 

"Got it," Tony responds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha snaps the neck of another Hydra goon, picks up his gun and takes down three more. Clint is running low on arrows but still blows up an armored truck bringing more troops to the scene. "I'm starting to feel a little abandoned here." 

"Quite your whining Barton, we're a minute out." Tony huffs. 

Clint ducks, grunting, "You're not the ones under heavy fire, Shell Head!"

“Try having your home blown up, Male Katniss!” 

“So help me, Tony, if you make another Hunger Games reference I’m gonna make sure the odds are never in your favor!” Bucky threatens as he watches Tony get ready to set the Quinjet down.

“Well, since you and your little girlfriend suck all the fun out of everything, you can be President Snow and she can be President Coin, sound good, Buckaroo?” 

“If you get shot down I’ll personally make sure you don’t get help.” Bucky snapped.

“Alright, Tin Man.”

"I'm outta here." Sam says hitting the ramp button, "Have fun!" before leaping out, wings unfolding as he heads for Nat and Clint.

"TONY!" My voice makes just about everyone jump. 

Tony pouts, "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" The jet lands and the rest of the team pours out. 

"Alright," Steve uses his Captain America voice, "Tony, help Sam and hit 'em from above. See if you can draw some of their forces away. Bucky, Wanda, with me. We're heading to Clint and Nat. Scott, head towards the building. Get in there and mess them up. Focus on the garage, weapon storage. Try to avoid offices, we need to see what intel they have." 

"Got it!" Scott salutes before disappearing

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha chokes a Hydra goon with her thighs, aiming and shooting another goon. 

*Clang Clang THUD* 

Several goons go down as a VERY familiar shield flies through the air. Nat smirks, "About time!"

“We’re soarinnnnnn. Flyiiiiiiinnnnn!!!” Tony sings. 

“I swear to god I’m about to shoot you out of the sky!” Sam yells. 

Bucky ducks as Steve’s shield whizzes by his head, “Damn it, Steve! Watch it!” 

“Sorry!” Steve says as the shield bounces off two guys and comes back to him. 

“I should shoot you for that,” Bucky jokes.

“Alright, Cap, I’m in,” Scott says, “There are three guys in here. What do you want me to do?” 

“Fight Tiny, and don’t get squished.” 

“You got it.” 

The sounds of pain echo through the coms as Scott kicks ass. “Alright, all clear in here,” Scott smiles, wiping his hands. 

“Great, get some intel, I want to know everything!” Steve instructs, turning sideways so Bucky can shoot the guy trying to sneak up of Steve. He looks over at Bucky and smirks, “We’re getting pretty good at that, aren’t we?” 

“Sure are,” Bucky says before pulling out a knife and throwing it into a Hydra goon’s heart.

Natasha sighs as the last goon hits the ground. At least it's the last goon near her. She looks at Steve, hands on her hips, "What took you so long? Did you stop for more shawarma?" 

Steve sighs, "Tony wouldn't stop singing and then there was an argument about The Hunger Games."

"Oh, well. At least it was something important." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey! The Hunger Games are VERY important!" Tony protests as he blasts an armored vehicle. 

"Um, Cap?" Scott cuts in, "When you get a minute, you might want to see something in here." 

Steve pauses, there's something in Scott's voice that makes him think it's not good. 

"We got this Cap, go on." Sam says as he circles past. 

Steve enters the building to see Scott waiting for him. "It's back here." he says, leading Steve into the heart of the building.

They approach a heavy door for a holding cell. It's been left open. Steve doesn't know what to expect when he steps inside. The walls are cinder block, the floor concrete. The bed is a plain metal frame just you'd expect but.... there are blankets on the bed and pillows. The floor has several rugs and there's a small dresser. It's strange and out of place, but it's what's against the far wall that makes Steve's blood run cold.... a crib and changing table.

"I found a file in their system, Steve." Scott sounds upset, "It's.... It's all about her. Medical history, psych profile, employment records, the works and... they got another room. Looks like they're still setting it up but.... Steve... it looks like a delivery room." 

Steve doesn't say a thing. He steps closer to the crib and stares at it for a minute before raising his shield and lashing out with it.

Until today, Scott had never seen Steve Rogers get truly angry. But as Steve smashed the Hydra built crib, sending pieces of it flying around the room, he hoped he'd never see it again. Scott didn’t know what to do so he backed out of the room and whispered into his com for help. 

“Just stay out of the way, Scott,” Bucky said, “Don’t intervene. Just let him do his thing. When he comes out, just act like nothing happen. He’ll be on edge but stay calm and collected. Trust me, I’ve seen it before.” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“No problem.”

“What’s the matter?” Tony asks, flying past Bucky, clearly getting really close just for fun. 

“Cap is pissed. Like really, REALLY pissed,” Scott says. 

“You know he can hear you guys still, right?” Tony says. 

“He’s basically blacked out,” Bucky sighs, “He’s gonna see what he’s done, and that’s all he’ll remember.”

After several minutes, Scott stops hearing the sounds of destruction. There's nothing but the sound of Steve breathing heavy. Scott acts like he’s been doing something productive when Steve pokes his head through the door, looking anxious, “Hey, uh, sorry about that.” 

“Oh! Sure, no problem." Scott says, trying to act like he didn't see Captain America go bat shit crazy on some IKEA baby furniture.

At this point they're just mopping up. Most of the Hydra agents are dead, dying or running for their lives. In short order the team is loading into the Quinjet. Scott hands over the intel he downloaded and Clint jumps in the driver seat, making Tony pout. Once they're in the air, Bucky pulls Steve aside. He flips off his coms, "What happened?"

Steve does the same, sighing, "I lost it." Steve runs a hand over his face, "They had a room set up for her and.... there was a crib." Bucky curses under his breath. Steve pauses a moment, "Those sons of.... they are so confident, they're planing for when they have her and the twins." 

"That's not going to happen." Bucky snarls, grabbing and squeezing Steve's shoulder, "We won't let it happen!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm waiting near the landing pad with Pepper and Morgan as the Quinjet comes in for a landing. I couldn't see what happened inside the base but I could hear. I know Steve lost it for a bit and I heard Scott say "delivery room". That could only mean one thing. I run my hands over my belly. "It's okay, your daddies won't let anything happen to you two." I whisper to my babies. 

Steve is the first one down the ramp. He heads straight for me and wraps me in a hug. I hear Morgan squeal, "Daddy!" and take off running, but can't see anything but Steve's chest. He just holds me for several minutes, not saying a thing. When he lets go, Bucky steps in to hug me too. 

"We need to debrief." Steve says, but Tony cuts him off. 

"Later, Cap." He has Morgan in his arms, "Take care of yourself, then we'll debrief." 

Steve nods, scoops me up and leads the way inside. For once, I don't complain and let him do this.

Bucky showers first while I sit with Steve on the sofa. I can tell he's still worked up, so I let him hold me. He keeps his face pressed to my shoulder while one of his hands rubs my bump. After several minutes he sighs, "They had a room set up for you and the twins. There was a.... crib."

The news leaves me feeling sick as I reach around to rub his back, "That's why you lost it?" 

"Yeah." he goes quite again. I stay silent and just let him be.

Bucky comes out in a pair of shorts, "It's all yours, Steve." 

Reluctantly, Steve lets go and heads for the bathroom. I corral Bucky into sitting so I can treat several cuts. He laughs, "Doll, you don't have to. They'll be gone in a hour or so." 

I stand between his knees and go to work cleaning a nasty cut on his cheek, "And they'll heal faster if they're clean so hush up, pet my belly and let me work." Bucky chuckles but does just that, reaching out to rub my baby belly like I know he wants to.

When Steve steps out of the bathroom, I do the same with him. When he starts to protest I cut him off, "Sit down and let me fuss!" He smiles and does as I say. He ends up rubbing my tummy too, as I clean a nasty scrape on his chin. Once I'm done doctoring them, I push them towards the bedroom, "Get dressed. I bet Tony ordered food, so lets go eat." 

"Ten bucks says he got a huge bag of cheeseburgers." Bucky chuckles. 

"Like anyone would take that bet. The man mainlines cheeseburgers." Steve snorts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Who wants cheeseburgers!!” Tony cheers as he walks into the group kitchen, bringing in bags and bags of food.

Happy comes in behind him, out of breath. 

“What happen to you?” Steve asks.

Happy looks up from being bent over on his knees and points at Tony, “That psychopath made me run and get them and only gave me fifteen minutes! It takes twenty in a car!” 

“Exercise!” Tony says.

“You tried to kill me!” Happy yells. 

“Oh, you’re fine!” 

“No! I’m not!” 

“Yes you are. Shut up and eat a cheeseburger,” Tony says shoving a cheeseburger in Happy’s panting mouth. 

“Let’s quit arguing and eat already,” Clint says. 

“Yeah, I’m really hungry,” Scott adds. 

“You’re always hungry, Tic Tac,” Sam says annoyed.

Everyone gathers around the table and digs in. "Mmm. I will say this about you, Tony... you do know a good cheeseburger." I hum. 

"I know right!" Tony grins, "As far as birthdays go, today was pretty good! I got to sleep in, had a cook out, kicked some Hydra tail and had more cheeseburgers!"

Once all the cheeseburgers have been eaten, we all head to the common room. Bucky snags me before Steve can and pulls me down to sit on his lap on the sofa. I sigh, shake my head and settle in. Steve pouts but just scoots over and pulls my legs into his lap. I rest my head on Bucky's shoulder and sigh. 

I'm just about to drift off when I feel a weight on my legs. I open my eyes to find Morgan crawling over Steve's lap and laying on my legs. I laugh, "Morgan, what are you doing?" 

She smiles up at me, "I haven't had a chance to talk to the babies today!" She starts rubbing my tummy and telling the twins about her day. Pepper laughs at her daughter. Across the room, Tony, Scott and Sam start arguing about what movie to watch.

“The Hunger Games!” Scott declares. 

“No, were watching The Dark Knight Rises,” Sam argues. 

“Incorrect! We’re watch The Magnificent Seven,” Tony decides. 

“Again?” whines Scott, “We’ve seen it a thousand times.” 

“Well, today’s my birthday so I get to choose. It’s the rules.” 

“He has a good point,” Bucky says. 

“Oh shut up, you just wanna watch Billy Rocks throw knives because you think you would beat him in a duel,” Scott says.

Bucky shrugs, “I totally could.” 

Tony puts the DVD in and jumps up to sit on the other couch beside Pepper. 

A little later, Steve whines, “Why did they have to kill Matt Bomber already?!” 

“I know right,” I whisper, “He was so hot.” Bucky and Steve both look at me before I start laughing, “You guys are better though.” 

“You better believe it,” Bucky smirks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's been a long day and I can't help but drift off during the movie, leaning against Bucky's chest. Morgan falls asleep not long after still draped on my legs. Bucky and Steve nod off about the same time, leaning over towards the other. Bucky ends up with his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve lays his head on top of Bucky's head. Frankly, we make an adorable picture.

Natasha makes sure to get several shots of the four of us. Sam gets some too. Tony gets one also and posts it to the private Avengers Only server so all the Avengers can see it. Then a nasty smile crosses Tony's face. 

"Whatever it is, no." warns Pepper. 

Tony gets up and slips out of the room. When he returns he has a black marker in his hand. 

"Tony No!" 

"Tony Yes!" 

"Tony, our daughter is in the middle of that." 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" Tony uncaps the marker, “This is what you get for ruining my face!” Tony whispers, drawing a unibrow on Steve. He adds glasses, a big cowboy styled mustache, and some freckles. He moves over to me and draws a big Avengers style A on my forehead, big hearts on my cheeks and a mole on the tip of my nose. Bucky gets glasses and on his forehead, “I love Tony Stark"

Tony smiles at his mischievous act, and backs up. “Take a picture, I want it to last longer,” he says. His new Avenger photographers take the pictures and snicker. “And now we wait!” Tony smiles, sitting back down and watching the part where Faraday makes Goodnight shoot the targets in front of their new army.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm the first to stir. I shift my legs, waking Morgan. I open my eyes to see black marker on Bucky's face. When I lean back I spot it on Steve as well, "Oh my God, Tony!" 

"What happened to your face?" Morgan asks me. 

A cold feeling sweeps through me as I look at a smirking Tony, "You didn't! Tell me you didn't." I pull my legs out from under Morgan and scramble to my feet. I jab Bucky in the chest with an elbow, waking him up which in turn wakes Steve.

"Wha?" mutters Steve, but I'm already out the door, heading for the closest bathroom. They catch sight of each other.

"Steve?" 

"Bucky?" 

They both turn to glare at Tony, who can hardly contain himself. My horror filled scream fills the air. Before anyone can move, I stalk back into the room, pointing a finger at Tony. "Any slim chance you had of being a Godfather just died a quick death." I look at Steve and Bucky and snarl, "Hold him. I'll be right back." before I stalk out of the room. 

Steve and Bucky stand up from the sofa. Tony gulps, "Um, help?" 

Sam laughs, phone recording, "Don't look at us. This is getting good." 

"Pepper?" 

"I told you NOT to do it." 

"Happy?" 

"I'm off the clock." 

"Morgan?" 

"That was really mean Daddy!" Morgan frowns, hands on her hips. 

"But sweetie, they did it to me first!" 

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Morgan says. 

Tony groans before turning tail and running.

Bolting out the door and heading to the garage, Tony finds the secret tunnel he added that leads to his workshop. Bucky and Steve follow, hot on his tail but Tony closes, locks the hatch and starts crawling. 

“Damn it, it's too small! Even if we get it open, we won't fit.” Bucky growled, punching the wall.

Steve thinks for a moment, "Okay, here's what we do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where are they now?” Tony asks, as he's putting a suit on. He's had FRIDAY lock down the workshop and turn the lights off. 

“Looks like Captain Rogers is staying at the tunnel entrance and Sergeant Barnes is approaching the door now.” she says.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that.” Tony whispers. He flexes his hand and steadies himself. 

“Tony, bud, let me in,” Bucky says through the glass windows and door. Tony stays silent. “Listen pal, I know you’re in there.” 

“FRIDAY?” Tony whispers. 

“Yes Boss?” 

“Need a distraction. Knock down that stupid oil painting down the hall.” 

“The one your wife bought and you hate? Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Bucky turns at the sound of something falling and walks away.

After a minute or two, Tony quietly sneaks out of the workshop. Using stealth mode, which is still a bit buggy but makes his footsteps lighter, Tony makes his way down the hall. He thinks he’s won when a figure jumps down from the ceiling, making Tony scream.

“I just wanted to talk!” Bucky smiles. 

Tony fires off a half powered blast, but Bucky rolls out of the way. “You’ll never get me, Tin Man.” Tony gloats.

“I know,” Bucky smirks, before pointing behind Tony, “But he can.” 

Tony whips around but Steve is already on him, knocking him to the ground, “Hey Tony,” Steve says. 

“FRIDAY! Lights!”

“Yes Boss.” 

All of the lights go out, and it’s a free for all, but Tony can still see with the built in night vision goggles. Not that it does him much good. 

"Ouch." Tony groans. He's flat on his back with Steve and Bucky pinning him down. They've done it in such a way that he can't use his repulsors. His head is near the wall, if he uses his boots he'll go head first into it. His hands are turned such that if used his gauntlets he won't hit either of them. And they've angled themselves so that his chest piece would only hit the drop ceiling. Damn it.

"How the hell did this happen?" Tony huffs. 

Steve laughs, "You're getting rusty, Tony." 

"Am not!" Tony protests. 

From down the hall, a rhythmic sound comes. Soft foot steps. I take my time, admiring the site before me. "Well, hello Tony." 

"Hey." Tony tries for nonchalance, like he's not being held down. 

I kneel next to his head, setting a small box down, "Come on out Tony. I have something for you." 

"No thanks, I like it in here."

"That wasn't a request." I pull a small black disk out of the box and press it to his chest. 

"Don't you dare!" 

"You should have thought of this when you taught us how to get your armor off in an emergency." I hit the button and the armor reacts, nanites flowing back into his chest piece. "Well, hello there!" I smile. 

Tony glares as I reach into the box again, "So what now? You draw a dick on my face?"

"Tony, I thought you knew me better?" I chuckle, "I would never do something so crass! I'm going to make you into... " I hold up handful of colored markers, "... a work of art!" 

Sometime later... Steve chuckles, "You've been watching Bob Ross again." 

I grin, "Let's add some happy little trees!" 

"Let's Not!" Tony groans. His forehead is a sky, there are mountains, trees and even a little stream across his cheeks, nose and chin. I even sign his jaw. 

"Done! Let's show everyone!" 

"NO!"

Steve and Bucky carry a flailing Tony back to the common room. Everyone claps and I take a bow. 

“You look so pretty,” Pepper smirks. 

“Like a painting from Bob Ross,” Natasha adds. 

Sam nods, “Looks like you four had a happy little accident.” 

“Indeed we did,” I smile. 

Tony groans, goes limp and the two nearly drop him, “Alright. You win. Truce!”

Steve smiles and nods at Bucky. The two drop Tony onto his butt, and Tony looks up, “Those were the most difficult words of my life.” 

“I’m sure they were,” Bucky says. 

“That was very mature, Tony,” Pepper says. 

“Wait. So it’s over?” I ask. 

“Well, yeah. I had fun, you certainly had fun. So, we're done! It was fun while it lasted,” Tony smiles. He stands up, dusts himself off and pats Steve on the back. Everyone is so confused as Tony walks out to go take another shower.

"Hey Tony!" I shout. When he turns around, I toss one of the markers to him. He looks down to see 'WASHABLE' on the side. "You won't have to scrub so hard this time." He smiles before turning away. After he's gone I look at Steve, "It's not over is it?" 

Steve sighs, "Probably not, he just wants us to think it is." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper marches into the bathroom and finds Tony in the shower. He screams and covers himself with his now partially colorful hands. 

“Tony there’s a towel blocking you,” Pepper says, “And I’ve walked in on you before. We’re married and have a kid, remember?” 

“Oh...right. What’s the matter?” His face goes pale. “You’re not pregnant are you? I can’t handle two pregnant people right now.”

“No, I’m not pregnant,” Pepper laughs. 

“Thank God! Then what’s up?” 

“Are you really done playing with them?” 

“For now,” he says, “Give them a break. I’ll let them sleep peacefully for awhile.” 

“What’s the sudden change for?” 

“Their stress levels." Tony sighs, "When I found out what happened with Cap today, when all that anger he kept bottled up broke loose on some innocent furniture, I realized how bad it was. I always try to lighten the mood by making them focus on something else, but maybe I’m causing them stress.”

“You’re not causing the stress, Tony. It’s Hydra,” Pepper reassures him. 

He turns off the shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around him after. He looks up at her doubtfully. 

Pepper huffs, “Okay, you're causing it a little.” 

He smiles a bit, “That's more like it.” 

“I promise she doesn’t mean everything. I mean, maybe a little bit, but it’s just hormones. You remember how I was.” 

Tony laughs, “You told me to stop breathing.” 

“Exactly.” Pepper wraps Tony in a hug, "Behave yourself for a little bit and then you can torment Steve and Bucky again. Besides, you have plenty of other Avengers to mess with for awhile." 

Tony sighs, "True. It's just to much fun messing with them." 

"Plus..." Pepper smiles, "We could find out what she's having with the ultrasound next week. Then you can personalize the Park once you know the twins genders." 

Tony brightens, "Oh yeah!"

"And Tony..." 

"What?" 

"Consider yourself lucky. Wanda just got a henna tattoo kit. She could have used that stuff on you.... it dyes your skin for WEEKS!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hold still. I'm almost done."

My face is pink and stings, but it's clean of Tony's artwork. Bucky on the other hand won't keep still. "Grope me one more time, Mister and it's the couch for you!" 

Bucky pouts but puts his hands in his lap. "Can't help it. Not when I have the sexiest woman ever standing so close to me."

I frown at him, "Yeah, right. I'm getting bigger by the minute." I attack a bit of stubborn ink on his forehead. 

"That's cause your carrying double the payload in there." Bucky pats my belly before his hands start to drift around towards by butt. 

"Barnes! Do I have to get Steve in here to restrain you?" 

"I didn't know you were into that, Doll!" Bucky smirks. 

I smack him in the face with the dirty washcloth making him laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Sam and Natasha laugh over the pictures and video they took of Tony being held by Steve and Bucky. After being dared by Clint, Scott finishes chugging a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. 

“20 seconds! Jeez, man!” Clint cheers. 

Scott’s face is pink and his eyes are watering. He burps as Clint hands him a twenty dollar bill. “I’m never doing that again,” he coughs. 

“You want 50 bucks? Tony’s got 2 more bottles.” 

“Ooh, you evil man. Gimme.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

Pepper walks back in as Clint brings back two more bottles. The two men look at her and she just rolls her eyes and walks past. “Aaaaaaand....go!” Clint says starting the timer. 

Natasha looks up and shows Pepper the video which they both laugh at. Tony, now back to his regular color and sporting clean cloths, sighs and plops down on the couch.

With all three of us now freshly scrubbed, Steve, Bucky and I head back to the common room. As we walk in, I spot Scott with his head over the trash can. "Do I wanna know why Scott's throwing up Dr Pepper?" 

"No." says Clint, laughing even as he holds the trash can. 

"Okay." I just shake my head and walk away. "So, are we gonna finish the movie?"

Tony smiles, “Indeed we are! We’ve got about 30 minutes left, and we need to watch the war.” 

We three settle in, careful not to fall asleep again. By the time the movie's over, we're all ready for bed. Saying goodnight, we all go out separate ways.

Yawning, I curl up on my side with Bucky at my back. I used to sleep between him and Steve but since the twins came along and the morning sickness started, I've started sleeping closer to the side of the bed. One too many close calls while trying to climb out of bed forced this change. So we switch, some nights Steve holds me and other nights it's Bucky's turn. 

Bucky wraps an arm around me and I sink into the bed. It's been a long day and all three of us fall asleep quickly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I've been out of sorts for awhile and just wasn't feeling it. My doctor is being an ass and I've been hurting without my meds. Hopefully, in a couple days I'll be feeling better and can get back in the swing of things.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to say that I never watched Agents of Shield, so any info about those characters came from my co-author.

Chapter 34

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One Week Later... 

I wake up queasy, but not enough to jump out of bed. I wiggle out of Steve's arms and head for our kitchen for something to drink. I'd like to say I'm surprised to see Tony leaning against the counter, sipping some coffee but I'm not. 

I sigh, my eyes still half closed, "Don't you ever sleep?" 

"When I'm in the mood." he grins. 

I groan, pulling my ginger ale out. I'm waiting for the day they draw blood and ginger ale comes out of me.

Tony bounces in place, "Who can sleep when it's such an important day?" 

I grunt, "What?" 

"We find out what we're having today!" Tony nearly squeals. 

"We're having?" I side eye him. 

"Girl Dinos, Boy Dinos, maybe one of each! Oh I can't wait." Tony hugs me and pats my tummy. 

"You do know these aren't your kids, right Tony?" 

Tony leans down to talk to my tummy, "Don't listen to your mommy. She's just grumpy in the morning."

"Tony, how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" I groan. 

Tony shrugs, "Six, seven... who keeps count. Now, I have things to do, boundaries to push, paradigms to shift. I'll see you at the appointment, one o'clock!" With a spring in his step, Tony bounds out the door. It takes a moment for my sleep addled brain to catch up. 

"You are NOT coming to my ultrasound!"

But Tony’s already gone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Needing more then Pop-tarts and peanut butter (really need to grocery shop) I head to the communal kitchen.

I get the coffee machine going for another pot of liquid life while refilling my glass. I'm starting to think Tony's taken stock in a soda company. Neither my fridge nor the communal one seems to run out of ginger ale.

Scott yawns and rubs his eyes as he walks in, “Mornin’,” he says, pouring himself some coffee. 

“Morning,” I yawn back, taking a sip of ginger ale. 

“You excited for today?” 

“Yeah, can’t wait to see what I’m having.” I smile, rubbing my hand over my growing bump.

“I heard that Bucky wants a girl and Steve wants a boy.” Scott says as he doctors his cup with plenty of sugar and cream before taking a sip.

“Yes, so hopefully they get what they wish for. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.”

Bucky walks in, looking all kinds of morning sexy in his tank top, pajama bottoms and with his hair still sleep tousled. If Scott wasn't in the room and I wasn't sporting this baby belly, I would have jumped Bucky in a heartbeat. Instead I smile as he kisses me on the head, then pours himself a cup of black coffee. 

“You psychopath!” Scott says, disgusted. 

“What?” Bucky grunts.

“BLACK coffee?” 

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, taking a sip, “I like it like the color of my soul.” 

Scott looks distraught but then Sam comes in and sees Bucky, “No. Go away. This is my morning time. You’re not up yet. I have to prepare for you.” 

“It’s 10 o’clock, Sam.” 

Sam waves him away, “Silence, Barnes. Haven’t had my coffee yet.”

As everyone files in after a few minutes, there are a few annoyed arguments about sleep and privacy, some half asleep laughs, and most importantly, everyone chatting about the ultrasound. 

“So,” Pepper grins, “What are you hoping for?” 

Everyone looks at me expectantly.

I play with my glass for a moment before answering, "Truthfully, I'm hoping for one of each. And not just to keep those two happy." I nod to Steve and Bucky, standing side-by-side, nursing they're cups of coffee. "I suck at telling identical twins apart and I just think having one of each would be fun." I pause to rub my tummy, "But no matter what, I'll be happy with whatever I get."

As the others start making breakfast, I ask Pepper, "When you were pregnant, did you want a girl?" 

Pepper smiles, "Oh, yes. The thought of a little Tony running around horrified me." 

"Amen Sister!" Clint shouts. Natasha smacks him on the head. 

Once breakfast is plated, we gather around the table. Steve and Bucky pile WAY too much food on my plate... again. Talk again turns to my ultrasound as everyone guesses what I'm having.

"Boys." says Sam. 

"Girls." says Scott. 

"One of each." adds Natasha. 

"Triplets!" 

I nearly choke, Bucky ends up patting me on the back. "Barton!" Steve barks. 

"What?" Clint smirks, "Maybe Thor miscounted?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So you're gonna wanna do this,” Bucky said to the SHIELD agents they were working with. He pulled Steve by the arm, put his foot behind Steve’s calf, and flipped him onto a mat. The two nodded. Coulson had them rotating several agents through the compound every few weeks, so that should the need arrise, the Avengers and the agents would work better in the field together.

“Okay, Skye, you can be with Steve, cool?” 

She nodded and moved towards Steve as he climbed back to his feet. 

“And Ward, you’re with me.” 

Ward nodded. and followed him to another mat.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I forgot your first name,” Bucky said. 

“It’s Grant.” 

“Again, sorry.” 

“No problem. They usually call me Ward anyways.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the training was over, Steve and Bucky head back to the common room. “My guy was kinda sketchy,” Bucky said. 

“How?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know, he just gave off a weird vibe.” Bucky huffs. “It’s probably just my nerves.”

I'm laying on the couch when they walk in. Building tiny humans takes a lot of energy and I've been taking more and more naps lately. Our room would be quieter but I feel more comfortable with other people around. Right now, Wanda is curled up in a chair with a book...

*honk*

... and Lap Goose is, where else, in my lap. 

Steve chuckles, "You guarding her, Goosie?"

Lap Goose wiggles his tail. Wanda laughs, "I think he knows she's pregnant. He keeps rubbing his head on her belly." 

Bucky reaches down and ruffles the feathers of Lap Gooses back, "Keep up the good work. It's almost lunch time. Let her sleep, we'll get cleaned up and wake her for lunch." 

They leave me in the capable wings of Lap Goose to shower. When they return, several more teammates have gathered for lunch but I'm still asleep.

Bucky shoos Lap Goose away before sliding one of my socks off. He lightly flicks the bottom of my foot making me flinch. 

"Bucky, don't" Steve warns him, but Bucky grins and tickles my foot again. I huff and pull my foot away, still asleep. Bucky tries again... 

*WHAM*

My leg lashes out, hitting him in the face. 

"Shit!" Bucky grunts, holding his sore jaw. 

I glare up at him, "I told you never to tickle me. See what happens!"

Tony runs into the kitchen, quickly makes a sandwich, then back out the door, shouting over his shoulder, “30 minutes till the ultrasound! Eat fast!” 

“He’s very excited,” Pepper says walking in with a handful of papers and binders. She sits down at the end of the table out of the way and starts writing things.

“What’s that?” Scott asks. 

“Things about these new agents we're working with. Fury wants me to sign some stuff for Tony, too. Well, Fury wants TONY to sign some stuff. I’m just good at writing his signature. It comes in handy.” Pepper smirks as she puts a paper in an envelope. Natasha takes on the role of making Pepper some food so she doesn’t have to waste time. “Thank you,” Pepper says.

Steve puts a sandwich down in front of me as I sit at the table. Bucky sits next to me, still rubbing his jaw, "Damn, Doll. You kick like a mule." 

"And don't you forget it!" I smile before taking a bite. 

Clint winces in sympathy, "She kicked me in the gut while sparing one time. Felt it for three days." 

I frown at a sudden thought, "I hope the twins don't inherit that from me or they might kick my kidneys into pâté."

Once I finish eating, I head to our room. "What? I'm not going to let the doctor see me in my pjs!" 

Steve laughs at me, "No, but it's okay for everyone else to." 

Once I change, we head to the medical wing. I'm a little nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous. I can't wait to find out what I'm having. We round the corner to find the waiting area full. "You gotta be kidding me! What are you guys doing here?"

The whole team is here! Tony leans against the wall, "You know why I'm here. I don't know about these jokers." 

Sam gives the fakest painful groan ever, "I think I pulled something in my back." 

Scott fake coughs, "I think I caught something." 

"I fell... again." Clint shrugs while grinning.

Wanda smiles, "Uh... would you believe a toothache?" 

Natasha smirks and shakes her head, "Moral support." 

I roll my eyes and sit down to wait my turn.

A few minutes later, Dr Anderson walks in. She raises an eyebrow at the crowded room before ushering me, Steve and Bucky into the back. 

Hopping onto the exam table, I try to get comfy.... "TONY, GET OUT!"

Tony pouts as Steve shoves him back out and closes the door in his face. I huff and lay back while the doctor readies the ultrasound. Steve stands on one side, Bucky on the other. Both take one of my hands. 

Bucky raises my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles, "Don't be nervous, Doll. No matter what they are, I'm gonna love them both."

Steve leans over to lay a kiss on my forehead, "Same here."

It seems to take forever and yet no time at all before the doctor is finished scanning my belly. "Alright," Dr Anderson says with a smile, "Are we finding out today or is this a surprise?"

"SCREW THE GENDER REVEAL!" Tony shouts through the door, "TELL US NOW!"

“Tony, I swear to god. Shut up!” Bucky growls. 

Tony opens the door, leaning in. Behind him the rest of the team crowds the hallway, craning to see. Shaking my head at their antics, I look at the doctor, "Better tell us before Tony explodes."

Doctor Anderson smiles, “You've got one of each!”

The room erupts in cheers. Tony is doing some kind of endzone dance. Sam and Scott high five and Wanda is in tears. I lean back on the exam table and look at the pictures the tech printed out for me. He's sucking his thumb. She's holding her arms close to her chest. One of each! A boy and a girl! I'm grinning like an idiot but I don't care.

Bucky and Steve lean in close, looking at the pictures too. Bucky's eyes are suspiciously wet, "You are the most amazing woman ever, Doll." Then he leans in to kiss me. 

Steve smiles, "What he said." then kisses me too. 

Somehow we make it back to the common room, where everyone is talking excitedly. Tony shouts, "FRIDAY! We need to party. Order us some food.... and a cake! Get it here yesterday!" 

"Yes Boss."

Everyone congratulations me and Pepper stays to talk. “How ya feelin?” She smiles. 

“Very excited, they both get what they want,” I grin, motioning to Steve and Bucky who are doing what looks like a secret handshake. 

“I’m very happy for you,” Pepper says giving me a hug. 

“Thank you. I wonder how long I can deal with this.” I chuckle rubbing my expanding belly, 

“I wonder how long I can deal with THEM.” Pepper looks back to Steve and Bucky who are arguing over names already and laughs.

Tony comes in and interrupts the two soldiers. “How about...Josh and Emma?” 

“We are not naming the children off of The Magnificent Seven characters.” I huff.

“You’re no fun...Will and Elizabeth!” 

“Not doing Pirates of the Caribbean either.” 

“Ugh! How about...Peeta and Katniss?” 

“No!” I groan.

"Ron and Hermione?" 

"No." 

"Luke and Leia?" 

"Seriously?" I snap.

"Westley and Buttercup?" 

"NO!" 

"Frodo and Sam?" 

"TONY!" 

"What?" he protests, "Sam can be a girls name!" 

Luckily, the food arrives before Tony can suggest any more names. We stuff ourselves and settle in for movie night. Just as an argument starts over what to watch, Clint steps in, "I say the woman of the hour should pick." and he points to me.

I take a moment to think before, "Aliens." 

Tony looks at me, "Are you sure you want to watch a movie where something small bursts out of peoples bodies?" 

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Tony. Besides, I love watching Ripley fight the alien queen!" 

"Okay," Tony throws his hands up, "So be it. But don't complain if you have nightmares about the lil dinos chewing their way out of you."

Before the movie starts. Tony jumps over Sam, shoves Steve over, and lands beside me. “What about Ripley and Dallas. I mean those are cute names.” 

“Yeah, but we’ll decide later Tony.” I sigh.

He silent a moment before.... “What about Josh and Jennifer.” 

“No.” 

“Sam and Jena.” 

“Stop doing the Hunger Games cast.” 

“Okay...WOODY AND ELIZABETH!” 

“STOP.”

Tony leans in, “Tony and-“ 

“I am not naming a child of mine after you.” 

“Fine...Anthony.” 

“That's your real name.” 

“So?” 

“Please shut up and watch the movie, you idiot.” 

“Fine.”

Tony somehow keeps his comments limited to the movie, so I leave him be. I settle in and enjoy myself. I can't help but cheer when Ripley steps out in the cargo loader, "Get away from her, you bitch!" 

"Hell yeah!" Sam chimes in. 

"Hey Tony, when you gonna build some of those for us?" Clint asks. 

Tony gets that gleam in his eye. 

"No!" says Pepper.

"But sweetie, angel cakes, sugar pie!" Tony whines. 

Pepper glares at him, "Remember what happened after you watched Back to the Future 2?" 

Tony sinks down into himself, "I tried to make a hoverboard." 

"And what happened?" 

Tony sighs, "I fell off and broke my tail bone." 

Bucky snickers and I smack him on the arm, "Don't start." He tries to look innocent but I know better.

When the movie ends, we all head to bed. Steve and Bucky usher me to our room and soon I'm laid out on the bed. Steve on one side,Bucky on the other, and both touching and talking to my tummy. They say how they can't wait to see them, how much they love them and that they promise that Uncle Tony will NOT be naming them. Eventually they settle down and I end up wedged between them, safe and warm, drifting off to sleep...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

... until the smoke alarms start going off.

“Bruce, I swear to God if you blow up my house ONE MORE TIME, I’m gonna sell you to a college in need, do you understand? Now get the smoke away before it triggers the sprinklers,” Tony yells. 

There’s a response from Bruce but I can’t hear it over Bucky’s laughing. 

“No! I’m done! Get out of this house, or stop blowing things up!”

Tony stomps down the hall, yelling at the top of his lungs, “Don’t blame it on the reaction, you angry piece of broccoli. YOU are the one mixing stuff that you know good and well can blow up.” 

“What’s a scientist to do then?” Bruce shouts back. 

“Not blow up their lab, that's what!”

Finally, they get the smoke out without the sprinklers going off. Tony sighs loudly, “I swear, Bruce. If you try and turn the smoke detectors on ONE MORE TIME IN YOUR STUPID LIFE HERE, I'M GONNA SHIP YOU OFF TO A VOLCANO.” 

Steve and Bucky are both snickering while I groan and throw an arm over my face, "Dear Lord, I live in an asylum." Steve and Bucky laugh as I grumble. Eventually things quiet down again and I finally get some sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Next morning...... I'm half asleep when I feel someone crawl into bed next to me. I crack an eye open, "Hey, Morgan." 

She smiles as she wiggles between me and Bucky, "Morning!"

"What's up?" I mumble. It's too early to be completely awake. 

Morgan huffs, "I couldn't sleep and Mommy and Daddy are being loud so I can't sleep with them." 

I chuckle as I wrap an arm around Morgan, letting her snuggle up to my side, her head on my shoulder, "Yeah, adults do that sometimes." 

Morgan nods her head, "Adults are weird." 

I smile, "They sure are." 

I turn my head to see Morgan is asleep, but Bucky is awake. He probably woke up the moment Morgan entered the room. He grins at me and whispers, "Just like this one." before nodding towards Morgan. 

I smile, "Hey, you're already getting a girl, don't be greedy." 

Bucky chuckles before sliding his arm under my head and pulling us both closer to his side. Just before I drift off again, I hear, "I am so telling Stark I'm stealing his kid." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A couple hours later....

Our bedroom door bursts open and in runs Tony, "Have you seen..... Morgan?" 

Bucky shushes him as Morgan is still asleep. Steve chuckles, "Tony? You know you could have asked FRIDAY where she was, right?" 

Tony looks embarrassed, "Oh, yeah. Um... as you were." He backs out of the door and closes it. Steve and Bucky share a look and try not to laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later, everyone is up and ready. Scott is sipping his coffee loudly to annoy Clint, while the archer waits until Scott looks away to ping him with pieces of toast. The two keep pestering each other trying to get the other to snap, but it hasn’t happened yet. 

Bruce and Tony argue quietly in the corner, sometimes even cussing each other out in sign language so Morgan doesn’t hear.

Between tossing toast, Clint joins Natasha and Steve talking about everything that’s going on in Morse Code, Bucky laughing as he watches. Morgan eats her cereal as Pepper continues to work beside her daughter. Wanda, Sam and I talk about how chaotic it’s been lately.

Across the room, Tony gasps as Bruce signs to hims, “You cuss me out one more time and I’ll blow this whole place up while you all are out on a mission” 

Tony slaps Bruce and Bruce shoves him into a wall. Both men have their fingers around each other’s throats, Bucky having to break them up.

I eye up Tony and Bruce a moment before looking back at Sam, "Yup, chaotic is the word. I don't get it. We've done cook outs, movie nights but the stress level just keeps ratcheting up higher and higher." I sigh as I lean back in my chair, "I'd suggest game night, but knowing this crowd it'll lead to a brawl." 

San chuckles, "Can you see this group playing poker?" 

Wanda laughs, "One, Natasha's poker face is LEGENDARY! Two, the amount of cheating would be unbelievable." 

"What about Monopoly?" Sam asks. 

I snort, "Have you meet Tony Stark?" 

Wanda giggles, "I bet Twister would be fun." 

My face lights up in a bright blush. 

Wanda smiles at me, "You're thinking about Steve and Bucky playing Twister aren't you?" 

I hide behind my glass, "Maybe." 

Sam groans and closes his eyes, "Oh God, I did not need to think about that! Anyone have some Brain Bleach?"

"What are you three up too?" Clint calls out. 

Wanda smirks as she calls out, "Steve and Bucky playing Twister!" 

There's a pause before... 

"GAH!" 

"Why?" 

"Oh Dear Merciful Lord!" 

Clint, Scott and Tony moan in agony. Steve rubs his face, trying to hide his blush. Bruce looks slightly green, but not in a Hulk sort of way. Nat has a naughty smile on her face. Bucky looks at the ceiling and pleads, "Haven't I suffered enough?" Pepper keeps working and Morgan thinks adults are REALLY weird.

Bucky throws his hands up as he looks to the ceiling, “Thor, buddy, mind striking me with your lightning?” 

Steve looks over at Tony who is gagging as the thought stains his mind, “Oh! Oh I see it. Oh it’s awful,” he says as he squeezes his eyes shut, “Everyone move! I’m going to drown myself in bleach!” 

“I’m coming with you!” Sam says

“You two aren’t going anywhere!” Steve says, “Buck and I should be the ones drowning ourselves.” 

“We can't be sure it would work. The serum probably took away that privilege. We would probably be stuck under there for 30 minutes, and that’d get boring,” Bucky says.

I roll my eyes, "And they say women are drama queens." 

Wanda snorts and coughs as her drink goes down the wrong way. 

"So, no Twister then?" asks Natasha. 

"Nope, no Twister." I snicker, "Any other ideas?" 

Tony chimes in, "I could dig out the karaoke machine?"

"NO!" most of the room shouts back. 

Tony pouts, "Spoilsports!"

I groan, "There has to be something we can do to reduce stress around here before we kill each other!" 

"I vote for some pot brownies." Tony grins. 

I glare at him, "Not helping." 

"I disagree." 

I throw a pillow at him. 

"What about a spa day?" Pepper chimes in. 

"I don't think giving us guys mani/pedis will help with stress." laughs Sam. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zemo listens to his voicemail... 

"I'm in the compound. I have yet to make contact with the Target. I can confirm the rumor that she is involved with both Rogers and Barnes. Also, word going around is that she's carrying twins. I'll call when I have more to report."

... Zemo hits replay and listens again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the week since the gender reveal, things have been pretty quiet around the compound, mainly because Tony is too busy to cause trouble. Between whatever he's doing in his workshop and decorating the Park, I've only seen him at mealtimes.

It's wonderful!

Standing in the grass just off the patio, I enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment because it won't last....

"Here Goosies! Get your treats!"

*HONK HONK HONK*

Tony's flock of angry geese descend on me. Before they can bowl me over, I toss a handful of cut grapes across the ground. They land on them like sharks at a feeding frenzy. All except Lap Goose.

*honk*

"I'm sorry, your highness. Not in the mood for grapes today?" I laugh as I dig some cucumber out of the bowl the grapes are in and toss them to Lap Goose. He wiggles his tail feathers and chows down.

"Hang on a sec." I do a quick count, "Where's Loki Goose?"

"GAH!!!!"

Turning around, I spot Steve, Bucky and two people I don't recognize standing on the patio. Loki Goose honk laughs as he waddles towards me, pleased with having startled the strange man.

"Well, come on, Troublemaker! I'm not saving any of this for you!" I call out, tossing another handful of grapes to the flock. Loki Goose double times it to get his share of treats.

Once I've emptied the bowl, I head over to the patio where everyone is still standing, "Hello."

Steve pulls me in for a quick kiss, "Sweetheart, these are the agents Bucky and I have been working with. This is Skye" He points to the woman, "And this is Ward." pointing to the man Loki Goose startled.

"Sorry about Loki Goose. He's a jerk." I smile.

"No problem." Ward waves it off.

"We're done for the day and wondered if you wanted to join us for lunch?" Bucky slid in next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I can't help but laugh, "With these two," I rub my belly, "I'm always ready for food."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hello.” Zemo smiles. 

“Good evening, sir,” the Agent responds, “I have news.” 

“Well I would hope so. It’s been a full week, you know.” 

“Yes, and I apologize. As I was leaving, the two soldiers invited me in for a quick lunch. There, I made contact with the target.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. We talked for a bit, and I gathered intel. She’s about 5 months along now, carrying a boy and a girl.” 

“And did you do it?”

“Yes sir. The drug has been planted. We shook hands, I stuck her with it. Never felt a thing. Now, all we do is wait.” 

“Thank you, Ward. You will be rewarded for such a thing. You are working your way up the ranks, my friend.” 

“And I couldn’t have done it without you, sir.” 

“Yes, well! I must be going. I will be expecting another report soon.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Wonderful.” And with that, he smiled and hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky and Steve walk me back to our room. I'm starting to waddle, the babies are getting bigger everyday. 

"So," Bucky rests a hand on my lower back, "What do you think of the new guy?" 

"Ward?" I say, "He seems like a nice guy but..." 

"Yeah?" he prompts. 

I sigh, "I don't know. Something just feels...off with him." 

"See!" Bucky looks over at Steve, who rolls his eyes. 

"What?" I hate being left out.

"Bucky's got a bad feeling about Ward." Steve says. 

"Then why did you guys invite him to lunch?" I ask. 

"Confirmation." Bucky sighs, "You're a pretty good judge of character. We wanted to see what you though of him." 

I groan as I lower myself onto the bed. I've been spending more time laying down. The twins are playing havoc with my back. I roll on my side so Steve can massage my lower back while Bucky plugs in the heating pad.

By the time Steve's done working out some of the kinks, Bucky brings over the warmed pad and presses it to my back. I moan loudly, "God that feels so good!" 

Both of them laugh before joining me, Steve pressed against my back, Bucky laying in front of me. "So, Ward?" he asks. 

I sigh, "Like I said, something feels off but I can't figure out what." 

"Until we do figure it out," Steve hums into my neck, "Try not to be alone with him." 

"Got it." I lean back against him, "It's not like I'm ever alone anymore. Between yous two, the team and Morgan, the only time I'm alone is when I use the bathroom." I huff, "And that's only if I lock the door!" 

Bucky laughs, "Well excuse us for worrying about you falling." 

I glare at him, "I understand worrying about me in the shower but, seriously, did you have to check up on me while I brushed my teeth?"

Steve chuckles, wrapping his arms around me. Bucky grabs my hand and kisses it. He spots a small red mark on my palm, but dismisses it as a bug bite.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning I don't feel so good. My stomach rolls but I can't throw up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I feel a bit dizzy and warm, "Now what are these kids doing to me?" I groan.

Steve helps me to my feet, letting me lean on him, "Let's get you something to eat. Maybe that'll make you feel better."

"And if it doesn't," Bucky lays a hand on my lower back as we shuffle towards the kitchen, "Then we'll pay medical a visit."

I collapse into a chair, leaning against the dining room table. My head is starting to pound and my lungs ache with every breath. Steve pulls a chair close to mine and sits next to me while Bucky makes some toast and pours me some ginger ale. I manage a few sips and a couple bites before I groan and push the toast away.

The sound of running feet can be heard before, "STEVE!"

"In here!"

Tony comes running through the open door, hitting his shoulder on the jamb. He holds up the cellphone in his hand, "Coulson, I've got you on speaker. Repeat what you just said."

"Grant Ward is Hydra."

"What?" Steve snaps.

"One of my agents found some irregularities in our system. After a bit of digging, they found encrypted messages between Ward and a Hydra cell spelling out a plan to make contact with and poison a target within the Avengers compound." Coulson said calmly.

"Who?" 

Tony points at me just as I moan, slump sideways and pass out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wake to the unique sounds of the Quinjet in flight. The engines are roaring the way they do when pushed to their limits.

"ETA... 2 minutes!" That's Tony. He must be flying.

"Come on, Doll. Show me those pretty eyes." I manage to open my eyes. Bucky smiles at me, "There you are." 

"What?" I groan. Steve is holding me close, frightened by how limp I am.

"We're on our way to SHEILD, to Coulson." Steve says, "They have more experience with Hydra poisons. You're gonna be okay."

"H...hurts." 

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Bucky's face swims in and out of focus. 

"H....head.... chest." Every word is a struggle as I fade out again.

The next time I wake, Steve is carrying me into a building. Coulson and his team meet us in the atrium. Steve lays me on a stretcher and they wheel me down a hallway. 

"Hey there, I'm Fitz," there's a man leaning over me, "The lady next to you is Simmons. We're gonna take care of you." 

"Ba....babies..." I'm fighting for each word, "Don't... let ...th...them...die.... please!" 

"You and them are going to be fine." the woman says, "You just keep fighting!"

They wheel me into their medical suite and start barking orders. Medics swarm around, hooking me up to monitors, drawing blood and checking my vitals. "We need that blood analysis stat!' Simmons barks. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Standing in the hall outside my room, Steve shakes with fury, "We let him near her. We let that son of a... " Steve slaps the wall hard enough to crack it. 

"Easy, Steve. You had no way to know who Ward was." Tony tries to calm Steve down.

“But I should’ve,” Steve says trying to keep from throwing something, “They both had a bad feeling, and I’m just too good of a man to see that there’s something wrong!” He kicks a hole in the wall. Coulson quietly tells a member of the team to fix it once he’s done.

The rest of the team arrives to find Steve ready to tear the place apart and Bucky on his knees. Natasha goes to Bucky and kneels next to him, "Bucky?" 

"I can't lose her." Bucky whispers, tears flowing down his face, "Nat, I... I can't lose her." 

She wraps her arms around him, "You won't." 

Just then an alarm sounds. "She's stopped breathing! Intubate Now!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The medical staff swarm over me, placing a tube down my throat and starting a ventilator. The machine starts breathing for me.

“Simmons!” Fitz says, “You need to pull it together! We can save her and the babies. Don’t worry.” 

Simmons wipes away the tears welling in her eyes, “Yes, I know we can. I’m sorry, it’s just very stressful! They targeted a pregnant woman. It's sick!” 

“I know, Gemma, but we’ve got it. We’ve handled worse.” 

She nods, “Yes, we have.”

Fitz steps out of the room to face a waiting area full of Avengers. "She's stable. We're gonna figure out what it is Ward gave her." he says. 

"Can we see her?" asks Steve. 

"Two at a time." Fitz says and almost gets run over by Steve and Bucky.

The sight of me on the stretcher, a machine breathing for me, almost sends Bucky back to his knees. Steve steadies him and they approach me. 

Bucky brushes some hair out of my face, "Oh God, Doll. I'm so sorry." He leans down, careful of the equipment keeping me alive, to kiss my forehead. Bucky moves down to press his hands to my swollen belly. Under his palms, he can feel the little flutters of the twins moving. "Don't worry babies. Your mama is strong, she's pull through."

Under his hand, a tiny foot kicks. Bucky can't help but laugh, "That's it. Keep it up." 

Steve steps up, leaning over me, "I'm sorry for not believing you and Bucky. If I'd taken him serious, this wouldn't have happened." 

"Steve," Bucky grabs his shoulder, "This is Hydra. Ward would have found a way to get close to her. One way or another." Bucky pulls Steve into a bone crunching hug.

They hang onto each other, trying not to fall apart while the machines keeping me and the twins alive beep around them. 

Simmons steps out of the room to give the two men some privacy. She looks to Coulson, "We should have some results back from her blood any minute."

“Make it any second,” Coulson instructs. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Zemo smiles when he sees his agent enter, “Welcome back."

“Sir,” Grant Ward grins back.

“Well?” Zemo asks. 

“The Quinjet landed outside SHEILD headquarters. Long range cameras caught Rogers carrying her inside. It's only a matter of time now.” 

“Wonderful.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eventually, Steve and Bucky leave the room so that the others can visit. Tony and Pepper step inside. 

"Hey Kiddo," Tony takes my hand, "No fair scaring all of us like this. You better get well after all I did to get the Park ready for you!" Tony sobers up, "But seriously, I am NOT dealing with your guys if you don't make it. You're important, and not just to them. To all of us."

Pepper steps closer, "Hey. I left Morgan at home with Happy. I didn't think you'd want her to see you like this. She's worried about you and the babies. She saw Steve carry you to the jet." She lays a hand on my shoulder, "You're stronger then this thing. You're gonna bounce back. I believe in you." 

Each of the team take turns spending a few minutes with me before Steve and Bucky return and take seats near the bed.

Coulson steps away from the door, "What you got?" 

Simmons sighs, "Got the results back. It's a variant of a toxin Hydra's used in the past. We're synthesizing the antidote now but... it's not the same toxin. I can't be sure it'll work." 

Coulson nods, "Somethings better then nothing. Get it here yesterday."

Fitz runs into where Coulson and Simmons are, “Okay, so I did some thinking. What if, instead of injecting her more than she already is, we take it out.” 

“That's...what we’re doing...?” Coulson says slowly. 

“No, I mean,” Fitz sighs, “Remember that thing in England with the Dark Elves when Jane Foster got that weird stuff taken out of her?” 

“Fitz, that nearly killed her!” Simmons protests. 

“Yes, but it didn’t.”

“What about the babies?” 

“Well, if my calculations are correct, and we join our tech and Mr. Stark’s, we can avoid hurting the babies.” 

There’s a moment of silence then Coulson speaks up, “It’s worth a shot.”

"Hell Yeah, It's worth a shot!" Tony appears out of thin air and wraps an arm around Fitz, "Come on kid! We got some baby dinosaurs to save!" 

As Tony drags Fitz away, Simmons looks at Coulson, "Baby dinosaurs?" 

Coulson shakes his head, "We're probably better off NOT knowing."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve sits next to the bed, close to my hip so he can run his hand over my belly. Every so often, one of the babies will kick and Steve leans over to whisper to them. Bucky sits near my shoulder, my limp hand in his, quietly watching my chest rise and fall, silently counting my breaths. 

Tony bursts in with all the subtlety of a bull elephant, "We've got a plan!" 

Both jump to their feet, Bucky draws a gun from nowhere. 

"Shit, sorry!" Tony throws his hands up, "Right, former assassin. My bad."

Bucky sighs and lowers his weapon. "What plan?" asks Steve. 

"We're going to draw the toxin out." Fitz says, entering the room more calmly then Tony did. 

"You can do that?" asks Bucky. 

"In theory, yes." grins Tony, "And my theories are like other peoples guarantees." 

"We're going to move her now. You'll have to stay out here I'm afraid." says Fitz.

Bucky nods before leaning over me. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Love you, Doll." He runs his hand over my belly one last time before stepping back to give Steve room. 

Steve leans down and kisses me too, "Stay strong, you're in good hands. I love you." He too rubs my belly before stepping back. Several techs grab my stretcher and some of the machines around me and wheel me away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony cracks his knuckles, “I’ve always wanted to do something like this. Just wish it wasn’t her.” 

Fitz puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “We all do.” 

Tony nods then puts on a smile and claps his hands, “Lets get to work, shall we?” Tony reaches under his shirt and removes his chest piece. Popping it open, he extracts a tiny amount of the nano-tech that makes up his suit. 

"So, what's the plan?" Simmons asks. 

"Well, first I'm gonna reprogram these guys." Tony pokes the petri dish he's placed the nano-tech in," to hunt down the toxin." 

"Then," Fitz says, having retrieved the sample of toxin they separated from my blood, "we inject them into her." Fitz nods to me, where they've set up my stretcher, "The nano-tech will hunt down the toxin and remove it from her body." 

Tony pulls out his Stark-pad and taps away, quickly pulling up the nano-tech program and rewriting it at lightning speed. After a few minutes, he takes the veil of toxin from Fitz and put just a drop in the petri dish. He watches as the program recognizes the toxin and marks it as the target.

"Alright. We're ready." Tony says as he draws the nano-tech into a syringe. 

They set me up in an isolation room, meant for agents exposed to dangerous viruses. Tony carefully, slowly injects the nano-tech into my arm. The tiny robots spread out through my body, seeking out and capturing the toxin. Once they have one, the robots head back to the injection site and hand the toxin molecule over to a special set of nano-bots.

These nano-bots contain and herd the toxin out through the injection site. Slowly, a bead of liquid forms, made almost entirely of toxin molecules.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve slams his fists into the punching bag. He's borrowed a set of gloves and set up shop in the building's gym. He needs to hit something and hates putting holes in walls, so Coulson sent him down here to cool off. As he pounds the bag, Steve wishes it was Zemo instead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Oh, extracting a virus and you don’t want me toooo,” Tony sings quietly. 

Simmons tries not to laugh as she watches Fitz glare at Tony. 

“What’s the matter, Fall Out Boy?” Tony says after seeing Fitz glaring at him. 

“Nothing,” Fitz says quickly. 

“Oh come on, Patrick Stump. What’s up? You don’t like my singing?” 

“It’s just this is a very serious matter and you’re goofing off.”

Tony looks up after he wipes off some liquid from my arm, “Listen kid. I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed, but I don’t do well in stressful situations. It’s Ironic right? That I’m a superhero and I don’t do well with stress?” He grabs a pen off the table beside him and pokes Fitz with it making him jump, “And I can tell you don’t either by the way you act. Ariel over here is the thing keeping you calm, huh? Don’t worry I’ve got one too.”

Simmons looks up from the monitor in front of her, "Hey, her vitals are improving." 

Tony grabs his pad, "I'm showing toxin load down by nearly half. Damn, little bots are moving double time!" 

An alarm goes off on Simmons' screen, "Shit!" She jumps up and runs into the room, "She's waking up! Unhook the ventilator!" Fitz turns the machine off just as my eyes snap open.

I wake up in a panic. I gasp, cough and try to grab at whatever is in my mouth. Hands grab me and hold my arms. 

"Hey kiddo! It's okay." Tony's face comes into view. 

I can't talk! The thing in my throat won't let me. 

"Calm down." It's the man from before, Fitz, "You have a tube in your throat. You stopped breathing and we had you on a ventilator. Give us a second, we'll get that out of you." 

It's the longest moment of my life as they unhook whatever is holding the tube and draw it out. I cough and gasp for air. My throat hurts like the worst cold ever. I try to talk but it hurts so bad. I look at Tony and mouth one word, "Babies." 

Tony smiles, "The lil dinos are okay." He lowers the arm he's still holding so that my hand touches my belly. It takes a moment but then I feel it, a hard kick. I can't help it, I'm so relieved I start to cry. "Hey, now. None of that." Tony brushes some hair away from my face. 

"I'll let them know she's awake." Simmons says as she heads out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky is sitting in the corner of the waiting room, curled forward, staring at the floor. Wanda sits next to him, slowly rubbing his back, trying to offer what comfort she can. When Simmons enters the room, he fears the worst. I'm gone, the babies are gone, it's all over. 

"She's awake." 

It takes a moment for Bucky to understand the words, then he shoots to his feet, "Can I see her?" Simmons smiles and nods. 

Sam jumps up, "I'll get Steve." Bucky nods before following Simmons.

I hear my name and then Bucky's there. Tony moves away so there's room. Bucky takes my hand before leaning down to rain kisses on my face. I want to laugh but it hurts to much. "Don't ever do that again, Doll." Bucky murmurs against my forehead, "I don't think I could take it." I smile and squeeze his hand.

The sound of pounding feet running down the hall is the only warning before Steve barrels through the doorway. He nearly takes out Tony is his haste to get to me. My smile gets even bigger when he steps up on the other side of me and takes my other hand. "Hey Beautiful." he says, voice husky with emotion before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

Bucky looks to Tony, "Is it over?"

Tony grins, "Almost. She's still got some toxin in her but it's going down fast. She's turned the corner."

Together, Tony and Fitz back out of the room, giving the three of us some space. Overwhelmed by everything that's happened, I start to cry even as I can't stop smiling. My throat hurts so much but I manage to rasp out two words, "Love you."

Steve and Bucky both lean in close, blocking out the room and the rest of the world with their bodies. 

"We love you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The SHEILD medical team moves me from isolation to a regular recovery room. Their doctor likes what he's seeing but wants me to stay over night. 

"Wanna go home." I rasp out, my throat still sore.

"I know, sweetheart, but you gotta do what the doctor says." Steve says, trying to sound stern, which makes Bucky crack up.

"Do what the doctor says? This coming from the guy who wouldn't listen to a doctor when he was ninety five pounds of asthma and running a high fever!" 

The rest of the team gets a chance to visit for a bit before they start kicking people out. Tony tries to stay but Pepper drags him out the door, arguing that they had a daughter waiting at home for them. In the end, Steve and Bucky are the only ones allowed to stay and frankly, there's no one in the building brave enough to try kicking them out.

They pull up a chair on either side of me and spend a few hours talking about nothing much and tossing around baby name ideas. I can't add much to the conversation, but they don't seem to mind. After a while, the excitement of the day gets to me and I can't keep my eyes open. 

I wake up sometime later. It's dark outside and the lights have been dimmed. Steve is leaning back in his chair, his neck bent at an angle that'll insure it hurts in the morning. On my other side, Bucky has slumped forward, his head and shoulders resting on the bed next to my hip. His metal arm is draped across my thighs, curling upwards so that his hand is resting on my bump like he's trying to hold the babies close in his sleep.

I try to relax into the horrible hospital mattress when there's a scuffling noise from above me.

"Clint!" I croak.

"Shhh, I'm not here."

I eye the vent over my bed and smile, "Goodnight, Clint." and drift back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My return to the Avengers' compound is met with no fan fair, which considering Tony lives there, really surprised me.

"I put the kibosh on his plans." Pepper informed us, as Steve carried me towards our rooms, "Tony was set to order every party balloon in the Northeast for you, but I stepped in."

"Thank you." I chuckled, "I was afraid I'd come home to a marching band."

"Great Idea!" Tony shouted before Bucky slammed the door in his face.

After a quick shower... ( "Damn it, Bucky! If you're going to hover at least wash my hair for me!" ) and a change of clothes, I curl up in bed. Between growing babies and my near-death, my tank is running on empty.

"Go on." I huff, "I'm fine. You guys need to talk with the team and I'm not going anywhere." I can tell Steve and Bucky don't like leaving me alone, not so soon but this meeting has to happen. "If anything happens, FRIDAY'll let you know. I'm sure Tony's got her monitoring my vitals as we speak."

"Yes, Miss." says a voice from above, "Boss has me running a scan every thirty seconds and sending the data to his personal Starkpad."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be really creeped out right about now." I grumble into my pillow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the team is in the common room, most with a strong drink in hand. After the day before, no one can fault them for wanting some alcohol. Steve calls the meeting to order, "Okay. So, what's first?" 

Pepper pipes up, "I'm putting a hold on new agents, even transfers from other agencies."

"No newbies makes it harder for Hydra to find it's way inside." Tony nods. 

"Okay, What else?" asks Steve. 

Natasha joins in, "Before we left, Coulson gave me a heads up. Among the stuff they found about Ward, they found chatter about a set up. Looks like Hydra was banking on you and Bucky loosing it and wanting payback." Nat looks at Steve, "You do have a bad habit of running in, guns blazing." 

Bucky chuckles, "He's always been that way." 

Nat smiles before sobering up, "They were going to drop a tip about a Hydra base in the hopes that one or both of you would charge in and they could capture you." 

Steve frowns, "So, no running headlong into battle. Got it."

Scott's hand popped up, "Um, I have a question? Does anyone else feel like Hydra can't make up it's mind? I mean..." Scott looks at Steve, "Zemo wants your girlfriend dead but that one base we took out was set up to care for her and the twins. So, like... what the hell?"

"They're different cells." Every head turned to Wanda, who'd been sitting quietly. She looked strained, like each word pained her, "When I was... when they experimented on me, I heard the workers talk about different groups within Hydra. After SHEILD fell, Hydra splintered. Strucker managed to keep the lion's share of Hydra but there were factions that broke away, each with a different leader."

"That makes sense." Natasha said, looking grim, "Zemo hates us. To him, killing her and the twins is a means to hurt us but to another group, they would be too valuable to waste. They would want her and the babies alive."

"Great." Tony moaned, "Just what we need. Two different groups of Hydra jerks to watch out for."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elsewhere.....

Two small figures creep through the halls. Their mission is of the utmost importance. They carefully open the door, slipping silently into the room.

Target sighted, they creep over to the bed and...

*honk* 

"Lap Goose!" Morgan hisses, "Shush, you'll wake her!" 

She peeks over the edge of the bed, but I'm still asleep. Sighing in relief, Morgan carefully lifts Lap Goose onto the bed. He waddles over and curls up against my lower back, head towards the door. Morgan climbs up and wraps herself around my belly, "Don't worry babies, we'll protect you!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As they finish up the meeting, Tony looks around, “Where is my child?” 

Everyone shrugs. 

Tony looks up, realizing where she is. He looks over at Pepper who looks back. They both shrug. Then everyone else shrugs. “I’m sure she’s fine,” Tony says.

There’s so much shrugging that Scott’s shoulders get tired. 

“What’s the matter, Tic Tac? Shrugged out?” Sam asks. 

“Nope,” Scott shrugs in response. 

“Are we having a shrugging contest?” Bucky asks. 

Everyone shrugs. 

“Gotcha,” Bucky rolls his eyes. They all talk and shrug for a good 30 minutes before only Steve and Bucky are left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When I wake up, I'm warm. I'm usually hot when I wake up. Two super soldiers put out a lot of heat. I look down to see a mop of brown curls and a tiny arm draped over my tummy. Morgan, of course. There's something warm against my back, so I reach around and feel a handful of feathers. Lap Goose. I smile at my little guardians. I lay there for a bit, reflecting on the day and how close I came to dying.

Zemo's digging his own grave. If I ever get my hands on him, there won't be a cell waiting for him, only a body bag. So long as he's alive, none of us will be safe. 

Just then my stomach lets out a growl, loud enough to wake Morgan. I laugh, "Sorry. I haven't eaten much today and the twins are hungry." I look at the clock, it's 9pm. "It's late for dinner but you wanna join me for a snack?" 

"Okay." Morgan mumbles before yawning. She has no right to be so cute.

We make our way to the kitchen, passing the common room. I stop and look. Steve and Bucky keep moving their shoulders up and down and the team is watching. 

"Whatcha doing?" I ask. 

Sam answers, "Shrugging contest." 

I shake my head, "Okay. Well, Morgan and I are getting a snack. Anyone hungry?" 

Scott leaps to his feet, "Sure!" 

Tony stands up, "I want pizza rolls!" 

"Oh, pizza rolls!" Clint joins us and before long the whole team follows us to the kitchen.

“You've been doing this for 2 hours,” Sam groans before popping a pizza roll in his mouth. 

“Good thing I can do this all day, huh?” Steve says, smirking and keeping his eyes locked with Bucky’s. “You haven’t blinked in an hour.” 

“I’ve slept with my eyes open for 70 years,” Bucky says. 

“This is just disturbing,” Natasha says. 

Sam nods, “I can’t stop watching.” 

“Neither can I,” she responds. 

Steve blinks first. “Ha!” Bucky cheers, “Yes!” 

“You still haven’t won the shrugging contest,” Steve fires back.

“This is just sad,” Pepper says, not looking up from her papers. 

Natasha shakes her head, “Aren’t you guys thirsty? You haven’t drank anything in four hours.” 

“I’m severely dehydrated, but I’m not giving in,” Bucky says. Bucky smirks as the first bead of sweat rolls down Steve’s forehead. “What’s the matter? Getting tired?” 

“I can do this all day!” 

“I’m sure you can,” Bucky retorts sarcastically.

I sigh as I pop another mini pizza roll in my mouth. I look at Wanda, "Remind me again why I hooked up with these two?" 

Wanda snorts, "Cause they're super hot." 

"Ah, right." I say. 

"Hey!" They say in unison, glaring at me. I smirk and sip my water. 

Pepper looks up from her paperwork, "It's past someone's bedtime." 

"But it's not a school night! I get to stay up late on the weekends!" protests Tony. 

Pepper rolls her eyes, "I mean Morgan's bedtime." 

"Oh." Tony stuffs another pizza roll in his mouth.

Morgan whines, "But I just had a nap." Pepper gives her daughter the 'Mom Eye' and Morgan pouts but gives in. She says her good nights but drags it out as long as she can by hugging everyone. She hugs me three times, one for me and one each for the twins. Then Pepper ushers Morgan out the door.

“Now it’s dirty talk time!” Tony says in a high pitched voice. 

“No,” Bruce says. 

“You’re not my mom... or my dad, so...” Tony sticks his tongue out.

Bucky is starting to sweat also as he and Steve keep shrugging. Sam watches intently as the two start tapping insults at each other in Morse Code.

Steve gasps at something Bucky tapped out, “If it wasn’t for this competition I would punch you in the mouth,” Steve says aloud. 

"Oh Dear Lord." I mutter, shaking my head. I finish my snack and get up, "Looks like I'm sleeping with Lap Goose tonight." 

"Hey!" Steve and Bucky protest. 

"What? You two OBVIOUSLY have something more important to do then me." 

They both choke on air as I put my plate and glass in the sink. Tony snickers. I head for the door, "Goodnight. I have a date with Alejandro."

Scott looks confused, "Alejandro? I thought his name was Lap Goose?" 

Bucky looks like he's having a fit. Steve is pink in the face, "Alejandro is what she calls her....erm..." 

Bucky chokes out, "Vibrator." 

Everyone freezes. 

Tony gags, "That's both hilarious and disgusting." 

Steve looks at Bucky, "Finish this tomorrow?" 

"Yup." They both jump up and run for the door, banging into each other as they move.

"Well." Clint stands up, "On that note, I'm gonna find some alcohol and pretend this day never happened!" 

"I'll join you!" Sam says. 

Wanda leans over and taps Scott, "Um, guys.... I think Scott's broken."

Scott turns at the waist to look at Sam. “I can’t move my shoulders or neck,” he says, barely even able to open his mouth. 

Sam tries his hardest not to laugh, “You...you can’t...move your neck or...shoulders?” he asks between silenced laughs. 

“No,” Scott says through gritted teeth, “I was only trained to fight tiny, not move my shoulders like this.” Sam has to look away to keep from laughing.

“Please help me,” Scott begs, “This hurts so bad.” 

Wanda is biting her lip but a smile still breaks through. 

“Stop laughing!” Scott says trying to yell. 

Sam excuses himself into another room to cackle. 

“SAAAAAAAAM!” Scott sorta yells, “HELP. MEEEEEEE.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm taking my time, heading back to our room when Steve and Bucky round the corner behind me. Bucky gets to me first. 

"Buckyyyyy!" I squeal as he scoops me up and keeps on running. 

He laughs as Steve curses, "Cheater!" 

Bucky slows to a stop long enough for me to open the door. Stepping inside he kicks the door shut, "FRIDAY, lock the door!" 

"Don't you dare! FRIDAY, override!" 

"Yes, Miss."

"How can you do that?" Bucky says as Steve opens the door. 

FRIDAY speaks up, "Miss has a higher security clearance when it comes to your private suite." 

I grin, "So yous two better be nice or you'll be sleeping in the common room." 

"Yeah?" Steve raises an eyebrow. "And what would you do without us?" 

Bucky plops me down on the bed. I smile, "Well, I have Lap Goose to keep me warm and Alejandro..." 

"That's it!" Steve growls, "Alejandro's going bye-bye." 

"No, don't you dare... AHHHHH!" I squeal.

Bucky tickles my ribs, making me scream. I try to wiggle away but the baby weight is holding me down, "NO FAIR!" 

Steve whips off my sock and goes after my foot. My screams reach a new high as they laugh at me. In the corner, Lap Goose watches. 

*honk honk*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha and Wanda help Scott to medical. "Thank you so much." Scott grits through his teeth, walking stiffly.

"No problem, Scott." Wanda chuckles. 

"Can you do me a favor?" Scott winces, "Don't tell Cap about this."

“We won’t,” Natasha says, “But Sam might.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After several minutes of torture (tickling) and almost peeing myself, Steve and Bucky relent. In short order I find myself snuggling between them, Steve pressed against my back and my head on Bucky's chest. Steve has quite the hold on me, as if he's afraid I'll run away or maybe disappear. Bucky holds the hand I had resting on his chest. Here, safe in their arms, I finally let the events wash over me and I start to shake. 

"Doll?" Bucky's voice is soft. 

I start crying and can't stop. Steve pulls me closer, whispering in my ear, "Shhhh, it's okay. Let it out." 

So I do. Fear, pain, despair come pouring out with my tears. I start babbling, about what happened, about my terror, and about how much I love them. Bucky and Steve stay mostly silent. They wipe my tears and soothe my tremors until I fall asleep in their arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scott staggers out of medical. They gave him the good muscle relaxants and he's really feeling them. 

"Hellooooo!" He wobbles into the common room and over to the sofa, "Wheee!" He plops down on it. 

"Are you okay, Scott?" asks Tony. 

"I'm great! Never better." Scott smiles before slumping over on the sofa, "Night night."

Clint comes crashing through the door with a cowboy hat and two bottles of rum in his hands. He nearly falls into the glass table then looks up at Tony and points, “Why are you blurry?”

“God you’re so drunk.” 

Clint laughs, “I ain’t drunk, you're drunk!" 

“Whatever you say.” Tony snorts.

Sam wobbles in, crying, “Why is all the rum gone!”

“I hid the rum!” Clint retorts.

“WHERE?!” Sam sobs. 

“I’m not telling you!” 

“It’s in his hands,” Tony says. 

“Shhhh!” Clint hisses, holding one of the bottles to his lips. 

Sam gasps, “It’s in your hands?! You have rum hands?! What do we do?!” 

“That's not what I meant,” Tony starts before Clint gasps too.

“Where are my hands?! Tony did you take them?” 

“What? No-“ Tony frowns.

“Hand thief!” Sam yells, pointing at Tony.

“Tony, give me back my hands!” Clint sobs. 

“I don’t have them!” 

“GIVE THEM BACK!” Sam cries.

“I. Don’t. Have. Them!” 

“You sit on a throne of lies!” Sam hisses.

“No I don’t! Your hands are right there!” 

“Where?!” Clint spins around, looking on the floor.

“Where they’ve always been!” Tony groans.

Clint looks down at his wrists and sees his hands attached. 

“You have your hands back!” Sam cheers. 

“Yay! Thank you Tony!” 

“Happy to help.” 

Scott wakes up, loopy from his meds, "Why am I so close to the ceiling? Hello Ceiling Tile!" 

Tony takes a pillow and puts it over Scott’s face, “Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Listening to the ruckus outside, Steve looks over at Bucky, eyebrow raised.

"Nah ah." Bucky shakes his head, "Last time I tried to intervene I got on Pepper's bad side. They're on there own." 

Steve sighs and settles back down, holding me tight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha and Wanda walk in to find Tony committing attempted murder. 

"Tony?" 

"Everything's fine. Nothing to see here." Tony smiles as Scott flails his arms, slapping at Tony.

Sam tries to down the whole rum bottle as Clint cheers, "Chug, chug, chug!" 

Natasha sighs, "Clint, not the rum. You know you can't handle rum." 

Clint grins, "Nat! My old drinking buddy!" and throws an arm around her. Natasha flips Clint over, slams him to the ground while simultaneously grabbing the rum bottle still in his hand, not spilling a drop. 

"Damn, girl!" Sam slurs. 

"Um, Tony?" Wanda points at Scott, who has stopped moving.

"Oops!" Tony takes the pillow away, "He's okay, he started breathing again." Tony tucks the pillow under Scott's head. 

Sam spins around singing, "I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic!" 

Still on the floor, Clint joins in, "Come on Barbie, let's go party!" 

"Ah ah ah Yeah!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Yo! Barnes and Noble! Get in here and take them to their rooms!” Tony yells. 

“Barnes and Noble?” Bucky asks. Steve shrugs and carefully gets out of bed, followed by Bucky, to not to wake me up. They throw on their shirts and some shorts and head out of the common room. 

“I got Clint,” Bucky says. 

“I’ll take Sam.” Steve walks over and pulls the rum bottle out of Sam’s hand, which he glares at him for. “No more,” Steve says.

“More!” 

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“No!” 

Sam tries to fight Steve for it, but Steve twists his arm behind his back, making him wince. "Alright, march." Steve grumbles as he leads Sam to his bedroom, throws him down on his bed and walks out. 

Bucky wrestles with Clint until he has him on his stomach, arm up his back also. Bucky yanks him up off the ground while Clint sings the Spongebob theme song.

“Go to sleep!” Bucky yells once he shuts the door. 

“No!” 

Bucky throws the door open, “Go to sleep or I swear to god you'll never have a DROP of alcohol ever again!” 

Clint pouts before rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.

Natasha shakes her head at the scene before tilting her head back and draining what's left in the rum bottle. She snorts, "Lightweights." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Returning to their room, Steve pauses inside the door, "You gotta be kidding me." 

Lap Goose glares at them from his spot on the bed. My arms are wrapped around him and his head rests on my shoulder. 

"Hey, Christmas Dinner, off the bed!" Bucky hisses, trying not to wake me.

Lap Goose refuses to move. 

"Come on, shoo!" Steve shakes a hand at the goose, who looks unimpressed. 

"I told you I could replace yous two." I mumble. 

Bucky sighs, "Doll, can you move him?" 

"Nope." I say. 

"Come on, sweetheart." Steve whines, "We're tired." 

"No," I grumble, "You left me alone." 

Bucky looks skyward for help that's not coming, "We had to help Tony. Sam and Clint got drunk. Now can you please move the goose?" 

I open one eye, "Fine, but no more leaving me tonight." I tap Lap Goose and he gets up with an unhappy honk. He gives Steve and Bucky the stink eye as he jumps off the bed. They climb in and resume their spots next to me. 

"Why couldn't you get a dog?" asks Steve. 

I snicker, "I'm not in a conventional relationship, why have a conventional pet?" Steve shakes his head. "You're going to wake those two up super early aren't you." I mumble into Bucky's chest. 

He grins, "Heck yeah."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, around 6 o’clock, Bucky takes a pot and pan into Sam’s room, and Steve takes an air horn into Clint’s. Right when their watches strike 6 am, they wake them up. 

Bucky bangs the pan against the pot right by Sam’s head. He jumps then rolls over and throws up. “Ewwww...” Bucky says. 

Steve takes the air horn and makes Clint jump and go into fight mode, only to be stopped by the puke coming up his throat. “Gross!!” Steve says.

“Karma!” Sam and Clint reply to their evil unwanted guests. 

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Tony throws the door to his suite open and stomps down the hall, opens Sam’s bedroom door and yells, “Go. Back. To. BED! IT IS SIX IN THE MORNING!” Bucky flips him off before the door gets slammed. Tony marches down to Clint’s room, and yells, “KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I TURN YOUR SHIELD INTO A SLED FOR MORGAN!”

I crack open one eye and giggle at the sound of Tony chewing out Steve and Bucky. They stomp back into our room, grumbling under their breaths. 

"Well, jokes on them. That's their rooms, so they gotta clean their own puke up." Bucky growls. 

Steve sighs, "Since we're up, you wanna get a morning run in?" 

"You can do that," I smile, "Or... you can come back to bed to cuddle your pregnant girlfriend.... and maybe fool around."

Bucky looks at Steve, "We can run later." He whips his shirt off and dives into bed. I squeal as Bucky rains kisses across my face. Steve chuckles as he joins us as at more sedate pace. 

A few hours later, after a little cuddling and a whole lot of fooling around, we make our way to the kitchen. We find most of the team enjoying breakfast but not Clint and Sam. Nursing hangovers, they look like death warmed over.

Clint is face down on the table. Sam is looking into his coffee cup like he wants to drown himself in it. 

"Good Morning!" I say, loud enough to make both men groan. 

"Too loud." Clint moans. 

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask. 

Pepper floats in, arms full of paperwork, "The team has a charity event this afternoon!" 

"The children's hospital?" I ask. 

"Yes, and," Pepper stands behind Clint and Sam, "Everyone is going! So sober up!" Both moan in agony.

“I don’t want to!” Clint whines. 

“Quit your whining or I'll slap you upside the head,” Natasha threatens. Clint groans and Natasha does as promised. 

He throws his hand to his head and looks up at her with a disgusted look, “What as that for?!” he whisper-shouts. Natasha smirks and walks away leaving Clint with an even bigger head ache.

"Clint, you don't want to disappoint a bunch of kids, do you?" I ask. 

Clint mumbles, "It's not like they'll care. They wanna see Iron Man and Captain America." 

I pick up some of Pepper's papers and smack Clint of the head like a naughty dog. "What was that?" 

Clint rubs his head again, "I said No, I don't want to disappoint kids." 

"That's what I thought!"

"I want you all in uniform and on the Quinjet by 1 pm SHARP!" Pepper snaps, "Do Not make me come looking for you!" 

"Um..." I point at my belly. 

"You're exempt from the uniform rule." 

"Thank you." I smile. 

"That gives me a couple hours to tinker." Tony claps his hands together. 

"Just don't blow anything up." says Pepper. 

"Now sweet'ums... that's Bruce's job." Tony grins. Bruce glares.

“Can we get Bruce a uniform?” Tony asks, “I’m sure the kids wanna see the angry avocado.” 

“I swear I’m about to choke the living daylights out of you and not even change a shade.” 

“Ooh, feisty there aren’t cha, Brucy?” Tony says, poking him in the thigh with the fork he was using to eat his omelet. 

“Permission to kill your husband?” Bruce asks. 

“I give you permission.” Bucky says.

“You aren’t his wife...” 

Bucky scoffs then runs to his room real quick and comes back with something in his hand. Bucky gets down on one knee, opens a flip phone, and says, “Tony Stark, I hate you so much. Will you marry me?” 

Before Tony can say no, Bucky shoots up, grabs Tony by the back of the head, and smacks his lips against Tony’s. Everyone is stunned. Bucky staggers back and Tony gasps for air.

“I win!” Bucky shouts, not worrying about Sam and Clint's headaches. Tony looks ready to puke. Bucky looks over at Bruce, “What are you doing standing there?! Kill him already! It’s official! I’m married to him!” he looks over at me and Steve, “Sorry, Doll. Looks like I’m taken!” 

Bruce smirks, “I’ll do it if you kiss him again.” 

“You son of a-“ Tony snaps before yelping when Bucky grabs him and plants another kiss on him.

Tony slaps Bucky repeatedly until he backs away. Gagging, Tony thinks the worst is over until he spots Bruce stalking towards him, "Oh No.... No No No!!!" Tony tries to run but Bruce pounces.

"Oh.... Dear... Lord!" I gasp before laughing. The look on Tony's face when Bucky kissed him.... it was priceless! As Bruce wrestles with Tony, I laugh so hard I start crying. I double over, holding my baby belly. Steve grabs me, worried I might topple over. 

All the while, Pepper keeps doing her paperwork. 

"Pepper!" gasps Tony, "Help!"

Pepper sighs, looks up and calls out, "Bruce, please don't kill my husband." 

Bruce pauses in strangling Tony to look over, "Give me one good reason." 

"Morgan is kinda attached to him." She says. 

Bruce thinks about it a moment before, "Fine. I wouldn't want to make Morgan sad." He lets Tony go and stands up. 

Tony gasps for air, "Really? No, because I love him? No, because I can't live without him?" 

Pepper just smiles and goes back to her paperwork.

"Damn, that's cold." Sam groans. 

Once I stop laughing, Steve lets go and pulls Bucky away, "Come on Lover Boy. Time for that run we put off." Bucky is still chuckling to himself as he and Steve grab Sam and pull him to his feet. "Come on Sam. Time for a run." Steve says. 

"What? No man! Why are you going this to me?" Sam whines. 

Bucky grins, "Nothing sobers you up like a good 10 mile run!"

Tony lays on the floor staring up at the ceiling. “Pep.” 

“Yeah?” 

“That was horrible.” 

“I’m sure it was.” 

“That was the worst.” 

“I bet it was.” 

“I need therapy.” 

“Ah, you finally admit it.” 

“I’m psychologically damaged.” 

“Wow, you’re just admitting everything now aren’t you?” 

“Hey Pep?” 

“What?” 

“Can I go to sleep?” 

“No.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"On your left!" 

"On your right!" 

Steve and Bucky shot past Sam on their third trip around the track. Sam is still on his first. 

"You God Damned Mother...." 

Steve and Bucky laugh as Sam's voice fades behind them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on Clint. Down the hatch." I push another cup of coffee in front of the archer. Clint moans. Natasha smacks him on the back of his head.

"Remember Clint, sad children!" I poke the cup. 

Clint looks up through bleary eyes, "I hate you all." before gulping the black coffee down. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bruce looks up from his note taking to see one of his beakers bubbling dangerously. He hurries to turn the heat down and the mixture settles. Bruce lets out his breath, "That was close. Tony would kill me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later, Clint is nearly sober just as Sam comes back in, panting and stumbling.

“Everyone give it up for the faster runner in the west!” Bucky cheers as they enter the room. 

“Shut up,” Sam wheezes. 

Bucky laughs as Steve grabs some water for Sam. 

“Hey, Husband, I need you to go get Brucy for me,” Tony shouts across the room at Bucky, who rolls his eyes at the Husband remark but does as asked.

*BOOM*

“BANNER!” Stark yells. 

“Oh God!” Bruce yelps. “Uh....guys...We’ve got a problem...” 

Tony yanks a towel off the stove and everyone follows as he marches to the lab. “What did you do now?” He looks around for smoke but there is none. 

Only a pile of clothes...and is that...movement underneath? 

Everyone stands frozen, so I shove past Steve and Tony, "Bruce, where's Bucky?"

He points down at the moving pile of clothes. Leaning over carefully, I pull away a very familiar shirt. Beneath it is a small, chubby face under a mop of brown hair. In a state of shock, I lift the toddler up and hold him to my side, "Bruce...." I force my eyes away from the child in my arms to look at the scientist, "Please tell me this isn't Bucky."

Bruce clears his throat and mutters, “Oops.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Little Bucky glares at Bruce as everyone stares at him. Bruce runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Can he still talk?” Steve asks. 

“A wittle bit,” Bucky’s small voice comes. 

“He’s so cute!” Tony squeals, pulling out his phone. Bucky glares and flips him off. 

“Looks like he kept a little bit of himself,” Sam snickers. 

“Is it just me or is seeing a three year old flip someone off weird?” asks Scott.

“It was meant to shrink objects not.... this!” Bruce says all of a sudden, “It might last a day, week, month. No clue. But it’ll wear off.... hopefully.” 

“Let’s try out the baby stuff!” Tony smiles.

"Nuh uh!" Bucky wiggles around in my arms wanting down. I have to put him down or risk dropping him. As soon as his little feet hit the floor, he's off like a shot, running away still naked.

"Come back, Tiny Terminator!" Tony shouts, running after Bucky.

"Tony No!" 

"Tony Yes!" he shouts back. 

I try to run after Tony but can really only manage a power walk. Stupid baby weight. Sam runs after Tony, laughing the whole time. "Steve, please! You have to get to Bucky before Tony!"

"On it." Steve takes off, running after Tony. I give up on running and walk slowly, catching my breath.

"Where did he go?" asks Wanda. 

"He's probably looking for somewhere to hide." says Natasha, "Or a weapons stash so he can kill Bruce... possibly Tony... maybe both." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky pauses to catch his breath. He needs somewhere to hide, and clothes.... and a weapon. But where to go that no one would expect him to go..... 

The Park!

Bucky runs through the door and dives head first into a pile of stuffed animals. This would do for the moment.

Huddled under the mound of plush dinosaurs, Bucky tries to think about what to do but it's hard. He's baby brain is overflowing with more memories and information then it was made for. He whimpers, grabbing his head because it's starting to hurt. Bucky curls up into a ball and cries.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The tiny cries bring Steve running. He pushes the toys out of the way to find his miniature best friend, "Bucky?"

"Steeb!" Bucky wails, lifting his little arms up.

Steve scoops Little Bucky up, holding him against his chest, "I got ya, Buck. Don't worry."

When I spot Steve walking towards us with Bucky, I sigh with relief, "Is he okay?"

"I think so." He says before passing Bucky over to me.

I take Bucky and try calming him down, rocking and bouncing him, “This is gonna be a long day,” I groan. 

“This is actually hilarious,” Sam says. 

“Guys, I don’t know what to do with him!” I say. Bucky sticks his thumb in his mouth and snuggles into my shoulder.

Pepper steps in, "Come with me. We'll find him some clothes." 

As I follow Pepper, Tony reaches out as if the take Bucky, but both of us glare at him. Tony pouts but backs down... for now. Pepper leads me to her and Tony suite, "Have a seat. I should have some of Morgan's old clothes packed away. They might be a bit big but they'll do for now."

At the sound of her name, Morgan looks up from her Stark-pad. Spotting the new kid in the room, she comes over and sits next to me on the sofa. "Who's he?" she asks. 

"It's Bucky. There was an accident in the lab and he turned into a toddler." I say as I rub his back. I think he's fallen asleep. 

Morgan looks at him, "Is he gonna have to grow up again?" 

"Your Uncle Bruce said it'll wear off but we're not sure when." 

Morgan nods, "He's cute!"

I laugh softly, "Yeah, he is." I reach up and smooth some hair out of his face. Baby Bucky is a tiny heartbreaker, he's that adorable. He snuggles against me in his sleep, tiny hands holding onto my shirt. I just then notice that he has both arms. I hope his metal arm in back in the lab, under his clothes. I don't want to have to tell Shuri that Bruce destroyed it.

Pepper comes back in holding some clothes, "I have a shirt and some shorts. They'll be a bit baggy but I think he'll be okay." She sets them down and holds up a large t-shirt. "I don't know if he's potty trained and we don't have diapers anymore so, I'm gonna show you how to make one out of a shirt." 

"Isn't that one of Tony's shirts?" 

"Yes. Yes it is."

I try not to laugh as Pepper lays the t-shirt on the couch. I lay Bucky carefully on the shirt, so he won't wake up. Pepper folds the shirt into a diaper and ties it in place. I pick him up again and cradle him to my chest. Pepper smiles, "You're gonna be a great mom." 

I smile at Bucky as he latches on to my shirt. There's a knock at the door and Steve sticks his head in, "Can we come in?" 

"Yes, but keep it down. He's sleeping." I say.

“Never thought I’d have to hear that about Barnes,” Tony says as he walks in. 

“Well we never thought we’d see a baby Bucky either,” Steve says. 

Tony freezes, “Is that my shirt?”

“Indeed it is.” Pepper smiles.

“Come on!” he whines. 

Pepper shrugs. 

“What do we do now?” Sam asks. 

“I have no idea,” I say, feeling a bit overwhelmed, “Do I lay him down in one of the cribs? Do I keep him against me? What do I do?” 

“I have an idea,” Tony says. 

“Here we go,” Sam says, rolling his eyes.

Tony looks over at Sam before looking back at me, “We put him in a little comfy box, ship him to Wakanda, leave a little note that says, ‘Do not return’ and BOOM, we’ve rid the compound of him!” 

“That is a HORRIBLE and SICK idea,” Scott says. 

“Like he doesn’t get on your nerves.” Tony snorts.

“We can ship GROWN Bucky, but not little BABY Bucky.” Scott snaps. 

“Well I’m all out of ideas,” Tony says sitting down on the couch next to me.

I look down at the precious angel sleeping in my arms. He's so cute and sweet and Dear Lord I have NO idea what I'm doing! "Um, Pepper.... am I ... holding him right?" 

Pepper smiles, "You're doing fine." She sits on the other side of me, pulling Morgan into her lap, "And as for putting him in a crib, I would hold him for now. He's scared and confused and obviously trusts you to fall asleep so easily."

"Okay." I say, trying to sound confident. Just then, Bucky wakes up with the most adorable yawn. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hey Handsome!" I smile back. He looks around and spots Tony... 

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

.... He starts to cry, throwing his little arms around my neck. I pull him close and bounce him, "It's okay, you're okay." 

"What the hell?" Tony snaps, "I'm just sitting here. I didn't do anything!"

"Apparently, Baby Bucky doesn't like you anymore then Grown Bucky." Scott snickers. 

Bucky calms down and I cuddle him while cooing, "It's okay sweetie. I won't let mean, old Tony ship you off. No sir!" 

Tony looks at Baby Bucky and frowns. There's a cunning look in those big, steel blue eyes that has Tony thinking there is more Grown Bucky inside the baby then everyone thinks. His suspicions are confirmed when Bucky gives him a nasty smile and sticks his tongue out at Tony before turning his head to nuzzle the side of my breast. 

Pepper glares at Tony before turning to the rest of the team, "Well, despite this... odd turn of events, you all have a children's hospital to visit in just over two hours."

"I volunteer to stay behind with Barnes!" Clint pops out of nowhere. 

"Oh no no no!" I glare at him, "You are not getting out of this event that easy!" 

Clint deflates and starts pouting. 

"I'll stay here with Bucky, the rest of you are going to get dressed. There are a bunch of kids waiting to meet you, so get a move on!"

“We already met one,” Tony jokes, making Nat slap him upside the head.

“This is honestly the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve says. 

“This is the weirdest thing we’ve all seen,” Scott says. 

“Honestly, I wanna kill Banner for doing this, but at the same time this is hilarious. A-hundred-some-super-soldier-former-brainwashed-assassin-baby. Who would’ve guessed.” Tony cackled.

“Hey, maybe Bruce can fix it,” Scott offers, “You know, make something to change him back.”

“No clue how to, other wise I would.” Bruce huffs. 

“How do you not know how to make something?” Tony asks. 

“Listen, it took me years to make that thing that was supposed to shrink a stapler, you think I can make something to fix it in a day?” Bruce whines.

Steve’s eyes widen, “The ugly brown time machine.” 

“The ugly brown time machine,” Bruce and Scott echo. “I’ve got an idea!” Bruce says before they rush out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I have no idea what they're going on about, so I just shake my head. Bucky reaches up and pats my face. "Do you need something sweetie?" I ask. 

"Hungy!" he says. 

"Are you hungry?" 

He nods his head and starts tugging on my t-shirt. It takes me a moment to realize he's trying to get under my shirt. "Oh no... no no no," I shake my head in denial. He can not possible wait to nurse!

Pepper jumps in, "Bucky, do you want some chicken nuggets?"

"Nuh uh." He shakes his head and pats one little hand against my breast, "Hungy!"

Sam, Clint and Tony burst out laughing. Wanda isn't much better, bent over with her hand stuffed in her mouth. Natasha is smirking at me when she asks, "Are you... producing... yet?"

I groan, red faced, "Yes. I started.... leaking... a few weeks ago. Bucky, sweetie, are you sure you don't want something else?" 

Baby Bucky looks up at me with his big, sad eyes and sticks his bottom lip out.

"Fine!" I say, folding like a house of cards, "Uh, Pepper... can I..."

Pepper looks like she's trying not to smile, "Sure. The bedroom's back that way."

Tony topples off the couch and lays face down on the floor, still laughing. Sam and Clint are hanging onto each other and gasping for air as I climb to my feet. With Bucky in my arms, I waddle towards the bedroom. Closing the door shuts out the worst of the laughter and I groan as I sit on the side of the bed.

"Bucky, are you sure?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, just keeps tugging at my shirt. With a sigh, I start pulling my shirt off one-handed, "Fine, but just know, when you're big again the milk bar is closed!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Does anyone see a big ugly brown van anywhere?” Steve yells through the parking deck. 

“Nothing here, Cap!” Bruce yells. 

“I think-I think I got it!” Scott yells. Bruce and Steve run down to where Scott is. 

“Yep, that’s definitely it,” Steve says. 

“I never knew Tony had so many cars,” Scott says. He turns the van on and they drive outside, then around to the loading dock closest to Bruce's lab. 

Bruce sets machine up and smiles, “I think we’re ready!” 

“Scott, how much time do we have left?” Steve asks. 

“About an hour before lift off!” Scott says looking down at his phone. 

“Great, lets go bring Bucky back.” Steve grins as he runs back to Tony and Pepper's suite, “We can bring him back,” Steve says as he walks in, looks around and sees a lack of mini best friends, "Where is he?"

Pepper points towards the bedroom door while Tony curls up on the floor, giggling. Steve eyes him for a moment before turning to the door. Pushing it open, he calls out, "Good news! We can bring him.... YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Behind him, Sam, Clint and Tony crack up all over again. I groan, "Get in here and close the door! I'm not giving them a free show!"

Steve steps inside and closes the door, "Really?"

"What was I supposed to do, Steve?" I glare at Steve as I rock Baby Bucky gently while he nurses. His eyes are half closed and he's resting one tiny fist against my breast. "He wouldn't eat anything else."

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Okay, fine. We can fix him, so.... when you're done, lets do this."

"Give me a couple minutes. We'll be out."

Steve nods and heads for the bedroom door. Just before he leaves, he glances back. Baby Bucky gives him the smuggest look he's ever seen just before the door closes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alright, people!“ Bruce says, firing everything up. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” I ask as Scott and Steve fit Bucky into one of the time travel suits. 

“Totally!” Bruce smiles, “Not sure...” he mumbles.

“Okay, five...four...three...two... one!” he clicks a button and Bucky disappears. He comes back a five year old, then a teenager. Then he becomes an old man.

“Oh, my back!” old man Bucky says. 

“Wrong body, Bucky!” Bruce says sending him back.

“Bruce, I thought you said this was safe!” I snap.

“It is safe!” He taps the button again and this time Bucky is back to normal. 

“I hate you, Bruce!” he yells. 

“Time travel!” Bruce smiles. 

“I need out of this! I need out of Tony’s shirt! I need my arm back! And I need therapy after that!” Bucky snarls.

“Yeah yeah, quit your grumbling,” Steve says as Scott high fives Bruce and I glare at the pair of them.

“What?” Bruce asks, “I see this as an absolute win!” 

I pick up Bucky's metal arm where it's been resting on the table behind me and walk over to him. Bucky is yanking the suit off as I near him, "Sweetie you don't have any..." Bucky throws the suit at Scott and pulls off Tony's t-shirt/diaper, "... clothes underneath." I finish. 

Bucky points at Bruce, makes a frustrated sound before stomping off. Steve and I follow him as he heads back to our room, still completely naked. As we near the door, Tony steps out in the hallway.

Without missing a beat, Bucky tosses the t-shirt he was wearing at Tony. It drapes over his head and face. Tony freezes for a moment before screaming and running back in his room, "I have Bucky germs! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!" 

Bucky laughs as he takes his metal arm from me and slots it back into place. I just sigh, "Please get dressed. You guys have," I check the clock, "30 minutes before the jet leaves!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

30 minutes later... 

"Move your sorry butt, Barton or so help me, I'll call Laura and tell her you got drunk on rum!"

"You wouldn't!" 

"Try Me!" 

Clint grumbles as he passes me on his way up the loading ramp. I look at Pepper, "Sure you don't want to come?" 

She smiles, "Yes. Besides, you can handle this." 

From inside the jet... "Get out of my seat, Wilson!" 

"I don't see your name on it, Stark!" 

I sigh, "Wish me luck."

“Tony I swear to god, if you don’t let someone else fly this ship, I’m gonna crush your skull.” Bucky snarls.

“Okay, Terminator. How about we have your little goody two shoes boyfriend over there fly us. That way when he hits the ice WE CAN ALL DIE THIS TIME.” 

“Move!” Bucky grabs Tony by the collar and throws him onto Clint’s lap, “Wilson. Now.” 

“You guys wanna have assigned seats?” Tony asks, “That's fine. I’ll just make sure that you’re all on top of each other!” 

“What are we, preschoolers?” Clint huffs, shoving Tony off him and into the next seat.

“Well you act like it!” Tony huffs.

“Careful, Buck. He’s using his dad voice.” 

“Oh, you want in on this too, Rogers?” Tony spun around in his seat, glaring at Steve.

“Boys,” Nat warns. 

“Where’s Tinkerbell?” Tony asks looking around. 

“Who?” Clint asks.

“Magic hands.” 

“You mean Wanda?” Nat says. 

“No, I mean Michelle Obama. Of course I mean Wanda.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Over here,” she says. 

“You blend in so well with the shadows,” Tony says once he sees her.

“Am I supposed to be offended by that or was that a compliment?” Wanda says, rolling a little red orb in her fingers. 

“Ah ah! No powers on this ship.” Tony shakes a finger at her. 

“So when it’s falling out of the sky and we’re all in it, I can’t save us?” Wanda snorts. 

I rub my forehead as I walk up the ramp. This is going to be a long flight. "Alright!" I snap, "Sam, you're pilot." Sam grins and jumps in the chair. "Tony, shush." He crosses his arms and pouts. "Scott, I though you were supposed to be the dad of this dysfunctional family?" Scott shrugs but whines. I sigh, "Everyone, in your seats now!"

Just as we lift off... "Are we there yet?" 

"CLINT!" I snap, "I swear to God, I will beat you till the twitching stops!" 

Clint crosses his arms and grumbles, "Someone didn't get her morning nookie." 

I'm half way out of my seat when Steve and Bucky grab my arms to stop me. The flight is only 15 minutes long but that is 14 minutes too many. By the time we land on the hospital roof, I'm ready to toss several teammates out the jet.

"Remember," I stand between them and the closed ramp, "We are professionals, people! We are here to brighten the day of some very sick children. No sass, no snark and above all watch your language." 

Bucky pokes Steve, who rolls his eyes. I hit the ramp controls and lead the team out. The Director of the hospital meets us and leads us inside. Those kids well enough to move are gathered in the cafeteria, since it's the largest room.

Within seconds, the air is full of excited voices. Steve thrills a little boy by picking him and his wheelchair up. Clint shows a teenage boy how to hold a bow. Wanda has a group of kids clapping as she makes a set of salt and pepper shakers dance across a table. Sam lets a little boy control Redwing. Scott keeps shrinking and reappearing to his groups delight.

Tony lets a girl wear his helmet. Natasha is speaking to a young girl who was adopted from Russia. Bucky is a huge hit. There are several kids with amputations and they marvel at his arm. One little girl can't keep her hands off it, a look of wonder on her face. After a while we move to an outside courtyard. There are some things you can't show off inside.

Outside, there are many targets set out. Clint shoots his bow, occasionally using one of his exploding arrows. The kids watch at Tony blasts one of Clint’s arrows before it can hit a target, making all the kids cheer. Steve throws his shield, slicing another one of Clint’s arrows. While all of the kids are happy, Clint isn’t. He glares at Tony and Steve when the kids aren’t paying attention to him.

Tony and Sam take to the sky, making the kids scream with delight. Steve crouches down with his shield up as Natasha runs towards him. Just as they did during the Battle of New York, Natasha jumps on his shield so Steve can boost her high into the air. She hangs there for a moment before Sam zips by, grabbing Nat by the hands and flying her around the courtyard.

Somehow, the kids cheer even louder.

Wanda levitates several wood benches, to the crowds delight. Several kids watch as I use a Nerf gun to hits targets. As the newest member, I'm not as well known but that doesn't stop several teenage girls from asking me about my job. "Yes, I've been on missions, but for now," I pat my belly, "I can't. But that doesn't mean I'm not helping the team.

"There's a whole group of people, working behind the scenes, that make what the Avengers do possible. People who supply us, maintain equipment and do research. Myself, I've been helping by making sure they know where they're going, where to land and what they'll find when they get there." As my group head off to watch Natasha show off her athletic skills, I spot a boy near the front row with hearing aids. "Hey Clint!" I wave him over.

Clint pauses to hit Tony on his armored butt with a sticky arrow. It's meant to put a tracking device on a target but the kids love the sight of Iron Man with an arrow stuck to his butt. Clint smirks before joining me. I point out the boy and Clint walks over. Before long, Clint and the boy are conversing in sign language. 

Bucky steps up beside me, arm around my back,"Having fun?" 

I smile, "Yeah, I am."

We spend a couple more hours going floor by floor, visiting the kids too sick to come downstairs. I poke my head into various rooms, smiling at the looks of wonder on the children's faces as they meet their hero.

Eventually, it's time to go. As we load back into the Quinjet, I'm tired, but it's a good kind of tired. It's been another crazy day, but it ended well. 

"It's my turn to drive!" Clint howls. 

I sigh, "Oh Lord."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“TELL ME WHY!!” Clint sings. 

“AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEART ACHE.” Scott, Sam and Tony shout back.

“TELL ME WHY!!!” Clint responds.

“AIN'T NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE.”

"TELL ME WHY!!"

“I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY!!” 

“IIIIII WAAAAANT IIIIIT THAAAAT WAAAAAY.” All four shout/sing.

Tony grins, “See! I have good taste in music.” 

“It is a classic,” Natasha smirks. 

“It’s the best,” Clint laughs.

When the Quinjet lands, I'm the first one off the ramp, my ears ringing, "Oh Thank God." 

Pepper is there waiting, "How did it go?" 

I sigh, "Good. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the kids loved them. But on the way home..."

"DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'.... HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEELING.... STREETLIGHT PEOPLLLLLLEEEEEEE!"

Pepper just nods, "Well, come on. They'll come out when they're done. Meanwhile, dinner is ready." I follow along as behind me the karaoke continues.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“AND IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME NOW!” Tony sings. 

“YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN!” Clint joins. 

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU SAYING-“ Scott jumps in. 

“YOU WOULD NEVER BREAK THE CHAIN!” the three sing. 

“Never break the chain,” Sam finishes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You know," I sigh, stretching out on the sofa, "This is kinda nice." 

Pepper hums in agreement. She's lounging on the other sofa, Morgan curled up with her. We're watching The Princess Bride in the nearly empty common room. 

"FRIDAY, are they still at it?" I ask. 

"Yes, Miss. Would you like me to intercede?" 

"Nope. They're having fun and nothing's getting blown up, so let them be."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"SWEET CAROLINE" shouted Steve. 

"BOM BOM BOM!" everyone added. 

"GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOD!" Bucky sang. 

"SO GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD!" everyone shouts.

" I'VE BEEN INCLINED, TO BELIEVE THEY NEVER WOULD!" Steve and Bucky sang together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Got room for me?"

I look away from the screen and smile, seeing Bucky walk in the room, "Always. Get tired of karaoke?"

Bucky snorts before sitting down on the sofa, "No, I got kicked out. Tony and I started arguing over what to sing. Then he demanded a divorce and kicked me out." 

I wiggle around until my head rests on Bucky's leg. He takes my hand and pulls it to his lips to kiss it. I smile up at him, "Charmer." Bucky winks down at me. 

We finish watching the movie and head to bed. As I crawl under the covers, I call out, "Hey FRIDAY?" 

"Yes, Miss. They are still singing although it appears several have dropped out. I believe they are experiencing sore throats."

I snuggle up to Bucky as he grabs his phone and snaps a pic of us. I raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" 

Bucky grins, "I'm letting Steve know what he's missing." 

"You're bad." I snicker. 

Bucky winks at me, "That's why you love me." 

"Well," I smile, "One of the reasons."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve grabs his phone and sees a pic of me and Bucky, cuddled together in bed. Underneath it says, "ALL MINE!!!!"

"Oh Hell No!" 

Steve marches out of the jet as Tony hollers, "LANGUAGE!" 

Bucky is giving me a thorough reminder of just how good he is at kissing when Steve walks in. Bucky reluctantly pulls away, grabs a pillow and tosses it at Steve's head, "Go Away! She's mine tonight!"

Steve catches the pillow and tosses it back onto the bed. "Like hell she is." he growls before pulling off his uniform and climbing into bed.

Bucky glares at him, pulling me closer to him, "Mine!"

Steve glares right back, "Ours!"

"Nobodys," I snap, "if you two start fighting again! Now knock it off and someone kiss me."

They keep glaring at each other for a moment longer before leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheeks. The two of them start making the most ridiculous kissing sounds as they plant kisses all over my face. I can't help but laugh at them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“JOLENE,” Tony sings. 

“JOLENE,” Clint hums. 

“JOLENE,” Scott yells. 

“JOLEEEEEEENEEEE,” Sam screeches. 

“PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU CAAAAAN,” They all scream at once. 

“GO. TO. BED,” Pepper yells, from the open window. 

“JOIN US, MY WONDERFUL WIFE!” 

“NO. GO TO SLEEP.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, the compound is pretty quiet. I'm enjoying a cup of decaf (no regular for pregnant ladies) when Tony comes staggering in. "Good Morning!" I smile. 

Tony groans and shambles to the coffee machine. 

"I'm surprised to see you alive. I thought Pepper would have strangled you by now." I chuckle. 

"She tried." Tony's voice comes out just above a whisper.

"Sounds like someone sang too much last night." I scold. 

Tony glares at me as he sips his coffee before spitting it out, "What the Hell?" he whispers.

"Yeah. That's my decaf." I say. 

Tony looks up with horror in his eyes and gags. 

I shrug, "I can't have caffeine." 

Tony runs to the sink and sticks his head under the tap, trying to rinse his mouth out.

Steve and Bucky walk in. "What's up with him?" Bucky points to Tony. 

"He drank decaf." I say. 

"He drank decaf. The words that'll be on my tombstone." Tony rasps before sticking his head under the tap again. 

Natasha walks in, takes a look at Tony and turns to me, "He drank some of your decaf, didn't he?" 

"Yup."

“I’m going to go build myself a little shed and live in it! With my own coffee!” Tony yells as he coughs because he accidentally swallowed the water which went down the wrong pipe. 

Bucky snags my mug, looks at Tony and takes a sip of the decaf. 

“You are a sick human being,” Tony says. 

Bucky smirks at Tony as he downs the rest of the mug, gagging internally. Tony gags again as he watches Bucky pours himself another cup, chugging it down. 

“Testosterone at its finest,” Natasha whispers to me. I snort.

Steve fills a cup with regular coffee and hands it to Tony, who sips it and sighs, blissful, "Oh yeah. That's the stuff! Daddy missed you." 

Bucky refills my mug and holds it out to Tony, "How about we mix the two together?" 

Tony backs away, shielding his mug with his body, "Get That Abomination Away From Me!" Tony runs for his lab, mug cradled like a small child, "Monsters!" He shouts as he disappears. 

We laugh as Bucky hands me the mug of decaf and goes to pour himself some regular. 

"Sounds like the honeymoon is over." chuckles Natasha. 

Bucky snorts, "We never had one." 

Sam and Scott stagger in the room, pause to share a look as we continue to laugh, before they shrug and head for the coffee machine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Tony runs into his lab, precious coffee in hand, FRIDAY comes over the speakers. “Ms. Potts would like to speak to you.” 

“Ugh. Let her in.” 

Pepper walks in and throws a stack of papers down before handing Tony a pen. 

“I have to read and sign all of this?” he whines. 

“Yes,” Pepper says folding her arms, “And how many times do I have to tell you to change my name in your database?”

“FRIDAY.” 

“Yes, boss?” 

“Change Ms. Potts name to Mrs. Stark.” 

“Yes, boss.” 

“Thank you.” Pepper smiles, “It’s about time.” 

Tony looks down at the stack of papers in front of him, “Pep. I didn’t hire you for you to give these to me.” 

“Yeah, well, we’re married, so, I’m not really working under you.” 

“Eheh, you were that one night.” 

“Tony!” she laughs. She smacks him on the arm making him chuckle.

“Now go. I’m planning on staying up for about one to two weeks working on more suits.”

“Tony, you gotta stop doing that.” 

Tony gets up and runs over to some scrap metal, “Never! I’m going to build my own coffee machine, then get started on my suits.” 

Pepper sighs and brushes some hair out of his face, “You have something wrong with you.” 

“Always have, always will,” he simply replies, already working.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Pepper walks into the communal kitchen she asks, "Did Tony drink decaf?" 

Several of us snicker, I reply, "Yes." 

Pepper nods, "That explains why he's down there building himself a coffee machine." 

"He does know he can just order one right?" asks Steve. 

Bucky snorts, "Knowing him, he's gonna make a better one." 

As the team splits up, heading off to do whatever they needed to do that day, Pepper stops me. "Can you watch Morgan for a few hours? Happy is running errands and I have a conference call that'll take an hour or two. I'd have Tony do it but he's in one of his manic, must build something awesome modes."

I laugh, "No problem." 

That's how I found myself outside, feeding the geese with Morgan. She laughed as the geese chased her around, breadcrumbs trailing behind her. I sit on the patio, watching Morgan and the geese. I still have several months to go, but the twins are making standing for long painful. I'm having to sit more and more often. 

"She looks like she's having fun." Scott says as he takes the seat next to me. 

"Yeah." I smile, "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I have a couple hours with nothing to do so I..." 

"Steve asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" I ask. 

Scott deflates, "Yes." I laugh and Scott tries to explain, '"He's Captain America! How do you say no to Captain America?" 

"Easy. I say it all the time." I snort.

"Yeah, well I can't withhold sex from him. You can." 

I burst out laughing, my belly shaking. Scott laughs to and the sound brings Morgan to us, "What's so funny?" 

I wipe my eyes and say, "I'll explain when your older." 

Morgan pouts, "I hate when adults say that." 

Scott looks at the geese, "Why does that goose have a tiny helmet?" He succeeds in distracting Morgan. 

"That's Loki Goose. Don't trust him, he's a jerk."

I hand Morgan more bread and she takes off, tossing pieces to the geese, “I came prepared." Scott nods as he watches Morgan run around. I high-five him. “Nice job distracting her, by the way.” I say. 

“I’ve had experience,” he jokes, “Cassie was a very curious child.” 

“I bet she was, you being her father and all.” 

“Should I be offended?” 

I shrug with a smirk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Steve. Steve no. STEVE,” Bucky shouts. 

“What? What do you want?” 

“Do not listen to him! Do not dangle yourself from the windowsill with one hand!” 

“It’s fifty bucks, Buck!” 

“No!” 

“Come on,” Clint says, holding the bill up, “It can’t be THAT dangerous.” 

Bucky stares at him in shock before coming back to reality and looking back at Steve, “So help me God if you do that I swear....”

Before Bucky can react, Steve throws the window open and climbs out quickly, hanging there from one arm. He looks down as he sees the several story drop. 

“You don’t have your shield to protect you!” Bucky says looking down on him. 

“I don’t need the shield!” 

“Steve, that is a four story drop straight down, nothing to hit off of.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Clint snickers as Steve and Bucky argue.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With the geese fed, the three of us take a stroll around the grounds. It's slow going, the baby weight holding me back. 

"Are you sure about this?" asks Scott, "I mean your back?" 

I smile, "I'm okay. Tony put in extra benches along the path. He said they're for me but I think they're for him, for when Pepper guilts him into jogging." 

Morgan darts back and forth, picking dandelions. As we round the building, Morgan stops. "What's Uncle Steve doing up there?" She points up the side of the building. 

"Oh My God!" I gasp. Steve is hanging from the ledge of the building, several stories up. It looks like he and Bucky are arguing. "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" I scream, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He looks down and waves with his free hand, “What’s up, Sweetheart!” 

“Don’t you sweetheart me! Get down from there!” 

“I’ve been trying to tell him that for twenty minutes now!” Bucky yells from the window. 

“You want me to get down? Clint bet me fifty more I could survive the fall!” Even from this far away, I can see the grin on Steve's face.

“No! Climb back in through that window right now!” 

“You’re no fun!” Steve grumbles.

As Steve pulls himself back in, Scott let’s out a sigh of relief. “I know that he’s your boyfriend and all, but if we lost Captain America, no one would get over it."

"Let's head inside. Morgan!" I say calmly. 

"Okay. I'll give these to mommy." Morgan smiles, holding up her handful of dandelions. 

"Good idea." I say as we head back towards the patio. 

As Morgan skips ahead of us, Scott leans over, "You're handling that well. I figured you'd be pissed." 

My smile turns a bit nasty, "Oh, I am. I'm going to make him wish they never found him in the ice.... just not while Morgan is around."

Scott feels a shiver go down his back, "And I thought Hope was scary. I'm glad you're not my girlfriend." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Steve, run." 

"Why?" 

"Because, she is going to KILL you!" Bucky holds Steve by the shoulders and shakes him, "Run far, run fast, just RUN!" 

In the distance, my voice calls out... "ROGERS!"

“Shit.... Where can I go?” he whispers frantically. 

“Move far away from here. Actually, call Thor and go to Asgard. No, go with the Guardians. Just off of this planet!” 

Steve looks over Bucky’s shoulder, “I don’t have a plan!” 

“You always have a plan! You're the Man with a Plan!” 

“I know!” 

“Think! Quickly!”

Steve takes off running down the hall. Pausing to listen, he ducks around a corner then another. He swings past the lab, then the gym, keeping an eye and ear open. He turns the corner heading towards medical.....

.... and there I am.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, hands on my hips, I stare him down, "Going somewhere?"

“Hey sweetheart!” Steve gulps, “I know I messed up...but....” He sighs. “I got nothin. Take me to jail,” he says, holding his hands out.

I ignore his hands and instead reach up and grab his ear. I twist it, making Steve yelp. I lead him down the hall by his ear, making him bend over so he's closer to me. "You Must Have Lost Your GOD DAMNED MIND!" I snarl. 

"I know.... ouch.... I'm sorry.... AHH.... I wasn't.... OUCH.... thinking!" Steve tries to apologize.

The personnel we pass try not to laugh. I'm sure we make quite the sight. The pregnant lady leading Captain America around by his ear. Sam snaps a picture as we pass. I lead him to our room, it's the best place to have this talk. I don't let go until I order FRIDAY to lock the door behind us. Steve stands up straight, rubbing his sore ear. I take a deep breath before speaking, "Just tell me why."

Steve sighs, "Clint kept going on about how I couldn't do it. I tried to blow it off at first but he just kept going and then he said I was scared and knew I couldn't do it so.... I did it." Steve hangs his head, eyes on the floor. 

I step closer and make Steve look at me. When he does, he sees the tears threatening to fall. "Steve, you don't realize how much you scared me today." Reaching up with both hands, I cup his face, making him look me in the eyes, "Your job is so dangerous. I never know if you're coming back when you go on a mission." I say quietly, "So to see you doing something so... stupid, I..." I wrap my arms around him and cry. Steve hugs me. "It's not just you anymore, Steve. You have to think about me and these babies!" 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Steve sighs. He maneuvers us over to the sofa. Sitting down, he pulls me into his lap, letting me curl up against him as best I can with my baby belly. Steve keeps one arm around my back while his other hand rubs soothing circles on my tummy.

I nuzzle his neck, still sniffling, "Steve."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Do something that stupid again and twins or no twins, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Steve chuckles, "Yes, Ma'am."

"FRIDAY, please tell Clint he's on my shit list." 

"Yes Miss."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky starts laughing as Clint’s eyes grow wide. “That’s what you get!” he laughs, “Karma!” 

Clint paces around the room before stopping in front of Bucky, “If I die, tell me wife and kids I love them and give Steve his money,” he says as he hands Bucky the fifty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile....

*CRASH* 

*SCREAM* 

“Ow!” Tony says shaking his hand around. He looks down at the large cut on his palm. “FRI, get me some stuff for this,” he says, already working with one hand. Dum-E rolls up and hands Tony alcohol and bandages. Tony sets the screwdriver down to fix his hand. He grits his teeth as the alcohol goes over the cut, then puts the bandage on.

“Hey, FRI.” 

“Yes, Boss?” 

“Get me some actual alcohol.” 

“Mrs. Stark said you weren’t allowed to drink while working.” 

“I don’t care what she said, all my best ideas come from me being drunk. Override.” 

FRIDAY hesitates then says she will. Soon, Tony has had ten shots of tequila and is already designing another suit with more power than before. MUCH more power than before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha finds Clint in the common room, hunched over, writing something down. She leans over and sees across the top 'Last Will and Testament" Nat sighs, "What did you do?" 

"I bet Steve he couldn't hang by one hand from a ledge. He did. Now I'm on a very angry lady's shit list." 

Natasha lays a hand on Clint's shoulder, "It was nice knowing you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After some cuddles and kisses, I notice a strange look on Steve's face as he runs a hand over my baby belly, "What is it? What's wrong?" 

Steve sighs, "I was just wondering.... if they are mine, which me will they take after? Before the serum me or after the serum me." I wait, knowing he's not finished. "Before the serum, I was very sick. I can't count how many times I almost died as a kid. If one or both of them was like that I don't know..."

Steve stops, choked up. I reach up and gently make him look at me, "Steve, it'll be okay. Health care is so much better now. Between medicine, vaccines, surgical advancements and Tony... God, have you seen Tony? He'd do anything for these two!" Steve cracks a small smile. "And if these two can't go into the family business because of their health, well then, you can teach them to be artists. Uncle Bruce can teach them science. Maybe Uncle Tony will teach them engineering?"

*BOOM* 

"That Wasn't Me This Time!" Bruce shouts. 

I sigh, "Okay, maybe we won't let Tony teach them engineering."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“FRIDAY!! OPEN A WINDOW!” Tony coughs. 

“Yes boss.” 

Tony fans away the smoke before having another shot and getting back to work. The smoke dies down quickly, and so does the alcohol. So far, Tony has done 15 shots and is now operating on a toaster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky walks in and hands Steve his winnings. 

"Ah!" I snatch it from his hands. 

"Hey?" Steve says as I get up and march across the room and into the nursery. 

"From now on, any money the two of you win from these silly bets," I stop next to a T-Rex shaped bank, "Goes to the twins." and drop the money in the bank. The plastic T-Rex roars.

Bucky and Steve grumble but say, "Fine." 

I soothe them each with a kiss, "Now, come on. I promised Morgan a tea party today and yous two are joining us." I smile sweetly. 

"Really?" Bucky whines. 

"Yes and you'd better get used to it. One of these," I pat my belly, "Is a girl. So you're going to be doing girly things." 

They follow me out to the patio, where Scott and Morgan have set up a tea set. Scott sets down two teapots, "The white one is chamomile, no caffeine." 

"Thanks." I smile. 

Morgan carries out a plate of cookies, "It's tea time!"

Bucky looks over at me with a glare before Morgan sits down beside him. His whole demeanor changes and he smiles at every little thing she does or gives to him. After everyone has ate, Morgan is now more full of energy than before thanks to the cookies. She runs around with Bucky as he blows bubbles for her. 

As the sun gets lower, the fireflies start to come out. Morgan chases them and Bucky catches a few, showing them to her. He picks her up so she can catch one and she admires it for a solid ten minutes. Her and Bucky sit outside looking up at the stars while everyone else winds down. She eventually falls asleep and Bucky takes her in and tucks her in bed.

“Well I’m beat,” he says coming out of her room, “That kid has more energy than punky Steve back in the day.” 

“It’s really weird hearing you say ‘back in the day’ because you look so young,” Scott says. 

I text Pepper to let her know Morgan has been put to bed. Bucky joins us on the sofa and I end up leaning back against him, "You're gonna be an awesome dad." I smile at him. 

Bucky smiles back, "I hope you're right." 

I snuggle against him, "I know I'm right."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Tony almost takes his hand off with a saw. He has now built a tree stand for squirrels. Pepper watches from outside the room, shaking her head and wondering how she ended up with him.

Pepper texts back her thanks. "Now," she huffs, "If only I can get my OTHER child to go to bed." She glares across the lab at Tony, who is doing some kind of dance around his finished deluxe coffee machine. 

"Coffee, coffee! I love coffee!" Tony sings as the first cup fills with liquid life.

He spins around like a ballerina and yells, “DAY OF THE FRI. I SUMMON THE FURRY TREE DOGS. GRANT ME MY WISH OR BE VANQUISHED!” 

FRIDAY places a rush order for squirrels. A half hour later, a crate with six squirrels arrives for Tony. He places them in the tree house and smiles proudly. He sees Pepper and waves widely. “WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I MIX ALCOHOL AND COFFEE?! ME TOO!” 

“Tony, NO!” She tries to open the door but Tony locks it laughing maniacally.

He dumps the liquids in a large jar and shakes it up. He then removes the lid and starts chugging it. He’s finished with it in less than twenty seconds. “WHOO!” He cheers, throwing the glass jar across the room, sending thousands of tiny glass pieces scattering everywhere. He taps his arc reactor and a suit forms around him. He aims his blasters at a target he built earlier and fires. The whole thing explodes into a million pieces, sending another drunken laugh through him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Code Plaid, I repeat Code Plaid!" Friday's voice shouts, making everyone jump. 

I pale and curse as I try to get up but the babies have other ideas. 

"What the hell is code plaid?" asks Scott as Steve and Bucky jump up and run for the door. Scott grabs my hands and helps pull me to my feet. 

"Tony's drunk and blowing stuff up." I say, huffing under the strain of baby weight.

Across the compound, the rest of the Avengers converge on Tony's lab. Steve and Bucky get there first, "Pepper?" 

"He's hopped up on coffee and alcohol!" Pepper growls, "And my override for the door isn't working." 

Steve pulls out his phone, "Clint, Tony's locked us out. Try the vents." 

"On it!" Clint says before diving into the nearest vent and crawling double time towards the lab.

We wait impatiently before seeing Clint come down right on top of Tony. “Night night!” he says drawing his arm back to punch Tony in the face. Tony acts quickly and slams his visor down, making Clint hit the suit. He jumps up and shakes his hand. 

“Clint, I think you hurt the vents feelings,” Tony says standing up. 

“I think it hurt my hand. Nat?” 

“On it.” Shes up and out of the vents slicker than a whistler and comes down on Tony’s shoulders.

The two agents wrestle with Tony and manage to pin him on the ground. Bucky, having surprisingly fit in the vents, comes down and rips the face off of the suit. He punches Tony in the face (WITH HIS NORMAL HAND) and Natasha unlocks the door. “He’ll pull an all-nighter tomorrow now,” Pepper says as Bucky carries him out of his shoulder.

"But at least he'll get a chance to sober up for now." I sigh as I follow Bucky. 

Once Tony is laid out on his bed, Bucky turns to Pepper, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've put two Starks to bed tonight, I'm not helping a third." 

Pepper laughs, "I'm good."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later.... Tony staggers into the kitchen, bleary eyed and groaning. I chuckle as I pour him some coffee and hold out the mug. Tony eyes the mug with suspicion. "Don't worry, it's regular." 

Tony grunts, "Better be." takes the mug and shambles to the table. 

"What happened to your super deluxe coffee machine?" I ask. 

Tony mumbles something that sounds like "Blew up." I pour myself some decaf and sit across the table from him. My back thanks me once I sit. The twins are getting bigger everyday and my back is paying for it. Tony looks like death warmed over as he sips his coffee. 

"Pepper still won't tell you where the liquor is?" I ask. 

Tony frowns, "No. She's got Happy on her side, so he won't go get me any." He downed more coffee, "I even had FRIDAY order more but Pepper intercepted the shipment."

Just then, Maria Hill walks in, looking way too composed for this early in the morning. Tony groans, "Go Away!" 

Maria rolls her eyes and holds out a Stark-pad, "This just came in. Location of a terrorist cell." 

Tony lays his head on the table, ignoring the pad. I take the pad and wack him in the head with it. "Ouch!" 

Looking over the intel I ask, "Is it Hydra?" 

"Possibly." Maria answers. "We ID'ed several members known to be past Hydra agents but, despite Zemo's efforts, much of Hydra is still splintered. They could be forming their own cell or joined another." 

I grumble, "So much for a sleepy morning. FRIDAY?" 

"Yes Miss?" 

"Wake the team up... and order bagels, we're having a working breakfast this morning. Tony?"

He grunts, "Go Away!" still face down on the table. I wack him on the head with the pad again. "Ouch! Woman!" Tony sits up glaring at me. 

I glare right back, "Drink more coffee. We need you bright eyed and bushy tailed." 

Tony snorts, "You stay away from my tail. That belongs to Pepper!"

As Pepper walks in, she takes the liberty of slapping Tony on the head. 

“Thank you,” I say as she walks by. She sits beside me, taking her pen out and beginning her daily tasks. 

Bucky walks in, in unusual attire. Instead of sweats or shorts, he’s wearing jeans. Instead of a worn out T-shirt, he wears a brown leather jacket with a shirt underneath.

“What’s that about?” I ask, pointing at the outfit. Steve speed walks in and smiles. “What did you do?” I glare. 

“I told him that if he wore something different for a week that I would buy him whatever food he wanted everyday he did it.” 

“Mother’s love,” Tony groans.

I shake my head at them, "If yous two weren't so damn sexy...." I let the comment hang in the air. Bucky grins at me while Steve does his "Oh gosh" smile. I groan, pushing myself back to my feet, "Grab some coffee, we have a meeting in a few. I ordered bagels." 

I walk (more like waddle) over to refill my mug. As I do, I admire Bucky's physique, "I'm liking the new look, Sergeant." I pat him on the butt, liking how it looks in jeans.

Bucky grins at me, "Keep calling me Sergeant and we'll be late for that meeting." 

Tony sticks his fingers in his ears, "LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Pepper smacks him with a stack of papers. 

“Grow up Tony! When they make a remark, you go all eight-year-old-seeing-his-parents-kissing, but if I remember correctly, you used to do that to me all the time,” Pepper says, making Bucky choke a little on his drink. 

I laugh as I head for the door, only to nearly get bowled over by Clint. "Who set FRIDAY on us?" he grumbles. 

"Me." I say as I wobble back a step, waving my pad at him, "Intel! Meeting! Bagels!" 

"Did someone say bagels?" Scott sticks his head in the door.

“I’m gonna shove a bagel up all your noses if you almost knock her over again,” Bucky threatens, waving a hunting knife that appeared out of nowhere.

Clint pats my shoulders as he tries to smooth my clothes out and stand me up straight. I raise an eyebrow at him. “Right. Pregnant,” he says, pointing at me.

“Sorry,” Scott says before walking past.

Across the room, Pepper snatches the mug out of Tony's hand and pours it over his head. Tony blinks a couple times and coffee drips into his open mouth. He licks the coffee off of his lips, stands up and points at Pepper, “Oh it’s on,” before going to the shower. Everyone busts out laughing and Natasha high-fives Pepper.

I call after Tony, "Make it quick, Stark. Bagels are ten minutes out and we WILL start without you." 

"WHO PAID FOR THEM?" He hollers back. 

I shake my head and head for the conference room. Steve catches up easily. As the pregnancy goes on, I get slower. "You okay?" he asks, pressing a hand to my lower back. 

I sigh, "Yeah, just feels like these two are gonna snap me in half before this is through."

"Here, hold this." Steve takes the Stark-pad and hands me his coffee, "Don't spill it." 

"What are you..." Steve puts the pad between his teeth and scoops me up. I squeal but manage to not spill our coffees. "Steve!" 

He grins around the pad and carries me the rest of the way. Steve sets me down in a chair then swaps the pad for his mug, "Sorry about the teeth marks." 

"Damn it, Steve. Can you not talk about your sex life where we can hear it?" Sam laughs as he walks in with Wanda. 

Steve snorts, "At least I have a sex life. When's the last time you got any?" 

Sam looks offended, "I'll have you know, my sex life is as robust as ever, thank you very much." 

It's my turn to snort, "You're left hand doesn't count." 

Sam chokes on his own coffee as Wanda and Steve burst out laughing. The rest of the team (minus Tony) walk in.

"What's so funny?" asks Bucky, taking a seat next to to me. 

"Sam's sex life." I say. 

"That's more of a tragedy then comedy though." he deadpans. The whole room erupts in laughter, except Sam who looks ready to throw his mug at Bucky, except I'm too close.

Bucky smirks at Sam who can’t do anything. “What’s the matter little man? Did you get offended?” he mocks with a smirk. 

“Of course not!” 

“Aw, bless your little heart,” Bucky says with a sarcastic and mocking frown. Sam flips Bucky off before sitting down as far as he can get away from Bucky. 

“I never new sarcastic Bucky. At least, not this sarcastic,” Steve says. 

“Yeah, well you didn’t know a lot about me, Punk.” Bucky snorts. Steve raises an eyebrow. “I had a life, you know, when I wasn’t saving your scrawny and sickly butt from the 6 foot dangers of the back allies.” 

“That was a long time ago!” 

“It wouldn’t have been if we didn’t go on ice!” 

“Disney boys,” Sam mutters into his mug. 

Bucky snaps his head back to Sam, “You wanna say that again?” 

“Go fu-“ 

Steve snaps his fingers, “Language.” 

“Says the guy who has the mouth of a sailor.” 

“Are we gonna have a problem here?” I ask.

“No ma’am,” all three answer, looking down. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Oh, you just got told by your mom!” Clint says. 

“Barton, if it wasn’t for these babies, I’d be halfway across this table and slapping you in the face.” 

“Jeez, sorry Mom.” 

I glare at him and look to Natasha. I give her a nod, and she nods back. Clint looks over just as a hand comes into his view and slaps him simple.

"Son of a.." Clint snaps his mouth shut at my glare, "... booger." He finishes. 

There's a knock at the door, one of the junior agents sticks his head in, "Um, I have an order of bagels." 

"Bring them in!" I wave towards the table. He and two other agents bring in several bags of bagels and fixins. 

Natasha raises any eyebrow, "Think you got enough?" 

"Knowing this group... maybe. With these twos super appetites," I point at Steve and Bucky, who are both half way through their first bagel, "And Scott's bottomless stomach, we just might have enough." 

"Don't forget," Bruce joins in as he finds a seat, "Tony'll probably steal a bag and hide them." 

"What am I stealing?" Tony, his hair still damp, walks in. 

"Speak of the Devil." I mutter. 

"And what a handsome devil I am!" Tony grins.

I roll my eyes and ignore him, "Where's the peanut butter?" 

"Peanut butter? On a bagel? You Heathen!" gasps Tony. 

I point my plastic knife at him, "Try me, Stark! I'm tired, swollen and hungry!" Tony throws his hands up and finds a seat far away from me.

Pepper walks in and sits down beside Tony. “Ah, you’re back from your shower!” she smiles as if nothing happened. 

“Keep it up woman. You want another kiddo you’re gonna have to go to someone else.” 

“LA LA LA,” Bucky says, sticking his fingers in his ears like Tony did, “I can’t hear you! LA LA LA!!” 

“Husband, if you don’t stop, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Tony threatens.

“I still can’t believe you still call each other ‘Husband,’” Scott says. 

“Well we are married, aren’t we?” Tony asks. 

“I’m filing for a divorce!” Bucky declares. 

Tony gasps and throws his hand to his chest, “How dare you! I won’t allow you to break this family apart.” 

I take a bite of my peanut butter covered bagel, smiling as Tony looks on in horror. I lean towards Bucky, "If yous two divorce, make sure you get custody of Morgan and Dum-E. I'll be the most awesome stepmom." 

"No way are you taking my baby girl! Or my robot!" Tony shouts. 

I stick my tongue out at him before, "Now, let's get this show on the road. FRIDAY?" 

"Yes Miss." The screens light up with intel.

"We've got a live one folks! Hill put this together just this morning." I pull up an overhead view. "Some intercepted calls lead to this building complex in northern PA, close to the Canadian border. Satellite images show them moving personnel and items across the boarder. Facial recognition IDed several known Hydra agents." I pull up their pics. 

Clint grumbles under his breath, "Damn Canadians." 

Natasha smacks him on the back of the head, "What is it with you and Canadians?"

"Deadpool's Canadian." he growls. 

"So?" she asks. 

"Isn't that enough?" Clint says. 

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" shouts Tony, "He's like Beetlejuice. Say his name three times and POOF, there he is!" 

Bucky smirks and opens his mouth. I slam a hand over his mouth, "Don't You Dare!" Bucky chuckles and kisses my hand instead. Steve clears his throat. 

"Right." I get back on track, "Whoever these guys are, they are up to no good." I lay out what we know they're stockpiling and what we think they're planning. "I also have to point out that this may be a trap." I look over at Steve, his face set in a grim look.

Just then, Tony’s Stark-pad buzzes with an unknown caller. Tony takes it, throwing the image up for everyone to see. “How did you even get this number?” 

“I HEARD YOU WERE TALKING SMACK ABOUT MY PEOPLE?!” growls Deadpool. 

“What? Of course not!” 

“LISTEN ROBERT DOWNEY JR. IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT THE CANADIANS, I WILL PERSONALLY COME UP THERE AND BEAT YOUR-“ 

Tony hangs up and slides the pad away from him. “Where were we?”

Bucky snickers when the pad buzzes again. He answers it for Tony and slides it over to him. Before Tony can even react, he gets the biggest cussing out of his life. “All of this over Canadians?” 

“Of course you motherf-“ 

Pepper pokes her head into view and raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh hi, Ms. Potts!" Deadpool calms down, "Didn’t see you there!”

“Yeah, clearly.” she smiles.

“Listen can you tell your Backstreet Boy husband to get his band members to shut their mouths about my people? It’d mean a lot,” Wade finishes. 

“Of course, Wade. Now will you stop calling us?” 

“Well, now that I have this number, I’ll try to apply for that super secret boy band of yours.”

Pepper sighs, "Goodbye , Wade." and turns it off. 

"SEE! What Did I Say?" Tony throws his hands up. 

I roll my eyes, "As I was saying...." Steve glares at the screen, "It would be a great place to spring a trap. Multiple buildings, we'll have to split the team up." 

Steve squares his shoulders, "Alright. Everyone suit up. Wheels up in a half hour." 

The team goes their separate ways to prepare. Scott grabs two more bagels, Tony snags a whole bag. 

"I saw that!" I call after him. I've barely pushed my chair back when Bucky scoops me up. I don't complain, my back is pretty sore. The three of us head back to our room so the guys can change and I can rest for a little bit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time they are suited up, the heating pad has relaxed my back. Steve sits next to me on the bed, "You don't have to go down there. The other techs can handle the mission if you're in too much pain." 

I shake my head, "I know, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened and I could have helped." 

Steve smiles before standing and scooping me up. Bucky leans in for a kiss and pats my belly, "Be good to your mommy."

Steve carries me down to the Hub. If anyone finds it strange that Captain America is carrying a pregnant woman around, no one says anything. Steve sets me in my chair, leans in for a quick kiss and rubs my belly. 

"Be careful." I tell him. 

Steve smiles, "I'm always careful." 

I snort, "Except when you're not!" Steve winks and heads out. I turn to my crew, "All right, let's get rolling."

“Pretty soon you’re gonna be the one rolling.” one of the techs jokes. 

The girl beside him slaps his arm, “Jake, quit it!” 

“Yeah Jake From State Farm,” another man calls from across the room, “Quit it.” 

Jake sticks his tongue out and the dude flips him off. 

“Owen.” I warn. Owen goes back to typing while Jake snickers. "Jake!" I raise an eyebrow, making Jake pout and turn back to his screen.

As the team lifts off, as per usual, Tony gets the tunes going. 

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY.... I WANNA RIDE IT..." Tony shouts.

"ALL NIGHT LONG!" the rest of the team joins in.

"IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY.... I WANNA DRIVE IT..."

"ALL NIGHT LONG!"

I snicker at the singing voices in the room and through the speakers. Everyone is still hard at work, pulling up blueprints, permits, even water and electric usage. Others hack into nearby security, traffic and red light cameras. Yet more are digging up any shipping records for equipment sent to the location. I want anything and everything we can find before the team gets there.

I gasp, grabbing at my belly. 

"Ma'am, are you okay?" One of the techs, Tracy, asks me. 

I grunt before answering, "Yeah. One of the twins tried to kick a winning field goal with my kidney." The sudden tension in the room evaporates. I let out a shaky laugh, "At ease folks, still got a couple months before these two make they're grand entrance."

My headset crackles, "You alright." It's Steve's voice. 

"Yeah. Your son just tried to kick a hole in me." I chuckle. 

"How do you know it's my son? Maybe it was Bucky's daughter?" Steve protests. 

"Hey!" Bucky's voice comes through, "She's gonna be a lady. Won't be kicking anyone unless they try something funny. She'd never kick her mama!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey folks!” Tony says, “I think we’re about to make our grand entrance. Who wants to jump from the jet and see if they live to give us a head start?” 

“I volunteer as tribute!” Steve smiles, raising his hand. 

“No,” I snap in his ear. 

“Okay, I don’t volunteer as tribute.”

The Quinjet sets down a bit away from the target. Tony and Sam hit them from above while the rest of the team moves in on the ground.

Gunfire and groans fill the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky sees something move right as Steve passes by. A crowbar comes up and Bucky jumps in front of it. He catches it with his metal arm, twists the Hydra agent’s arm, and shoots him in the heart.

“Thanks,” Steve says once the agent drops to the ground. 

“No problem. Just keep your eye out.” Bucky grins.

“You guys okay?” I ask, “Did one of you get hit?” 

“Nope. Safe and sound, Doll,” Bucky assures me. 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, “Great. We've got about a dozen heat signatures on the first floor, five on the second.” 

“Thanks,” Steve says.

"Seventeen goons. Doesn't seem fair!" Bucky laughs.

Steve shrugs, "Maybe we should let them call a few friends to join them." Then kicks the door in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The fight is fast and brutal. I watch the screens as Wanda lifts two armored trucks and smashes them together. On another monitor, Natasha cuts through a room full of agents. 

"Scott, turn left, looks like some kind of lab at the end of the hall." 

"Got it!" 

"Your other left, Scott." 

"Sorry!" 

I sigh and turn to another screen in time to warn Clint to duck.

Everything is running as smooth as battle can when several screens go dark. 

"What just happened?" I shout. 

Owen replies, "We lost the signal." 

"Were we kicked out?" 

"No," he checks his computer, "They turned them off at the source." 

"Which building?" 

Owen looks up, "Number 2." 

My stomach drops, "Steve, Bucky, we're blind in your building. Something's coming!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Shit." Bucky growls as he reloads. 

Steve catches his shield and turns towards the hall, "We need to fall back. We can't get trapped in here." 

The sound of many footsteps coming up the stairs can be heard. Bucky grimaces, "I think we already are."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Get me a thermal image." I bark. 

The main screen flickers over to a thermal of Building 2. I spot Steve and Bucky on the second floor and coming up the stairs, "Damn it, you got multiple targets coming your way, at least 20, maybe more. I need backup to Building 2!"

“The rest of the team are busy,” Jake says. 

“Tony!” I snap into my headset.

“Yes dear?” he says as he blasts someone on the ground. 

“Get to building two. Now!” 

“Half way there!” And with that he flies off. “FRIDAY, what’s in there?” 

“Twenty agents coming right towards Barnes and Noble.” Tony can’t help but giggle at the nickname he set for the two.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky shoots the first guy and Steve takes out three with one throw. Bucky goes through a whole line while Steve practically knocks their heads off. 

“You’ve got ten more coming your way,” I snap. 

Bucky looks to Steve, “You ready for this?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They use a little tactic they made up during the war where Steve will sneak over and sit against the wall, waiting for the right moment to strike, while Bucky sprays the targets with bullets. When Bucky pauses to reload, Steve leaps out, shield swinging into the heads of several goons.

*CRASH*

Tony soars through the broken window behind them, sending a repulsor blast straight down the hallway, taking out several agents at one time.

It’s a mess of gunfire, multiple blasts from Tony, lots of clinks from Steve's shield hitting the walls, and several thuds as they drop. 

“Hostels clear,” Steve says. 

“Then get out of there. You’ve got another round coming on your six.” 

Tony nods to the two, “Allow me to lead the way." Tony flies down the hallway, clearing a path to the stairs and out the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once Steve, Bucky and Tony are clear of the building, I can finally breath again. "Sitrep?" I call out. 

"Building 1 clear." 

"Building 2 clear." 

"Building 3, first floor clear." 

"Building 4...." 

*BOOM*

One wall of Building 4 explodes outward. 

"What the hell was that?" I shout. 

"Sorry, *cough* that was my fault!"

"Damn it, Clint!" I growl, "I told you, no explosive arrows indoors!" Over the coms I hear a smack and Clint yelp. "Thank you Nat." 

"No problem." she replies. 

I sink back into my chair, "I need a drink so bad." I groan. 

"Alcohol is bad for the dinos!" Tony admonishes. 

"Oh shut up and go blast something!" I snap. Tony just laughs as he hits a transport trying to leave the scene.

"Steve, Bucky, head to Building 3. Help Scott finish clearing it." 

"On our way." Steve calls back. 

"Wanda, head to Building 4. Make sure the damned thing doesn't come down in their heads." 

Wanda laughs, "Got it." 

"Alright, let's wrap this up in time for dinner!" 

"I vote pizza!" Sam says as he takes out two goons running for the forest.

“No way! Subway!” Clint says. 

“Absolutely not. We’re getting Shawarma,” Tony says. 

“Pizza!” 

“Subway!” 

“Shawarma!” 

“A bullet to the knee!” Bucky threatens. 

“That is not on the food pyramid,” Tony says, “And it isn’t a restaurant.” 

“No, but you’re about to be in a graveyard if you keep it up.” 

“How about we use no more threats towards each other?” Steve offers.

“That isn’t fun, though,” Bucky whines. 

“Yeah, we’ve gotta threaten to kill each other. That’s what families do,” Tony says. 

“You guys have messed up families,” Scott says. 

“Maybe. But look how we turned out,” Tony smirks. 

I roll my eyes, "Guys! Focus! Hydra!" 

"Talk about someone that isn't fun." Tony grumbles. 

"I'm plenty of fun!" I protest. 

"Yeah, Stark. She's more fun then one man can handle," Bucky grins, "That's why she's got two!" 

I hide my face as several of the techs around me snicker and whistle. "Come on people," I try to get this back on track, "Let's wrap this up, please."

"Well, since you said please..." Steve's shield flies through the room he just entered, knocking out five agents. 

Bucky takes out three, "Show off!" 

"Building 4 clear and still standing, no thanks to Clint." Wanda says. 

"I said I was sorry!" Clint whines.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A bit later, the team hands the site over to the feds, letting them start the clean up. As everyone climbs into the Quinjet it starts again. 

"Pizza!" 

"Subway!" 

"Shawarma!"

“Two bullets to the knee!”

“Who gave you permission to speak?” Tony snaps.

Wanda buries her face in her hands and sighs, “Get me out of here! I quit!” 

“Tony, I swear to god... " Bucky snarls.

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain.” Tony gasps.

“Steve, I’m gonna throw him out of the jet in a minute.”

“Don’t make me turn this jet around!” Sam snaps from the pilots seat. 

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” 

"CLINT!"

“Wanda, I hereby give you permission to throw Tony and Clint out of this aircraft.” Steve growls.

“It’d be my pleasure!” 

“No!" I cut in over coms, "Get home and don’t kill each other. I’m not ready to explain to the world how the Avengers killed each other.”

“Saved by the bell,” Tony smiles to himself.

"More like saved by mom." Clint snorts. 

"Natasha." I say. 

*SMACK* 

"Ouch! Nat!" Clint whines. 

"Thank you, Nat." 

"You're welcome." Even through the coms I can hear her smirk. 

"Since you guys can't decide, I'll pick dinner." I tell them. 

"NO!" Tony cries, "You put peanut butter on bagels! I can't trust you to pick dinner!"

I smile, "Tough! I'm ordering now." 

"NOOOOOOO!" 

I take off my headset, "FRIDAY, let's order dinner." 

"Yes Miss." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the Quinjet comes in for a landing, Tony is first down the ramp, "She's still not answering." 

"Tony, it'll be okay." Steve says, walking behind him. 

"Peanut butter! Bagels!" Tony shouts, "For all we know she's feeding us pickles and ice cream.... or pickled ice cream.... or ice cream flavored pickles!" Tony leads the team into the kitchen. 

"It's about time you guys got here!" I smile at them,"You have any idea how hard it is to keep the egg rolls away from Morgan?" They walk in to a table overloaded with Chinese take out. "By the way, the shrimp fried rice is mine!"

As Tony hugs and thanks me, people start filling up their plates. Bucky makes sure to snag the shrimp fried rice before Scott can so I won’t have to worry. 

“I wasn’t even going for that,” Scott says, “I was going for the egg rolls beside it.” 

“I saw you looking at it.” 

“Yeah, so I didn’t accidentally get my sleeve in it.” Scott huffs. We all sit down and talk about the mission.

“Nobody cares about what I did!” Sam jokes. 

“All you do is fly around and shoot people, Bird Brain,” Tony says through a mouthful of noodles. 

“I do the exact same thing you do, but without the blasters and high tech suit.” 

“False. I hack into things and can do a lot more than you can with this thing right here,” he points to his head. 

“Yeah, you could practically bring down a building with that hard head of yours.” Sam laughs.

“Ooh, burn!” Clint cheers.

It feels good to sit down with the team. As I eat my rice I laugh at the people around me joking and teasing each other. I snag one of Steve's crab rangoon, smiling at his glare. Bucky tries to steal an egg roll from Morgan, who fends him off with a plastic spork. Before long most of the food is gone and the rest it stashed in the fridge.

It's Bucky's turn to carry me, so I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy being off my feet. "How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"Tired mostly." I hum, "A bit sore." 

"Well," Steve opens the door for us, "We'll get your heating pad and have you feeling better in no time." 

And they do. I'm soon laid out on our bed, heating pad melting my back muscles and two handsome guys holding me close. I'm just starting to drift off when a thought enters my mind and start to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" asks Bucky. 

"I was just imagining Zemo's reaction when he finds out what happened today." I giggle. 

Steve chuckles, "I bet he's furious!" All three of us lay there laughing,

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tony go to sleep.” Pepper groans. 

“You can’t make me.” Tony pouts, bottom lip stuck out.

“Do you want me to get Steve and Bucky.” 

“I’m not afraid of them!” 

“Tony, please?” 

“I’m not going to sleep. I’m busy.” 

“You're not busy enough to not go to sleep.” 

“Yes I am!” 

“What do you have to do?” 

“I need to make a new coffee machine, fix my suit, and then I need to make a new TV.” 

“A TV?” 

“Yes.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Who lives in a pineapple under the see?” Clint sings from the top bunk.

“Spongebob Squarepants,” Scott sings back from the bottom bunk.

“Absorbent and yellow and porous is he.” 

“Spongebob Squarepants.” 

“If nautical nonsense be something you wish-“ 

“THEN GO TO SLEEP AND DON'T WAKE UP AGAIN!” Natasha yells.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Down the hall, Wanda snores softly, floating a foot above her bed. Next door, Sam cuddles his Peregrine falcon plushie in his sleep. 

In his lab, Bruce curls up under one of his tables, muttering about antimatter and radiation in his sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper returns to the lab after leaving for a few minutes, "Last chance, Tony. Come to bed." 

"Nope! Too busy." 

"Alright, you asked for it. Get him." 

*HONK*

Lap Goose launches himself at Tony, wings flapping and beak pecking. 

"AHHHHHHH!" Tony screams as the goose chases him around the lab. 

*HONK HONK HONK* 

Tony runs out the lab door that Pepper is holding open. "FRIDAY, lock down the lab until.... 6 am, please?" 

"Yes Mrs Stark." 

Pepper looks down at Lap Goose and scratches his head, "Good Goose." 

*honk*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At a hidden location..... Several Hydra agents stand around, listening to their commander trash his own office. Inside, Zemo smashes a lamp against the wall. Standing in the ruins of his office, Zemo looks at his stalker-ish wall collage of Avengers pictures. He snarls, "This isn't over."

Zemo summons several agents to his office. They pick their way across the messy space to stand at attention. “You!” he snaps. A woman steps forward. “Your powers...what are they again?” 

“Telepathy and telekinesis.” 

“Great. You, and...” he snaps his fingers as he points to another woman. 

“Natalia,” she says. 

“Yes, I knew that. You and...uh...” 

“Alyssa, sir.” 

“Yeah. You and Alyssa are gonna sneak in there and so help me if you don’t do this right I’m gonna kill you.”

“Sir, can we bring Nathan with us? He's good at hacking.” Natalia asks. 

“Ugh, fine. Yes. Nathan, you’re with these wonderful women whose names I can’t remember very well.” 

Nathan nods and jogs forward. Zemo claps his hands, “Alright, now that I have three people who I might have to kill, let’s get started, shall we?” 

“Not so fast, Zebra!”

Spinning around, everyone pulls out their guns. 

“Go ahead! Shoot me! It won’t matter a bit.” 

“Who are you!” Zemo calls. 

“The names, Pool. Deadpool.” Stepping out of the shadows, he draws his swords and turns to the security camera behind him, “I love doing that!” He looks back to Zemo. “You’re about to get killed by a Canadian!” He steps forward and more weapons are drawn. “In five minutes!” he calls before he starts fighting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Boss." 

Tony groans and pulls the pillow over his head, "Go away." 

"I'm sorry Boss but we have a visitor at the front gate." 

Tony lifts a corner of the pillow, "Who is it?" 

"He says he's 'My dope-ass fresh prince' but body scans and his uniform identifies him as one Wade Winston Wilson." 

"Son of a..." Tony presses the pillow into his face, trying to smother himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I rub the sleep from my eyes as Steve carries me to the atrium.

"Any idea what this is about." grumbles Bucky as he follows behind us, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Not a clue." Steve says before yawning, "FRIDAY just said to meet Tony here." 

I lay my head on Steve's shoulder, "It better be good. It's 4 in the morning." 

We round the corner to find Tony standing next to a guy dressed in red and black. 

"Deadpool?"

"Captain!" the guy, Deadpool, snaps a salute before squealing, "Is this the little lady I've heard so much about?" He jumps over something wrapped in a blue tarp that's laying on the ground and grabs one of my hands, "It is SUCH a pleasure to meet the future Mother of America." He presses my hand to his mask covered lips. 

"What are you doing here, Wade?" Bucky growls.

"Comrade Barnes!" Deadpool hugs Bucky, who looks like he's ready to kill. 

"Wilson!" snaps Tony, "You're... whatever this is, is starting to leak onto my floor!" 

"Oh, right!" He let's go of Bucky to hop back over to the tarp. "I heard you three were having a BIT of trouble and since I have no idea if I'd be able to make it to the baby shower, I got you this early shower gift!"

"TAAAAA DAAAAA!" he shouts as he throws back the tarp to reveal... the body of Helmut Zemo. 

"Holy Shit Biscuit!" Tony yelps, backing away.

"I know, I know, it's a lot but," Deadpool smiles under his mask and winks at me, "You're worth it."

“Dear God, Wade,” Bucky groans.

“I wanted to bring it to my Bestie, Cable so he could mount it on his wall, but thought I’d show it to you first.” 

“Where are his hands?” Tony grimaces. 

“About that...you see, when I finally got through his little girl-scout troop, he tried to shoot me! Crazy, I know. So, I had to teach him a lesson.” 

“So you...” 

“Cut off his hands! Precisely.”

“Wade, will you please take your trophy out?” Tony asks. 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Iron Man? Can’t handle a little blood?” Wade snickers.

“Wade! His EYES are missing!” Tony moans.

“Oh it’s not THAT bad.” 

“GET. IT. OUT.” 

“Can I join the boy band now?” 

“No! Out!”

“I can bring so much to the team! I can call Sugarbear and he can come help.” 

“I don’t know who Sugarbear is and I don’t want to know. So please, get out of my compound.” Tony shouts, arms flailing.

“It could be OUR compound,” Wade says, stepping over Zemo, kicking him in the face as he goes, and stroking Tony’s face. 

Tony smacks his hand away, “I’m a married man.” 

“Yes, so I’ve heard! Don’t you also have a new husband?” 

“In my defense...“ Bucky says. 

“So it was you!” Wade says, skipping over to Bucky.

“Wade.” Bucky growls.

“Yes, Baby Boo?” 

“Go away before I cut off your limbs and feed them to you.” 

“Don't threaten me with a good time." Wade chuckles, winking at Bucky, "Besides, they’ll grow back.” 

“Tha'ts a weird thing to think about.” 

“And when they do, I’ll come over,” he moves behind Bucky and starts massaging his shoulders, leaning in and whispers, “And have you adopt me.” 

“GROSS!” 

Wade snickers and comes over to me and Steve, “Mr. America.” 

“Mr. Wilson.” 

“Mrs. America.” 

“Mr. Idiot.” 

“Aw you’re a feisty one. I like you.” Wade winks at me.

I hope my smile doesn't look as forced as it feels, "Well, as... thoughtful... as your gift is, I think you need to move him before he starts to stink." 

"How about before he stains the floor!" Tony grumbles, eyeing the growing puddle of blood. "I don't want this place looking like an episode of CSI!" 

"Fine, fine. Keep your spanx on Stark!"

Tony sputters, "I don't wear spanx!" as Deadpool wraps the body back up and lifts it over his shoulder. 

"Well, it's been real," he says, "But I have places to go and people to kill!" Deadpool gives a jaunty wave and whistles as he walks out the door, the tarp dripping blood as he goes. Before he does, he sticks his head back inside to shout, "See you later! Take good care of my godchildren!"

That draws Tony's attention away from the blood trail, "Oh Hell No!" He runs to the door and shouts, "I'm the Godfather, you nutjob!" 

I groan, "Take me back to bed, please." Steve chuckles before turning around and heading back to our room. 

"Hey, what about this mess?" Tony asks, pointing towards the bloody floor.

"Like you keep saying, Stark. It's YOUR building!" Bucky grins as he follows us.

“FRIDAY, get to cleaning,” Tony says before marching out after Wade. 

“You’re back!” Wade beams, throwing the body into the back of a truck, “I can tell just by the look on your face.” Tony raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “You’re here to invite me to the team. I thought about it, and it’s a definite yes.” 

“Noooo! I don’t want you to leave!” comes a voice inside the truck. 

“I’m sorry, Sugarbear, but daddy needs to go to work.”

"Parker!?" Tony gasps.

Peter sticks his head out of the open passenger side window, "Hi, Mr Stark!"

"What? Wha..... How? What are you doing with this nutjob?" Tony sputters.

Peter scratches the back of his head, "Well.... that's a crazy story."

"Does May know about this?"

"Well, technically..." 

Deadpool cuts in, slinging an arm around Tony's shoulders, “What are we waiting for? Let's go save the world!"

“WE... are waiting for nothing. I... am waiting for you to leave me and MY team alone.” Tony grits through his teeth.

“How can I leave our team alone if I’m on it?” Wade asks.

“First of all, you’re not invited. Second, go away and never come back.” 

“I killed the man that wanted you guys dead, and THIS is how you repay me?!” Wade pouts. 

“We never asked you to, Wade.” 

“No. That’s it. I’m leaving. We. Are. THROUGH.” Deadpool huffs, throwing his arms in the air.

Behind them, Clint stumbles out the door, still half asleep, "What the hell happened in there? Wade?" 

"Legolas!" 

Clint huffs, "Should have known. Random blood on the floor, Deadpool's gotta be around!" 

"You know me so well." he laughs. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Just proving why us Canadians are AWESOME! I took care of your snake problem!" he says, pointing into the bed of the truck.

Clint peeks under the tarp and whistles, "Damn. You went to town on this sucker." Clint smiles, "Guess you're not so bad. We got some leftover Chinese in the fridge. Want some?" 

Wade perks up, "I'm always down for free food!" 

"Well, come on. You can tell me all about taking out this piece of garbage." 

Tony stands there for a moment,"What? Wait....No... No leftovers! I'm trying to kick him out!" But Clint and Wade are already walking away.

As they’re making their way inside, Wade flips Tony off. 

“Hey!” Tony calls. Wade uses two hands this time. Tony looks around for an excuse. Then he finds it. “What about Sugarbear?” he says. 

Wade is halfway through the door when he stops and gasps. He sticks his head out and whispers, “Sugarbear.” 

“What?” Clint says from inside. 

Wade runs out and throws the car door open. “Sugarbear! Do you want some left overs?” 

“I sure do!” Peter says.

“Well come on!” Wade cheers, grabbing Peter by the hand, pulling him from the truck and skipping back to the door.

“That...that’s not what I meant!” Tony shouts after them, “Get back here and go home!” 

But it’s no use. The three are already inside. Tony sighs and gets a mischievous smile on his face. He opens the truck door and pulls out the body—which is heavier than he thought. He stumbles to the other side and throws open the drivers door, placing it sitting up. He pulls down the tarp enough to see the face then shuts the door and goes back inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wake up with a scream, which is bad when you have two super soldier boyfriends. Steve jumps out of bed, fists up. Bucky does the same but with a knife in hand. 

I groan, "There's no danger, you idiots! One of the twins just stomped on my spine!" It still takes a few seconds for them to calm down and realize there's no bad guys to kill.

It's Bucky's turn to carry me and boy, do I love having two strong guys to get me places. I'm almost 6 months along and with at least 2 more to go (twins come early) I am really feeling the baby weight. We walk into the kitchen to find... 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bucky yelps. 

Deadpool looks up from the stove, "What's it look like? I'm making breakfast!" He turns back to the stove, wearing the fluffiest, frilliest white apron I've ever seen, over his red and black suit.

"Nice slippers." I say, looking down at his fluffy pink unicorn slippers. 

"Thanks!" Wade smiles under his mask. 

As Bucky lowers me into a chair, Steve says, "I thought you were leaving?" 

"I was." Wade says as he flips pancakes, "But then Clint invited me in for leftovers and we got to talking... He's a pretty cool dude.... then I crashed on the sofa and when I woke up I was like... I'll make some breakfast!"

Bucky walked over to Wade and leaned against the counter beside the stove. “Whatcha doing, Sebastian Stan?” Wade asked. 

Wade flipped a pancake as Bucky sighed and shook his head, “What did we do to deserve having you here? What did we do wrong?” 

“You started talking smack about Canada! They're the nicest people!” 

”Really? Then what happened to you?” Bucky snickers.

Wade puts the pancakes on plates, then spins around to press the hot frying pan against Bucky’s cheek. Bucky stumbles backward as Steve runs, grabbing the pan from Wade. Bucky moves towards Wade with a red cheek and punches him with his metal arm. Wade’s head snaps backwards and he screams. His neck is broken, his head resting against his back. “Oh something’s wrong. Something is VERY wrong!” 

Everyone grimaces when he reaches up, grabs his upside down head and snaps it back in place. “Ow! That hurt really bad!”

"Bucky!" I snapped, "No punching in the kitchen! That's a gym only activity. Wade! No burning people! You're a guest, act like one!" 

Bucky grumbles as he stalks back to my side. Clint snickers, "Better listen to her Wade. You don't want to piss off the pregnant lady!" 

Steve grabs a dish towel and wraps some ice in it. He hands it to Bucky who holds it to his face.

Wade reaches up and twists his head with a loud crack, "OH Yeah, That's better!" 

Natasha walks in and heads for the fridge. She nods, "Wade." 

"Death Incarnate." He nods back. 

I make Bucky turn his head and show me the burn. "I'm fine." he grumbles but still smiles when I kiss his cheek just next to the burn. Just as platters of food start making their way to the table, Tony walks in.

“There’s my brother from another mother who is gonna let me join the team or else I’ll smother.” Wade sings.

“Did you just rhyme a death threat towards me?” Tony side eyes Wade.

“Of course not! Love you.” Wade blows Tony a kiss.

Tony rolls his eyes and sits down. Wade sets a plate down in front of Tony. “I made this one with love,” he whispers. Tony groans. After Wade’s done passing pancakes out, he sits down beside, you guessed it, Tony. Wade doesn’t eat, just looks around the room. “Ooh, this is a nice place. Looks expensive.” 

“It is, so don’t touch anything,” Tony says. 

“Oh, you’re such a grouchy pants." Wade laughs, "I bet Cable could fix that. Or maybe Juggernaut. He would just rip those legs off of you so you couldn’t wear your grouchy pants anymore.” Tony’s face scrunches up at the though and Wade smacks his hands on the table as he laughs, “I’m kidding, Sweetcheeks! I'm kidding!”

Peter walks in from using the bathroom. “That’s the best bathroom I’ve ever been in. 10 out of 10.” 

“Yay, Sugarbear’s here! Sit down beside me, Sugarbear,” Wade says, practically knocking Tony over as he scoots over, “I made pancakes.” 

“Yes, I love pancakes!” Peter smiles as he sits down.

I try not to laugh at Tony's face, but seeing him so put out is funny. "Steve!" I huff as he piles food on my plate. 

"What? You're feeding three?" he says. 

"Yeah, three.... not a whole football team!" I protest. While I'm looking at Steve, Bucky sneaks some more bacon on my plate. "Bucky!" The table erupts in laughter as Bucky smiles. completely unrepentant.

Just then, Pepper and Morgan walk in. Spotting a new person, Morgan walks over, "Hi, my name is Morgan!" 

Wade holds out a gloved hand, "Well, hello Morgan. I'm Deadpool, but you can call me Uncle Wade!" 

"NO! No no no no! Do not call him Uncle Wade!" 

Morgan smiles, "Okay, Uncle Wade!" Tony hangs his head.

Pepper raises her eyebrows in a surprised fake smile. Wade whisper-cusses Peter out with his hands over Morgan’s ears for him to move. He scoots over enough for Morgan to sit between Wade and Tony. Pepper sits down beside Tony after getting her coffee. Morgan and Wade get along well, and Wade doesn’t even let a single cuss word slip which surprises everyone.

Wade has to leave and Peter screams when he sees the body sitting in the driver's seat of the truck. Wade, who has been interrupted talking to Morgan, runs out and yells at him to fix it and get over it. He comes back with a small yellow jersey with an x on the chest. He slips it over Morgan’s shirt and teaches her the X Force sign. “Maximum Effort, alright?” he says. 

“Maximum Effort!” she repeats with a smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well." I sigh as I stretch out on the sofa, "That was an interesting morning." My head rests on Steve's lap. 

"At least we don't have to worry about Zemo anymore." he says, playing with my hair. 

Bucky pulls my feet into his lap and starts rubbing them, "Yeah, but Hydra is still out there. Who knows how many cells are still functioning."

"Jeez, Mister Downer," groans Clint, "Can't you let us have ONE day to celebrate before we crash back into reality?" 

Before Bucky can say something nasty, Morgan runs through with her new shirt on, "Look what Uncle Wade gave me!" 

"Looking mighty sharp there, kiddo!" Sam tells her. 

Morgan grins, shouts "Maximum Effort!" and runs out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile...

Grant Ward walks into a conference room full of what remains of the Hydra base, clapping slowly. “Great job everyone. You just got our leader killed.” 

“Sir, we weren’t in the room with him.” one of the agents says.

“No, but you were two rooms away.... hiding! You had the opportunity to take Deadpool out and you didn’t!” Wand snaps.

“His healing factor would have kept him alive. I don’t think there’s a way to kill him.” another agent says.

“Well then you could find one, couldn't you? Aren’t you the brains of this team?” Ward pins the man with a glare. The man stays silent. Ward pounds his fists against the metal table, “AREN'T YOU?!” 

“Yes sir,” the man whispers. 

Ward chuckles, turning away for a moment. When he turns back, he pulls his gun and shots the man in the chest twice.

Ward looks at everyone in the room, making sure to make eye contact with each individual. He holsters his gun. “Consider this a warning. Fail again, and next time...” He pulls out a switchblade, “Your death won't be so quick.” With that, he stalks off, holding the sharp blade up for everyone to see as he leaves the room.

Stepping into what was Zemo's office, Ward ignores the puddles of blood that had yet to be cleaned up and moves to the desk. In the top drawer, he pulls out three files and sits down. The top two are thick and old. The Winter Soldier and Captain America. He sets those two aside to open the newest folder. It's much thinner but no less important for Hydra's future.

Ward stares at the photos on top. A file photo of me in my tactical gear and another from the children's hospital, my baby belly in plain view. He trails his thumb across the newer picture, circling my face before running it down my body and across my baby belly. He smiles coldly, "Next time, sweetness, you won't get off so easy. Next time.... you won't get away."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I smile as the tech moves the wand over my belly. 

"Everything looks good. The babies are putting on weight. They're a bit bigger then would be expected at this point but not by much." 

I laugh, "They sure FEEL huge." 

With new ultrasound pictures in hand I waddle out of medical and right into Steve. "I told you to wait for me!" he grumbles before picking me up.

I sigh, "Steve, I need to walk at least a little bit. My muscles will turn to mush if I don't!" 

Steve chuckled, "That's why were heading to the gym. Tony has a surprise for you." 

I groan, "Oh Lord, what now?" 

When we get to the gym, Tony is standing next to something covered in a tarp. He sees my face and puts his hands up, "Now, kiddo, don't worry. I promise you'll like this."

"Uh huh." I mutter doubtfully.

"TA DA!" Tony shouts, pulling the tarp off of a large hot tub. On the side is some kind of machine with a chair attached. 

"Okay.... what is it?" I ask. 

Tony grins, "It's your own therapy tub! Watch." He hits a button and the chair lifts up, swings over and lowers into the tub. "You see! No climbing in or out. You can rest, relax, even do water aerobics! Whaddya think?" 

"I think.... I need to change my clothes.... right now!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Grant Ward opens my file. 

Birthday, height, weight, immediate family, name, the works. He flips through the few pages and smirks when he reads the bottom of page two: “Easy target if separated from the soldiers.” 

“Indeed you would be,” he says to himself. He pulls out a picture of my face and takes it over to Zemo's stalker wall, covered in Avenger's photos. Red thread leads from one to another and he puts me in the middle of it.

He steps back to admire his and Zemo’s work. A smile grows on his face again and he walks over to a computer. “Thank you, Pietro, for your help. May you rest in piece.” he says. He clicks a link and multiple boxes pop up. He watches as the Avengers move around. While Pietro was there, he somehow managed to plant a virus in the computer that would, after some time, allow Hydra to hack into the surveillance.

Ward sits down, leaning forward to tap his keyboard. The images change as he flips through the camera feeds. After a minute, he stops, grinning at the screen, "There you are."

He watches the camera feed from mine, Steve and Bucky's living room. Steve leans against the wall as I walk in from the bedroom. My bathing suit no longer fits, so I've changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. Ward turns up the volume to listen in.

"You ready for you're relaxing dip?" Steve smiles.

"God Yes!" I groan as Steve straightens up, walks over and scoops me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, "I can hardly wait."

Ward flips through the feeds, following Steve and I through the compound and to the gym.

"What, no bikini?" Tony teases as he turns around, watching Steve carry me in, "I make you an ultra awesome hot tub and I barely get a glimpse of knee?"

I glare at Tony, "With what these two are doing to my body, you're lucky to see this much skin." I wiggle one leg. 

Ward watches as several other teammates join us in the gym. Steve sets me down on the chair. I hit the button and hold on as the chair lifts me up, swings over the side and lowers me into the tub. The water is warm, but not hot. I groan as the warm water works it's magic on me. I sink down, eyes closed, "Okay, Tony. You can be Godfather... to one of the twins"

Tony grins, "I'll take it!" 

Steve smiles at my blissed out expression. 

"Hey," Clint calls out, "How come you haven't made a special hot tub for us?" 

Tony rolls his eyes, "The minute you get pregnant, Barton, I'll build you a hot tub." Clint pouts as Sam and Scott laugh.

Ward leans back in his chair, reaching out to zoom in on me in the hot tub while smiling to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony’s Starkphone lights up in the SOS pattern he set for emergencies only. He takes it out and grimaces. Stepping away, Tony lowers his voice, "What have you got, FRI?"

"Boss, I've detected a virus. It's allowing someone access to the video and audio feeds."

“FRIDAY, track the outgoing signal. Once you've got a location, shut off all cameras. ” 

"Yes, Boss." It's takes FRIDAY a few minutes before she's able to lock down the receiving location, then she turns off the cameras, "Got it Boss!"

"All right," Tony nods, "Lock down the compound, quietly, until you can get the cameras back up. Start scrubbing the system of that virus."

"On it, Boss."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The screens go black for a moment before...

"Ah ah ah, you didn't use the magic word!" appears on the screen.

Ward roars, jumping to his feet, pulls his gun and shoots the computer. But that isn't enough.

He empties the clip into the computer screen before knocking it to the ground and stomping on it. Panting, he paces the room with the gun still in hand. He pauses beside the collage of photos and studies them. He stops at Bucky’s. “What if we didn’t brainwash you, but just made you kill everyone somehow. No, that wouldn’t work, what are you thinking Ward?”

Ward follows the red line with his fingers to my picture, then over to Steve, then stops at Tony and taps it. “I need to get you alone.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony smiles as he heads down to the workshop. He starts typing on his phone with a smirk. He waits as it starts ringing.

"What?"

"This is Tony Stark. To whom do I have the displeasure of speaking?"

There's a beat of silence, "Mr Stark. This is Grant Ward." 

“Ah, I see you’re still alive. I wasn't sure you were after Deadpool had his happy fun slice-and-dice time. I’m not sorry about what happened to Zemo by the way. He deserved it.” 

Ward's voice is cold and hard, “His work isn’t over, Mr. Stark.” 

“Taking over the family business now, are ya?”

“I was second in command. I automatically take the position. This is what Zemo would’ve wanted.” 

“Oh I’m sure. You're in luck because I’m feeling like I need to risk my life today. See, you and your former employer keep threatening my team and future godchild. I can't let that go. So, what do you say?” 

“I say, come and get some, Stark.” 

“Sounds fun. Where do we meet?” 

“Same place the Merc with a Mouth killed our leader.” 

“I’ll get the coordinates from him. See you in a bit!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky grins at me as he leans on the side of the hot tub, "Feeling better, Doll?" 

"YES!" I say emphatically as I go through a series of gentle stretches. The warm water not only relaxes my muscles but lifts the weight off my poor back, "I could LIVE in here for the next two months." 

Bucky laughs at me, "I don't know about that. You'd get awful pruney if you did that."

Steve pauses in punching the bag to smile. Even after getting Bucky back, he almost never laughed until I came into their lives. Steve marvels at how much Bucky has improved in just a few short months. He watches as I flick some water at Bucky, who grins before jumping into the tub fully dressed. 

"BUCKY!" I squeal as water sloshes around and he grabs me. I laugh as he tickles me before pulling me into a kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On an Air Force base somewhere in the USA, Colonel James Rhodes freezes. He looks up from the report he's been working on and curses. "Shit, Tony's getting into trouble. I can feel it!"

Rhodey looks out the window to see a quick red flash go by. He could’ve sworn he’d seen it wave. Rhodey looks around the office. He pulls out a sticky note and writes, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He puts what time it is and suits up. 

In a matter of seconds he’s flying through the sky in his War Machine suit, trying to catch up to Tony. “On your six,” he says pulling up. 

“Hey, Rhodes. What’s up?” Tony asks innocently.

“Don’t ‘whats up’ me, Tones. What in the world are you doing?” 

“Going to drop in on someone.” 

Rhodey pause for a moment then shakes his head, “Not this again, Tony! Can’t you just take a day off?” 

“Evil never sleep, Rhodey.” 

“You're not doing this alone.” 

“Yes, I am. You’re just stopping by to say hi.” 

“Absolutely not. I’m coming with you. What are we up against?” 

“Hydra.” 

“Ooh, my favorite.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper walks into the gym, “Has anyone seen Tony?” 

“I thought he went down to the workshop,” Clint says. 

“I checked there. And the bathroom and bedroom. I can’t find him anywhere.” 

“You don’t think he’s...” Steve trails off. 

“FRIDAY?” Pepper says. 

“Yes, Mrs. Stark?” 

“Where’s Tony?” 

FRIDAY hesitates then says, “I have been instructed not to give that information to anyone.” 

“I think I might know.” Bucky says. 

“Don’t you even THINK about it” Tony says, hacking into his own speakers.

"Tony, where are you?" Pepper shouts.

"I'm taking care of a baby snake problem." Tony's voice floats down.

"Tony, you can't do it alone!" Steve says. 

"I'm not alone.... Rhodey's right behind me." Tony replies. 

Bucky frowns, "Did you ask him to come or did he follow you?" 

There's a telling silence before, "You know what, I don't have time for this right now. I'll talk to ya later. Bye-bye!" 

"TONY!" Pepper shouts but he's closed the line.

"Steve! My phone, now!" Steve grabs my phone and hands it to me as I lean over the side of the hot tub, "Come on, come on.... Owen! Are you in the Hub right now? Good. I need you to track Iron Man.... yes, Iron Man. If he blocks you, try tracking War Machine. Okay." I hang up and toss my phone back to Steve, "Get down there, I'll be there as soon as I dry off."

Steve leans over the edge of the hot tub and kisses me, "You're the best." and takes off running towards the Hub. 

I holler after him, "And don't you forget it!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Making my way down town. Flying fast. Rhodey behind my a-“ 

“Tony if you don’t shut up I’m gonna knock you out of the sky.” Rhodey snaps.

Tony gasps, “You wouldn't!” 

“I would!” 

“How rude!” Tony checks his screen as a warning light comes on. “Damn it. She’s trying to track my suit,” he says.

“She’s in mine, too,” Rhodey says. 

“Hang on, I’ll let her get out.” 

Owen's face pops up on the screen without him knowing. Tony clears his throat to get Owen's attention. “Oh... hi, sir!” 

“Hey kid. Whatcha doing? Did she tell you do this?” Tony asks. Owen hangs his head in answer. “Alright, well. You try and find me while I’m on stealth mode. Have fun.” And with that Tony turns stealth mode on his and Rhodey’s suits.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Bucky carries me into the Hub, I holler out, "Report!" 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Owen looks over at me, "He blocked me out of both suits." 

I huff, "I figured he would but it was worth a shot." Bucky sits me down and steps back behind me. "Give me their last known trajectory and overlay it with known and suspected Hydra locations. Maybe we can figure out where they're going."

Bucky leans down and whispers in my ear, "Damn Doll, you're sexy when you take charge!" 

I smile, "Down boy. Save that for later.... when Tony's not doing anything stupid." 

Bucky snorts, "Then I'll never get lucky again." 

I chuckle, "Okay. How about when we get Tony out of the trouble he's flying into this time?" 

Bucky grins, and winks, "That's better."

"Owen, what have you got?" I call out. 

A map appears in the main screen, with two lines showing how far Tony and Rhodey had been tracked. Then little dots popped up ahead of them. "Those are the known and possible Hydra bases."

Steve studies the map, "There's almost a dozen along their flight path. Too many for us to check them all." 

I bang the desk in front of me with a fist, "Damn you,Tony!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You ready for this?” Tony asked Rhodey.

“Of course I am.” 

The two circle the location, a battered, weathered warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The building is surrounded by thick trees and underbrush. "Alright," Tony says, "You hang back and keep an eye out for cameras."

"Understood."

Tony lands near one of the doors, aims and blasts the door and a good bit of the surrounding cinder block away, "Honey, I'm home!"

Before the dust has a chance to settle, an answering blast hits Tony in the chest, sending him tumbling ass over head. When he comes to rest, he looks up to see Grant Ward standing in the doorway with a big ass gun in his hands. “Fine. You wanna play dirty? We can play dirty.” 

Tony launches into the air, firing several blasts at Ward before a half dozen more Hydra agents join the battle, "Cheater!" He blasts Ward in the stomach but he has some sort of armor on because he's barely fazed.

"Rhodey? Lend a hand?"

"Right here!"

Rhodes drops out of the sky, blasting several Hydra goons. The battle is short but brutal. When the dust clears, the grunts are laid out on the ground. "Where's Ward?"

Tony spins around, "Son of a.... Damn snake snuck away!" He grumbles for a minute before, "Well, might as well get something out of this." Tony heads inside, finds the nearest computer and sets FRIDAY to hacking and downloading everything she can find.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's a tense several minutes until Tony and Rhodey's signals reappear. 

"Hey, did ya miss me?" Tony's voice comes through the speakers. 

"Damn it, To..." 

I start to say before Pepper grabs my headset and shouts, "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" 

There's a few seconds of silence before a sheepish, "Hey Pep! How's the love of my life?"

"You get your metal covered ass back here before I come out there and get you." Pepper growls. 

"Sure, dearest. I was just gonna stop off for..." 

"Now Mister!" 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Pepper hands the headset back to me and stalks out of the room. Bucky can't help but grin, "Hey, Steve. Take care of her." he nods towards me, "I GOTTA see this!" and he's off, following Pepper.

About two, maybe three minutes later, Tony comes down. The suit peels off of him and Pepper walks out from her hiding spot. Tony can’t get to the suit fast enough and Pepper slaps him across the face making Bucky snort from his hiding spot. 

“Pep-“ 

*slap* 

“Look I’m-“ 

*slap* 

“I’m sorry! Okay?” 

She stops slapping. 

“Look what we got.” He holds up a hard drive. “It’s all of their information. All the NEW information.”

She grabs him by the ear and pulls him inside, Tony whining and wincing behind her. Pepper pulls him down several hallways before she practically throws him into the Hub. Tony stumbles into Steve who catches him and steadies him. He rubs his ear as Bucky comes in laughing. Tony hands over the hard drive and we set to downloading all the information from it.

I quickly set to work. After FRIDAY clears the files of any viruses, I set the techs to sorting through the data. Behind me, Tony finds himself in a stranglehold from a sobbing Pepper. He wraps his arms around her, "Come on, Pep. I'm fine. Not a scratch!" 

"That's not the point!" she sobs into his shoulder.

As Tony tries to calm Pepper, I feel a tightening across my stomach. 

"Ouch." I say as I rub my belly. 

Steve frowns, "Are you okay?" 

I open my mouth to respond but instead hiss in pain as the cramp feeling gets worse. In a flash, Steve scoops me up and runs for the door. 

"Steve?" Bucky says as Steve shoulders the door open. I groan, clenching my teeth as the pain slowly eases up. I wrap my arms around Steve, pressing my face into his shoulder as my heart races. He doesn't say anything as he runs through the compound, carrying me towards medical.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About ten minutes later, the med team has me hooked up to several monitors. As another cramp comes on, I clutch my belly and whine, "Ow.....ow ow ow....It's probably just Braxton Hicks..... false labor.... ow ow.... gotta be." 

Bucky hovers over me, not sure if he should touch me or not, while Steve paces around the room. I can't help but whine as the pain lasts longer this time before letting go and I sigh in relief. I keep telling myself this is just a false alarm. I have almost two months until my due date. When my OB-GYN, Dr Anderson walks in, Steve and Bucky nearly jump the poor woman.

"What is it? Is it a toxin? Poison?" Steve gasps. 

Dr Anderson holds her hands up, “Not to worry. It's not anything dangerous. She’s just...” 

“What?! She’s just what?!” Bucky presses. 

“Going into labor.” 

“WHAT?!!!” Steve, Bucky and myself yell at the same time. 

“But I've got almost two months left!” I shout.

“Yes, but because of the super soldier serum, the babies are bigger and have developed faster then normal.” Dr Anderson smiles, "They're ready to come out."

Shocked silence falls over the room before.....

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA YESSSSSSSS!!!” Tony runs in with a huge smile on his face.

“Calm down, will you?” Pepper huffs, her eyes still red. The rest of the team fills the doorway. 

“Oh, I hope you aren’t in labor very long! I can't wait to meet them!” Tony squeals, before gasping,“Wait! No, no, no! You can't have them yet! THE PARK! I need to finish setting up!” Tony spins around and runs out of the room, knocking several teammates out of the way.

Meanwhile, I'm starting to freak out, "Oh No.... no no no! This can't be happening. Not yet."

"Doll?" Bucky steps over to my side, taking one of my hands.

I look up at him, tears in my eyes and gasping, "Bucky, I'm not ready for this! We haven't picked names yet or put together the stroller! Two months..... I'm supposed to have two more months!"

Bucky leans in, wrapping his arms around me. Steve moves around the other side of me and does the same. "Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay." Steve says in my ear, "We're gonna be right here with you."

I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself, "Okay..... okay." I look over at Dr Anderson, "So, what's the plan."

She smiles at us, "The plan is you get out of here." She nearly laughs at Steve and Bucky's faces, "You're in early labor. You've got a long way to go before those two make an appearance. Head back to your rooms and try to get comfortable. I recommend taking a walk or maybe a bath."

A tech appears and starts to unhook me from the monitors.

"Come back when the contractions are five minutes apart." the doctor says, "Until then, try to relax."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Relax, she says! Get comfortable, she says! What a load of bullsh..."

"Doll, please?"

I groan as another contraction releases, letting me catch my breath.

It's been three hours and getting comfortable is getting harder and harder to do. I've done four laps around the main floor of the compound, stopping whenever a contraction hits. I've tried laying down, sitting up and standing but there's no good position to be in.

At the moment, I'm standing in our little living room, leaning against Bucky while Steve fills our tub with warm water. We thought about using the hot tub but I'm so sweaty and gross feeling right now, I want the privacy of our rooms to get naked and clean.

"Alright, bath is ready." Steve calls out, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Thank goodness." I groan, shedding clothes as I waddle towards him, "Move it or lose it, Rogers!"

Steve laughs as he jumps out of my way, "Yes Ma'am!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ahhhhh!" I moan, hanging onto Steve this time.

Six hours in and the contractions are closer, but not close enough. Bucky stands behind me, working his fingers into my lower back. "You're doing great, Doll. Just a bit longer and you'll get to hold the twins."

I groan, leaning forward to rest my head on Steve's chest, "Yeah.... just a bit.... longer."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ten hours in, I manage to get a little bit of sleep.

I curl up on my side in bed with Bucky acting as my living pillow. It's not much, just a few minutes at a times, but it's better then nothing. Each hour, one of the team stops by to check on me. Right now, it's Clint's turn.

"I did this for Laura." Clint says, sitting at the end of our bed. He has one of my feet in his hand and is massaging it. He works his fingers between my toes, across the bottom of my foot and around my ankle. I'm between contractions and drifting in and out. "I spent like.... three hours working on her feet when she was in labor with Cooper."

"Zzzzzzz."

Bucky chuckles softly and Clint bites his lip to keep quiet as I snore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fourteen hours in and it's nearly show time.

"Oh... OH!" I moan as Steve power walks me back to medical.

"Just under five minutes this time." Bucky says, trailing behind us and keeping track of my contractions. Behind him, the rest of the team joins in, creating a strange parade. We march into medical to find Dr Anderson waiting for us.

"Okay, listen up!" she shouts, "I need the mommy-to-be and the two baby daddies. Everyone else.... stays out here!"

There is a chorus of groans and protests as Steve carries me into the back. They have a private room set up for me and Steve lays me down on the bed. He steps back as two nurses swarm around me, getting me into a hospital gown and hooking me up to several monitors. Once they leave, Steve and Bucky take up positions on either side of me.

"Not much longer, sweetheart." Steve leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Everything's gonna be okay." says Bucky as he lifts my hand to kiss it.

"Yeah." I sigh, giving them a tired smile, "It's gonna be okay."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I HATE YOU BOTH!"

I grit my teeth and bare down. When the contraction ends, I gasp for air before the next one starts in a few seconds.

"You're doing great..."

"OH, SHUT UP BUCKY, BEFORE I KNOCK YOU'RE FUCKING TEETH OUT!" I snarl as I start pushing again. I have a hold of a hand from each of them and if not for the serum flowing through them, I'm sure I would have broken a few finger bones by now.

"One more big push and we'll get to see who's first." Dr Anderson says from where's she seated between my spread legs.

“AHHHHHHH! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” I scream at Steve and Bucky as I bare down again. There is so much pain and pressure and then..... it's gone.

A baby's first cry fills the air.

"It's a girl!" Dr Anderson crows.

And then she's there, laying on my chest. She's screaming so loud and covered in weird fluid but she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I let go of Steve and Bucky so I can hold her. The nurse lays a towel over her and starts wiping her clean.

"Hi." I gasp in disbelief that she's really here, "Hey.... I'm your mommy."

The doctor smiles at me, "You have a couple minutes before the next one." Then she steps aside for a moment.

I look up at Bucky, smiling so wide it hurts, "She's here. She's real."

Bucky laughs even as a few tears fall from his eyes, "Yeah, she's real."

I look at Steve who's not much better then Bucky. His voice is rough with emotion, "She's as beautiful as her mommy."

She's so small and perfect. I hold her tiny hand and marvel at her little fingers. After a few minutes, the nurse steps in to take her. She needs to be cleaned and weighed, and my job is only half over.

"Alright!" Dr Anderson steps into position, "Let's finish this!"

Nine minutes after his sister is born, our son takes his first breath.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile... outside the delivery room....

Tony is laughing his head off at my very colorful threats against Steve and Bucky's lives. A cheer goes up when the first baby cry is heard. When the second baby cries, the cheer is even louder. Everyone is smiling except for Scott. He seems a bit traumatized, standing frozen. He’s practically dead.

Sam tries to get Scott out of his frozen and horrified state. “He hasn’t blinked this whole time,” Sam tells Clint. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine!” Clint says.

“Hahahahaha baby dinos!! Yaaaaaay!!!” Tony yells, storming the room and tossing stuffed dinosaurs at Steve and Bucky. When he gets his first good look at the twins, Tony throws his arms in the air, "YES!!!" Tony doesn't even try to hide his cocky smile as he gets fifty bucks from Pepper. “I told you." 

“It could’ve been either one of them.” Pepper huffs. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t say Bucky.” Tony crows.

“I really thought it’d be Steve!” she whisper yells. 

“Welp, you were wrong.” 

Two brown haired twins sit in my arms as everyone in the room is smiling, except Scott who’s still practically dead.

I'm tired, hurting and can't be happier. There are two squalling newborns in my arms, tiny faces screwed up with tufts of soft brown hair on their heads. I look at Bucky, tears in his eyes as he leans over me. 

"You did it, Doll." he smiles before kissing me. I look at Steve, worried that he'll be disappointed that neither one is blond.

There are tears on Steve's face as he smiles. He reaches out to touch one tiny fist before looking at me. "You're amazing." he whispers before kissing me as well. My worries are swept away by the abject joy on Steve's face. 

"So..." Tony bounces in place, "What are their names?" 

"Well..." I hesitate, "We really didn't get to talk about names much, but I was thinking for the girl, Sarah Winnifred. After your mothers." I look at Steve and Bucky to see what they think. Both look stunned before they smile. 

"Sounds good to me." Steve says. 

Bucky leans down to kiss this daughter's head, "Welcome to the world, Sarah." 

"And the boy?" asks Tony. 

"I was leaning towards... James Anthony."

Tony’s jaw drops along with his winnings, which floats to the ground before Pepper picks it up and places it back in her wallet, “Ain't taking my money,” she whispers. 

“A-Anthony?” he asks, “Like...like...ME? Anthony?” 

I smile and nod. 

“After everything I’ve done to you guys?” 

“I can change it if you want.” 

“No! No, please. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now don’t screw it up.” 

He smiles and sits down before he can faint.

Steve takes a seat beside me and says, “I’m kinda glad they’re not mine. I was worried they would turn out like pre-serum me. You know, weak and barely breathing. But, since they’re Bucky’s, I don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Let’s just hope they don’t lose an arm,” Bucky jokes. 

“We can only hope,” I say with a sigh. 

Tony jumps up and walks out to return a minute later with Morgan. Bucky picks her up so she can see the twins. “Hi babies!” she says.

"This is Sarah and James, your cousins." I smile at Morgan. 

"They're so little!" she whispers, reaching out to touch Sarah's hair. 

"Yeah, but not for long. They'll be big before you know it." Bucky chuckles. 

I can't stop the yawn that escapes me. Pepper takes that as a sign to step in, "Alright, let's go. The new family needs some time together."

Tony whines, "But I'm the Godfather!" 

"A Godfather, Tony! Remember, I promised one to Thor." I grumble. 

Tony pouts but lets Pepper push him out the door. Bucky lowers Morgan back to the floor and she runs out after her parents, "When do I get a baby brother or sister?"

The nurse takes the twins and lays them in a bassinet. Steve and Bucky sit on either side of it, keeping them safe between them. I smile even as my eyes grow heavy. Steve takes my hand and says, "Don't worry sweetheart, we got this. Go to sleep." 

Just before I drift off, I hear Bucky say, "I wonder how long before Tony throws a party?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later, a clap of thunder startles me awake and the twins start crying. I reach into the bassinet next to my bed and pick up Sarah. "Shh, shh. It's okay." Bucky picks up James and hands him to me. I bounce both of them, trying to shush them.

“Welcome to parenthood!” Tony says from outside the door as he heads to Banner’s lab for God knows what. 

“I think someone got word,” Steve mutters. James quiets down first. Sarah cries for a bit longer before settling down. The door opens quietly and a muscular figure steps in. 

“Hello, little flower!” Thor rumbles as he steps closer to the bed. 

“Hey, Thor.” I smile, slowly rocking the twins.

“Look at the tiny Midgardians! By Odin's beard, they are adorable!" Thor reaches out and runs a large, gentle finger down James' arm.

“Thank you, Thor.”

He examines them in the dim light coming from the hall. “Brown hair, I see.” He looks to Bucky, “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky grins.

He looks to Steve and raises his eyebrows. 

“I’m glad they’re his. I was worried they might get the pre-serum side of me.” 

“They’d be punkier than most kids,” Bucky jokes. Steve chuckles.

"I come bearing gifts!" Thor rumbles. He steps out of the room for a moment before returning with a bundle of fabric. He opens it to reveal two small blankets. One is bright red, the other deep green. "These were mine and Loki's blankets when we were but babes." Thor lays them across my legs. I reach down to touch them. They are the softest, lightest blankets I've ever felt.

"They're beautiful, Thor. Thank you!" I murmur. 

Bucky clears his throat, "Loki's not going to come looking for his will he?" 

Thor chuckles, "No. Loki is still imprisoned so I told him of my plans for them and he said.... well, I won't repeat such crude things, but suffice to say he did not care what I did with his." 

"Thor, would you like to hold your Goddaughter, Sarah?" I ask.

"If it's alright with you?" Thor says, suddenly looking nervous. I nod and let him lift Sarah from my arm. She looks positively tiny in his large, muscular arms. Thor's smile threatens to split his face in half, "Hello there, little one."

Bucky quietly takes a quick picture with his phone, wanting to capture the besotted look on the Thunder God's face. 

Thor spots my drooping eyes, "You must be tired and young ones require much time and energy. I'll leave you be and give my regards to the team while you rest." He hands Sarah back to me with what I suspect are tears in his eyes before taking his leave.

Steve and Bucky each pick up a sleeping twin to put them back in the bassinet. I can't help but laugh at them. They look scared to hold them. "My big, bad super soldiers.... scared to handle two newborns. They're not bombs about to explode!" I smile. 

Steve sets little James in the bassinet before responding, "I think I'd prefer a bomb right now. At least I'd know what to do with it."

Bucky sets Sarah down before breathing a sigh of relief, "Same here." 

I laugh again, "Well, you better get used to it, boys, cause this is our life from here on out." 

They both smile. "Yeah, it is isn't it?" Steve chuckles.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, we three are woken up by Sarah crying which then makes James cry. As Steve and Bucky each pick up a baby, Tony marches in, dark circles under his eyes and a large cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Welcome to your first full day of parenting! Usually every day, you will be woken up by crying." Tony yawns and takes a swig of coffee, “And, the park is finished. Plus, both the park and your room has been soundproofed. I’m not waking the team up to babies screaming at the top of their lungs. No offense of course they all do it. It is a beautiful 6 am sunrise. Have fun and don’t screw it up.” Tony grins before he walks out of the room. 

“Did anyone catch that?” Bucky asked, “I had a screaming baby in my ear.” 

“Something about crying and soundproofing,” Steve says. 

“I heard 6 am,” I groan as I prop myself up, "I guess it's feeding time." I shrug out of the hospital gown they gave me and take Sarah from Bucky. She latches on easily and starts to nurse. "Um, I don't think I can fit James." I try shifting Sarah, but there's not enough room. 

"It's okay, I got him." Steve says, gently bouncing him and humming. James eventually calms down.

After a few minutes, Sarah is full and I switch with James. Instead of putting her down, Bucky sits and stares at Sarah, like he can't believe what he's seeing. 

Steve chuckles, "You're gonna spoil her rotten, I can already see it." 

Bucky grins, "We're gonna spoil both of them." 

"Oh God," I groan as James nurses, "I can already see that I'm going to be the one telling them no all the time. But Daddy said I could! Well, Mommy says NO!" Steve and Bucky both laugh at me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A little while later, once the doctor and nurses go over the twins and me one more time, we're released to go back to our rooms. They lend me a wheelchair and I leave holding Sarah, wrapped in the red blanket, while Bucky pushes me. Steve walks beside us with James wrapped in green. As we round the corner, the whole team is waiting for us just outside our rooms.

“Do I want to know?” I ask. 

Tony just grins at us, opens the door and Bucky wheels me in. “Oh god, Tony,” I gasp. 

“Surprise! The park isn’t a separate thing now! It’s all one big suite!” Tony steps into the middle of our suite, arms thrown wide. Steve rubs his face with his free hand. “And all of this is soundproof so none of us will wake up! Are you happy?” 

“I don’t even know, anymore.” I groan.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

Tony has knocked down part of the wall between our room and the Park, more then doubling the amount of space. "And, cause I know you'll want the baby dinos close for now...." He directs us to our bedroom where a new bassinet sits next to the bed, "I had this brought in, so no one has to run around when it's feeding time." 

"Thank you, Tony." I smile.

"So..." Tony vibrates in place, "Can I hold him now? Please, please, please?" 

Steve sighs but reluctantly and carefully hands James to Tony. In an instant, Tony turns to mush, cooing at the newborn. "Hi," Tony grins, "I'm your Uncle Tony. Just so you know, I'm your cool uncle." 

"Hey!" Sam and Clint shout. I chuckle as Bucky helps me onto the bed. I'm still sore and tired, so I stretch out.

Bucky holds onto Sarah, letting Natasha and Wanda crowd around. Pepper sits down on the edge of the bed next to me, "How are you doing?" 

I sigh, "I think I'm still in shock. Here I thought I had at least two more months to prepare and, boom, there they are." 

Pepper laughs, "Believe me, no amount of time prepares you. Morgan was almost a week late and it still felt like I wasn't prepared.

".... and I'll show you how to make your own circuit boards, and my cars! Oh, I'll teach you how to rebuild an engine!" 

"Tony, he's less then a day old! He can't even hold his head up yet!" Steve huffs. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the background, Sam, Clint and Scott argue, "Bruce is the smart uncle, Thor is the strong uncle and Tony is the weird uncle." 

"Yeah, and Clint, you're the fun uncle, I'll be the cool uncle and Scott, you're just an uncle." 

"HEY!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And after you rebuild an engine, I’ll let you build your own mini suit. You can fly around and blast your daddies. Maybe not your mommy because she might get mad. But I know your daddies are gonna spoil you simple.” 

Steve shakes his head and rubs his face. 

“And then after you build a suit, I’ll teach you what all you can do with nanotech. And maybe you’ll be able to build yourself a whole new house, all to yourself. But you have to promise to let me visit, okay?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I am not just an uncle!” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I'm not!” 

“You really are.” 

“I’m the size changing uncle.” 

“You’re the bug uncle.” 

“You’re the uncle that BUGS everyone.” 

“That was mean!” 

Clint and Sam both smirk. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You’re gonna be the richest baby. I’ve already got your nickname. Richie Rich.” 

“His name is James, Tony.” Steve sighs.

“Do I look like I care?”

"I care!" I say, "You are NOT calling my son Richie Rich, Tony!" I glare at him from my spot laid out on the bed, "The only acceptable nicknames are Jim or Jimmy." 

Tony pouts, "Fine." He leans down and whispers to the baby, "You'll always be Richie Rich to me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Natasha finally talks Bucky into letting go of his daughter, "She is precious. She's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up."

A strange look crosses Bucky's face before he looks down at Sarah, "You're not allowed to date until you're thirty. Hey Steve," he calls across the room, "Sarah's not allowed to date until she's thirty!" 

Steve thinks a moment before, "Fine with me." 

"Bucky!" I laugh then groan because I'm still sore. 

Natasha chuckles, "Don't worry, Bucky. Once she's big enough, Auntie Nat will start her self defense and weapons training." Natasha coos at the tiny girl, "I see a thigh holster in your future!" 

I groan and cover my face, "What have I done? Bringing kids into this insane asylum?" Pepper chuckles and pats my arm.

“Hey kid,” Tony says, leaning closer to James, “I’m gonna need you to do something for me. I need you to date a girl named Pam. We’re gonna have a real Jim and Pam in this world. You got that? Don’t disappoint me.” 

“Tony, do not force him to date a girl named Pam,” Pepper says before I can. 

Tony whispers, “I believe in you.”

"Okay, crazy people! Time to clear out!" I say, "Hand the babies over!" 

Natasha laughs as she hands Sarah back to Bucky, but Tony whines. "NO! I don't wanna!" he pouts. 

Steve takes James back with a laugh, "If you want one of your own you'll have to talk to Pepper." 

"Pep?" 

"No!" Pepper gets up and heads for the door. 

"But my love, my life, my reason for breathing!"

"You've just got baby fever, Tony. You'll get over it." Pepper groans. 

"My Angel Cake! Morgan wants a little brother. With a little luck, we can give her one for her next birthday!" Tony trails behind her, pleading. Sam is the last one out, laughing at Tony as he closes the door. 

With a sigh, I sink down into the bed. Bucky and Steve place the babies in their brand new bassinet and join me on the bed.

Steve pulls me close, "Try to get some sleep. They'll want to be feed again soon." 

I groan and close my eyes. Sleep sounds so good right now. Before I drift off I ask, "Did anyone text Shuri yet?"

Bucky immediately pulls out his phone and texts her. *The babies are here!!!! Send pics in a bit*

*AHHHHH!!!! Congrats!!!!* she sends back.

*Thanks* 

She answers with a bunch of heart emojis. Bucky grins, sets the phone down and pulls me closer. Even though it's still early in the day, we settle in for a well deserved nap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABIES!!!!!! *squeals*


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s been an eventful two weeks. No bad guys for once, only lots of crying. Surprisingly, not just from the newborn twins.

It's been a learning experience for all three of us. The twins need to be feed every two hours or so. Bucky jokes that I look like an extra on The Walking Dead, but he doesn't look much better. We've been lucky that the twins seem to be on the same schedule. So far, they've been hungry at the same time and sleep at the same time. Sarah wakes up hungry first, who then wakes her brother up with her crying.

Already, the twins are showing their personalities. Sarah is a tiny diva. She want's what she wants, when she wants it and she wants it NOW. She has zero patience. Heaven help us if we take too long feeding or changing her. The soundproofing has had a workout keeping her crying from waking the whole compound. But for all her fussing, once she is feed, cleaned and content, she is the sweetest little darling in the world. 

James is the opposite of his older sister. He is more laid back. While Sarah demands, James is cool to wait. While Sarah nurses, James is happy to be rocked and bounced until it's his turn. Even his crying was quieter and he was easier to calm.

Steve, it's turned out, is quite good at diaper changing. It took only a few days for him to get the hang of it. It helped that the super serum had enhanced his sense of smell. He could smell a poopy diaper from the other room and was usually in motion before anyone felt the need to start crying.

Bucky became my nursemaid in the days after the birth. He would do or fetch anything I needed as my body tried to pull itself back together. If I needed my heating pad or an ice pack, another pillow or a blanket, he was there. 

As for myself, between the feedings and crying and quick naps, I was floating in a state of perpetual exhaustion. On more then one occasion I woke up propped up against Bucky's chest with one of the twins nursing on me. The first time it happened, I groaned, pressed my face into Bucky's neck and went back to sleep.

By the time week two ended, we had worked out a routine and rejoined the greater Avengers household.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We've just settled down to breakfast when we hear yelling and arguing in the hallway. It's Tony and Pepper. If looks could kill, we'd have all been dead when Pepper stomps into the kitchen. 

Scott asks, “Do we wanna know?” 

Pepper hold up a pregnancy test and Scott’s eyes go wide. “Surprise!" Pepper bites out, "Don’t mean to steal your thunder, but I’ve got one on the way too.”

Pepper stomps off to her office and Tony walks in with a smirk, “What can I say? I’m irresistible.” 

“Good job, Tony." Bucky snorts, "You got another hormonal woman now. Just got rid of one, another take its place. Who’s up next? Barton? You and Laura wanna take Pepper’s place when she delivers?”

“Absolutely not. No thank you.” Clint shakes his head like a dog with fleas.

Morgan runs in, “Why is mommy so upset?”

Tony crouches down to her level. “Well, sweetheart, your mommy has a baby in her belly. Just like she did,” he says, looking to me. 

Morgan’s face lights up, “So I’m gonna be a big sister?!” 

“If everything goes well, yes, you are.” 

“But why is she so upset?” 

“Uh...” he looks to you all who just give him a smirk, “Well, because...she wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Oh. Okay! I bet you gave her Maximum Effort!” Morgan grins. Tony's jaw hits the floor. 

I'm trying so hard not to laugh at Tony's face. I have James in my arms and I don't want to startle him. He has a full tummy and is drowsy, the last thing I want is him awake and screaming. Wanda is in the same boat as me, having convinced Bucky to hand Sarah over. Not to say Bucky doesn't spend time with James, but he absolutely loves his daughter.

Almost as much as Steve loves his son. I've caught Steve several times just watching James sleep and other times telling him about all the things they would do together when James got bigger. My guys are being awesome dads and I couldn't be happier. 

"I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Morgan dances around the room, singing. She goes over to Wanda, kissing Sarah on the head, "Hi Sarah! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Morgan bounces over to me, leaning in to kiss James, "Morning James! I'm gonna be a big sister!" And then she's off, dancing and singing. 

"I almost forgot. Oh Clint!" I look down the table at the archer, "Fork it over!" Clint grumbles as he reaches for his wallet and pulls out a hundred dollars. He passes it down the table to me, "Thank you!" Steve, Bucky and Tony stare at me. I smile and chuckle, "I bet Clint you would get Pepper pregnant within a month." 

"You?" Tony says in disbelief, "Miss Stop Making Stupid Bets made a bet with Clint?" 

I shrug, "What can I say? You guys are a bad influence."

Tony keeps his head down trying to only focus on what Morgan said. “Do you think she knows what that means?” he finally asks. 

“Probably not. She’s just heard it from Wade,” Steve says. 

“Wade...” he repeats in a slow voice before turning and heading for the door. 

“Tony!” Nat says. 

“Nope! Going to Wade’s house!” then he slams the door behind him. 

“This should be interesting when he gets back.” Clint mumbles.

Bucky snorts, "You mean IF he gets back."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony kicks the door open to see Wade dancing to Circus by Britney Spears on his coffee table. Wade jumps off and before he can say anything he’s in the air by the throat. “You don’t want me to have to get Cable, do you?” Wade asks, “Cause you can fight Thanos ALL over again.” Tony slams him down onto the floor where Wade hops up unfazed. “I’ve had worse. What’s up, my favorite metal man?”

“You’re a bad influence on my daughter.” Tony shouts.

“WHOAAAAA slow your role, pal. I’ve never said anything inappropriate to her. If anything, it’s your fault.” Deadpool says.

“I got Pepper pregnant-“ 

“Nice job! Still kickin’ it I see!” 

“Aaaaand Morgan said I gave Pep ‘Maximum Effort.’” 

“Well she IS a smart kid. She would know that.” 

“She’s five!” 

“And she’s around a playboy every day, too.” 

“FORMER playboy.” 

“Once a playboy, always a playboy.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I hope Tony'll be okay." I say as I sip my regular coffee. 

Bucky side-eyes me, "Are you sure you're allowed to have that?" 

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Doctor Barnes, I'm sure." 

"Hey!" Clint barks, "Keep that roll-play stuff in you bedroom!" 

I snort, "Please. I don't call Bucky, Doctor..... I call him Sergeant." 

Clint chokes on his scrambled eggs. Sam groans, "It's too early for this."

"I'm gonna talk to Pepper." I say, getting up. 

"You want me to take James?" Steve asks. 

"Nah, I got him." I smile before heading to Pepper's office. 

I knock and get a terse "Enter." 

"Hey, Pepper." 

She looks up and sighs, "Hey. I'm sorry about earlier." 

"It's okay." I say as I sit down across from her, "So... should I congratulate you or not?"

Pepper slumps back in her chair, "Yes, you can it's just... I wanted another child, it's just that the timing stinks." I wait and give her time. "SI has a big product launch in a few months and there is a merger being finalized next month.... and I'll be pregnant during all of it." 

"Well," I smile, "I got pregnant after my first night with those two and ended up with twins. Babies tend to happen when they want to. So... are you really that pissed at Tony?" I ask. 

Pepper sighs, "No, I'm more aggravated then anything but I'm not pissed," Pepper grins, "Not that I'm telling him that." 

I laugh, "How long are you going to string him along?" 

"A couple days." She laughs before motioning to James, "Hand him over, I need to practice holding a baby again." I chuckle as I let Pepper hold him.

Several minutes later, I walk back in the kitchen with James to find Sarah's been making the rounds. She's in Sam's arms being cooed over. "And when you're old enough, I'll tell you ALL sorts of embarrassing stories about your dads!" Sam tells my tiny daughter. 

"Really?" Steve glares making Sam grin. 

"Oh the stories I'll tell!" Sam chuckles. 

"They better be age appropriate stories." I say as I sit back down.

"Of course!" Sam smiles at me, "I'll leave the questionable tales for Tony." 

"Speaking of Tony, does anyone have Wade's phone number?" I ask and I'm surprised when a hand goes up, "Clint?" 

He shrugs, "What can I say? We bonded over leftover Chinese." He fishes out his phone and tosses it to me. 

It takes a few rings and then, "Wilson residence!" 

"Hey Wade." 

"Mrs America! How's the two newest states?" 

"They're doing great. Say, is Tony still there?" 

"Yeah." 

"Is he still alive?"

"Let me check." Wade moves the pillow aside. 

"Get off of me you sociopath!" 

Wade puts the pillow back, "Yeah, he's still breathing. Tony's been a bad boy, so I put him in timeout." 

"Well, when he's learned his lesson can you send him on home?" 

"No problem, ta ta!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Tony turned back up, looking a bit worse for wear, he refused to say what had happened at Wade's house. He went off to his lab to lick his wounds. 

Bucky went off to work with the field agents while Steve stayed with me and the twins. They had worked out a schedule where one of them trained while the other kept close to me. It was a big help when caring for two newborns but it also acted as security.

"Ward is still out there and all three... sorry, five of us have targets on us." Steve had explained the day before, "Bucky and I would feel better if one of us kept close to you and the twins. At least for now." 

I had no problem with them staying close. Even with the team around me, nothing made me feel safe like having Steve or Bucky nearby. Today found Steve and I in our rooms. While I put a load of onesies away, Steve laid on the bed, the twins next to him.

James was asleep, while Sarah had a hold on one of Steve's fingers. He laughed as he tried to pull his finger free, "Got a good strong grip there, little lady." Sarah made a gurgle sound and kicked her legs. 

I join them on the bed, stretching out on the other side of the twins. 

"Hey? You okay?" Steve asks, seeing a strange look on my face. 

"It's just... I thought I'd feel better after the twins were born but...." I take a shaky breath, "I'm more scared now that they're here. When I was pregnant, I knew whatever happened, they would be safe with me. But now... I'm scared that I'll lose one or both of them." I can't stop a tear from falling. 

"Hey." Steve manages to get his finger free and reaches across to me, cupping my cheek, "Nothings gonna happen. Bucky and I won't let it." I smile but it does nothing for the shadow of fear that lives in me now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ward smiles, “So you've had the babies, I see!” he says to the picture in his hand, “It’s amazing what a five second view can do when Mr. Stark opens the door.” 

Leaning back, he looks at the ceiling of his new office. After the confrontation with Stark, they had to relocate again. “I wonder what you named them...” he says,“The boy..... probably James or Steve. The girl?” He clicks his pen to help him think. "Maybe after the important women in they're lives....”

“It definitely wouldn’t be Peggy. Wouldn't want to remind Steve of his lost love, would you? It makes sense to name her Sarah. Or maybe Winnifred.... Barnes? Or Rogers? Perhaps both? Who knows. Maybe it’s her last name, since they aren’t married."

"In the end, it really doesn't matter." Ward leans forward again, looking across his office where he's recreated Zemo's collage only this time, half the wall is taken up with photos of one person.....

Me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for Grant Ward being mean to a minor. Nothing graphic, just letting you know, he's being a jerk.

Chapter 48

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The underground meeting room is still damp and a bit musty. This facility is small and had been unused for a decade or two, but Hydra has made use of worse places then this. Power and water were easy to reconnect and it was within easy striking distance of the Avenger's compound.

Ward walks into the meeting room to find his agents already waiting. There are fewer then he wanted, but he could make due. The monitor behind him flickers to life, showing the image capture of Tony standing in the open doorway. Behind him, the agents can just see me, one of the twins in my arms. The room erupts in voices.

“Sir, do we need to...“ 

“Sir, do you have...“ 

“Can we...“ 

“Are you...“ 

All of these and many more fill the air. 

“Simmer down, now. Let’s take this slow, folks,” Ward says trying to calm them down. “We will not engage right now. We'll let them have their time together, let them get comfortable. Let them relax.”

Ward takes a seat at the front, “We need a new strategy. We can’t just go busting our way in again and I certainly am not going to engage again. So.... we need something different, something they wouldn't expect from us."

Several agents tossed around ideas, all shot down by Ward before he noticed someone sitting in the back of the room. An idea forms in his head as he stands up and points, "You."

A boy, no more then twelve looks up, wide eyed. He'd been keeping out of the way, just like his father told him too. He wasn't supposed to be here but in the rush to move bases, they had no choice but to bring him along.

Ward grins, motioning the boy to come forward, "You, child. Come up front."

"Sir?" the boy's father starts to stand even as his son reluctantly walks to the front of the room.

Ward silences him with a look before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking at him, "What's your name?"

"Ashton." the boy answers.

“Don’t be so scared, Ash. Can I call you that?” Ward smiles. The boy nods slowly. Ward pulls out his handgun and holds it out to Ashton. “Have you ever handled one of these before?" 

"No, sir." he answers.

"Well here. Take it. Get a feel for it, the weight in your hand." Ward lets the boy take his gun and hold it. "You see? It's not so bad. Now.... point it." Ash point the gun at the wall. "No..... at someone.” 

Ashton looks to his father, more afraid than ever. His father swallows and nods, fearful of the consequences.

Ash points it at an agent in the front row. Ward leans down, softly talking in his ear, “Now doesn't that feel nice? The power! To have a man looking at you, pleading, BEGGING that you don’t take his life?” Ash stayed still. “Now pull the trigger.”

Ash hesitated afraid to do it but even more afraid not to. He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger, tears falling from his eyes. 

Ward smiles, wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulders as he takes the gun from his hand, "That wasn't so hard now, was it." He pushes Ash towards his father. "THAT... is how we are going to strike back. We need someone the Avenger's will never see coming."

Ashton falls into his father's arms, shaking.

" Who would suspect an innocent child of being Hydra?" Ward's grin turns slightly manic as he walks towards the door, "His training starts tomorrow!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The twins are two months old when I get the okay from medical. I load them in the stroller Tony got so I can roll them around the compound easily and we head to Natasha's room. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see my niece and nephew, but what's up?" she says as she cuddles Sarah. 

I sit across from her, James in my arms, "I'm here for two things. First.... Steve, Bucky and I have been talking and we wanted to ask you...." I take a breath before asking, "Will you be Sarah's Godmother?"

Nat looks stunned for a moment before a smile spreads across her usually serious face, "Yes... yes, I'd be honored." She looks down at the drowsy girl in her arms.

I can't help but grin, "We figure between you and Thor, she'll be the safest little girl in the world."

"Damn right." Natasha's voice wavers just a bit before she turns back to me, "Did you pick someone for James?"

"Oh yes," I chuckle, "Bucky's making the call right now."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bucky holds the phone away from his ear, wincing even as he laughs. When the screaming pauses, he asks, "I take that was a yes?"

"OF COURSE IT IS, YOU CRAZY WHITE BOY!" Shuri shouts into her end of the line.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Between Tony and Shuri, James is either gonna solve the world's problems and blow it up." I laugh as I gently bounce my son.

Natasha chuckles, "So, what's the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

I sigh, "I need you to beat me back into fighting shape." 

Nat raises an eyebrow, "What brought this on?" Natasha rocks Sarah when she starts to fuss, "I figured you'd enjoy your down time with these two a bit longer before jumping back in." 

"I wish I could but..." I look down at James and frown, "I've got this bad feeling that I can't shake. I've even had nightmares about something happening to the twins. Maybe if I get back in fighting shape, I won't feel so helpless." 

Nat just stares at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright, let's get started."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When my back hits the mat for the third time in five minutes, I groan. 

Natasha stands over me smirking, "Regret asking me yet?" 

I huff as I sit up, grabbing her offered hand to stand, "A little bit." 

We wasted no time in heading to the gym. Bucky met us there and finds a spot off to the side to sit with the babies. 

I take my stance again, body aching, and grit my teeth, "Bring it Romanoff."

After Nat was satisfied that she'd left enough bruises, she had me run a couple miles on the treadmill. Once my legs were ready to give out, she showed me mercy and called it a day. 

"Back here tomorrow morning, bright and early." she said as she walked away. 

I moan as I sink into the hot tub, "God Bless Tony Stark!" 

Bucky laughs, "Don't let him hear you." before growing serious, "You don't have to rush this, Doll." 

I frown, "I do. I don't know why, but I feel like I do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, I've just finished feeding James when there's a knock at the door. "If that's Nat, tell her I'm almost ready." I holler. 

Bucky answers the door, dressed for his morning run, "Hey Nat, she'll just be a minute. The twins wanted an early breakfast." 

I settle James back in the bassinet next to his sister, while Steve watches from the bed. It's his day with me and babies so he's using it to lounge about.

"All right. Let's do this." I say to Natasha. 

She smirks at me, "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," I sigh, "but I'm ready for more." 

Natasha chuckles, "Good." 

A few hours later, I stumble into the kitchen for breakfast, "What was I thinking?" I groan as I drop into a chair. 

Steve is already there with the twins. He laughs before getting up to get me some coffee, "What did you do?" 

I huff, "What didn't I do? Weight training, boxing, treadmill AND hand to hand combat!"

Steve smiles as he sets the coffee before me. I sip it and moan, "And the worst part... she hasn't even broken a sweat yet!" Natasha walks in, grinning. I glare at her, 'You're not human!" 

She chuckles before grabbing her own mug, "Remember, you asked for it!" I stick my tongue out at her, making Nat laugh as the team starts to trickle in.

Tony is the last one to the kitchen, "Just got a message from Coulson."As he walks past Steve, he tosses his Stark-pad down beside him. Steve picks it up and looks over the message, his eye brows raising. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks. 

"They've picked up some chatter between Hydra bases." Steve says, scrolling through the data. 

"What about?" I ask as Sarah nurses. I've thrown a blanket over her and me cause, sorry, no free shows.

Tony joins in after sipping his coffee, "The chatter's been.... unhappy. Seems Ward isn't making any friends in his new position as commander." 

Steve hands the pad to Bucky, who skims through it, "Looks like he's killed several high ranking or high value members." Bucky narrows his eyes, "What's this about 'questionable training methods'?" 

"No clue." Tony snags his pad back before sitting down, "But whatever he's up to could help or hurt us."

"If there's infighting, that means Hydra can't plan any big attacks." Clint says around a mouthful of waffles. 

"Yes, but it could make them splinter farther." Natasha adds, "So instead of one terrorist group we could end up with several." 

The table is silent for a moment, letting that idea sink in. "Well, with that pleasant thought," Tony jumps up, "I'm off to hack some Hydra databases. Wish me luck!"

I switch out Sarah for James just as Nat downs the last of her juice before getting up, "As soon as your done feeding the twins, I expect you back in the gym." She gives me a hard look before walking out. 

I huff, "She's trying to train me to death." before looking down at the blanket covered lump that is my son, "Feel free to take your time." Bucky and Steve laugh at me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Night falls over the Avenger's compound.....

In his workshop, Tony curls up on one of his tables, mumbling, "Damn it Bruce! Give me my rubber duck back!"

Next door in the lab, Bruce is sitting on the floor, leaning against Dum-E, who's hooked to his recharge dock.

Half way down the medical hallway, Clint is tucked away in one of his boltholes in the ventilation system. Snuggled under a blanket, he cuddles with Vent Goose.

In what should be their shared bedroom, Scott smiles in his sleep as he enjoys sleeping on the top bunk, since Clint is in the vents.

Down the hall, Wanda is floating near the ceiling in her sleep while next door, Sam mumbles, "On your right!"

Natasha takes shallow naps, unable to sleep deeply after years of training.

Pepper snuggles with Morgan in her daughter's bed after the littlest Stark had a bad dream.

In our set of rooms, I'm sandwiched between Steve and Bucky. Steve is hugging me from behind, his face pressed into my hair. My arms are around Bucky, using him as a giant body pillow. Next to the bed, in their bassinet, the twins sleep peacefully while underneath Lap Goose snoozes away.

In a corner of the room, a shadow moves.

It slides across the floor, silent as a grave. At the base of the bassinet, the shadow pools before stretching itself up to tower over the sleeping babies.

"So.... these are the tiny Midgardians Thor won't shut up about."

The shadows fold away to reveal Loki. He frowns before leaning down over the bassinet, eyes narrowing, "What is so special about you?" With a twirl on a finger, a tiny flicker of magic wakes the twins. Sarah and James stare up at the strange man above them. For once, they don't start crying, instead they wiggle their arms at him. Loki crouches down and reaches one hand inside. Before he can touch, Sarah grabs his finger and smiles.

Over a thousand years of life, most of that perfecting the art of magic, learning every offensive and defensive spell of the Nine Realms and in that instant, Loki falls under the spell of one tiny baby girl.

"I've only just met you, tiny flower," Loki says softly, "but if anything happened to you, I would kill everyone and then myself."

James gurgles and wiggles.

Loki looks over at him, "Fine, you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for Ward injuring and abusing a minor. Nothing super graphic but still, if that bothers you don't read past Tony's part.

Chapter 49

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Rise and Shine!"

I groan as the morning light shines against my closed eyes, "NO!" I moan.

"Yes." Natasha smirks, hands on her hips.

On either side of me, Steve groans and Bucky curses into his pillow. I pull the blanket over my head, "Go Away!"

Nat strolls over, grabs the bottom of the blanket and pulls. All three of us yell as the blanket is ripped away. "I always wondered what you guys slept in." Nat laughs.

"Natasha!" Steve gasps, grabbing his pillow and holding it over his nakedness. I do the same, holding my pillow to my chest while Bucky just lays there, naked as the day he was born.

"Bucky!" I gasp, smacking him on the shoulder.

He just grins, "What? It's nothing she hasn't seen before?"

"Literally, actually. Fairbanks last winter." Natasha chuckles.

Bucky mock shivered, "I fell into a lake..... and I though Siberia was cold."

Just then, Sarah lets out a whimper. I push at Bucky, "Move your exhibitionist ass before she starts screaming!" Bucky grumbles but gets up, shuffles over and scoops Sarah up. In an instant his face goes from grumpy to delighted.

"There's my little angel girl!" He coos, "Don't fuss, mommy's right here."

I scoot over to sit on the edge of the bed, drop my pillow, cause it's not like Nat's never seen boobs before and take Sarah from Bucky, "Come here, sweetness. Ah ah, no fussing!" I gently scold when her little face screws up, "Here you go." Sarah latches on and starts nursing like it's her last meal.

Natasha tosses the blanket back on the bed. A red faced Steve snatches it up and covers himself. She heads for the door, calling over her shoulder, "Half hour. Gym. Be there!"

I groan, my body aching already. Bucky laughs at me as he holds a sleepy James, before he frowns and looks back in the bassinet, "Hey Doll, did you put this in here?"

I look up to see Bucky lift a dark green blanket out of the baby's bed. It's one of the two that Thor gave us for the twins. Loki's baby blanket. "No, I didn't. I thought that was with the red one in the nursery."

"Huh," Bucky drops it back into the bassinet, "Weird."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One minute, Bucky is by the wall with the twins, watching Natasha sling me around the gym while calling it 'training' and the next he's got company.

James is blowing bubbles in Bucky's arms when he notices movement on the other end of the bench. He turns his head slightly, just enough to catch a form out of the corner of his eye.

White and gray and... gold?

It's Loki Goose.

Bucky keeps a weary eye on the troublesome goose as he waddles down the length of the bench towards him and the babies. About a foot away from him, Loki Goose stops. He eyes Bucky from under his mini horned helmet, looks into the stroller at a napping Sarah before fluffing his feathers and settling down.

Bucky keeps his eyes on the goose for a bit longer before reluctantly turning forward to watch Natasha slam me into the ground. "You're doing great, Doll!" he calls out.

From my spot on the floor, I flip him off. Bucky laughs, bouncing James a bit.

*honk*

Bucky side eyes Loki Goose.

Loki Goose side eyes Bucky.

"Weird ass goose." Bucky mutters under his breath.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alas, poor Zemo! I knew him, Blind Al, a fellow of infinite ass, of most excellent douchery."

Blind Al shouts, "It wasn't funny the first time, Wade, it's not funny now! So shut up, I can't hear Wayne Brady!"

Deadpool pouts and stomps away. He holds the mostly clean skull of Helmut Zemo up in front of his face, "You think I'm funny, don't cha Zemmy Weemy?" He shakes the skull up and down. Grinning, he tosses the skull in the air and catches it, "I knew I liked you for a reason.... and not just because I can practice my running game with ya."

Wade tucks the skull into his side, "Blue 42! HUT HUT!" and takes off running across the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I really should get stock in this stuff...." Tony says as he eyes the 2 liters of ginger ale taking over the refrigerator, ".... or buy a bottling company."

In the other room, Pepper groans, "I don't care what you do.... bring me my freaking ginger ale!"

Tony pours out a glass, "Yes, my love, my angel, my sweet dewdrop, my..."

"NOW, TONY!" Pepper shouts before gagging.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ward smiles at the broken boy laying on the floor sobbing. It's three days into his 'training' and Ashton has a broken rib and a fractured wrist. Bruises dot his body and his lip is bleeding. 

“Not so tough now, are ya?” Ward asks. The young boy doesn’t answer so Ward gets closer and pulls him up by the hair. “Not so innocent, either,” he says before throwing him back down.

Ash spits out some blood and looks up at Ward, “What did I ever do to you?” 

“Nothing,” he grins, “You’re just weak. Now, get up." As soon as the boy does, Ward throws another punch but this time Ash dodges. Ward's grin grows, "That's it. Show me some fire."

Ward comes at the boy hard, landing several blows but having Ash dodge just as many, "In Hydra, everyone must be strong! There is no room...." He lands a punch to the boy's gut, knocking the wind out of him, ".... for weakness."

Ward pulls Ash into a headlock and puts his gun to Ash’s head. Ashton screams for his father. Ward just laughs, “He won’t come. He can’t. You're a part of Hydra now and Hydra means order and order only comes through pain." He removes the gun from Ashton's head and puts it to his leg pulling the trigger. Ash screams and falls to the cold, rough concrete floor. He lays there, clutching his leg. 

“Say it,” Ward says, holding the gun against his thigh again. “SAY IT!” he yelled. 

“Hail-“ the boy chokes through the tears, “Hail...Hydra...”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ward exits the training room and waves a group of medics in. He walks down the hall and into an interrogation room. “Wake him up.” he snaps at the guard, pointing at the boy's unconscious father strapped to a chair.

“Yes sir.” They inject an counteracting drug and he wakes up immediately. He calls out his son’s name only for his view to be blocked by Ward. 

“What did you do to him!” Ethan yells. 

"What you should have been doing. Turning him into an asset for Hydra." Ward sneers before turning and walking out the door.

Ethan hung his head, body shaking as the door clicked shut. About thirty seconds later, a female agent enters the room, "We're clear."

The guard jumps into action, removing the restraints. Ethan sits up, still shaken but not as emotional as moments before. "What's the plan, sir?"

"Are you with me?" Agent Ethan Roland says with deadly seriousness. The two agents freeze. Ethan looks at one then the other, "Are you with me?" he repeats.

"Yes, sir." they say in unison.

Ethan stands up, flexing his sore wrists, "We're leaving. Where's my son?"

"They took him to medical." the female agent says, hesitates then adds, "I had a feeling it would come to this." She pulls an extra handgun from the back of her pants and hands it to Ethan, "I put our go bags in the closet closest to the garage and downloaded everything we talked about. We're ready."

"Good job, Angela." Ethan checks the handgun, "Let's move."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry.... Ward's gonna get what he has coming.
> 
> *rubs hands together*
> 
> Soon!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Mackerel!!!!!!!!
> 
> 50 Freaking Chapters????
> 
> When I started this story, I had no idea that 1) I would have this much fun, 2) that all of you would enjoy this as much as I am and 3) I would reach 50 chapters.

Chapter 50

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The medics were on break, eating and talking loudly with the door shut in the break room so they sneak by easily. Ethan picks up Ash and carries him out.

Angela grabs the go bags while the other agent, Derek, grabs a set of keys for one of the vans. Ethan carries Ash to the van and lays his son down in the back. Derek jumps in the front seat and they hit the road. As they go, they rid themselves of anything showing the Hydra logo. As they reach the city limits, Ashton wakes up, "Dad?"

"Hey, buddy." Ethan tries to smile, "You're gonna be okay."

“Why did he do that?” Ash asked, pale from the loss of blood. 

“I don’t know. But he won’t do it again." Ethan takes a breath, “We’re leaving Hydra.” 

Ash's face lights up, even in his weak state, “Like the Winter Soldier ran away?” 

“Yes. Just like that.” Ethan nods. Ash gives a weak smile. He'd always been fascinated by the Winter Solider. 

“How close are we?” Ethan asked. 

“About fifteen minutes out.” Angela calls back.

“Make it five.” 

“Yes sir.” Derek says, flooring it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ethan steps into the waiting room. The doctors are already working on Ashton's leg, so he takes a moment to talk to his team. Keeping his voice down, Ethan leans close, “Go find them.” 

“Who?” 

“The Avengers! Go find them and give them all the information you can. If you can’t get them personally, hack them. Whatever you need to do, Angela.” Ethan takes a deep breath, "Derek, take the van and dump it. These are my last orders for you two. As of right now, we're no longer Hydra, we're no longer a team...... we go our separate ways."

"Yes, sir." Angela says and Derek nods.

Shouldering her backpack, Angela walks about a block away from the hospital. Spotting a cafe with free wifi, she goes in, orders a drink and sits down in a corner with a good view of the space. She pulls out her laptop and sets to work. She's been very careful, there is nothing on this laptop to tie her to her job... now former job.

That is, until she pulls out a flash drive and plugs it in. "Ethan wants the Avengers' attention, he's gonna get it" she mutters to herself as she sets to work. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Boss." 

"Eh?" Tony looks up from his computer screen. 

"I'm detecting an intrusion in the system. Someone is trying to hack us." 

"Can you handle it?" Tony sips his lukewarm coffee and gags. He stands up and shuffles over to his NEW super deluxe coffee machine and bagel warmer (patent pending!)

"Yes, but there is a strange piece of code you should see."

A section of computer code flashes across Tony's screen. Mug refilled, Tony wanders back over and leans in to look. FRIDAY highlights a piece of code that reads, "COME ON STARK, PICK UP THE LINE" 

Tony raises an eyebrow, "FRIDAY, let me at it. I need to see who's calling." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the cafe.... "Come on, come on. I don't have all day." Angela mutters just before the screen flashes and a chat window appears. 

"You've reached the office of Tony Stark, please state your business before I fry your hard drive for shits and giggles."

Angela's heart beats so hard, she thinks the man on the screen can hear it, "Mr Stark," she keeps her voice low, "I represent a group of defectors. We have information we wish to pass on to you and your friends."

“Mhm. Cool. Who are you and what master do you serve?” 

“Did.... Are you quoting Stephen Strange?”

“I’m sorry, his first name is DOCTOR.”

“Mr. Stark, please.”

“Ah, right. Uh, what do you want? I can’t give you a good time anymore, honey. I'm a married man with a kid and another on the way.” 

“That’s...that’s not what I wanted at all.” Angela blushed.

“Oh, good. Because that would be outlandish and...fantastic.” Tony coughs into his mug. 

“I can’t say it aloud, so I’m gonna just send it to you. I mean no harm.”

“That’s what they all say. Especially the ones you love. Then they stab you in the back and twist that blade deeper and deeper until it goes through you and gets blood all over your designer suit.” 

She stays silent at that, not sure what to say.

“Oh, sorry. Too much? I speak from experience, kid. Anyways, thanks for the intel. If I find out you’re leading my team into a trap, I will personally hunt you down, baby girl.” Tony grins.

"Fair enough." Angela nods before sending everything in her flash drive. 

"Well, this has been... fun, but I have miracles to work, so.... bye!" Stark's face disappears. 

She lets out a shaky breath and gets to work. First she wipes the hard drive and pockets the flash drive. She moves the laptop to the seat next to her and walks away. Someone will either turn it in to lost and found or take it with them.

Next, she heads to the restroom. She pulls out a change of clothes from her backpack. A pair of jeans and an old hoodie later, she looks like any one of the collage age kids wandering around. Leaving, she pops the flash drive inside her drink cup and drops it in a trashcan about a block away. Pulling out her cellphone, she sends a quick text, "Message sent." before dropping it in a different trash can.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Friday, I want the works." Tony says, sipping his fresh coffee, "Facial recognition, local security cameras, yada yada." 

"Yes Boss." 

"Call the team down here.... and go over that data with everything you got, make sure there's nothing nasty hidden in it." Sitting back down, Tony rolls his shoulders and grins, "Alright, lets see who we're dealing with."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm flat on my back in the gym.... again. 

"Should tell Tony the ceiling needs a new coat of paint." I groan before I get back to my feet. I glare at Natasha, "How are you STILL not sweating?" 

She just grins at me but before we can spar again FRIDAY cuts in, "Boss is requesting all team members to come to his workshop."

I groan, "If he's put together another "Tony Stark's Greatest Hits" slide show again, I'm gonna strangle him."

Steve chuckles at me before glaring at Loki Goose, "Will you go away!" He tries to shoo the goose away from the stroller, but it glares at him and honks. "I don't know what's up with this damn bird. He keeps hanging around the twins!"

I grab a towel, wipe the sweat off my face before heading towards Steve and the twins, "It's Loki Goose, he's a jerk. Probably just doing it to mess with us. Ignore him." I grab the stroller and head for the door. Steve follows me. Glancing back, he does a double take. For a moment it looked like Loki Goose was making a rude gesture with his wing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"This better be good Stark!" Sam, the last one in the door, grumbles, "I was thirty seconds away from beating Scott at Mario Cart."

Scott snorts, "You wish!"

I roll my eyes as I rock Sarah. She's staring at her fingers and being utterly adorable. James is in Clint's arms, watching the archer make silly faces.

Tony leans back from his computer and spins around on his chair. He claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "I.... just had an interesting conversation!"

"Tony, we really don't want to know what you talk to your sex therapist about." Bucky snorts.

Tony glares at the interruption, "Shut it Barnes. That's not what I'm talking about...... and by the way, most of those talks involve my wanting to strangle you."

"Oooo, kinky." Bucky chuckles before I smack him on the back.

“ANYWAY.....” Tony dares anyone to speak, “I was contacted by someone claiming to be a defector from Hydra. They gave me an ass load of intel....”

Sam puts his hand up.

Tony sighs, “What?”

“Just how big an ass are we talking about?” Sam asks straight faced, “I mean.... is it like a Little Sarah sized ass load or a Hulk sized ass load?”

Most of the room breaks out into snickers.

Steve jumps in, “Don’t joke about our daughter’s ass..... or how much it holds until you’ve had to change her diapers.”

Bucky snorts, “Last time I changed her, you would’ve thought Hulk used her diaper. God Damn!”

Tony looks towards the Heavens for help, but finds none. “If I may continue? I had FRIDAY track the woman who sent the intel.” He turns and taps his keyboard. Behind him, several images taken from security cameras and traffic cams project into the air. “We tracked her from the internet cafe back to this.....” Tony waves a hand and one image enlarges, “...hospital.”

The image shows a young woman with a backpack, walking out of the Emergency entrance. “We backtracked and found....” Tony waves forward another image, “.... this!” The video plays, showing a dark van pull up. The woman jumps out of the passenger side door, followed by the side door sliding open and a man emerged carrying a child. Even from a distance, the team could see the bloody bandage around the boy’s thigh.

“They’re Hydra.” Bucky chimes in, “Standard issue vehicle. So are the outfits they’re wearing. No logos, but if they’re running, they would have dumped them.”

“What happened to the kid?” I ask. The sight of the boy, pale and limp in the man’s arms makes my blood run cold. Unconsciously, I hugged Sarah a little tighter.

“I get the feeling this is an example of those 'questionable training methods' the chatter was talking about.” Natasha chimes in grim faced.

“What?” I hiss, “You don’t think Ward..... that he would.....” I can’t continue. The thought of that monster hurting a child makes my blood go from cold to boiling in an instant. Sarah picks up on my distress and starts to whine. James hears his sister and whimpers as well.

“Sweetheart.” Steve steps up behind me and wraps his arms around me and Sarah, “It’s gonna be okay.” I lean back, trying to calm down before Sarah starts screaming. Bucky swoops in and takes Sarah, cuddling his daughter while Steve spins me around and holds me close. “We’re gonna stop him. We won’t let him hurt any one else.”

“So,” Clint says, cuddling James who whimpers again but stays calm, “What’s the plan?”

“The plan....” Tony waves his hands and the images shrink down, replaced with blown up stills of their faces. The woman, man, boy and the driver. “... is you guys go picks these fine folks up. Check on the kid too. Meanwhile, I’m going deep diving into this intel.”

“You heard him.” Steve says, falling back into his Captain America voice, “Suit up. We meet at the Quinjet in twenty.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now, where were we?” Ward says as he enters the interrogation room, eyes on his phone as he types in a note. He looks up at the silence. 

No one's there. The guard is gone, the chair is empty and the restraints are laying on the floor. Snarling, he runs out the door. He heads for medical first to find the medics in an uproar. Ashton is gone.

Ward heads for the garage and spots the missing van. He yells in frustration before getting in a car and flooring it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is this seat taken?"

Ethan jolts upright, having been lost in his own thoughts. He's been waiting for an update on Ash's condition and didn't notice anyone else enter the waiting room. "No, go ahead...." he says as he looks up, cutting himself off, eyes wide.

Captain America is standing in front of him.

The blood drains out of Ethan's face as Steve Rogers unhooks the shield from his back and lowers himself into the chair next to him. Only then does he notice the form standing in the doorway.

The Winter Soldier is here too.

Ethan gulps under the intense stare of the former Asset. "I..." he coughs and starts again, "I take it Angela made contact with you."

It's Rogers who answers, "Yes, she did. We have a few questions for you though."

"First off," Barnes' voice is low and cold. Ethan freezes, not sure if he's about to die.....

"Is the kid okay?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across town, Derek parks the van and climbs into the back. He leaves the keys in the ignition knowing that in this area, the van will be as good as gone in a hour or two. He grabs his go bag, checks that nothing incriminating has been left behind and opens the side door.

"Hey man! Fancy meeting you here."

Derek freezes, one foot on the ground. Leaning against the wall of the warehouse he'd parked next to was the Falcon. Derek gulped.

"Yeah," Derek jumped, nearly hitting his head on the van roof, "We've been looking all over for you." He turns his head to find Hawkeye leaning against the side of the van, grinning at him.

Derek slowly raises his hands in the air, "Just so you know, I only joined for the health insurance and dental."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Angela is standing at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when someone steps up and links their arm with hers.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?"

She turns her head to find the Black Widow smiling at her. Even dressed in a hoodie and beanie, there was no mistaking Natasha Romanoff, not when you're close enough to notice she has a freckle on the side of her nose.

"Come on!" she giggles, pulling Angela into the crosswalk.

Angela wonders why her life isn't flashing before her eyes yet? This is THE Black Widow! Surely what's left of her life is about to be short and painful, shouldn't she be reliving all her best memories before the end?

"Just keep walking like everything's fine." Romanoff hisses in her ear as they step onto the sidewalk. About halfway down the block, another figure steps up beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"There you are. I was starting to worry."

Angela glances over to find the Scarlet Witch grinning at her. Now she was really going to die!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whining, Ashton wakes in his hospital room. His leg hurts so much.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?"

Ash turns his head, blinking to clear his vision. He gasps when he sees who's sitting in the chair next to his bed, "You?"

Bucky grins at the kid's starstruck face, "Yeah. You're dad told me you were a fan."

Ashton forgets all about his aching leg, "Wow!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The three of them are standing at a another crosswalk when Angela spots a familiar car. "Shit!" she mumbles before lowering her head. 

"What?" Romanoff asks, still hanging onto her arm.

"Third one back, black SUV. It's Ward!" Angela hisses.

Maximoff pulls out a cellphone and holds it up while leaning in. Nothing to see here, just some collage girls taking a group selfie. 

The light changes and Ward peals away. Moving with the crowd, Romanoff whispers into her com, "Spotted Ward, heading eastbound towards the hospital."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Ward turns the corner, the hospital in sight, something red and black falls onto his windshield. 

Ward slams on the brakes and the body rolls off, jumps to it's feet and snaps it's arm back in place. “Listen, pal! I don't like people who hurt kids!” 

Ward jumps out with his gun in hand and points it at Deadpool, who laughs.

“You think that’s gonna hurt me? I’ve been torn in half before. That little pistol is child’s play.”

"How did you find me?" Ward snarls.

Deadpool shrugs, "Well I was getting bored, so I checked out the author's notes and saw what ya been up too. Looked like she wasn't sure who she wanted to kill you, so I jumped at the chance to get back in the story!"

"What?" 

Deadpool rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Oh, that's right. You think this is real and not the rantings of a crazy lady with too much time on her hands and access to a laptop." Deadpool sighed as he drew his katanas, "You poor delusional fool."

“Wade, you don’t want to do this.” 

“Of course I do. This is my job and you're a bad guy, so bring it on, Brett Dalton.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the Compound...

In the Hub, I'm rocking the stroller back and forth to keep the twins quiet while watching several feeds from around the hospital. Sam and Clint have the driver secured in the Quinjet, that is parked on the top level of a parking garage. Natasha and Wanda are making their way there with the female agent. Steve is still talking to the male agent, with a shrunken Scott hidden on the back of his shield as backup. Bucky is sitting with the kid, Ashton, who is beyond excited to meet his hero.

Everything seems to be going smoothly when....

"Ma'am!" Owen shouts, pointing at a monitor with a traffic cam up.

"Oh Dear God!" I gasp, before spinning the stroller around so my babies can't see what's on the screen, "What is he even doing there?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Tony's workshop....

Wade’s face pops up on Tony’s screen. Tony groans as he excepts the call.

“Hey, buddy!” Wade says. 

“What do you want, Wilson?” On screen, Wade turns the phone around and points it at something on the ground, “OH GOD! JESUS! SHOW ME SOMETHING ELSE!” 

“What? You don’t like it?” 

“That’s disgusting!” 

“Yeah, I guess he is. He won’t stop gurgling either.” Wade says as his boot appears on screen, kicking what was left of Grant Ward in the face. Wade laughs and turns the camera back on his masked face, “You're welcome by the way. You know, for saving everyone’s life and stuff.”

Tony gags.

"Now, don't worry, I'll take care of the mess." Wade smiles behind his mask, "I know just what to do with Mr Ground Beef here. Ta ta!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Angela wipes her mouth with the back on her hand after throwing up. She's not the only bystander to do so. Next to her, Wanda is looking a bit green while Natasha just sighs into her com,"We don't have to worry about Ward anymore." 

"What happened?" Steve answers back. 

"I just saw Deadpool eviscerate him and.... I'm standing next to his left hand right now and Deadpool just drove away with the rest of him."

Over coms, we all hear Steve sigh, "Got it. Let's wrap this up people."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several blocks away, weaving dangerously through traffic in the SUV Ward was driving, Deadpool sings along with the radio.

"Country roads, take me home.... To the place I belong....."

Behind him, what's left of Grant Ward gurgles and moans. Wade just cranks the volume up.

"WEST VIRGINIAAAAA, MOUNTAIN MAMAAAAAA, TAKE ME HOOOOOME, COUNTRY ROOOOOOADS!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WADE!!!! *chases Deadpool with a softball bat* I'll "rantings of a crazy lady" you! Come back here!!!!!!
> 
> *Wade stops long enough to wave to the readers and hit post*


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Assistance is needed in Boss' workshop" 

"What's wrong FRIDAY?" I ask. 

"Boss is striking his head repeatedly against his work table and won't respond to me. Dum-E is quite distressed" 

"On my way." I sigh, spinning the stroller out of the Hub, calling back over my shoulder, "Let me know when they get in the air!"

Walking into the workshop, I hurry over and grab Tony by the shirt collar before he can hit his head on the table again. “What are you doing?” I ask, annoyed. 

Tony groans and covers his eyes with his hands, “Deadpool killed Ward.” 

“I know. I saw through a traffic cam. Isn’t this a good thing?” I say. 

“Yeah, but he... Zemo’d him.” He pulls up a picture that Wade sent him. The text beneath it from Wade reads, “Hahahahahahahaha WADE’D.”

I gag, turning away, “That’s horrifying! Oh Lord, we couldn't see it that well from the traffic cam."

Suddenly, Tony starts laughing. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I’m sending it to Barnes and Noble,” he smiles. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On the roof of the hospital, the team is loading everyone into the Quinjet. Some medical personnel are wheeling Ashton into the jet when Steve pulls out his cellphone. It signals an incoming message from Tony.

"Oh God!" Steve turns away, trying to keep his meal down.

"What?" Bucky asks before his phone chimes and he pulls it out. He looks at it and shrugs, “Seen it before.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So," I swallow, trying very hard not to revisit breakfast, "That's good in all, but Hydra's still out there." 

"Yeah, about that." Tony pulls up the virus scanned documents, "I got a late birthday present from my admirer." 

I lean over Tony's shoulder, eyes widening, "Is that...." 

"A list of all active Hydra bases? Yup!" Tony grins, "Apparently, Ward didn't just piss people off when he took over. He REALLY pissed them off. Enough that when they left, they took everything with them." 

"Damn." I whisper, impressed. 

"Yup!" Tony grinned, popping the P. 

"Looks like we've got a lot of cleaning up to do." I sigh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Cable!” Deadpool shouts, throwing the body of Ward on the living room floor. Cable comes out of the kitchen with a gun in his hand. “Whoa big guy! Sun's going down. Sun's getting real low.” Wade says, hands in the air.

Cable glares but lowers his gun. He nudges Ward in the...what’s left of a head...with his foot and looks back up at Wade.

Wade chuckles, “No more ‘Hail Hydras’ from him! So.... What do we do with this?” 

Cable picks the body up and slings it over his shoulder, “Same thing as last time.” 

“Ooh, yay, fire!” Wade smiles. He runs and gets lighter fluid and some matches. 

In the back yard, Cable throws the body into the big fire pit and Wade pours on some lighter fluid. He pulls out a match and strikes it against the box.

It takes about five different matches to get one to light up. Cable gets the duds flicked at him. Finally, one catches and flames shoot up into the air. Wade stands back, hands on his hips and smiles. “Ah, great work, huh buddy?” 

Cable picks Wade up and throws him into the fire. 

“Ouch! Hey! No fair!” Wade screams as he scrambles out of the inferno.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A medical team is waiting at the edge of the landing pad as the Quinjet sets down. When the ramp lowers, they move forward to meet the team at the bottom. Bucky holds Ashton's hand, walking beside the stretcher as the medics wheel him towards the building, "Don't worry. These are good people. They've put me back together plenty of times, they'll have you up and running in no time."

Ashton is pale but still smiles wide, "Thanks, Mr Barnes."

"Bucky. Call me Bucky." he smiles back, giving the kids hand a squeeze before letting go, "I'll check on you later."

Steve leads Ethan down the ramp, followed by Natasha with Angela and Sam with Derek. They hand them over to the security agents. Steve lays a hand on Ethan's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm make sure you're kept up to date on your son."

Ethan nods his head, looking very tired, "Thank you, Captain."

Bucky stands next to Steve, "Come on. We got our own family to check up on."

Steve can't help but smile at the idea of 'our family'. He throws an arm around Bucky's shoulders and steers him towards the building, "You're right. Let's go."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Give it to me.” 

“No.” 

“Give it... Now!” 

“Get your own cupcake, Bird Man.” Sam argues. 

“Give me one, Bird Man 2.0.” Clint growls.

Sam raises the box above his head, “Reach it, Shorty!”

Somehow, I (and the twins) manage to wrangle Tony to the kitchen. "But, but.... Hydra Intel!"

"After lunch, Tony." I say as I use the stroller to push Tony into the kitchen only to find... "Sam! Clint! You've been back like... five minutes. Get off the counter!" I snap. 

Sam is standing on the kitchen counter, eating a cupcake while holding a box above his head. Clint is next to him, trying to get at the box.

"Not until he gives me a cupcake!" Clint whines. 

"And I said, get your own!" Sam grins. 

I just shake my head and find a seat, rolling the twins to sit next to me. I pick up Sarah, who's wiggling and starts to whine for her meal, "I need to find you new uncles. I think these two are defective." 

"HEY!" they shout in unison. 

Pepper walks in, takes one look and says, "Down Now!" 

Sam and Clint look at her face and climb down.

“Just think. Now we’ve got more hormones,” Clint whispers, “And it’ll only get worse.” 

“Great,” Sam says sarcastically. 

While Sam isn't looking, Clint sneaks a cupcake and runs to the table with his new treat. He digs in immediately, relishing the taste and softness of the icing, "Mmmm!"

Pepper sits down near me. I wonder if she's forgiven Tony yet, but by the look she gives him when he tries to sit down next to her I know he's still in the doghouse. Tony slinks off to the other end of the table. 

Just then, Steve and Bucky walk in side by side. Both of their faces light up at the sight of me and the twins. Steve gets to me first, leaning down to kiss me before Bucky takes his place for his own kiss.

The rest of the team wander in and start pulling food out of the fridge. In no time at all Bucky is handing me a sandwich and some chips before grabbing the spot on the other side of the stroller, "Hey, little man." James waves his hands and kicks his legs. Bucky grins,"You're such a happy boy!"

"Unlike the diva here." I motion towards Sarah, who's nursing under a blanket. 

"She's not a diva!" Bucky looks offended, "She's a princess." 

I snort, "That's not what you called her last night when she started screaming at 2 am." 

Pepper laughs, "She's a hand full, huh?" 

I roll my eyes, "Oh yeah, there's a reason I try to feed her first. When she wants something, she wants it NOW and don't you dare make her wait."

Down the table, Tony pouts as he eats. Clint pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry man, she'll forgive you soon. Laura was pissed the last time she got pregnant." 

"What did she do?" Tony asks. 

"Threatened to neuter me in my sleep." Clint says. 

Tony winces, "What did you do?" 

Clint grins, "Took an assignment that kept me away for almost a month."

“That sounds like a good idea.” Tony hums.

“No." Clint shakes his head, "I don’t advise it to you. I mean, I’m sure it might work. But remember when you wandered off last time? She nearly dented your head.” 

Tony winced, “I deserved it.” 

“Yeah, you did.” Clint laughs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now listen here, One Eyed Willy! You throw me in that fire again and I’m gonna knock you out, tear off that Winter Soldier arm of yours and beat you with it!” Deadpool threatens as Cable lifts him by the neck, “Don’t you test me!” 

Spoiler alert. Cable tests him. 

He throws Wade into the fire pit for the third time in five minutes. Cable chuckles as Wade rolls out of the fire and puts the flames on his butt out, again! 

Blind Al steps outside and hollers, "Are yous two grilling again? Cause that meat smells rotten."

“Go back inside, woman!” Wade calls. 

Al flips him off before pulling out a gun but she's pointing it into the neighbors yard, not even close to Wade or Cable. Wade sighs, sneaks over and takes the gun away from her. Then she starts throwing punches. 

“You’re gonna throw your back out!” Wade yells, dodging the punches, “Quit it! Ouch.... Woman!"

Blind Al catches Wade off guard with a kick to the nuts. Wade groans, folding like a cheap card table. He rolls around on the ground, clutching his busted jewels. Cable grabs Deadpool by the leg and tosses him back into the flames. Blind Al snorts and goes back inside.

Wade rolls out of the flames, laying on the dead grass groaning, "Why me?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Sarah finishes nursing, I reach into the stroller to grab the burping cloth when I freeze.

Laying across the bottom of the stroller, just below James' wiggling legs, is the green blanket from Thor again.

I touch the super soft material, confused. I know for a FACT that this blanket was not in the stroller a few minutes ago. So how did....

"No... it couldn't be.... Loki?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Did you say something, Doll?" Bucky asks, turning towards me.

"No, nothing." I say quickly, pushing the green blanket out of sight before grabbing the burping cloth.

Tony watches Pepper at the other end of the table. He knows she isn't as angry as she seems. He sees the way she looks at James and Sarah and how she takes any opportunity to hold them. Like now... 

"I'll burp her." Pepper says. 

"Thanks!" I say as I hand Sarah to Pepper. She holds the baby to her shoulder to rub and pat her back until she burps.

The sight of Pepper with a baby in her arms gets Tony's brain going a mile a minute. They needed a new nursery! They had converted Morgan's into her big girl room, which meant.... it was designing time! Tony pulls out a Stark-pad and starts jotting down ideas for the most awesome nursery since..... well, since he designed the Park!

"Oh Lord, I know that look." Pepper groans as she cradles a sleepy Sarah. 

"What?" I look down the table at Tony, head down, biting his lower lip and tapping quickly on his pad. 

Pepper sighs, "He's designing something. He'll either disappear into his lab for a week or start knocking down walls." 

As I get James in position to nurse, I chuckle, "Why not both?"

Tony looks up at Pepper for a minute, she him gives a warning look that he ignores. He jumps to his feet and runs off downstairs. “Called it,” she said. 

I laugh as Tony runs away, "Well. I guess I'll start sorting through this intel. Start figuring out who to hit and when." 

Once James is done nursing and after a quick stop for a diaper change, I head to the Hub. After giving the techs a couple minutes to coo over the twins, I set them to work, "We got a fresh batch of intel here. I want it gone over with a fine tooth comb!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in his workshop, Tony cackles and rubs his hands together. He brings up a hologram of the compound and starts marking changes to the building. 

“Maximum Effort,” Tony whispers. It takes him about a minute to realize what he said before groaning, “Wade is a very bad influence on everyone I guess.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky takes the chance to swing by Medical to check up on Ashton. The boy is asleep, pain meds having knocked him out. Bucky stands next to his bed, reaching out to brush hair away from the boy's eyes.

For a moment, Bucky imagines James in Ashton's place. His sweet, happy baby boy laying in a hospital bed, hurt, crying.....

The joints of his metal fingers creek from the force of clenching his fist so tight. Bucky wishes that Ward was still alive, just so he could kill him again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The amount of intel from the Hydra defectors is huge. Even after hours of work, my team and I are only about a quarter of the way through. Just about dinner time, I call an end for the day, "We'll meet back here after breakfast. Everyone get a good night's sleep."

Trish, Jake and the rest wish me a good night as I head for the communal kitchen. Half way there, Steve intercepts me. 

"We're eating in tonight." Steve says, spinning the stroller around and leading me back to our suite. When we get there, Bucky is waiting with several pizza boxes and....

"Moose Tracks!" I gasp as he holds up a carton of my favorite ice cream.

"All for you, Doll." Bucky grins.

"Sergent Barnes, you're going to spoil me!" I smile back, leaning in to kiss him.

He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close to deepen the kiss. By the time he pulls back, I'm flushed and gasping for breath. Bucky chuckles down at me, "I can't take all the credit. It was Steve's idea."

Stepping out of Bucky's hold, I turn to Steve, "Is that so? Well, how thoughtful of you, Captain Rogers!" before pulling Steve in for his own kiss.

He wraps both arms around me and good thing too, because my knees go weak. Damn, that man can kiss!

We spend a wonderful evening together, eating pizza and ice cream, then cuddling on the sofa. I end up leaning back against Steve's chest with Sarah sleeping on mine. Bucky grins at me from the other end of the sofa, little James napping on his chest, lulled to sleep by the sound of his daddy's heartbeat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a groan, I roll over. The sun is just starting to peek through the windows. I try to crawl over Bucky to get up but his arms wrap around me, "Ack, Bucky!"

He grunts, eyes closed, "Nobodies crying."

"No, but my bladder is about to explode. Let go!" I say. Bucky huffs but lets me get up.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, I swing by the bassinet to see if anyone is waking up yet....

"BUCKY! STEVE!"

The two soldiers shot to their feet at my shout. They scan the room for danger before moving towards me.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Steve asks.

I stare down into the bassinet, "Where's Sarah?"

They look down as well. Where there should be two babies, only James is there. I feel like I can't breath. This has to be a nightmare. She can't be missing, she just can't!

"FRIDAY, where's Sarah." Steve says.

It only takes a moment for the AI to respond, "Sarah Barnes is in the Park."

I'm off like a shot, moving faster then my super soldier boyfriends. I dash through the nursery and shove open the door that connects it to the much larger Park. Just as I run through, something large and green charges at me.

It's the giant T-Rex plushie that Tony bought. It lunges at the open doorway, blocking Steve and Bucky from entering the room. It snaps it's jaws at them, flashing a set of disturbingly real teeth. I duck under it's swinging tail and look around the room for my daughter.

"Ah, there she is. See, I said your mommy would be along soon."

Across the room, sitting in my rocking chair is Loki. Dressed in an immaculate black suit, he has a book balanced on his crossed legs and cradled in one arm, wrapped in that damned green blanket is Sarah!

Loki smirks at me before lifting the book up, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. This curse here is very entertaining. It will infect your enemies with the parasites of a thousand Bilgesnipes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer to get posted and that it's a bit shorter then I like. The holidays had be going in ten directions at once.
> 
> I hope all of you had a good holiday season and that next year treats you well!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I take a calming breath. The last thing I want to do is upset Sarah, otherwise I'd be screaming and going for Loki's throat right now. Behind me, the giant T-Rex plushie snaps it's jaws at Steve and Bucky, keeping them out of the room.

Letting out a breath, I keep my voice even, "Loki, might I ask what you're doing?"

Loki pauses in reading to my infant daughter. He looks up from his book and smiles, "Why, I'm beginning dear Sarah's education."

"Education?" I must have heard wrong, "Loki, sweetie.... Sarah's only three months old."

Loki chuckles, cuddling my tiny daughter, who I might add seems perfectly happy to be in the Trickster's arms, "It's never too early to learn and as my chosen ward, she has a lot to live up to."

"Chosen ward? Wha.... what?" I sputter.

"It's a great honor, one that fell out of style millennia ago on Asgard," Loki grins at me, "But, as you mortals say 'Everything old is new again.' So, when I meet this beguiling creature here," Loki smiles down at Sarah, who is trying to eat a corner of the green blanket, "I decided to resurrect the tradition and take young Sarah under my wing."

I stand silent for a moment, my brain doing a hard reboot. The T-Rex plushie tries to stick it's head through the door, growling at my boyfriends. "Okay... time out!" I say, planting my hands on my hips, "Last I heard, you were still in jail. How long have you been here?"

Loki leans back, rocking himself and Sarah slowly, "I was in jail.... until I wasn't! I've been drifting around your compound for the last week or so."

I made a mental note to let Tony know. He was going to have a fit when he found out Loki had been in the compound that long. I could see even more upgrades in security coming. "Okay. Why have you decided to.... adopt.... my daughter?"

Loki shifted nervously, looking uncomfortable for the first time I can remember.

"Loki.... I want the truth!" I growl, moving closer to stand over him. I was ready to go toe-to-toe with a God over my baby girl. Sarah giggled and started blowing bubbles. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Loki looked a bit offended, "Nothing malicious I assure you!" He huffed, bouncing Sarah a bit, "I came here to see the infant mortals my idiot of a brother wouldn't stop blathering on about. Then I beheld this charming creature," Loki sighed, "And I was smitten! So, I have decided that she.... and her brother, are now under my protection. As such, I have also started sweet Sarah's education in the magical arts."

There was a harsh ripping sound behind me as Bucky, knife in hand, slit the giant plush toy from throat to belly. White fluff spilled out like guts, tumbling across the floor. The T-Rex made a harsh squeal of pain before it toppled over and hit the ground. He and Steve marched into the room, eyes on the Trickster.

Smirking, Loki stood up and handed Sarah over to me, "I believe that's enough lessons for today. I shall see you soon."

In a flash, Loki disappeared.

"What the Hell is going on?" Bucky snarled.

Cuddling Sarah to my chest, I groan as I turn to look at my boyfriends, "I seems Sarah and James have an extra Godfather now."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"THAT STICKY FINGERED, VEXATIOUS, CONNIVING CHARLATAN!!!!!!!!!"

Tony was not taking the news that Loki was back in the compound very well.

"DAMN HIM TO WHAT EVER VERSION OF HELL ASGARDIANS BELIEVE IN!!!!!!!!"

Pepper sighed, standing back and letting her husband get it all out of his system.

*CRASH*

FRIDAY made a note to replace the microwave Boss had just tossed across the room.

*SMASH*

Dum-E made a mournful sound before trundling over to the corner to get the broom while Tony found something else to brake.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So.... is it true?"

I look at the crowd gathered around the workstation I use in the Hub. Owen is clutching a folder, pretending he's here for a reason. Jake is trying to look bored and disinterested, but keeps fidgeting. Tracy, who asked the question, isn't pretending anything. She's vibrating in place, like a puppy waiting for her goodie.

I let out an aggravated sigh, "Yes, Loki is back and yes, he's kinda-sorta adopted my kids."

"What?"

"That's insane!"

"Oh My God! You have all the luck. Two super soldiers AND a god!"

Incredulous, I look at Tracy, "I didn't ask for... You know what, everyone back to work. We have a crap ton of intel to finish!" Groans of disappointment fill the air as my audience disperses. I set everyone to their tasks, snapping at anyone I think is gossiping and we get down to business. 

A couple hours later, while taking a break to cuddle James, Owen comes over to me, "Ma'am, I think you should look at this." He hands me a pad. On it is a target file, mine. 

"Thank you." I say. Owen nods and walks away. I put James back in the stroller and read the document. Most of it is the kind of stuff I expect; name, birth date, family, a brief history of my time on the team. But the last page makes my blood run cold.

It's a recommended actions page. For most of the team it's short and not-so-sweet. It usually says the avoid at all costs or terminate. But mine is different. The first note is from Zemo, recommending my death so as to destabilize the team. But below it is a note from some scientist. It reads in part...

"If the subject is indeed carrying the offspring of James Barnes (Winter Soldier/Asset) then I strongly advocate for capture. Owing to our past inability to produce results using IVF with the Asset's DNA samples, a successful breeding of the Asset could put our project back on course. It is my belief that this subject and her offspring could represent the foundation stock of a new generation of Hydra agents." 

I feel sick after reading it . Breeding? Foundation stock? This monster is talking about Bucky, myself and the twins like we're animals! I pull up the signature of the scientist and I do a double take. "This can't be. He's dead." I mutter. 

The note is signed Arnim Zola!

I sit there, stunned for a moment before a green light flashes across my screen then goes away. The screen freezes, then it starts breaking up until an image forms resembling a man's face with glasses.

“Greetings, Fräulein! How are you today?” 

“Zola.” I mutter in a hushed voice. 

A digitized voice comes through my computer speakers, “In the flesh as it were. I am very glad to finally speak to you” 

“I thought you were dead! Alexander Pierce destroyed your mainframe when he tried to kill Steve." I say, trying hard not to freak out.

“You thought wrong. I am a program and as long as a copy of me exists then so do I.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Boss, security breach! Someone has hacked into the Hub!"

Tony dropped the screwdriver in his hand and jumped to his feet, "Show me, FRIDAY!"

The screen closest to him flashed a bunch of code. Tony stared at it for a minute before cursing, "Shit. FRIDAY, can you get them out."

"Working on it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I try to swallow but my mouth feels dry, "What do you want?"

"Besides you, Sergeant Barnes and your offspring?" There's a strange electric chuckle, "Why, only to reassure you, my dear. You see, unlike Zemo and his lieutenant, I wish you no ill will. In fact, my standing orders are to cause no permanent injury to any of you."

It's like cold water has replaced the blood in my veins. All I want to do is wrap my arms around myself and shiver, "Permanent injury."

"Yes, Fräulein. I have tried for a very long time to recreate the success I had with Sergeant Barnes. The adult subjects all failed, so I turned to breeding soldiers, but that too failed...... until you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"FRIDAY, call Rogers and Barnes," Tony says, running for his workshop door with a Starkpad in hand, watching and trying to help kick the hacker out of the system, "Tell them to meet me at the Hub, now!"

"Yes, Boss."

Sprinting down a hallway, Tony spots an opening in the code and brakes in. Tony snarls “FRIDAY! Now! Wipe him out!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zola chuckles as he starts to brake up, "Until next time, Fräulein." 

And then he's gone.

I sit staring at the blank screen. The brief visit has left me breathing hard and shallow. 

The door slams open. Steve and Bucky rush in the room. I leap out of my chair and throw myself at the first one to get to me, Bucky. He wraps me in his arms and whispers in my ear, "I've got ya, Doll. Shhhh, shhhh. We won't let anything happen to you." 

I cling to him, shaking like a leaf. "He was watching me. He knew I was reading the file, that's why he made contact. How long has been watching?" I sob.

In my haste to stand up, my chair bangs into the stroller, startling the twins who start crying. Steve detours around Bucky and me to get to them. Steve picks up Sarah while Tracy picks up James. "Shh, shh, you're okay." Steve rocks our tiny girl as she screams. James quiets easier, as Tracy coos and rocks him. 

Seconds later, Tony runs in followed by most of the team. Clint, Sam and Scott bang into each other as they come through the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam gasps. 

"This." Owen hands a copy of my file to Tony. 

He skims over the pad, his face darkening as he reads Zola's recommendation, "Son of a..." he cuts himself off, "FRIDAY, assemble the team in mine and Pepper's suite. Have Pepper come too. We need to talk." 

"Yes Boss." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet the Final Boss!
> 
> Dum dum daaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several minutes later, in Tony and Pepper's suite.....

"Alright. FRIDAY, lock it down." 

"Yes Boss." 

The door locks, shutters drop over the windows and all communication is blocked. Even FRIDAY herself it cut off. Tony looks around his suite at everyone. Bucky and Steve sit shoulder to shoulder with me on Bucky's lap and my legs across Steve. I'm cuddling James while Steve holds Sarah. The rest of the team stands or sits around Tony's living room. Tony sighs, "Looks like Hydra just got even more messed up."

Tony passes out copies of my file, with the important part highlighted. He sits next to Pepper, who takes his hand, and waits for everyone to read it. 

Sam tosses the pad down, "That's just sick man." 

"I second that." Scott says, looking a bit green. 

Steve sets his copy down and closes his eyes, focusing on Sarah's smell under his nose and warmth in his arms. He uses her to ground himself and not fly off the handle. 

There's a cracking sound. Steve opens his eyes to find that Bucky has broken his pad. Bucky tosses down the pad and pulls me and James closer, burying his face in my hair. I can feel him trembling as I lean in, giving him comfort as much as I'm taking it. 

"So what now?" Clint asks. 

"Now... I got nothing." mutters Tony, looking tired. 

Steve breaths deep, taking in everything that is our tiny girl before steeling himself, "Now, we do our job. We take out those bases one at a time. We have no idea where Zola's computer is or even if he's in only one." Steve pauses to look down at Sarah, sleeping without a care, "Hopefully, we'll find out where he's hiding."

"Tony, those defectors. Think they could be of use?" Clint asks. 

"Can't hurt to ask." Tony says. 

"Good. Maybe they can point us in the right direction." Steve nods. "And let Coulson know. Maybe his team can turn up something." 

"In the meantime?" Sam asked. 

Steve clenched his jaw and growled, "We kick Hydra's ass." 

Muffled by my hair and neck, Bucky grumbles, "Language."

A small, forced smirk creeps across Tony’s face, “I’ve got an idea.” He stands up, disables the lockdown and steps outside the room, leaving us all to think over what we just read. 

Tony sighs then inhales, finding the courage to finally do it. He dials a number he never, EVER wanted to call....

“You’re speaking to the Fresh Prince of Canada. How may I help you?” 

“I need you to kill some people, Wade.” Tony says quietly.

“Well, killing people IS my specialty! Hmm. Let me check my schedule....." The sounds of paper being riffled through and something crashing to the floor can be heard before Deadpool picks the phone back up. "Yep! We’re all clear for you, honey bunny. Where are the bad guys located?” 

Tony give a nasty smile as he gives Wade the location of several bases, “And bring your squad,” Tony says. 

“The X-Force Bad Guy Extermination Team makes sure to give every mission Maximum Effort! Thank you for calling. Have a blessed day.” 

When Tony walks back in he grins, "I called in a favor and got us some help." 

"Who?" asks Natasha. 

"You're better off not knowing." Tony says, sitting back down next to Pepper. 

Steve looks over at Bucky and me, still curled up together with James sleeping soundly between us. He sighs, "I think we're done for the day. I'm gonna take them back to our rooms."

"Good idea." Sam says. 

Tony nods, "I'll send off a message to Coulson. Maybe his team can take a few of those bases off our hands." 

Steve agrees and the meeting breaks up. He somehow gets us all back to our rooms. Bucky and I pull ourselves together long enough to feed, clean and change the twins and get them in their bassinet. Bucky pulls it closer to our bed on his side, close enough so that he can reach over and touch the twins. The three of us fall into bed together. I cling to Bucky while Steve presses against my back. I'm tired, but sleep is hard to find tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wade groans. “The things I do for love!" He pockets his phone and looks at the locations he's jotted down on the bathroom mirror. "And for the chance to be an Avenger."

“Like that'll ever happen.” snorts the other Wade in the mirror. 

Wade snaps at his reflection, “Zip it, Ryan Reynolds!” 

His reflection quiets down but sticks it's tongue out at him. Wade flips his reflection off before marching down the hall and poking his head in Cable's room. The big guy is sitting on his bed, cleaning one of his many, MANY guns.

“Cable! My man! We've been asked to save the day by a very handsome man! What do you think we should do?” 

“I think," Cable pauses dramatically, slapping a cartridge into his rifle, "We should kill them all.” 

“I swear to God, Thanos. Not everything is fixed by killing people.” Wade groans.

“Most of it is.” Cable snorts.

“Yes, true but... HEY! No! Not today. I can’t deal with it.” Wade throws his hands in the air.

“You can’t deal with anything.” 

“That is a HUGE lie. I can deal with everything. Even getting my limbs ripped off.” 

Cable rolls his good eye, “Will you stop going on about your fight with Juggernaut?”

“No, no I don’t think I will.” Wade sniffs.

Cable chuckles low to himself, "Not that it was much of a fight. More like you standing there and letting him pull you apart."

Wade growls, “Say that again and I’m gonna beat your fat head down like a cartoon character.” 

“Ooh, so scared right now.”

Down the hall, Blind Al rolls her useless eyes and hollers out, "Will yous two just kiss already! I can't hear Steve Harvey over your lover's spat!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wake up in the morning feeling like I only just closed my eyes. They're dry and itchy and I want so bad to just roll over and go back to sleep.

But rolling over is impossible right now. Steve has me in a bear hug, his nose pressed into my hair. His arms are wrapped around my ribs and one of his legs is pining mine to the bed. I couldn't get away if I wanted to. It's a good thing I don't have to pee right now.

Soft murmuring catches my attention. I crack open my eyes to find Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over the bassinet. His head is turned to the side, leaving his face in profile. He reaches his flesh arm into the bassinet, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, little man." He says quietly, "You're such a good boy. Don't ever change, James. Always stay happy." He chuckles softly, his smile growing, "Make sure you keep an eye on your sister. She's a little bit too much like your other daddy. She's gonna be a handful when she grows up."

I smile even as as a few tears creep into my eyes at such a sweet scene.

Bucky's face grows more serious, "I don't want you to worry, James. Me, your mommy and your other daddy won't let anything bad happen to you or Sarah. Neither will your aunts or uncles. We're all going to protect you."

I reach up to swipe at the tears on my face. I open my mouth to say something to Bucky when....

*BOOM*

Sarah and James start crying as Steve lets go and sits up. Bucky jumps to his feet, knife in hand.

"SORRY! *hack* THAT WAS MY FAULT!"

"TONY!" multiple voices across the compound shout.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somewhere, at a secret base.... 

The program that is Arnim Zola thinks about how everything is going to plan. 

With Zemo and Ward out of the way, thanks to a few well timed anonymous tips to a certain mercenary, there was no one to prevent him from restarting his pet project. It was a shame he was going to lose so many bases, but it was for the best. Hydra had grown weak after Pierce's death. He would cut away the weak, diseased parts and replace them with something new, something better!

And the first step to rebuilding Hydra, was regaining control of his greatest accomplishment, the Winter Soldier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, I beat Natasha to the gym. 

When she walks in, she finds me pummeling the punching bag while Bucky holds it in place. It was Steve's turn to stay with me and the twins, but Bucky insisted in staying close today and Steve agreed. She walks over and just watches until I stop to catch my breath. 

"I'd ask what brought this on, but I already know." Nat says, taking Bucky's place behind the bag so he can go sit with the twins. I roll my shoulders and start punching again.

"I need to hit something and since punching my teammates is frowned upon... here I am." I gasp. 

"True, but I doubt anyone would be that upset if you smacked Clint around a bit." Nat grins. 

"HEY!" Clint shouts from the vent above us. 

We chuckle as Clint fumes. We spend the next hour working out before taking a break for breakfast. The meal is pretty quiet, everybody lost in their own thoughts until my phone dings.

It's a message from my tech team. 

"Looks like they've been working overtime." I say, sipping my OJ, "They finished compiling the intel. We have a list of targets ready." 

Steve nods his head, "Alright, let's finish this. Everyone suit up. Wheels up in an hour."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At a not so hidden Hydra base....

"Thanos! You take half, I take half!” Wade whisper shouts.

“Perfectly balanced as all things should be,” Cable whispers as he grins. 

Cable kicks open the door. Before he can shoot, Wade points his finger and starts counting. “Wow! There is a LOT of you. Okay, um. Listen. My friend Cable here is gonna take care of half of you and I’ll take care of the other half.”

All guns point at Wade and Cable. Wade shakes his head and sighs, “Now I’ve only got six bullets so you’re all gonna have to share! This is six less than last time so I expect you all to be patient!”

As everyone starts firing, Wade turns to the readers, “Not very patient, are they?“ he shoots two people without looking. “Can you believe there are two people out there on Pinterest who are writing this stuff? WHOEVER YOU ARE...I like you! This is so much fun!” He shoots two more and says, “Four down, Four more bullets.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A short time later.....

Deadpool sits on the hood of a burning troop transport, looks around the destroyed compound and claps his hands, “Lets roll, Brol.” 

“Did you just call me ‘BROL’? Like, shortened Brolin into Brol?” Cable glares at him, while reloading his rifle.

“Indeed I did." Wade chuckles, "Now let’s go. We got places to go and bad guys to kill." Wade hops off the transport, pulls one of his katanas out of an unfortunate Hydra goon before grabbing the only still living goon by the ankle.

The guy is tied up with computer cords and gagged with a dirty sock. "Mmmm mmmph!"

Wade chuckles, "You know what Bob? You really need to find a better job."

"Mmmph mmm mmmph!"

Wade rolls his eyes, "I know they have great dental, but come on! You're better then these Nazi wannabes! Why don't you come work for me? You can sleep on the couch." 

"Mmmph?"

"Sure, we can always use more cannon fodder." Wade laughs as he drags Bob away, "Whoo!! X FORCE!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Hydra base didn't know what hit them. 

One minute they're going about their daily evil ways and the next, the wrath of God, in the form of the Avengers, came crashing down on them. To say the team was motivated was an understatement. They cut through the Hydra goons like a hot knife through butter. From the first kicked in door to the last agents falling took less then an hour.

"Done." Natasha said, pulling the flash drive from the computer she had just looted of any and all intel. 

"Good, let's move out." Steve said before slamming his shield into the computer, just for good measure. 

Once everyone was back on the Quinjet, Steve looked over the team. There were a few bumps and bruises but everyone was still keyed up and ready for more. 

"So... what do you think?" I say through his com.

"I think we've got another mission in us today. What do you think?" he asked the team. 

"Hell yeah." Clint said, slapping a bandage on a cut on his arm. 

"I'm good if you are!" Sam grinned. 

Bucky's response was to slap another magazine into his rifle. 

"Alright." Steve nodded, "We're moving on, sweetheart." 

"Got it. Sending you the intel now." I say, leaning back in my chair.

I look over at the stroller next to me. Sarah is asleep while James examines his fingers like they are the coolest thing ever. I smile at them, "Don't you worry. Mommy and your Daddies are going to do everything we can to keep yous two safe!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the end of the day, much of Hydra is in an uproar.

Four bases have been wiped off the map in a matter of hours, two by the Avengers and two by X Force. Several others are in chaos due to their computer systems being hacked. Half way around the world, Shuri laughs as she plays havoc with their systems, while at a secret Shield base, Coulson's team does the same.

Dinner that night was a strange affair. Everyone was happy after two successful missions but no one had the energy to party. Instead, everyone gathered in the living room and enjoyed a quiet evening.

You curl up against Steve's chest, one of his hands in your hair. Bucky holds one of your feet in his lap, slowly rubbing it. Across the room, Pepper cuddles Morgan and Sarah. She leans against Tony, having finally let him out of the doghouse.

Wanda has little James, singing a Sokovian lullaby to him softly. Sam keeps tossing popcorn at Scott, who is quite good at catching food in his mouth. Clint grumbles from his spot on the floor. Natasha has decided to take a nap and Clint is the perfect pillow. He's now trapped because no one in their right mind would wake the Black Widow from her nap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Behind the scenes, Zola watches all. 

Well, almost all. 

Stark's AI has proven to be quite stubborn and was keeping him out of the compound's systems. But no matter, Zola had plenty to analyze. He watches as the bases fall, studying those who brought them down. The Mercenary, what he wouldn't give to get his "hands" on him. That healing factor was quite compelling.

And the big fellow, Cable... he was interesting. 

Over on the Avengers there were SO many tempting test subjects. Stark was annoying but brilliant. He would love to get inside his head. The Witch would be hard to hold onto but the research potential was worth it. He'd always wanted to study Pym's tech and there it was, running around.

And then there was the Captain! 

Oh... to have the only recipient of Erskine's perfected serum! If he still had a body, Zola would swoon. 

But all of that was moot. Right now, he was focused on the Soldier, his mate and offspring. That project had been on the back burner for far too long. He watched the Soldier cut down all of the low level agents that got in his way. He was Zola's favorite creation, and he would have him back.... sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this marks the end of the stuff we did over on Pinterest. This is NOT the end of the story though.
> 
> It just means that from here on out..... I'm winging it! 
> 
> I'm hoping *fingers crossed* that I'll have this wrapped up in 10 or less chapters..... maybe..... hopefully!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sarah's shrill cries wake all three of us the next morning.

I groan as I try to bury my face in Steve's bare chest, while he yanks the pillow out from under his head and covers his face with it. Behind me, Bucky curses under his breath. I feel the bed shift as he sits up.

"I'm coming, princess. I know." Bucky mutters.

I reluctantly roll over and crack an eye open to find Bucky lifting Sarah out of the bassinet. He bounces our little girl as he brings her back to bed. I know I should sit up, but just the thought of moving makes me groan.

"Hang on." Steve grunts as he sits up. He grabs all the pillows and piles them up against the headboard. Leaning back against them, he pulls me into his lap so that I'm leaning back against his chest. "There ya go." he says as Bucky hands Sarah to me.

Just in time too, because James starts to cry. While I get Sarah situated against my breast, Bucky scoops up our son and bounces him gently against his shoulder, "There, there. Wait your turn."

Sarah nurses like this is her last meal. "Jeez, little girl, take it easy! Mommy's boobies aren't going anywhere." I grumble. I swear Sarah nurses even harder, making me wince, "I can't wait until she starts on baby food."

Behind me, Steve chuckles. The vibrations make me and Sarah bounce a bit. "You say that now, but once they're eating real food you're gonna miss this." Steve says, reaching around to pet our daughter's short brown locks.

"Maybe." I say before wincing, "Ouch! Maybe not!"

Bucky sits on the edge of the bed, James quiet in his arms, "I wonder how long before you'll be wanting another baby?" he says, grinning at me.

I glare back at him, "Slow your roll there, Sergeant!"

Bucky chuckles while Steve laughs behind me, making me bounce off his chest. Sarah wrinkles her face but doesn't stop feeding. James snoozes away in his father's arms and across the room, Lap Goose looks up from the pet bed I bought him before tucking his head under his wing and going back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across town, Deadpool sips his morning coffee in his striped pj's, pink uni-kitty slippers tapping along with a song only in his head.

"Hey, Time Cop! I'm making a list. What do we need from the store?" he shouts down the hall.

"Milk, Frosted Flakes...." Cable snarled back from his room,".... grenades, flash bangs and some .223...... and more armor piercing rounds!"

Wade nods his head as he writes on his Hello Kitty notepad, "Got it. Hey Al, what'cha need from the store?"

From the living room, Blind Al shouts, "Bran Flakes, Miralax, prune juice....... and 9 mm!"

"Okay, eww!" Wade says as he adds to the list, "Bob?"

Former Hydra goon and now probationary member of X Force, Bob pauses from washing dishes, "Lucky Charms, apple juice, dish soap and some of those .45 hollow points if they have any."

"Hydra Shok?" Wade asks, the irony not lost on him.

"Ooooo!" Bob lights up, "Yes, please?"

"Got it!" Wade says, downing the last of his coffee, "I'm gonna get dressed and head out. Be ready to go when I get back. That means you, Cable!" Wade sticks his head in Cable's room, "Make sure you go pee pee before we leave. We got a lot of Hydra assholes to kill so no bathroom stops!"

Cable throws a knife at Wade's head. He screams and ducks out of the way. The knife embeds in the door frame where Wade's head was.

"Love you too, Big Guy!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Coffeeeeee.... need coffeeeeee...." 

Tony staggers into the communal kitchen, eyes half open and moaning like an old school zombie, "Cofffffeeeeee! Coffffeeeeeee!"

Natasha smirks, holding out a fresh cup, "Come on, Tony. This way."

Tony turns and shambles towards her, arms out, "Mmmmm, cofffffeeeeee!"

Nat backs away from him, holding the cup just out of his reach. Tony moans and follows her. Sitting at the table with their own cups of liquid life, Wanda and Sam try not to laugh as the former assassin leads the inventor around the kitchen.

"Come on, Tony. Get the coffee!" Natasha chuckles.

Walking in the room, I pause to take in the sight of Nat leading Tony around the room. I shrug, shake my head and push the stroller over to the table. Behind me, Steve and Bucky snort and snicker at Tony before heading towards the counter. "Good morning." I say, sitting down.

"Morning." Wanda says as Sam holds out his cellphone, recording Tony almost stumbling over a trash can.

Bruce walks in, adjusts his glasses then steps aside to let Scott and Clint in. All three watch Tony and Nat for a moment before getting their own mugs.

Steve sets a cup of coffee down in front of me before sitting down next to me with his own cup. Bucky takes the spot on the other side of me and we all watch the fun.

Pepper steps through the door and without looking, snags the cup out of Natasha's hand without losing a drop and leads Tony over to the table. She sets the cup on the table and steps aside, "Tony, drink!"

Stark mumbles something as he drops into the chair and wraps his hands around the cup. He brings the mug to his lips and takes a sip, "Mmmmm." Half way through the mug, Tony's higher brain functions start to boot up, "Coffee good!"

By the time his first cup is done, Zombie Tony is gone and Regular Tony makes an appearance, "Good Morning." Tony smiles, then frowns, "What's everybody looking at me for?"

The room bursts into laughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later.....

Standing on the landing pad, I lean in as Steve wraps his arms around me. He gives me a long, heated kiss. Pulling back, he smiles down at me, "Be back for dinner."

I laugh, "You better. We're having lasagna."

He lets go, only for Bucky to take his place. He pulls me in for his own smoldering kiss. It leaves me breathless and a bit dazed. Bucky chuckles at the look on my face, "Stay outta trouble, doll."

I snort, "Me? Yous two are trouble magnets!"

Bucky laughs and gives me a wink before letting go and heading towards the Quinjet. I step back inside the building where Pepper and Morgan are standing with the twin's stroller. The sound of the Quinjet's engines are too much for their little ears. We watch the jet take off before heading our separate ways. Pepper and Morgan to their suite and me towards the Hub with the twins.

We have another Hydra base to take down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lowering his binoculars, Jack Rollins spoke into his com unit, "They just left."

"Good." the electronically created voice in his ear responded, "Once we have confirmation they are engaged at the base, you will proceed with the extraction."

"Understood." Rollins grunted, eyeing the Avengers compound for a moment longer before turning and disappearing into the trees.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright." I say, putting my headset on, "Bird is in the air. We got about thirty minutes to target. Lets give our team all the info they need!"

Around me, my team of techs nod and dive into their work. I sit down at my own terminal, the twins beside me in their stroller. FRIDAY locks down the building and we settle in for another mission.

Over the coms we hear....

"IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH. IT'S RAINING MEN, EVERY SPECIMEN!"

I snicker as Tony belts it out at the top of his lungs.

"TALL, BLONDE..." He points at Steve, "DARK AND LEAN...." he turns to point at Sam, "ROUGH AND TOUGH...." he points at himself, "AND STRONG AND MEAN!" he points at Bucky.

Bucky flips him off.

Clint snorts, "Rough and tough my ass!"

Natasha and Wanda just roll their eyes and sigh, "Boys."

Back in the Hub, I lower my head to the desk trying to contain my laughter but I can't stop my shoulders from shaking up and down. Around me, my team is having the same problem. After a few minutes, I regain my composure and get back to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across the building, Lap Goose stands in the living room. He honks quietly to himself as he looks out the giant windows. He ruffles his feathers and stares around the grounds. Something doesn't feel right!.

*thunk*

*honk*

He turns to see Vent Goose drop out of the ceiling. She shakes the dust off herself before waddling over to the window. She looks outside, searching for something she can't see. 

*honk?*

*honk honk!*

Venty has the same feeling. It's like when you know there's a predator around but you can't see it.

Behind them, Chip Goose #1 and Chip Goose #2 waddle in. They join the other two at the window, adding their own concerned honks to the avian conversation. All four turn and look when the reclusive Laundry Goose waddles in. She almost never leaves the dryer she made a nest in, causing Tony to order another dryer for the team's use.

*HONK!*

Loki Goose appears out of nowhere, tiny gold helmet glinting in the light. He glares at the other geese before waddling over. He feels it too. Something bad is coming and he didn't do it...... that was unacceptable! Making trouble was the domain of himself and his master!

The whole flock turns to look out the window, watching and waiting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The target was a nondescript industrial park on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. It looked abandoned and neglected, like it hadn't had any occupants in years. Trash littered the grounds and graffiti decorated the buildings. Nothing about it screamed "Secret Hydra Base", except for the unusual number of security cameras.

The very same cameras that FRIDAY hacked into to give my team eyes inside and outside the buildings.

"You are clear to go."

Steve nodded at the sound of my voice in his ear, "Roger that. Clint.... ring the doorbell."

"With pleasure." Clint grinned, taking aim.

*BOOM*

A hole the size of a tank appeared in the front of one of the buildings.

"Looks like someone's home!" Clint cackled as several Hydra goons could be seen sprawled across the ground. A few seconds later, a dozen agents poured out of the hole, guns blazing.

"Don't look like they're happy to see us." Scott said as he shrunk down, disappearing.

"I don't know why not?" Sam laughed, firing on the agents from above, "We're the Avengers. Everyone loves us!"

"Guess they have no taste." Wanda quipped as she used her powers to throw large chunks of wall at the agents.

Within minutes, the team was moving through the building. There were more agents then they were expecting but nothing they couldn't handle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"The extraction is a go."

"Understood. Moving out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bucky, you got one on your six!"

Bucky spun around, gun up and fired. The Hydra goon went down, a small neat hole in his forehead. Bucky looked at the camera at the end of the hall and winked, "Thanks, Doll."

I grinned at my monitor, "You're welcome. Second door on your right. Looks like a they're trying to wipe the computers."

"Got it." he said, turning around and heading towards the door.

I shift my gaze to another screen, "Tony, on your left. Some kind of weapon. Looks like it's charging up!"

The screen lights up as the mystery weapon explodes. Tony chuckles, "Not anymore."

"All right!" I nod, "There's a pocket of them in the central most corridor. Looks like they're trying to organize a defense."

The screen goes black, as does the whole room. Every light goes out. A few seconds later the emergency lights turn on, turning the room a dim orange color.

"What the hell?" I gasp, "FRIDAY?"

My cellphone dings. Pulling it out, I hit the app Tony added to all the Avengers phones. "Miss!" FRIDAY's voice comes from my phone.

"FRIDAY, what's going on?" I say, jumping to my feet and moving towards the far wall. Jake already has the weapons vault open and hands me a handgun. I check it quickly and chamber a round.

"All power has been cut to the compound, Miss. Trying to bring up emergency generators now."

I move back to my desk, looking down into the stroller. Sarah and James are snoozing away, wrapped up in their red and green blankets.

*BOOM*

The building shudders. 

"Shit!" I curse as Sarah and James wake up, crying in fright. "FRIDAY?" I say, setting my gun down to pick up Sarah. I hold her in one arm, bouncing her as I reach in to rub James' little head, trying to calm him down.

"We are under attack! Primary generators are down. The generator for my central processor is the only one undamaged. All internal and external cameras are down except for those in and around my processor."

"Please tell me you're still in contact with Tony." I ask, my heart pounding.

"Yes, Miss. I have informed Boss about..."

*boom* *boom*

The floor shakes and the twins start screaming again.

"Those were smaller." Owen says, standing close to the door, "Probably blowing the main doors open."

"If they can do that, they can blow these doors too." I say, closing my eyes for a moment, trying to slow my breathing. Now was not the time to lose it.

Tracy ducks under the desk, "Shit, I can't get the emergency access open!" She crawls back out, "The power! The locks are electric, without power we can't get in."

*BANG*

Something hits the door.

"FRIDAY?" I gasp, "Please tell me they're on their way."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Steve!" Tony shouted into his com.

"What is it?" Steve grunts as he slams his shield into the head of a Hydra agent.

"The compound is under attack!" Tony replied.

Steve's blood runs cold.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*BANG*.... *BANG*.... *BANG*

I take a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm. The intruders are right outside the door, trying to brake it down. The whole team is away...... no, they're not!

I hand Sarah to Tracy and grab my phone, "FRIDAY, is Bruce still in his lab?"

*ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR*

"I'll take that as a yes." I say as the Hulk's roar echos through the building.

"Crap!" Jake groans, "Now the Hulk is running loose!"

"At least he'll distract some of these assholes." I say. I'm trying to come up with a plan to defend the compound but keep coming back to one thing.

The twins!

My mind is stuck worrying about them. I can't fight these guys with my babies in danger. It was probably Hydra out there and they wanted me and them. What the hell was I going to do?

Then I see it.

Tracy rocking the still crying Sarah, wrapped in her deep green blanket.

"Loki." I say. I'm not sure it'll even work but, I take a deep breath and shout, "LOKI!"

"There's no need to raise your voice." the Trickster says, blinking into existence next to me, "Now what are you shouting about, little flow...." I cut Loki off by pushing a whimpering James into his arms. I take Sarah from Tracy and hand her to the Asgardian as well. He looks stunned, standing there frozen with two crying infants in his arms.

"You said they were under your protection, right?" I ask. Loki blinks before nodding his head, "Good, take them."

"I beg your pardon?" he asks.

"I need you to take them away from here. Right now!" I tell him, my gut twisting at the thought of them being out of my sight, "Take them somewhere safe. Bring them back when the compound is secure again."

Loki looks like he might protest. I reach up with both hands and cup his face, making him look me in the eye, "Please, I'm trusting you to do this. Protect my children."

Loki draws himself up to his full height, "As you wish." then he's gone, with both my babies.

The room seems so much quieter and a bit colder now.

*BANG* *BANG*

The door is bending inwards. The locks starting to give.

I steel myself, pick up my handgun and turn towards the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*HONK*

*HONK HONK HONK*

Winged Death descends on the Hydra agents. Lap Goose pecks and scratches the Hydra agent screaming on the floor beneath him. Next to him, Loki Goose cackle-honks, his gold horned helmet splattered with the blood of his enemies. Down the hall, the Chip Goose twins are double teaming another man.

They never saw it coming. One minute, the agents were searching the compound and the next a flock of pissed off geese were tearing into them. They had trained and drilled for many scenarios, practiced taking on any number of Avengers in various combinations..... but not one of those scenarios included freaking GEESE!!!! 

*HOOONNNNKKKKK*

Vent Goose dive bombs some backup goons that just appeared around the corner, dropping out of the ceiling like a feathery bomb. Laundry Goose runs around between the legs of other goons, trailing a bed sheet behind her. The men scream and flail as they find their legs tangled.

*HONK HONK*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across the compound....

"Mommy!" Morgan screams as a volley of bullets strike the door. Tears pour down her face as she runs to her mother.

Pepper grabs Morgan and runs for the safe room. Once inside, she slams the door closed and only takes a breath when she hears the heavy locks click into place. Holding Morgan to her chest, she tries to calm her daughter, "It's gonna be be okay, baby."

*Bang Bang Bang*

Pepper jumps and Morgan screams as bullets strike the safe room door. Looking around, Pepper spies a small sofa against the one wall. She sets Morgan down so she can pull the sofa forward just a bit. She crawls behind it and pulls Morgan in with her. Hiding behind the sofa, Pepper leans over her daughter, shielding her with her own body, "It's gonna be okay. Daddy's on the way."

Suddenly, the wall explodes behind them. Both mother and daughter scream as something huge tumbles through the hole.

Shaking plaster dust from his head, the Hulk grunts before shoving the sofa aside and scooping Pepper and Morgan up. Pepper catches sight of the demolished wall and several bodies on the floor of her and Tony's bedroom before Hulk is moving.

He slams through the massive windows of the Stark family suite and takes off across the grass. He leaps into the air, clearing huge swaths of forest before hitting the ground, running and leaping over more trees.

Several minutes later, he comes to a stop and sets the terrified pair down in a small clearing. Hulk snorts to himself before grunting, "Stay here. Hulk smash."

Pepper nods, clutching her whimpering daughter close.

Satisfied, the Hulk turns around and with a roar, runs and leaps over the trees back towards the compound.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several desks have been pushed against the door. Across the room, I duck down behind an overturned desk, checking the clips of ammo next to me.

Owen pushes one more desk onto its side and then crouches down behind it like me. On my other side, Jake and Tracy are behind their own desks, waiting.

There hasn't been any banging on the door in the last 30 seconds. That means they've given up on knocking it down. They're probably going for something bigger.

"Get ready." I say, trying to get into a comfortable position to fire from, "They're gonna blow the door any second." Around me, my techs nod and raise their weapons.

"FRIDAY?" I don't have to say more. The AI knows what I'm asking about.

"The quinjet is in the air, Miss." the voice comes from the phone near my knee, "ETA is twenty minutes."

"Tell Tony no shawarma." I try to joke so I don't cry.

"Yes, Miss."

Just then, the door and surrounding wall explodes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fifteen minutes later, the Quinjet circles the compound.

Below, part of the building is smoking. Clint swings the jet around to the landing pad as the back ramp drops open. Tony and Sam leap out the back, flying around the building. Once the wheels hit the ground, the rest of the team pours out. 

Inside the building, everything is eerily quiet. Steve leads the charge, heading straight towards the Hub. The sight that greets him makes him feel sick.

He steps over the rubble that once was the wall of the Hub. Inside the furniture and computers have been turned into scrap. Steve searches the room, spots the stroller on its side and runs over, his heart pounding through his chest. The stroller is empty. He's not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Steve!" shouts Bucky from the other side of the room. He crouches behind several overturned desks. Steve runs over to find Bucky applying pressure to a wound on Tracy's shoulder.

The tech blinks up at them, "Sir.... they." She stops to cough, gasping for air before rasping out, "They took her. We tried to.... hold them off but...." She fell into another coughing fit. Bucky tried to steady her, so that he could keep pressure on her gun shot wound.

"What about the twins?" Bucky asks sharply.

Next to Tracy, Jake groans as he keeps a tourniquet on his leg, "She gave them to Loki." He grits his teeth for a moment, "Made him take the twins somewhere safe. The Hydra guys were pissed when they couldn't find the twins but I heard someone say you guys were on your way back and they had to go."

"Was she okay?" Steve asked, looking just a bit wild eyed.

"Yeah. They knocked her out and a big guy carried her out." Jake groans.

Steve steps back as several medics arrive. Bucky moves back as well as someone takes over for him. The two of them stand side by side, lost for a moment.

"Steve? Steve?..... Capsicle, talk to me!"

Steve turns towards Tony, lost in a state of shock, "They took her...... she's gone."

Behind him, Bucky screams before punching his metal fist through the wall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Crouched in the back of a nondescript white van, Jack Rollins raises his voice to be heard over the engine noise, "Mama Wolf is in custody. Pups were no where to be found. We're in route to base zero."

Groaning, I manage to get my eyes open. I can't see much, just the roof of the van and Rollins' stoic face. My head is killing me, so I close my eyes and let the darkness have me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For Deadpool's mouth!

Chapter 60

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The medical wing was in chaos.

Emergency lights turned the space a weird shade of orange mixed with shadows. Medics hurried back and forth with head lamps on, trying to patch up people in the dim lighting.

Ashton peeks out of his room, watching the mayhem. When the attack had started, he'd hidden under his bed, afraid that they were coming for him and his father. Now he watched as several people were wheeled in followed by some of the Avengers.

"Mr Bucky Sir?"

Bucky turns around, spotting Ashton's pale face. He gives the boy a strained smile, "Hey, kid." He walks over and throws an arm around Ash's shoulders. The kid leans into Bucky, his thin arms wrapping around his waist, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ash says, hanging onto Bucky and Bucky hangs onto him. He's itching to run, to hunt. He wants to find those who scattered his family and tear them apart. Instead he stands there, in the half light and hugs a scared boy. Is anyone hugging James and Sarah right now?

Across the room, Steve paces. He's never felt so helpless, so scared in his whole life. There are three gaping holes in his soul and it feels like he might collapse into himself. The rest of the team is checking the perimeter and Steve knows he should be helping but his head is so lost right now, he's no good to anyone.

Just then the lights flicker back on.

"We are back in business!" Tony crows through the coms.

"Good job, Stark." Sam replies.

"Move, MOVE!" Clint shouts, running through medical's main door, "I need help, NOW!" He runs over to an empty gurney and lays down the small form he carried in.

It's Vent Goose.

"Come on, Venty. You're gonna be okay." Clint gasps, hand cradling the goose's head. Her eyes are open but there's blood coating the white feathers on one side of her chest. She lets out a soft honk.

"Sir," one of the nurses steps forward, "I'm sorry, but we don't treat animals..."

"She's an honorary Avenger!" Clint cuts her off, "HELP HER!"

Around him, several medical professionals jump into action. They push Clint back as they move to check the goose's injury. Clint stands there lost, looking down at the blood on his hands. Steve moves to the archer's side and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay, Clint." he tries to reassure him.

"She better." Clint says, voice low but deadly, "Because if she not..... I'm gonna kill them all!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several states away....

Deadpool wipes an imaginary tear from his face, "It's just so beautiful!"

About a half mile away, a Hydra base burns. The flames shoot high into the air, fed by some kind of experimental fuel they had a crap-ton of stored there. Every so often, a tank explodes, sending flames and debris flying high into the sky.

"Ooooo, nice one!" Bob says as something explodes, sending what looks like the front half of a jeep sailing through the air.

"It's like the Forth of July, only more.... me!" Deadpool grins before frowning, "Knew I shoulda brought popcorn."

Just then, his phone rings.

"You've reached Wade Wilson, Expert Mercenary and Discount Gigolo! How can I service you today?" he chirps into the phone, "Uh huh..... uh huh..... got it.... be there shortly." Wade hangs up, tucks the phone back into his pants before....

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Cable and Bob look at him as Wade screams and curses. "What happened?" Cable growls.

"Someone kidnapped Mrs America and the baby states are MIA! Let's go!" Wade says before running for the truck they 'borrowed' from the Hydra base. It's not like they need it anymore. Wade jumps into the driver's seat, Cable takes the passenger side and Bob throws himself into the bed of the truck just as Wade hit the gas.

"Where are we going?" Cable asks, already reloading his gun.

"First.... we're picking up Sugar Bear. Second.... We're meeting up with the Avengers." Wade says as he aggressively merges into traffic, "Third...... we're gonna find out where they took her. And fourth.....we're gonna kill those fuckers!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In a secret Shield location....

"I need all eyes on me." Coulson raises his voice. Around him, every Shield agent, not just his team, turn to look. "This is top priority. The Avengers compound was just hit by a Hydra cell. They took a high value target."

Behind him, a picture appears on the wall monitor.

Coulson points to it, "Whatever you're working on, it can wait. Lean on your contacts, call in favors, do whatever you have to. We need to find her..... NOW!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the compound....

Tony sits in the common room, Pepper pressed to his side and his arms full of Morgan. He buries his face in his daughter's hair, just breathing her in. Thank God for Bruce. Thank God for the Hulk! If anything had happened to his family.... Tony shudders, not wanting to think about it.

Steve paces the room. He can't sit still to save his life. He's mind runs a mile a minute, imagining what's happening, what Hydra is doing. Bucky is even worse off. He hasn't spoken since seeing Ashton in medical. He sits off to the side, staring blankly at the far wall. You might think the Soldier was back if not for the tears streaming endlessly down his face.

Lap Goose sits in his lap. A number of feathers are missing and when he walks he limps. Every so often, he trembles and honks to himself.

The other geese are curled up together in the corner. They silently groom themselves, trying to sooth pulled feathers. They got lucky, only Vent Goose was badly injured.

Around the room, the rest of the Avengers pace or sit, no one saying anything. Scott sits on the floor, looking around for someone to tell him what to do. Wanda is curled up on one end of the sofa, hugging a throw pillow. Sam is pacing near the windows, staring out across the grounds. Bruce is back to normal and in a new set of clothes. He keep wiping his glasses, trying to keep his hands busy. Natasha and Clint sit next to each other. Nat keeps a tight hold on Clint's hand while he tries hard not to cry.

A massive crack of thunder shakes the windows. In a flash of light, Thor appears outside. He marches through the door, bellowing, "What happened?" 

No one is really up to explaining, so FRIDAY steps in. She relays what happened to the Thunder God.

"So Loki has the twins?" Thor rumbles.

"Apparently." Tony says.

"LOKI!" Thor shouts.

"Finally!"

In the center of the room, a green archway appears. Stepping through, Loki looks quite frazzled, "Will someone PLEASE take these two. I can not take much more of their caterwauling!"

In his arms, crying loudly, are Sarah and James.

Steve is the first to move. Bucky is a close second, having set Lap Goose on the floor before jumping to his feet. They each take one of the twins from the Trickster's arms. Steve takes James, Bucky takes Sarah.

The twins are NOT happy. They let everyone know the only way they know how, by crying at the top of their tiny lungs. Sarah does her best to deafen her father as Bucky rocks her against his shoulder. James isn't quite as loud but somehow his cries are even more heartbreaking then his sister's. 

Steve turns to the room, "Can someone go to our room. We have bottled milk in the fridge."

"I'll get it." Wanda says, jumping to her feet.

Steve turns back around, "Loki.... thank you."

Looking shocked, Loki says, "You're quite welcome, Captain."

Wanda runs back in, two warmed bottles in her hands. Steve and Bucky take the bottles and after a moment or two, convince the twins to eat. They sit down next to each other on the sofa, each cuddling a twin. Bucky holds Sarah close to his face, breathing in her baby scent. Steve looks ready to cry, staring at James like he can't believe he's here.

The big screen TV crackles to life.... "STARK!"

Shuri's face appears on the screen, behind her is T'Challa. The princess looks furious, "What the hell is going on? What is this about an attack and the twins.... are there?" She spots the babies in their father's arms and calms down a bit. "Are they alright? I swear, if anyone has hurt my godson before I even get to hold him, I'll....."

T'Challa steps forward, interrupting his sister, "Captain, what has happened?"

"We'd like to know that too."

Everyone turns to see Deadpool standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. Behind him is a tall, scary guy with a metal arm, some guy dressed in a green jumpsuit and... 

"Hi, Mr Stark!"

"Peter?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The air smells like industrial cleaners and the lights are so bright they shine right through my eye lids.

Those are the things I notice first as I come too. Next is that whatever I am laying on is way too hard. I can hear the quiet murmurs of several people moving around me and the rhythmic beeps of a machine nearby.

"There is no use pretending, Fräulein. We know you are awake."

The voice may be fake but it still sends a chill through me. I crack open my eyes, careful of the light above me. After a minute, I can make out the room around me. It looks like a medical suite, with beeping machines and doctors in scrubs moving around. Above me is a screen with Zola's green and black face on it. My head is still a bit fuzzy, the memories not quite clear but I know I'm in deep trouble.

"I don't know where you've hidden the twins, my dear, but rest assured..... we will reunite you with them soon."

The twins? A memory snaps back into place, Loki with my babies in his arms, a wall of green shimmers and then they were gone. I can't help but chuckle, even though my throat feels like it's full of glass, "Good luck with that."

Zola's screen lifts away from me, retracting towards the ceiling, "Gentlemen, you may begin. Remember to be gentle. I don't want her permanently damaged."

The screen folds into the ceiling and a panel moves to cover it. A person covered in green scrubs steps up next to me. Without a word, they look me over before pulling a tray of surgical instruments towards them.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. The last thing I want to do is give these sick bastards the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, how do we find these sons of bitches?"

"Shuri!" snaps Queen Mother Ramonda, who has joined her children in the video call. She was quite put out that no one thought to include her. As she scolded them, "Bucky is like a son to me, therefore those babies are my first grandchildren. Any attack against them is an attack on the royal family of Wakanda!" Shuri, T'Challa and Tony all apologized for not thinking to include her.

"Well," Tony says, drawing everyone's attention back to him while Ramonda scolds her daughter about her language, "I've got Shield and FRIDAY working in it right now. Hopefully Shuri, when her mom's done with her, will be able to help them with searching cameras for where they went."

"What about the base list we got from those defectors?" Sam asks.

Tony sighs and frowns, "Considering Zola bragged about setting Zimo and Ward up for failure, I don't think we should trust that list when it comes to finding him. He wouldn't have let the location of his processor become common knowledge."

"So we're looking for a secret base that's been kept secret from it's own secret organization..... Great." Scott groans.

"I would not worry." Shuri pipes in, her mother done haranguing for now, "Between myself, Shield and FRIDAY, we will turn over every digital rock until we find them."

"Sounds good," Steve says, James cuddled to his broad chest, "Until we have a lead, we wait and ready ourselves."

"Cause this time," Bucky says, lightly bouncing Sarah, "We're ending this. Hydra can't grow another head if we burn the body to ashes."

"Oooo!" Deadpool brightens up, "A Bar-B-Q! I love those. Speaking of food, you guys got any around here?"

"FRIDAY...." Tony calls out, "Order us some food. Let's go Mexican tonight."

Deadpool gasps, "Mi amor! I knew I loved you for a reason! Chimichangas for everyone!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Freshly changed, with a full tummy and in his daddy's arms, little James is a happy boy. He has his favorite onesie on, the one with a baby T-Rex on it that says 'Just Hatched'. He's wrapped in the red blanket that he likes because it's really, really soft. He keeps reaching for his daddy's face, trying to grab daddy's nose while his chubby legs kick.

All in all, everything is great.....

.... except where's mommy?

James loves his daddy. He's big and really warm. When he lays against daddy's chest, he can hear his heartbeat and James falls asleep so fast. When something scares him, daddy is always there to pick him up and rock him.

But James loves mommy too. She smells like home and her heartbeat is even better to fall asleep against. He loved listening to her in the womb, when she would talk and sing to him and Sarah. When he's hungry, she's always there to feed him and her milk is the best thing EVER!

So where is she?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The room is cold, white and sterile. Exactly what you'd imagine a Hydra cell to look like.

The two med techs pull me off the gurney and drop me onto the bed. I groan as my body bounces on a too thin mattress. They wheel the gurney out the door and leave me. The door closes with an ominous clang, locking me in.

I grit my teeth as I force myself to sit up on the edge of the bed. Every part of me is sore. I put up more of a fight then they were expecting, I guess. A nasty smile appears on my face at the memory of the fight in the Hub.

I got off two clips before the Hydra agents overtook us. Body armor is good but can only protect the parts of a person they cover. Natasha would be proud of me. I aimed for the gaps in their armor and dropped close to half a dozen goons.

After they overtook our position, I used the skills Nat beat into me to take down several more. Between myself and my techs, not one of those Hydra bastards walked out without spilling their own blood. Even Rollins, I recognized him from the Shield files, that giant of an asshole got a split lip thanks to a well placed punch.

Of course, I think I broke a bone in my hand hitting him, but oh well.

Only a small part of my pain is from the medical dicks working here. They took Zola's warning about being gentle seriously. The worst they've done so far is draw blood and take a skin sample. They did a bunch of body scans before dumping me in here. I can't imagine they'll leave me here for long. The testing is only gonna get worse from here, I know it.

I look around the room. It's your standard affair; bed, sink, toilet. But what's not standard is the stark, gray crib against the wall. I frown looking at it.

"Cocky bastards, aren't you?" I say to the room. I hope they're listening. "Really think I was gonna make it that easy?"

I force myself to my feet even though my body pleads for me to lay down. I groan but manage to stand up straight, making my sore muscles stretch. I don't see any cameras but I'd bet my last dollar that there's at least one watching me right now.

"You won't find them. You're NEVER getting your hands on my children!" I turn around slowly, glaring at the walls, "Even if you get near them, they got protection you guys couldn't DREAM of. You'll be dead before you even get close enough to see them!"

"And good job pissing off some of the worlds strongest and smartest people!" I shout at the ceiling, "Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Then there's the godparents; Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow and a member of the royal family of Wakanda. Not to mention the rest of the honorary aunts and uncles. You guys are so screwed!"

I'm suddenly very tired. The events of today are catching up to me and I barely make it back to the bed before my legs give out. I stretch out on the mattress and pull the thin blanket over myself. I roll over and press my face into the small pillow they left me.

My bravado gone, I fight back tears. I won't give these monsters the pleasure of seeing me cry. I pull the blanket up to my face and whisper, "Steve.... Bucky.... I hope you get here soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening....

A phone rings.....

"Hello?"

"Sergeant Barnes."

"Zola."

"How nice to hear your voice again."

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you. One that you should listen carefully to."

A moment of silence, then.....

"I'm listening."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some bad language

Chapter 62

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I love yous two..... so much." smiling softly, Bucky stares down at the twins. 

After their feeding and a quick diaper change, both of them started drifting off. Not wanting to be so far away from the twins while they slept, everyone relocated to The Park. The girly squeal from Deadpool at the sight of so many dinosaurs would be burned into Bucky's brain until the day he died. The Merc proceeded to dive head first into a pile of stuffed animals and start naming them.

As the team settled in next door, Steve and Bucky carried the twins to the nursery. After laying James down, Steve returned to the meeting, but Bucky lingered. He laid Sarah down, running his fingers through her soft, brown hair while James wraps his tiny fingers around one of his metal ones.

"I never thought I could love someone this much." Bucky whispers to the twins, crouching down to be closer to them, "Then I met your mommy. She's something else. She's.... like no one I've ever met before. She showed me that I wasn't broken anymore, that I was worth love." 

Bucky frees his finger from James' grip and lays his hand lightly on his son's chest. The sensors in his metal palm (a surprise upgrade from Shuri) pick up his little boy's heartbeat. Bucky smiles, "I didn't think I could be happier then I was with her and Steve. Then she gave me the two of you and I found out just how much more I could love."

Reluctantly, Bucky pulls away from his sleeping children and stands up. He smiles sadly down at his little angels, his voice raspy with emotion, "Don't worry. Daddy's gonna protect you..... whatever it takes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You're name is.......... Maxie!"

Deadpool is in heaven. A soft, squishy, fluff filled version of heaven. He grabs another toy, a red and purple stegosaurus and nuzzles it, "And your name is..... Cristal!"

"Stop giving the toy dinos stripper names!" Tony snarls.

Wade flips Tony off before burrowing into the plushie mountain and disappearing. Tony makes a sound of frustration before turning back to the rest of the group. The Park wasn't designed with full grown adults in mind so there is a lack of full size chairs. Several decide to lean against the walls; Cable, Natasha, Thor and Loki. Some pace around the room; Steve and Clint. The only seat, the rocking chair, is taken by Pepper with Morgan in her lap and the rest are sitting on the floor. On the wall, Shuri, T'Challa and Ramonda watch from half way around the world.

"Okay, now that the baby dinos are down for a nap," Tony says, rubbing his hands together, "What are we thinking? Any ideas?" 

There's silence for a moment before Bucky steps forward.

"What have you got, Terminator?" Tony nods to him.

Bucky takes a deep breath, "I.... I got a call from Zola."

"What?" Steve says, spinning towards his oldest friend. Everyone else turns to look, even Deadpool, who pokes his head out of the plushie pile.

"Yeah, he... made me an offer." Bucky keeps his gaze down, "He'll leave the twins alone if.... I turn myself in."

There is a long moment of stunned silence before...

"FUCK NO!"

Everyone turns, shocked at Steve's outburst and watch him stalk across the room. He grabs Bucky by the front of his shirt and pushes him into the wall, "No... No fucking way! You're not going to hand yourself over to those monsters!"

Bucky looks shocked, "The twins..."

"Need you!" Steve says, shaking Bucky, "And their mother! You can't do this. Don't you dare go sacrificing yourself for them. We're going to get her back. I...." Steve chokes, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Lunging forward, he pulls Bucky into a tight hug, "I can't do this alone. I'm not explaining to James and Sarah why mommy and daddy never came home."

Bucky stands there, stunned before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Steve.

"If I may interrupt this drama."

Everyone turns to look at Loki, who has a mischievous smile directed at Bucky, "I have an idea."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Early the next morning....

"Just for the record," Tony says as they gather in the garage, "While this is not the worst plan we've ever come up with before, it is definitely the craziest."

"I like it!" Wade chimes in.

"My point exactly!" Tony yelps, "Dead Head over there likes it!"

"Tony." Steve says, laying a hand on Stark's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay."

Tony takes a breath, "It better, cause when I said I wanted to be godfather, I thought I'd be doing fun stuff like teaching my godson curse words or blowing stuff up, not actually raising him!"

"Believe me, Stark." Bucky says, standing next to his motorcycle, "The last thing I want is you raising even one of my kids."

Tony flips him off.

"Okay, we all know our part in this?" Steve looks around the space. Everyone nods. "All right, lets do this." He turns and pulls Bucky in for a quick hug, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Bucky says before turning and mounting his bike. The engine roars to life and with one last nod, he rides out of the garage and away from the compound.

Only once the sound of the engine has disappeared, does Steve turn back to the gathered crowd, "Okay, lets get ready."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The harsh fluorescent light snaps on.

I groan and throw an arm over my face, trying to shield my eyes from the light. The night has been long and cold. Hydra must not feel like spending funds on their heating bill. I managed only a few hours of restless sleep between bouts of shivering under a thin blanket.

*click* *CLANG*

The door swings inward as two Hydra goons walk in. Behind them a med tech stands in the doorway.

"Get her up." the med tech barks. Before I can do more then toss the blanket aside, the two goons grab my arms and pull me to my feet.

"Hands off, asshole!" I snarl, lashing out with my feet. The goons force my arms behind my back and restrain me. It doesn't stop my from fighting. I manage a good kick to the shins and slam my head backwards into the face of the goon behind me.

I can hear the med tech chuckling as the goons drag me out of the room, "Save your strength. You've got a long day ahead of you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The meeting place was an abandoned gas station outside a small town in Pennsylvania.

Bucky pulls over and stops next to a vandalized gas pump. He surveys his surroundings. The building is boarded up and covered with graffiti. Trash blows in the breeze and two abandoned cars sit parked to one side, their tires flat and a couple windows busted out.

Everything about the place is old and forgotten.... except the camera mounted on the corner of the building.

Bucky eyes it up for a moment, before putting down the kickstand and getting off his motorcycle. He steps away from it and waits.

It doesn't take long before two SUVs and a black van pull in. Hydra agents get out of all three, weapons drawn and approach him. Bucky holds his hands up, "Gentlemen. Fancy meeting you here."

"Search him." snaps one of the agents.

One of the guys steps up and frisks Bucky, who keeps still and silent. He removes the guns and knives Bucky had on him before pulling out restraints designed for his metal arm and pulls his arms behind his back. 

Once he's restrained, Bucky is quickly bundled into the van and the vehicles pull out of the station.

Everything is quiet for a moment before there's a soft click followed by something dropping from the underside of Bucky's motorcycle.

Redwing unfolds into his flight mode and takes to the air. He easily catches up to the small convoy and starts live streaming the pursuit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Signals good." Sam says, as the feed from Redwing plays across the screen.

"All right! Here we go!" Clint calls from the pilot seat as the Quinjet lifts into the air. Behind him, the rest of the team hang on as Clint puts the pedal down and pushes the jet to it's max speed. 

Steve leans back in his seat, watching his teammates, old and new. Space is a bit tight with the added numbers. Cable's big enough to need two seats and his ammo bag need a seat of it's own. Bob keeps twitching like he's waiting to be shot at. Peter is having the time of his life, chatting with the Avengers while keeping away from Tony, who is NOT HAPPY to see the teenager still hanging around Deadpool.

The Mech keeps bouncing around between bugging Tony and leaning over Clint's shoulder and asking, "What does this button do?" 

Bruce sits hunched over in his seat, hoping the Hulk isn't needed for this mission while Wanda tries to distract herself with a trashy romance novel. Thor can't stay in his seat and instead paces the length of the jet.

Natasha takes the seat next to Steve. She stays silent for a moment before leaning towards him, "You really think this is gonna work?"

"Yes." Steve says, a muscle in his jaw jumping, "It has too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

Back at the compound.....

***record scratch***

"What The Hell?" Deadpool shouts, "I finally, FINALLY get to ride on the Quinjet with the Freaking Avengers and the author is gonna cut screen to something else?"

"Oh.... Hell.... NO!"

"What are you going on about?" Cable snarls from his seat in the back.

"Not right now, bugga-boo." Wade waves him off, "I am living the dream and no AUTHOR is gonna ruin it. This is the Avengers' Quinjet and that means one thing......."

"Oh!" Bob's hand shoots up into the air like an eager student, "Karaoke sing-a-long?"

"Yes!" Wade crows, "KARAOKE SING-A-LONG! Hit it, Tony Bologna!"

"Call me that again, Wilson. I dare you." Tony growls but turns up the volume.

"HER NAME WAS LOLA, SHE WAS A SHOWGIRL, WITH YELLOW FEATHERS IN HER HAIR AND A DRESS CUT DOWN TO THERE...."

Wade produces a feathered headdress from seemingly nowhere and starts dancing.

"SHE WOULD MERENGUE AND DO THE CHA-CHA, AND WHILE SHE TRIED TO BE A STAR, TONY ALWAYS TENDED BAR...."

Wade sashays across the jet to bump his hip against Tony, who tries to back away from the Merc.

"ACROSS THE CROWDED FLOOR, THEY WORKED FROM EIGHT TIL FOUR, THEY WERE YOUNG AND THEY HAD EACH OTHER, WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

***wrenches control back from character***

Back at the compound....

Pepper slowly rocks James, who has a lock of her red hair in his tiny fist. Across the small space, Morgan is leaning over the bassinet, singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" to Sarah, who waves her hands at the smallest Stark.

Before the team left, they moved the twins and everything they might need into The Park's panic room. Besides the bassinet, there are diapers, a few changes of clothes, baby wipes, a mini fridge full of milk, a microwave to heat it in and... for some reason known only to one Wade Wilson.... a dozen tiny T-Rex plushies all lined up and facing the door.

Pepper and Morgan had moved into the room as well as Happy. They were going to hunker down until the team returned.

"Ouch!" Pepper yelps, finally freeing her hair from James' grip, "I know you miss your mommy, but that's no reason to pick on me, little mister! She'll be back before you know it."

James yawns while Sarah blows bubbles.....

And the tiny T-Rexes stand guard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm starting to get the feeling Hydra is full of vampires.

How many freaking blood vials do they need? I'm getting really, really tired of them sticking me with needles.

Most of today's testing as been blood draws and more scans. I'm not sure what the brain scan was for but I mostly comply. I'm trying to conserve my energy, in case an opportunity shows up but I don't want to appear as if I've given up so soon.

So I put up a token fight each time they move me..... until they unfold the gynecological stirrups.

The sound of braking glass brings security running. What they find is a battlefield.

One of the med techs is on the floor, bloody and unconscious. Two more are nursing broken noses while a third is trying to keep a hold of me.

I lash out, striking him in the throat. As he staggers back, gasping for air, I pull at the restraint on my trapped wrist. The two security officers rush me. I get several good kicks and punches in before they manage to pin me down again.

Across the room, a monitor flickers to life, "What is the meaning of this?" Zola's image says, "She is one woman, gentlemen."

One of the techs with a broken nose steps over, "My apologies sir. She is putting up more of a fight then we expected."

"Of course I am!" I snarl as I thrash, kicking one of the guards in the nuts before another grabs my leg, "Last time I checked none of you assholes was my gynecologist, so stay away from my lady parts!"

"Restrain her but hold all testing. We have more important matters!" Zola growls, "The Soldier is here."

"What?" I gasp, freezing. The guards quickly strap me back down. I barely notice, my mind trying to wrap around what that soulless program just said. Bucky was here?

How? Why? No.... it can't be true.

"Bucky?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we head into the home stretch (about 5 or so chapters left), I just want to thank all you lovely people out there that read my story.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. I was really nervous before I started posting this, not sure if anyone would like it, but the support you've shown has kept my spirits up and kept my fingers typing.
> 
> Thank you all!


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The small convoy turns off onto an old access road bordered by thick forest on both sides. The ride is long and rough but eventually the trees part to reveal a logging camp.

At least that's what it's supposed to look like. There are several log cabin type buildings and a few trailers. Whole tree trunks are stacked around and there was heavy equipment here and there for moving the timber.

It was a good cover until you rounded the largest building to find the top of a bunker and a ramp leading underground. The three cars rolled down the ramp to a heavy blast door. The first car paused long enough to flash a badge in front of a scanner before the door groaned open and they pulled forward.

Inside was a large garage, full of various vehicles. They circled around to a loading dock. Backing up towards it, the van stopped and the back doors were thrown open.

Two agents pushed Bucky forward. Stepping onto the dock, Bucky glanced around, noting the number of guards, their weapons and the placement of cameras. In front of him were two men in lab coats and a rolling cart with a computer screen on the front. The screen was lite up with a familiar green and black pattern.

"Welcome, Sergeant Barnes." Zola said through a hidden speaker, "It is so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." Bucky growled through gritted teeth.

Zola chuckled, a very unnerving sound coming from a computer, "Do not worry about that, Sergeant. Once we remove those pesky memories and emotions, you will be quite.... content.... to be here."

The rolling computer turned around and started moving towards an open doorway, the two lab coats following. The agents pushed Bucky forward while several more moved behind him.

"In fact," Zola called back, "When we are done, both you and your mate will be content here."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on, we got orders to move you. Get up!"

Two guards pull me to my feet and push me towards the door. I'm only half listening, my head trying to wrap itself around the knowledge that Bucky is here too.

Why? 

Why is he here? 

Did they capture him? 

How?

Is Steve okay?

The guards keep me moving, down one hall and up another, until they stop next to a door I've never been through before. I'm just starting to pull myself mentally back together when....

"Ah Fräulein, so good of you to join us." I look up from staring at the floor to see Zola's digital face on a rolling robot, "Place her in the observation room. The show is about to commence!"

The robot turns and rolls through the doorway, followed by two lab coated jerks and behind them is....

"Hey, Doll. You miss me?"

Standing there, between two goons and looking none the worse for wear is Bucky. He flashes that million watt smile that normally makes me all warm and weak inside. Except for the fact that his arms are restrained behind his back, he looks like the last time I saw him; oh so handsome, just a tiny bit cocky but with a softness in his eyes that he only shows to me and the twins. It's a sight that on more then one occasion made me weak in the knees and lead to.... inappropriate thoughts.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

I scream, lashing out with my foot, trying to kick him in the nuts. Bucky yelps and jumps back, my foot just missing.

"What the Hell are you do here? You're supposed to be protecting our family, not getting yourself caught!" I snarl and spit, thrashing against my guards, trying to get my hands on my boyfriend. The guards curse, holding onto me like a greenhorn on their first bronco. I twist to the side, stomping on someone's foot. The guard yelps in pain and I nearly get my arm free.

"Jeez, Doll. I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Bucky frowns, leaning back as my foot sails past him again.

"Happy? HAPPY!" I scream, "I'll show you how happy I am.... with my foot up your ass!"

My guards pull me back away from the doorway so that Bucky's guards can lead him into the room. He shakes his head as they pass out of sight, "Women. There's just no pleasing them."

I make an inarticulate sound of frustration as my guards lead me through the door behind him.

As the rest of the guards file in, no one notices that during the "confrontation" something small dropped off Bucky's pant leg.

Something about the size of, oh an.... ant!

Or that it ran across the floor and jumped onto my foot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Big Bird, this is Tiny Terror. I've made contact with Hot Mama!"

"Knock it off, Scott. We said no codenames.... Besides, if we were using codenames, mine would be Winged Death."

"Just take all the fun outta life, Sam."

"LANG.... refer to my girlfriend as 'Hot Mama' again and I'll use you for shield throwing practice. Understand?"

*gulp*

"Yes, sir, Captain Rogers sir."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I'm still snarling as the guards push me through another door and into an observation room. I get a few more kicks and stomps in before they push me into a chair and hold my arms down. They wrap restraints around my arms to keep me in place.

Having vented my emotions, I gasp for breath and look around. The room is fairly small, just enough space for my chair, my guards and a long desk with two more chairs under a wall to wall window. The other chairs are empty and beyond the window I can see a large room. It's full of machines and men in more lab coats. In the center of the room is something I never wanted to see again.

The Chair.

This one is new, sleek and modernized with dials and lights flashing in seemingly random patterns. But underneath.... it's still the same monstrosity.

"Shit." I whisper, the heat my anger replaced with cold fear.

Behind me, one of my guards chuckles, "Get a good look, honey, cause when they're done with him, " he leans over, his breath in my ear, "We're gonna put your brain in the blender."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the other room, the guards pull Bucky towards The Chair. He puts up a good fight, tossing several guards across the room before more move in. They pile on him until Bucky disappears for several moments. When they stand up again, they pull him the last few feet to the machine. They uncuff his hands long enough to force him into the seat and strap him down. The machine whirs to life, the face plates swinging down over his head.

"Gentlemen, when you are ready." Zola calls out.

Someone hits the switch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Dude... ever hear of breath mints?"

One guard flies over my shoulder, landing in a heap. The other cries out in pain before I hear his body hit the ground behind me.

"Scott?" I gasp as he leans down to rip the restraints from my arms. "We gotta stop them!"

"Don't worry. It's handled." Scott winks at me from inside his helmet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Electricity crackling across his face, Bucky opens his mouth and........ laughs.

Everyone in the room freezes. They look back and forth between each other, not sure just what the hell is going on.

Bucky stops laughing, but keeps smiling at the shocked faces before he dissolves into green sparkles.

As they fade away, more green sparkles swirl in the space just in front of the chair, rising up higher and higher.

"Surprise." Loki chuckles before launching several daggers into the chests of the closest Hydra agents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some language, some violence and some Deadpool.

Chapter 65

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Fire in the hole!"

Standing on the open ramp of the hovering Quinjet, Cable pulls the trigger on his RPG-7. The warhead shoots across the open air, striking the blast door. When the dust and smoke clear, the door and a good chunk of the surrounding bunker was gone.

"What the Hell?" Sam yelped, "Where did you get that thing?"

Cable grins, "Made it myself with a few household chemicals in the proper proportions."

"Let's get this show on a roll, people!" Tony shouts as he blasts past the two of them, diving out of the open ramp in his Iron Man armor. 

"Shit." Sam grumbles before jumping out, unfolding his wings and flying after Stark, down into the now open bunker.

Clint lowered the Quinjet enough to let everyone else jump out. Bucky, the real one, leads the charge into the busted open bunker.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I take the handguns from the unconscious guards and hit the door. I don't really think, I just fall back into my training and let the muscle memory take over.

Three shots, three kills. Pause to grab the rifle one of the agents dropped. Open fire and keep moving.

Scott shrinks down only to reappear half way across the room. He takes down several goons before shrinking out of sight again. 

Loki is in his element. He spins and dodges, slashing at anyone stupid enough to get close to him. He makes it look less like a fight and more like a dance. Only once the last body is on the floor do all three of us pause.

An angry whirring sound draws my attention. The robot Zola is on it's side, wheels spinning fruitlessly. "You can not escape!" he says through his speakers, sounding aggravated, "There is no where you can...."

I put a bullet through the screen, then another where I figure the hard drive is. The robot goes silent. Huffing, I turn to Loki, "Where are they?"

"They're safe, I assure you." Loki says, cleaning blood from one of his daggers.

"Uh huh." I say, checking the ammo in my rifle, "And where's Bucky?"

The room shudders as above us something explodes.

Loki chuckles, "If I'm not mistaken, that's him knocking."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The base is caught off guard. There are only a handful of agents in the garage as the Avengers and X Force sweep in. It takes very little time for them to take them out and start moving into the rest of the base.

"Tony, find them!" Steve says as his shield flies down the hallway, bouncing off the walls and taking down a half dozen agents.

"On it." Tony says, blasting a whole room of goons, "FRIDAY, you're on it, right?"

"Yes, Boss." FRIDAY responds in his ear, "Bringing up base layout now."

Bucky moves with smooth precision, no wasted movement as he walks down a hallway. One bullet, one kill. He clears room after room with the same deadly efficiency Hydra trained into him. It's poetic justice to use his skill set against the monsters who gave them to him.

As Bucky rounds a corner, an agent jumps out at him. Without missing a beat, Bucky draws a knife, plants it in the agent's head and keeps moving.

"Got it!" Tony crows over the com lines, "Mama Dino, Bug Boy and Reindeer Games! Two levels down."

"On it." Bucky says, dropping one more agent before pushing open the door to the stairway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"On your left!"

I spin and take the shot. "Thanks, Scott." I say as I step over another body, "Do we have any idea where we're going?"

"Oh crap!" Scott appears next to me and pulls something out of his belt, "I was supposed to give you this." He holds out a com unit.

"Thanks." I say, taking it and popping it in my ear. Instantly, I can hear the chatter of the whole team.

"Sam, on your left!"

"You are NEVER gonna let that go are you, Rogers?"

I chuckle at the familiar voices in my ear, "Is anyone up there working or are you guys waiting for us to kill everyone?" There are several cheers in my earpiece.

"There's Mrs America!"

I groan, "Seriously, you brought Deadpool along?"

"We couldn't find a sitter." Tony laughs.

Just then, the wall next to me explodes, knocking me to the ground. "Ahhh!"

Loki appears behind me. There's a flash of green as he creates some kind of clear shield. Another grenade explodes against the shield. "They seem to have sent reinforcements."

I pick myself up off the ground, biting back a groan of pain. Through the shield I can see about a dozen or more heavily armed agents coming our way. "Not to rush you guys, but we could really use some backup down here."

"Backup's here!"

Behind the Hydra agents, a ceiling vent drops to the floor.

"Caw Caw, Motherfuckers!" Clint shouts, hanging upside-down from the open ceiling. He fires an arrow into the middle of the agents before ducking back into the ceiling. The arrow explodes, sending Hydra goons flying. Loki drops his shield and I open fire on the injured men. Clint appears out of the vent again, finishing off those I didn't.

"I thought you needed backup, Doll?"

Across the bloody, body strewn hallway he appears. Like a vision in tactical gear, his hair framing his face and a rifle in one hand. Our eyes meet for a moment before we both move towards each other. I step over and some times on bodies to get to him.

"Bucky!" I cry, throwing myself into his arms.

"Hey, Doll." he scoops me up, pressing his face into my hair. Time seems to stand still, it's just us clinging to each other, afraid to move lest we spoil the moment. 

Finally, I pull back and stare into his eyes, "I swear, if you're Loki, I'm gonna..."

Bucky cuts me off by kissing me.

When he pulls away, I blink a few times, dazed, "Okay, you're Bucky."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh my goodness!" Deadpool sighs, "Thanks guys. I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Around him, the splattered remains of several goons coat the hall. What might have been a person groans. Deadpool steps over and thrusts a katana into the dude's head.

"Holy Shit!" Scott gags as we step out of the stairwell.

"Hey, guys!" he waves a severed hand at us, "Hey Mrs America!"

"Hi, Wade." I say, eyeing the carnage, "Had fun I see?"

"Yup!" Wade says cheerfully as he pulls his blade out of the guys head, "This has been a blast!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I smile, stepping over a pair of legs with no body, "But I think we need to fall back now."

Wade huffs, shoulders slumped, "Fine." before brightening, "Oh! I call dibs on the pilot's seat!"

"Wade No!"

"Wade Yes!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but after some AWESOME comments, I was inspired to finish this chapter and I wanted to share it!
> 
> We are almost to the end, folks! I figure one more chapter followed by an epilogue.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the space of thirty minutes, the base falls.

There were a few pockets of resistance but after Tony played footage of Deadpool going slashy-slashy on a bunch of their buddies, they gave up pretty fast.

Shield and local law enforcement roll in and take control of the prisoners. As Shield agents sweep the base, we gather in a large server room. Row upon row of computer servers and processors fill the space. In the center of the room sits a desk with several computer screens around it.

It's there that we find Tony, sitting in a chair and tapping away at the keyboard. Next to him is a small device that projects a hologram of Shuri, who looks to be working on something at her end.

As they tap away excitedly, someone grabs me and spins me around.

"Steve!" I gasp, throwing myself into his arms.

"Sweetheart!" he says, grabbing me under my butt, lifting me up and kissing me. I wrap my arms and legs around him and hang on. When he finally lets me breath again, I'm light headed and dazed.

"Yes, Stark. Just like that!" Shuri says, excitedly.

"Almost... almost.... Got him!" Tony crows, throwing his hands in the air.

"What did you do?" I ask as Steve sets me back on my feet.

Tony grins at me before spinning one of the monitors around, "We've got HIM trapped." On the screen is a broken image of Zola.

"YOu.... cAN'T.... HoLd mE...... St.... StaRK..... Kkkkk!"

His speech is broken up by static and the image jerks and shakes. Is it just me, or does Zola sound scared?

"Between myself, FRIDAY and Princess UniKitty...." Shuri flips Tony off. He lovingly blows a kiss back, "We managed to isolate Max Headroom here so that he can't transfer himself out of the Hydra controlled servers."

"And in a moment," Shuri cuts in, tapping at something at her end, "There! I finished uploading a program. It will search for any and all copies of Zola's program and destroy them."

Tony turns and grins in at the screen, "There's no coming back this time, Discount Matrix!"

"CuRse.... yOU.... Sttttt.... STaRk!"

"Get in line buddy! Plenty of people curse me everyday." Tony chuckles.

"So that's it?" I ask, "He'll be gone for good?"

"Yup." Tony smiles, "As soon as someone hits that button!" Tony points at the enter button on the keyboard, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go on, Doll." Bucky says, sliding an arm around my waist.

"He's right. You should do it." Steve says, standing on the other side of me.

I stand there a moment, just looking at the keyboard. I take a breath before stepping forward. Tony rolls his chair aside, giving me space. I look at the screen with Zola's fractured image on it, reach out and hit the enter button.

"AhhHHHhhh..... RrrrRRrRrKKkkkKk!"

The screen goes black.

It's over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the Quinjet sets down there is a small welcoming party waiting for us. Happy has Morgan in his arms, holding her tight as she waves her arms over her head. Next to them is Pepper, with two small bundles in her arms.

I step off the ramp, flanked by my super soldier boyfriends. The whole ride back home, they kept me between them and never strayed more then an arms length away from me. The sight of my babies sends me sprinting across the landing pad.

Smiling, Pepper hands over my twins. I take them, one in each arm and hold them close. I'm not sure where to look first and end up planting kisses on their foreheads. Sarah is asleep but James looks up at me with his big blue-gray eyes. 

"Hi, babies. Mommy's home!" I whisper to them, tears blurring my eyes before sliding down my face. 

Someone steps up behind me, chest to my back and a pair of arms wrap around me and the twins. It's Steve. He leans in, his face next to mine, "See. Told ya we'd bring her home."

Bucky moves in front of us, standing as close as he can so that the twins are sandwiched between me and him. He adds his arms to the mix, wrapping them around me. He leans down to place a kiss on Sarah's head before giving James one as well, "Nobody's gonna keep us apart. The three of us will always be there for yous two."

We stand there, wrapped in this little cocoon of peace and happiness. None of us want to move and break this moment.... then Sarah wakes up and starts crying.

I sigh as Bucky and Steve both step back reluctantly, "It seems the princess wants to be fed."

Bucky chuckles, taking his daughter from me, "Whatever the princess wants, she's gonna get."

I shake my head and chuckle, heading towards the building. I only take a few steps when....

*HONK*

"Lap Goose!" I smile before frowning at his limp, "What happened to him?" I hand James off to Steve before crouching down to pet Lap Goose, who ruffles his feathers and leans into my hand.

"He and the rest of the flock had a run in with those Hydra goons." Bucky says, bouncing an unhappy Sarah.

"They hurt my goose?"

Steve and Bucky freeze in place at the icy tone of my voice.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Snarling, I jump to my feet and move towards the Quinjet. 

"Where are you going?" Steve calls after me, quickly handing James to Pepper.

"I'm going back there to kill the rest of them. Those assholes hurt my goose!" I shout, grabbing the keys to the jet from a surprised Clint.

Steve runs after me. He grabs me around the waist before I get to the ramp and lifts me into the air, "Easy there, Feisty Pants!"

"Put me down, Steve!" I growl, kicking my legs as he carries me away from the jet, "They hurt my pet, I'm gonna end them all!"

"Not today, sweetheart." Steve grunts as my heel catches him on the shin, "Buck, a little help here?"

Bucky sighs before handing Sarah to Natasha and jogging over to us. He catches my flailing legs and together they carry me into the building.

"Let Me GO!" I scream, trying to wiggle loose.

"It's so nice to see her murderous tendencies turned on someone other then me." Tony laughs before throwing his arms in the arms and shouting, "Party In The Common Room! I'm ordering cheeseburgers.... ALL THE CHEESEBURGERS!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After I calm down, I feed the twins, cuddle Lap Goose (because he was a very brave Goosey!) and make a trip to medical.

Steve and Bucky want me checked out. I grumble a bit but use the visit as an opportunity to check on my team. Owen, Jake and Tracy are still there but look a lot better then the last time I saw them. I spend a few minutes with each, giving them hugs and assuring them that I'm okay. After the doctors give me a clean bill of health, I swing by one more room before leaving.

"Hey, how is she?" I ask, stepping into the room.

Clint looks up from where he's sitting, cuddling the patient, "Better. They think she's gonna recover just fine.

In his lap is Vent Goose, wrapped in bandages and soaking up all the attention. I can't help but laugh a bit, "Does Laura know she has competition?"

Clint snorts before grinning at me, "Hey, there's enough of me to share!"

I roll my eyes, "I'll make sure they put that on your tombstone." As I walk away, I can hear Clint laughing behind me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"CHUG.... CHUG.... CHUG.... CHUG!!!!!!!!"

Tears leaking from his eyes, Sam fights the pain and swallows the last mouthful of cherry cola. With a mighty belch, he holds the empty 2 liter bottle above his head, "Yeah!"

The crowd around him erupts in cheers as Clint hands over twenty bucks.

"Okay, okay," Clint laughs, "But I bet you fifty bucks you can't do another one right now."

Sam lets out another belch before grinning, "You're on, Birdie!"

Across the room, Natasha and Wanda share a look and mutter at the same time, "Boys."

Sitting on the sofa, I lean back against Bucky, sipping my drink and enjoying the feeling of being safe. Steve walks over with James in his arms. Our boy is awake and playing with his own fingers. "Where's Sarah?" I ask.

Steve chuckles before pointing over at the far sofa. Stretched out, sound asleep is Loki. Laying on the Trickster's chest is Sarah, wrapped in her green blanket and napping with her self appointed guardian. Thor sits at the other end of the sofa, sipping his drink and chuckling to himself as he keeps an eye on his brother and goddaughter.

I smile at the sight, thankful that my babies are surrounded by so many people that care about and love them. This life can be dangerous and unpredictable but at least I know that our twins will never be alone.

"Ahhhh, Gross!!!!!"

Clint laughs as Sam throws up cherry cola into a trash can, "I win!"

Although.... it wouldn't hurt to add a few more.... stable people into their lives.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening, after the party wound down, Steve, Bucky, the twins and I retired to our rooms.

The twins get a nice, warm bath that I may have stretched out a bit longer then a normal bath. I was just enjoying myself, taking care of my little angels. I handed them off to their fathers, letting Steve and Bucky dry them and dress them in warm pj's. Before putting them down for the night, I let each one nurse one last time.

While Bucky burps Sarah, I cuddle James. His eyes are already half closed as I hum and rock him. A few tears leak from my eyes as I smile down at my son.

"Doll, what's wrong?" Bucky asks.

"Nothing, it's just," I swipe at the tears, "A few hours ago, I didn't think I'd get to hold them again and now... here they are. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before."

Steve steps up behind me, one hand on my lower back, the other stroking James' head, "I know what you mean, sweetheart. I didn't know if I'd ever get to hold you again."

Bucky lays Sarah down in her bassinet before gently taking James and laying him down beside her. He moves back over to me and leans in, resting his forehead against mine, "I felt the same way, Doll. I thought I'd lost you forever." 

I reach up, cupping Bucky's face with my hands and kiss him. It's soft and sweet, with no heat or passion. Just an expression of how much I love him. Pulling away one hand, I turn, cup his face and pull Steve in for his own kiss. He leans into my touch before pressing forward into the kiss.

The three of us stand there for a moment, just enjoying the silence before finally pulling away, but not for long. The Bed is calling and we can't resist it. I end up curled up between my lovers, Steve at my back and Bucky's chest under my head. It feels so wonderful to be here again and within minutes, we join our children in sleep.

Across the room, under the bassinet, Lap Goose fluffs his feathers and tucks his head under his wing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Chapter To Go!!!!!
> 
> I think I might cry! *tears up*


	67. Epilogue

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Epilogue  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Almost five years later.....

*HONK*

*HONK HONK HONK*

The practice field echos with terrified screams, as a half dozen new recruits scramble for their lives. One trips and is immediately overrun by several feathered fiends.

"Come on Newbies!" I shout, standing on the sidelines, "They're just geese, not rabid wolverines!"

At my feet, Lap Goose looks on with pride as his growing family terrorizes the new agents. Everyone at the compound was relieved when Vent Goose recovered from her gun shot wound, none more so then Clint. The following spring, she and Lap Goose welcomed a clutch of 5 eggs. Clint cried when he called Laura and told her they were grandparents.

"How can you expect to catch a bad guy if you can't catch a goose?" I call out, trying very hard not to laugh as one recruit tries to tackle one the the geese only to miss and have another one land on his back to peck at his head.

A pair of mismatched arms wrap around me from behind, a warm chest pressed to my back. A soft kiss lands on the side of my neck before a chuckle fills my ear, "How are they doing?"

I sigh, leaning back against Bucky and enjoying the warmth against my back, "About the same as you guys did when the Original 6 crashed our cookout." Bucky laughs, the vibrations rumbling through my back. I smile, turning my head to catch his eye, "If they think this is bad, I can't wait to hand them over to Nat. They'll wish they were being chased by geese again."

Finally, one of the recruits comes up with one of the geese.

"Congrats, Rease! You get to go to lunch!" I call out, "The rest of you, no lunch until you catch your goose." A chorus of groans answer me.

Ignoring them, I turn around in Bucky's arms, "Did you need me for something?"

Bucky swoops in for a quick kiss before smiling at me, "I can't just surprise my best girl once in a while?" I raise an eyebrow. Bucky sighs, "Steve had to go pick up Sarah."

I groan, "Again? That's the third time this month. What did she do this time?"

"She hexed an older kid." Bucky says, leading me back towards the building, leaving my newbies to their training.

I groan, before hollering back over my shoulder, "Keep going! Remember, FRIDAY is watching so no cheating!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mommy!"

Sarah and James run down the hallway before crashing into my legs. I smile as I stagger back a bit, "Easy! Don't knock mommy over."

I crouch down carefully, letting the twins wrap their arms around my neck. I plant a kiss on each of their foreheads, "There are my sweeties! Did you have fun today?"

"Yes!" they say together.

"Sarah." I say. My daughter freezes at my tone. "What happened today?"

Sarah looks up at me, her mouth set in a stubborn line, "I hexed a boy."

"Uh huh." I say, rubbing her back in soothing circles, letting her know I'm not angry, "Why did you hex him?"

"Cause he was pickin on James!" Sarah frowns.

I turn to my sweet boy, who's leaning into me shyly, "James, what happened?"

He peaks up at me through his brown bangs, his voice soft, "He called me a nerd cause I was reading. And he took my book. Then Sarah hexed him."

I pull him closer, my little gentle soul. James is too precious for this world. Thank God, he has his sister, the little hellion.

"Yeah, I made him itchy!" Sarah says, looking so much like her father when she grins at me.

I look up at Steve, searching for help.

Steve shrugs, shaking her head, "I made her undo it and apologize. I also made the boy apologize to James. Then I explained to her why she shouldn't be hexing other kids." Steve gives Sarah a stern look.

Knowing that her other daddy being disappointed in her was the best scolding she could get, I let it drop and send them into the communal kitchen for lunch. Steve reaches down and helps me stand back up.

"How are you feeling?" he asks once I'm steady on my feet.

"Good. A little tired." I say, smiling as he wraps an arm around me, his hand rubbing my lower back.

"And uh...." Steve's other hand comes to rest on my tummy.

My four months pregnant tummy.

I smile up at him, laying a hand over top his, "He's fine too."

The twins were three when I started getting the urge for another baby, but this time I wanted Steve to be the biological father. It took a lot of conversations and several consultations with some specialists to convince Steve that a child of his could be healthy. He still worried that his son would inherit his old health problems but slowly he's been relaxing and enjoying himself.

The other morning, I caught him talking to my belly when he thought I was still asleep.

"Uncle Loki!"

Sarah's squeal gets both of our attention. Stepping in the room, I spot the Trickster scooping my daughter up, a big smile on his face.

"Lovely Sarah. You're beauty brightens my day!" Loki says, tucking Sarah against his side. She throws her arms around his neck, giving her favorite uncle a hug.

"I hexed a boy today. He was mean so I made him really itchy." She tells him, an adorable grin on her face.

"You did?" Loki asks before laughing, "Well done. I already have our next lesson planned. We're going to work on changing your appearance. I think we'll start with hair color. How about pink?"

"Loki No!" I call across the room.

"Loki Yes!" Sarah says back, making her uncle laugh.

"Where's my mini me?" Tony says, striding into the room.

"Uncle Tony!" James beams, running into his godfather's arms. It still amazes me to see my shy boy blossom when Tony's around. My quiet bookworm turns into an excited scientist in training every time.

"Hey, Richie Rich!" Tony grins, tossing James into the air to make him squeal.

"Tony!" I snap, "What have I said about that nickname?"

"Sorry." Tony says before leaning over to stage whisper in James' ear, "Not Sorry."

"Alright! Order up!" Sam hollers, carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches. Behind him, Thor carries another tray and Wanda floats a bunch of bowls of soup over to the table. Bucky pulls out a chair for me, before stealing his daughter back and putting her in her booster seat between him and me. Steve does the same to James, sitting him in his booster seat. 

Pepper appears with little Edwin on her hip. She takes a seat next to Tony, who grabs his son and tickles his ribs. Morgan's spot is empty, the ten year old still in school. Scott grabs three sandwiches. When he reaches for another, Natasha gives him a look and he changes his mind. Above the table, the vent pops open and Clint flips out, dropping into his seat.

*beep beep*

Dum-E trundles into the room, pushing a distracted Bruce with his claw. The robot somehow maneuvers the scientist to his chair. 

"Boss."

Tony grumbles around a mouthful of melty cheese, "Wha, FRI?"

"There are visitors at the front gate."

The screen on the wall turns on, showing the camera at the gate.

"STARK!"

"Oh God." Tony groans as the camera shows Deadpool, jumping up and down, waving at the camera. Behind him is the 'borrowed' Hydra truck, piled high with boxes and furniture. Cable and Blind Al are sitting in the cab and Bob is sitting in a recliner in the bed of the truck.

"Hey Stark!" Deadpool shouts, "We need a place to stay! Our house kinda burned down. We had an unfortunate Bar-B-Q accident."

"You burned it down." Blind Al snaps.

"BY ACCIDENT!" Wade shouts back.

Tony sighs, "FRIDAY, turn the screen off." The screen goes dark. Pepper glares at Tony, who shrugs, "What? I'll deal with him later."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bedtime!"

"Not Tired!" Sarah shouts, running around The Park.

With a new baby on the way, part of The Park had been turned into bedrooms for them. Sarah's room was full of princess stuff while James' room was space themed. Most of The Park remained the same, a giant dinosaur themed playroom for the twins to run around.

"Sarah! Get back here." Bucky said, stalking after his daughter.

I laugh as I sit in the rocking chair, James curled up against me. I watch Bucky try to catch our pajama clad daughter, while slowly rubbing James' back. He clutches the red blanket that Thor gave him, even though it's far too small for him anymore.

"Ah HA!" Steve jumps out from behind a giant Triceratops plushie (that replaced the giant T-Rex, may he rest in piece) and scoops Sarah up. She squeals as Steve flips her over and holds her upside down. "Bedtime, Sarah."

"NO!" Sarah cries, flailing her legs and almost kicking Steve in the face.

"Sarah Winifred!" I bark. She freezes in her father's arms. "Enough. It's bedtime." 

"Okay." she says in a small voice, pouting. Steve hands her over to Bucky, who flips her right-side-up. In a few seconds, she's giggling again and throws her arms around her daddy's neck.

Steve comes over to me and picks up a sleepy James. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck, not even opening his eyes. Steve offers me a hand and helps me to my feet. I follow them to James' room, giving him a kiss before Steve lays him down. Then I go next door to Sarah's room. She gives me a hug and a kiss before Bucky tucks her in.

With the twins in bed, we retire to our room. I groan as I sit on the bed. While this pregnancy is going easier then the twins, it's still taking a toll on me. 

"Come on, Doll." Bucky pulls me over, letting me curl up against his side. I rest my head on his shoulder and lay my arm on his chest.

Steve gets in behind me and scoots up against my back. His arms wrap around me, one hand cupping my baby bump while he presses his nose into my hair, breathing me in.

This.... this right here is my little slice of heaven. I smile, leaning back against Steve's chest while clinging to Bucky and whisper, "I love yous two, so much."

Steve chuckles in my ear, "We love you too, sweetheart."

Bucky reaches up, taking my hand in his, "Now and forever, Doll."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lights off fireworks and unfurls banner*
> 
> THE END!!!!!!
> 
> Holy Mackerel! It's over. It's really over. This is the longest story I have ever written and I want to thank you all for coming on this journey with me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
